Forgotten heroes
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: ON OFFICIAL HIATUS! Niou scoffed. “Hello! Oishi, it’s not like we’re living in Peaceville anymore. This is reality and we need to face it.” WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! YukiRyo REVIEW!
1. anniversary

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks and memories, underscored words for English dialogs passive aggressive

forgottenforgottenforgotten

_There was a silent chaos inside the house of Echizens. Clothes were haphazardly packed into their luggage and three sets of tickets were lying on the table, waiting to be picked up. A baby sat still on his high chair, watching two adults, a woman and a man, going to and fro in a frantic mood. A girl, not older than three sat opposite her baby brother. She has an unreadable look on her face as she merely observed her parents pack their things. _

"_We have to hurry Anata or they'll be here!" the woman muttered urgently to her monk-dressed husband. _

"_Hush now Rinko." The man replied. "They don't know we're here and we need to keep it that way." _

"_Ka-san…" the girl whispered. _

"_Not now Reina. Ka-san is busy making sure everything is ok before we fly back to America." The woman whispered to her daughter before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. _

"_Rinko! Hurry!" the man whispered in outrage. He took a peek on the window, checking for new comers. _

"_I'll be right there!" the woman called back, making sure her voice is not louder than a whisper. She held her daughter's face in her hands. "Now you watch over your brother while we finish up ok?" a pair of cute golden orbs looked but at her. _

"_Ka-san..." the girl whispered. " Ka-san and Tou-san love Reina?" _

_Rinko's lips quivered. "Yes we love you." _

"_And Ma-chan?" the girl peeked past her mother to gaze at her baby brother. _

"_Ma-chan loves you as well Reina." Nanjiroh suddenly appeared into the kitchen. _

"_Reina loves Ka-san, Tou-san and Ma-chan too." The girl said. _

"_We know darling. That's why we need to protect those we love." Nanjiroh gave her a small peck on the cheek. He gave Rinko a meaningful look which sent the woman out of the kitchen. _

"_Protect?" the girl asked. "Tou-san said Reina special." _

_Nanjiroh felt his heart broke into a million of pieces. His daughter, only three years old, is trying to understand their situation. It is a situation that even Nanjiroh Echizen, the Samurai, is not able to solve. "Yes you are special. That is why we need to leave." _

"_Ma-chan special too?_

"_We don't know yet, Reina." _

"_But Reina loves Ma-chan." the girl grabbed hold of her father's robes and held on tightly. " Reina protects Ma-chan." _

"_Hush darling." Nanjiroh placed a finger on the girl's lips. "We need to hurry." With this, he left his two kids in the kitchen. _

_Reina studied her brother for a while before she slipped off her chair and walked timidly towards her brother. _

"_Ma-chan." _

_A similar pair of golden orbs looked back at her, mimicking her stoic expression. The little girl balanced herself on the baby's high chair. _

"_Ma-chan," a small hand reached out to caress the baby's cheeks. "Nee-chan loves Ma-chan. Nee-chan protects Ma-chan." she strained her neck to place a chaste kiss on her brother's cheeks. The baby blinked twice at the contact and smiled at the little girl. _

"_Ma-chan is not special." The little girl took a small white hanky form her pocket and made the baby grab it. "But Reina is special so Reina will protect." She gave her brother one last kiss before stepping down the high chair._

_Her small feet slipped during the process so she fell on the floor. She managed to stay as quiet as she could, trying her best not to cry. She glanced down, finding out that she scraped her knees, scratches that soon faded away as seconds passed by. _

_She stood up and timidly went towards the back door. _

"_Reina shall protect people she loves." _

_Rinko and Nanjiroh were busy stuffing more clothes into a bag when they heard Baby Ryoma's faint cry from the kitchen and the sound of tire screech from outside. _

"_Oh my GOD!" Rinko cried as she and Nanjiroh dashed into the kitchen, only to find out that the back door was open and Ryoma was thrashing in his high chair, his hand grasping a familiar white handkerchief. _

"_NO!!!" Rinko cried as she struggled to take Ryoma from his chair._

_Nanjiroh bolted out of the kitchen only to find some men dressed in black suits grab Reina who was standing in the middle of the street._

"_REINA!!!!!!!!!!" Nanjiroh screamed as he dashed towards the gate. One of the men took out a machine gun and fired a couple of rounds at Nanjiroh. _

"_DON'T HURT TOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Little Reina screamed before she was roughly tossed inside the van. "DON'T HURT TOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her muffled screams can still be heard. _

_Nanjiroh fumbled to get the pistol he placed inside his robes while he was crouching behind the concrete posts of the gate. The man was still firing shots at him. He whirled around and fired a few of his own before the backdoor opened and he saw Rinko went out with Ryoma in her arms. _

"_GET BACK INSIDE!!!!" Nanjiroh cried as another round of bullets were fired at them. _

_Rinko, by instinct darted back into the kitchen as the bullets rained by their door. She was trying hard not to let panic take over her despite Ryoma's continues wails and her daughter's muffled screams from inside the van. She crept low, protecting her son with her body as the glass shattered above them. She opened a cupboard under the sink and hid the thrashing baby inside while she fumbled for her own gun. _

"_Enough of that! We have what we came for!" Someone from inside the van called out, making the gunman stop firing. Nanjiroh took the opportunity to fire more shots, hitting the gunman once of the shoulder and twice on the gut. He was reloading his gun when a hand shot out of the van and grabbed the wounded man before it dashed off, leaving only the fading sound of tires screeching and a few splatters of blood. _

"_GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!!!!!' Nanjiroh rushed out of the gate. The van already disappeared by the corner before he could even think of running after it. "REINA!!!!!!!!" _

_It was then that Rinko ran out of the house, only to find her husband crying in the middle of the streets, pounding the concrete with his fist. _

"_Nanjiroh!" Rinko cried. "Where's Reina!? Where's our daughter?!" Her frantic inquiries were only met by more wails coming from her distraught husband. _

"_I'm not able to protect her Rinko." Nanjiroh gritted his teeth as he continued punching the hard concrete until his knuckles started to bleed. "I wasn't able to save her. I'm so useless!" _

_Tears started to fall unabashed down Rinko's cheeks. "No." she stepped a little closer to her husband. "This is just a dream." The frightened neighbors started to pool around the couple. "My baby…" Rinko clenched her fist tighter as anger consumed her. "She's only three years old…she could barely understand…" _

"_Rinko…" one of their neighbors reach out and placed an arm around the distressed woman._

"_SHE'S ONLY THREE YEARS OLD!!!!" Rinko screamed before she dropped into her knees and cried hysterically. Nanjiroh could only pull his wife into his embrace despite the fact that he knows nothing in the world could comfort her. _

_Rain started to drizzle slowly upon them, slowly erasing the scent of gunpowder and blood. It was as if heaven is lamenting their loss. Their mourning was cut short when they heard soft wails coming from inside the house. Without second thought and bereft of exhaustion, the couple ran back to their house to come to their son's aid. _

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma Echizen was in no celebratory mood even after he had won the game against Atobe Keigo of Hyotei Gakuen. He was in no cheerful mood either when they announced that Seigaku is the National Champions. He kept his stoic expression as the awarding committee gave him his medal.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" The freshman trio chanted as the other tennis club members celebrated with the other regulars. Ryoma in turn drifted into one corner, in his hand was his cell phone.

Ryuzaki surveyed her overjoyed players but noticed that the most important figure was missing. Then a thought came to her. 'Today's the day isn't it?' She scanned the crowd, only to find the one she's looking for in the benches, talking to someone in his mobile phone.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" Kikumaru cried. "We won!!!! O'chibi's really great!!! We won!!!!" he glomped at their coach.

"Matte, where is he?" Kikumaru asked, still clinging to their coach.

"Eiji!" His doubles partner, Oishi rushed towards them looking very worried. He pried his partner off their coach. "You'll hurt Ryuzaki-sensei!" His voice got lost in the noise their teammates were making. He studied the chaos in front of him and noticed as a few other teams are coming to join the mess.

Rikkai, Fudomine and Rokakku came forth to congratulate the winners. Hyotei on the other hand were still recuperating from their loss.

"Tezuka." Yukimura smiled and extended a hand to the bespectacled captain of Seigaku. "Omedatou gozaimashites!"

"Domo, Yukimura-kun." Tezuka gave him a curt nod and accepted his hand.

Kirihara was done sulking about the fact that Seigaku just stole the championship from them. He was scanning the crowd for someone.

"So where's that cocky brattling of yours, Tezuka-buchou?" Niou asked, giving Tezuka a sinister smile.

"Haru," Sanada imposed a warning hand on the Trickster's shoulder. "Mind your manners."

Fuji came forth. "Hi guys!" He smiled his same closed-eyed smile.

"Actually, Mura is the one who dragged us here." Marui popped his gum as he spoke. "He wanted to talk to the amazing freshman tennis god of your team."

"Bunta!" Sanada cried indignantly. Yukimura couldn't help but blush a little but he maintained composure.

"What?" Marui huffed. "I'm just quoting Buchou."

Yukimura sighed and faced his teammate. "I'll get you for that later Bunta." He smiled at the redhead, sending chills down his spine before turning back to Tezuka and Fuji. "So…where were we?"

Fuji chuckled a little at Rikkai's antics. "He's around here, somewhere. You know how Echizen hates crowds."

"I heard he made a bet with Atobe." Yanagi spoke up, pencil and notebook ready.

"It's a 97.8 sure that he will shave Atobe's head as stated in their verbal contract earlier." Inui suddenly popped into their crowd, holding out his notebook and pencil too.

"Ahh Sadaharu…you never change." Yanagi gazed into his friend with his half-closed eyes.

"Speaking of which…" Fuji muttered.

"Oi Echizen! What are you doing here in the corner!?!" they heard Momo cried. They all turned their attention towards the bleachers where Momo and Kirihara had cornered him.

"Yeah!" Kirihara's voice echoed. "I wanna see you shave Atobe's head!" It was then that they started to drag the poor freshman towards Hyotei's bench where Atobe was starting to recover.

"Smells like tasty trouble I say." Niou almost skipped towards the commotion.

"We better check them out." Sanada muttered. The rest agreed and followed them.

"Yadda." Ryoma muttered.

"Oh come on!" Momo passed the razor to the freshman but Ryoma still won't accept it.

Atobe on the other hand, stared in horror at the gadget Momo was holding while Shishido and Gakuto held him captive. "I swear Echizen, if you dare touch even one strand of Ore-sama's glorious locks I will make sure your family grows broke in just a few minutes!" His eyes were flaring as he threatened the poor brunette.

"Come on Echizen!" Horio egged him on.

"SHAVE! SHAVE! SHAVE!" The players chanted.

Ryoma sighed and took the razor from Momo. Everyone cheered when he did that and Atobe's sat there, gaping at him. He advanced on the Hyotei captain, expression still unreadable. Everyone was sure that he would do it when…

"Yadda." Ryoma muttered before he dropped the razor right beside Atobe. Everyone stood shocked at what had just transpired. It was very uncharacteristic for the freshman prodigy to let go of such an opportunity.

"But why?!?!?!" almost everyone, even Atobe, asked in unison.

Ryoma just pulled his cap lower to hide his face before hoisting his bag. "It was a stupid bet anyway. And besides, I'm not in the mood." With this, he started to walk away from the crowd.

"Nya O'chibi!" Kikumaru glomped at the freshman. "Where are you going?! We're still having our victory celebration!!!"

"Eiji!" Oishi cried as he tried to pry the acrobat off the poor freshman. Had Echizen not been turning blue, Kikumaru wouldn't have let him go.

Ryoma dusted off his jacket before hoisting his bag up once more. "I have some places to go. I don't think I can join you senpai." He continued walking. He was stopped for the second time by Yukimura this time.

"I don't think it's proper to leave your senpai-tachi like this, Echizen." Yukimura smiled sweetly at the freshman. "You're the star of this tournament! You shouldn't disappoint your team." He reached out to pat the freshman's shoulder but he hesitated when he saw how Ryoma's eyes glimmered in the afternoon sun. It's as if the freshman's agonizing over something despite the victory that he has achieved.

"I'll call your parents, Echizen. I'm sure they'll understand." Ryuzaki spoke up, giving the freshman a meaningful look.

Ryoma sighed. "I will try to come. But don't expect me." With this, he went off, leaving a heavy aura behind.

"Aww!" Kikumaru slumped on the ground with big frown. "It's no use without O'chibi."

Oishi sighed and helped his partner up. "He seemed like he's really going off somewhere important. He said that he'll try, right?"

Yukimura couldn't help but frown as little as he watched Ryoma's fleeting image.

"I'm not accepting this crap." Fuji stood beside him. "You want to play detective?" he smiled at Yukimura, his eyes opened this time.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma walked briskly down the busy street. He looked neither left nor right. It really seemed like he knows where he's going and no one's going to stop him. There's so much going on inside his head that he didn't even realize that four pairs of eyes are following him.

"_I'm really sorry if I may turn out like I'm imposing this to you but I would just like you remind you that it's your Oneesan's twelfth death anniversary. Gomen nasai Ryoma-san." _

Ryoma felt an unfeeling coldness in his heart upon recalling his cousin's words earlier. He went around the corner, almost nearing his destination.

"_Rinko-baa-san said you can skip, given that it's your night. It's up to you to decide though." _

'I never really knew who my sister was. I was only a few month's old when Mom said she passed away. All that I know about Nee-san is supplied by my parents and some old pictures." Ryoma stopped abruptly. He was still lost in his thoughts when he found himself standing in front of a flower shop.

forgotten

"A flower shop?" Oshitari asked. He's curious as hell. He wanted to know what the brunette was up to especially after he backed down from the bet earlier. He stared at his three other companions. They were the type that you would never suspect to be spying on some kid.

"Maybe he's going to give it to some girl." Niou supplied some answers for him. Among the four of them, it was only he who seemed having the time of his life.

"This is ridiculous." Yukimura muttered. "We shouldn't follow him. His business doesn't concern us."

"But you still came." Fuji smiled at the Rikkai's captain. "No matter how morally wrong you put it, you still can't get over your fascination of my kohai. That's why you came."

Their two other companions stared at the handsome captain. "Fine! So I fancy your kohai a little."

"See? Caught red-handed." Niou muttered before turning his attention back to their task.

"He's coming out." The Hyotei tensai muttered and indeed Ryoma left he flower shop with a little something in tow.

forgotten

Ryoma got stuck in the intersection. He noticed that the sun's rays grew redder. 'I need to hurry. I haven't given her a minute of my day earlier. I need to make up for it.' he held on firmly on the package that he bought from the flower shop.

"_Ka-san, it is ok if I plant flowers over Nee-san's grave? I don't think flower arrangements will do her any good. If I want to preserve her memory in my mind, I better start remembering her with the living."_

Ryoma sighed when he crossed the street and finally drifted into the outskirts of the busy downtown area. 'I can't really explain but I think she means more to me that just old pictures and stories.' He absentmindedly reached inside his pocket and took out a small white hanky.

"_This once belonged to your sister, Reina." Rinko had a bittersweet smile on her face when she handed the delicate-looking fabric to her six year-old son. "She treasured this hanky so much that she wanted you to keep it as a memento of hers." _

"Rei-nee-san, wait for me." Ryoma whispered to the air before he took the familiar route to a Christian cemetery. When he turned around the bend, he saw four familiar faces in his visual periphery. He let out an irritated sigh before he decided to ignore them. 'Baka senpai-tachi.'

forgotten

"A cemetery?! Now this is turning out to be the best day of my life!" Niou said, showing Yukimura and the others his trademark sinister smile.

Yukimura sighed and held him off when he was about to follow the freshman. "I think we should stop. We're already invading his privacy."

Oshitari took off his glasses and wiped it before placing in back. "I thought we already did when we decided to tail him."

Fuji didn't like this anymore. His kohai is so mysterious. "We've come this far. Are we going to go back now?" he studied his companion's faces. "At least with this knowledge we can find a way to help him."

Yukimura sighed before he watched Ryoma walking along the cemetery grounds. 'It was just a stupid crush. Oh well, we're already here.' He took a deep breath before purposely walking ahead of Niou. "Let's go or we'll lose him. I don't want to play maze inside a cemetery."

forgotten

Ryoma gently settled his bag beside a newly painted tomb. He then opened the parcel he bought from the flower shop and took out the tools he needed to plant the Jasmine sprig that he personally picked from the shop's wide range of plant merchandise. After saying a small prayer, he diligently started in his mini-gardening task. He studied the tomb area and noticed that the sides are almost full of the lush bushes with flowers from his rituals for the past 8 years of his life.

"I'll place this at the foot of your bed, Nee-san." Ryoma muttered before he started digging into the soft, fertile soil. He worked diligently and silently, as if his labor is a form of prayer itself. He was sprinkling water on his newly-planted Jasmine when he heard a few rustled footsteps.

"You know, you don't have much of a talent when it comes to stalking, senpai." he called out. He waited patiently as one by one, all four came out of their hiding place. Ryoma stood up and faced them. "Welcome."

heroesheroesheroes

A/N: hehehehe… I hope I did ok. I'm on my third year in college, taking up Nursing as my pre-med. I'm not assuring you that I could update promptly as I had in TMTYM but I will try my best.

So it turns out that even I can't wait a week. Oh well…I how you'll like this story just as much as you loved TMTYM

NOW MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. skeletons in the closet

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks and memories, underscored words for English dialogs and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"You know, you don't have much of a talent when it comes to stalking, senpai." he called out. He waited patiently as one by one, all four came out of their hiding place. Ryoma stood up and faced them. "Welcome."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma was never the one who could let go of a mistake so easily. He is also not a very patient boy. If he wants something or is irritated with something or someone, he would normally act on it immediately.

But Ryoma had to keep in mind that today is not some ordinary day. He decided, as he carefully studied his senpai-tachi's faces, that today he shall be a patient, considerate human being. He will not let a simple slip of anger ruin the sanctity of the very ground he's standing on.

"Senpai-tachi, I'm waiting for an explanation." Ryoma said after a few minutes of silence. He put down the small watering pail that he bought along with his gardening accessories. "You don't look like you're the life-meddling type, Yukimura-san. I'm quite surprised by your attitude."

Yukimura snapped back into reality and paled instantly as Ryoma's words pierced his flesh. "Uhmm…"

"We made him come, Echizen. You can't blame Yukimura here." Niou suddenly spoke up. Yukimura stared at him in surprise, not expecting the Trickster to cover up for him.

That exchange of looks didn't escaped Ryoma's skillful eyes. 'Let it go. Maybe I'll make out some sense in this later on.' Ryoma told himself.

"We're just quite surprised when you left abruptly Echizen, especially on the day of your victory and under such favorable consequences for payback." Oshitari pushed up his glasses, maintaining his cool reserve.

"You made a lot of people worried about you Echizen. Oishi almost had a nervous breakdown." Fuji smiled at the freshman. "We're just worried about your well-being."

Ryoma sighed before he turned his back on them and continued cleaning up the place.

"Uh…" Niou cast anxious glances at his three companions before swallowing up his apprehension. "If it's not a bother to ask—"

"It's not." Ryoma cut him off, still keeping his self busy with weed-pulling.

"Uh ok." Niou said cheerily. He was about to open his mouth once more when Ryoma shot him a glare.

"As long as you keep your mouths permanently shut regarding this and we'll be just fine." Ryoma muttered under his breath, yet making sure he was loud enough for the four seniors to hear.

The three, aside from Fuji, sweat-dropped. It is now a rule not to tread on Ryoma's bad side.

"Ok. We can live with that." Fuji crouched next to the freshman and started on idly pulling on the weeds. The three got his idea and started doing the same, looking as if they're helping Ryoma in his task. "We're just wondering who's in there."

Ryoma met his senpai's blue eyes and knew he was pertaining to the tomb. Ryoma saw silent for a few seconds, making them think that he doesn't want to answer the question.

"It's ok if you don't—" Yukimura started awkwardly when Ryoma cut him off with a curt reply.

"My sister."

"W-what?"

forgotten

Oishi was pacing the length of Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant restlessly while the others were left watching him worriedly.

"Nya Oishi, you're making us dizzy!" Kikumaru complained. Most of their underclassmen are upstairs while Rikkai and Seigaku regulars occupied the first floor. Hyotei and the other teams went home already.

"But they haven't returned yet!" Oishi mumbled, still not stopping. "What if something happened to them?"

"Wow…I thought they were kidding when they said he's Seigaku's Mama." Kirihara blurted out.

"Cut it, Akaya." Sanada told him off.

"Don't worry Oishi." Taka said from behind the counter. "Yukimura-kun and Oshitari-kun are with them. They won't do anything stupid."

"Yeah right." Marui scoffed before munching on a sushi. "As if that would stop Haru from doing anything."

Momo was staring blankly at his tea. "And match him up with Fuji-senpai…heaven help us." He wasn't the only one who shuddered involuntarily at the thought of two scheming, sadistic persons such as Niou and Fuji working their mental faculties together.

"Don't worry." Ryuzaki called from the counter. "I don't think Echizen would let them do anything anyway."

forgotten

"Your sister? You mean?" Yukimura was stunned. Hearing that Echizen has a sibling was a shocker already but to know that she's already dead was the cherry on top of a humongous sundae of surprises.

"I thought you were an only child…" Oshitari muttered.

"Well duh, that explains the tomb Oshitari-senpai." Ryoma drawled sarcastically. His patience was thinning. His self-control is wearing out. He's hoping they'd stop asking question before he finally snaps.

"How did she die?" Fuji asked. Yukimura glared at the tensai, telling him that they've learned more than enough. "Sorry." The tensai muttered.

Ryoma sighed before he sat on a clean grass patch and leaned against the cold concrete chamber. "It's ok. You had me talking anyway." He brushed off the dirt on his legs before meeting their expectant gazes.

"Her name's Reina. She died when I was only 8 months old from a genetic illness or something. I never got a chance to really meet her. Che! I'm not supposed to remember the earlier months of my life." Ryoma frowned.

"How old was she?" Niou asked, suddenly interested.

"Three."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Echizen-kun." Yukimura bowed to apologize. The other did the same thing but Ryoma just shrugged it off.

"Forget it." he muttered. He suddenly started putting back the supplies inside his bag. "I'm just sad that I didn't get a chance to actually know her." He smiled at them wistfully. "If what I have learned about her from my parent's stories were true, then I guess I am really missing a big part of my life."

forgotten

"Anata…"

Nanjiroh stepped away from the window were he had been standing a while now. He smiled sadly at his wife. "What is it Rinko?"

Rinko was way past crying. For years she has done that…silently shedding her tears until none is left. Every year there's always a day when her family succumbs into an unspoken grief for a loss of great treasures in their lives. It took them years to fully understand Reina's sacrifice. Everyday that they see Ryoma's face, they are reminded of that. It is the reason why they cherished the brunette in everyway that they can, even if it means that the latter would get hurt.

"I sent a message to our son that it's ok to celebrate with his team tonight." Rinko said softly as she let her husband's strong arms wrap around her waist. "I think he deserves a break from all the grieving and mourning."

Nanjiroh sighed. "I know. And I feel so bad that we cannot totally share his joy in triumph. I just can't help but asked Kami-sama why of all days, it had to be this day."

Rinko leaned against the sturdy figure of her husband. She was really thankful that he had been strong for herm for their son and for their niece throughout the years. Had it not be for Nanjiroh, she might've allowed herself to spiral down into depression.

"I think your son is mature enough to rationalize things." Nanako suddenly said as she came to stand beside the couple.

"Nanako…" Rinko reached out of gently caressed the girl's face. "How are you holding up, dear?"

The teen just smiled sadly at her aunt. "The same as you are, Baa-san. For I, myself lost someone very valuable to me too. I just wish that Otousan and Reina are happy wherever they are now."

Rinko pulled the young woman into her arms and comforted her as she dissolved into tears. How could they forget that Nanako's father who happened to be Nanjiroh's favorite cousin suffered the same fate as their Little Reina has? After twelve years, the one thing that they still couldn't accept and comprehend was why people with such gifts were allowed to be persecuted and tormented.

forgotten

They finally were able to convince Ryoma to join tonight's festivities. The brunette was practically pushing them out of the cemetery anyway. They did not leave however, until Yukimura finished leading a prayer for Ryoma's sister.

Unbeknownst to them was a pair of golden brown eyes studying every move that they made from afar. The person moved as silent as the gentle night wind; footsteps are like whispers of the leaves. The person just sat there, meters away from the boys, watching them from the time Ryoma arrived to their departure.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

"Not a word about this to the others." Ryoma muttered under his breath as they were nearing the sushi house. "I don't want more people rummaging through the skeletons in my closet."

Yukimura's eyes darkened. 'There's so much that the world doesn't know about you. Why is it that you find solace in solitude? I may have been able to get a glimpse of your true self and yet I couldn't help but feel more alienated than before.' he sighed and placed a gentle hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "You can count on us."

Ryoma looked up at him and smirked. "Even at your life's expense?"

All four came to a halt just in front of Kawamura's Sushi. They all stared at the freshman as if he's crazy.

"Kidding." Ryoma snorted before he slid the door open.

"Tadaima!"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

They warmly received the newcomers not suspecting a thing. It was like Ryoma had a knack for acting as he put on his casual smirk before dining with them. His four other companions, however, were still shaken by the information that they have learned earlier. They wanted to know more, delve deeper into the layers of façade that is Ryoma Echizen however they couldn't do a thing since they are to play nice and celebrate with the others.

Ryoma was silently eating his specially prepared sushi platter when Inui announced that they are going to watch the video of the games earlier. He watched him placidly as his senpai turned the TV on; a news program was currently in telecast.

"Wait!" Kawamura-san cried. "Just a few seconds. I want to know what's happening." He said.

Inui nodded and sat back, video tape laid down forgotten as they were absorbed by the news.

"**Tonight on Tokyo TV… It is that time of the year when human rights advocates commemorate one of the bloodiest and most inhumane crimes committed in Tokyo's history. This coming Thursday will be the twelfth anniversary of the Human GENOM project kidnap-slay case. It has been twelve years to date but the families of the victims are still unable to achieve justice. A number of people, mostly children with special abilities were—"**

"What the?!" the kids protested when Ryuzaki-sensei suddenly placed the TV on video mode.

"Watch your video kids." Ryuzaki muttered; her expression unreadable. She sat back on her chair as silence grew like a bubble.

"Its ok kids, go watch your video." Kawamura-san said his face gloomy as well.

Fuji wasn't able to contain his curiosity. "That's odd. I never heard of such a case before."

"It's really scary if you ask me. It's a good thing Ryuzaki-sensei put if off immediately." Kikumaru said.

Ryuzaki-sensei couldn't help but let her gaze linger on Ryoma longer, a gesture that didn't escape some quick eyes. 'I don't know how long they're going to keep it a secret from the kid. Sooner or later, the past shall haunt them and its price will be too much for them to carry.'

On his side of the shop, Ryoma was a lost in his thoughts. He was able to catch some important words that pumped up his interest. 'Special abilities?'

"_Your sister was very special Ryoma." Rinko said while they were preparing for a picnic. _

"_Special? In what way?" the 9 year-old Ryoma asked. His father suddenly cleared his throat, causing Rinko to jerk in surprise. _

"_Uh you know…her disease. Hers is a very special case." Rinko avert her gaze from her son's. _

'No…it's simply bizarre. Reina's only special because of her illness. Dad said that her arteries break down uncontrollably when she's under duress. That's why she died.' Ryoma shook his head lightly, trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head.

Yukimura stared at the back of the freshman. He may not show it but he can feel the heavy aura surrounding the boy. 'This is getting more mind-boggling as minutes pass by. It makes me itch in wanting to know more.'

What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who's thinking along the same lines.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryuzaki personally dropped Ryoma off so that she could also check on her former student. The boy went directly to his room after his parents fussed over him for a few minutes. The moment he disappeared the aura in the living room changed.

"How are you three holding off?" Ryuzaki asked. In front of her sat Nanjiroh, Rinko and Nanako.

"We're fine Baba." Nanjiroh grumbled.

Ryuzaki ignored the name used by her former student. "The kids accidentally stumbled upon the news about Project GENOM's anniversary." She casually sipped some tea, noting the stunned reactions of the three. "It was lucky that I was able to put off the TV. I know for sure that names will be mentioned."

Rinko let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Sumire-san. You've always been watching over us for years. I couldn't thank you enough."

Ryuzaki set her cup down and stared at them. "I'm just wondering on how long you're planning to keep everything from Ryoma."

Nanjiroh's cup slipped off his hands, causing a slight commotion. He frowned as his wife and niece helped him clean up. "We're not planning to let him know anything."

"But you're leaving an empty hole in his life Nanjiroh." Ryuzaki pointed out.

The man almost looked murderous at her statement. "I'm just trying to protect my family or what is left of it!"

Ryuzaki sighed and stood up. "He's your son Nanjiroh. If you're not going to start telling him the truth anytime soon, he'll find a way to have it whether you like it or not."

The commotion started to subside. What they didn't know was there's a pair of eyes and ears which captured everything that has transpired.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: I'm not sure how many crack pairings will there be but I think I'm gonna limit myself to one or two other than Yuki/Ryo. I have revealed quite a plot didn't I? I'm not going to follow the general format of POT and Heroes as well.

I'm twisted that way, HOI!!!!

So…MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. distorted image

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks and memories, underscored words for English dialogs and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

Ryuzaki sighed and stood up. "He's your son Nanjiroh. If you're not going to start telling him the truth anytime soon, he'll find a way to have it whether you like it or not."

forgottenforgottenforgotten 

Thursday (Niou Residence)…

It was already 6 am yet Niou Masaharu has no intentions of getting up for school. He succumbed deeper into his bed when his curtains were roughly drawn aside, giving way for the sun to enter his room.

"Good morning, Haru." His mother said while poking him lightly on the shoulders.

"Nghhng…" Niou groaned as he covered his head with his pillow.

"You better get up if you don't want to be late. Today's your last club practice isn't it?" Niou-san muttered sweetly but when her son refused to get up, she reached out and yanked the blanket off her son's body, giving Niou a bit of a shock.

"Mom!!!" Niou protested.

"Up! up I say!" Niou-san ranted.

The boy sat up, an eternal frown plastered in his face.

"Now dearest, you better put on a pleasing face so that you'd be able to bid farewell properly to your kohai-tachi." His mother said before walking out of his room.

"Damn woman!" Niou groaned before he trudged towards the bathroom. He grumpily splashed water on his face before fumbling for his oral care equipments.

Niou Masaharu considers himself a pretty normal kid, the type of person who wants to make full use of his time having fun. Life's short. That's his motto. He's always out looking for something new. He considers himself a strong person. He's not the one who's easily shock. That however changes today.

Niou was absentmindedly brushing his teeth with his eyes closed. 'Damn! Last day of practice! I never thought I'll see the day that Akaya brat would be reduced to tears.' He gargled and washed his mouth, his relatively small and feminine mouth.

'Hmm…that couldn't be right." He thought as his fingers trailed upward to the prominent cheekbones he knew he has none. Slowly…he cracked his eyes open. His vision was still quit blurred.

"Mom?" he asked, wondering how his mother ended up facing him. His vision started to clear until he stood blinking in front of the mirror. Eyes widened in an almost comical size.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

forgotten

"Tamaki go check on your brother." An older version of Niou with a tamer hairstyle muttered before picking up his coffee mug.

The youngest of the family groaned under his breath before he stomped up the stairs. "Stop shrieking like a girl, aniki!" he cried when he entered Niou's room only to find their older sister already there.

"Really Haru," Miyuki stared at her younger brother in disbelief. "You must've been dreaming. You look pretty normal to me, if looking like an electrocuted cat is normal then I'd go for that."

"But Nee-san! I opened my eyes and saw Mom looking straight back at me then I saw that I was Mom!" Niou gave out an uncharacteristic wail, still covering his eyes.

Tamaki shook his head at his brother's behavior. "Mom, aniki just turned into a girl!!!!"

Niou glared at his brother who in turn howled in laughter. 'I know what I saw damn it! I changed into Mom!'

Miyuki flicked her fingers hard on her brother's forehead and forced him to face the mirror. "Look! I'm telling you it's just a dream!"

Niou cracked open his eyes and saw indeed and his body was back to normal. 'Whew! Thank god! I can't go to school looking like my mother.'

"See?" Miyuki sighed and released him. "Maybe the Trickster's brain wanted to work overtime. Let's go Tama-chan or you'll get infected by your brother's silliness." And they left the poor teen alone.

Niou took a deep breath. "Like Nee-san said, it's just a dream. Nothing more." There as a determined look in his face. "I'll try facing the mirror once more." He slowly craned his neck to look at the mirror once more.

"See? Everything's fine—" He trailed off when he saw his face was starting to contort once more. He gasped and covered his face. "What am I? Why is this happening to me? Oh no!" he took a peeked in the mirror once more and saw the color of his eyes was spontaneously changing from its original blue color to brown then green.

"Eek!" he dashed out of his bathroom and slammed it closed. He was panting hard as he leaned against the door. "This is not happening. Oh god this is so wrong." He gasped for air. 'No more mirrors for me.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

And he thought that all would end there…

He almost dashed out of their house; morning practice is not the real reason behind it. He's trying to escape his reflections. It was the first time that he cursed his house for having so many reflective things.

The odd transformation didn't stop there. While he was on his way to school he accidentally copied the face of the person beside him when he got stuck at the intersection. He ran as fast as he could, not wanting to shock anybody. He also realized that his strange ability doesn't limit him from copying humans.

When he paused for some air, he came face to face with a Cheshire cat. He's not much of an animal lover so he glared at the feline which glared back at him. What he didn't expect was its sudden agitation.

"What?" Niou snapped at the cat which in turn shrieked in its own cat way, indicating its agitation is getting into a higher level. Niou reached to touch his face, wondering what got the cat so mad at him. His fingers felt a sturdy strand. 'Do I have something on my face?' his fingers suddenly landed on his cheek, his now fluffy, furry cheek.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Niou screamed as he ran away from the cat. 'I'm mom…then I'm intersection man and now I'm a cat?!' he was lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed he was about to collide with someone.

"Ouch!" Niou cried as he crashed into a solid body.

"Really Haru," The body spoke up. "You should at least choose those people whom you're planning to trample."

"Hiro?" Niou asked, hands flying to cover his face. "Oh no not you too! Turn away!"

Yagyuu's brow arched up. "What are you talking about?" he asked. He reached out to grab hold of Niou's hand but the Trickster averted his body away from the touch. "Now you're getting weirder by the second." The Gentleman muttered. "What's wrong with your face anyway?"

Niou sighed but still didn't remove his hands from his face. "I'm a cat." He muttered.

"A what?"

"A cat!" Niou snapped at him, his flailing his arms around his face. "I have fur and whiskers!"

Yagyuu sighed and decided that it's for the best. He reached out and gave Niou a hard hit on the head. "Idiot!" he helped his friend up. "You're Niou Masaharu. You look normal with your frizzy hair and "look-and-die" eyes. Seriously!" he adjusted his glasses before he started walking.

"Are you sure I don't look like a cat?" Niou caught up with him.

Yagyuu studied his friend for a while. It was a bit freaky that THE Niou Masaharu is acting this way. He's usual cool, reserved demeanor was gone. The Niou walking beside him right now is a different entity. He looked like he ran across the city to get there and there was a freaked out gleam in his eyes.

"Yes." Yagyuu adjusted his tennis bag. "We better hurry if we want to enjoy out last day of practice as junior high students."

Niou sighed and followed his friend. Everything that happened to him this morning is scientifically unexplainable. There's no way that he would just wake up one morning and start copying things and persons around him. 'I think I've watched too many sci-fi horror films this week.' He sighed as they entered the courts. He happened to take a glance at the clubroom's window and gaped when he was that he's now sporting Yagyuu's face.

"Uhh…I'll be in the clubroom for a while Hiro. I'll catch up with you later." He muttered and disappeared so fast that Yagyuu wasn't able to reply back.

"Weirdo." Yagyuu shrugged and entered the tennis court.

forgotten

Niou burst inside the clubroom and when he was certain that no one is inside, he snuggled into the space between the two lockers.

"Thisisnotrealthisisnotrealthisisnotreal…" he chanted over and over. He touched his hair and noticed that he was back to his normal self. 'What's happening to me? Everything was normal until this morning. I'm sure as hell I didn't drink any of Inui's juices last night. 'I feel like an alien. This is so not happening.' He mentally comforted himself.

The door slowly opened and Niou froze. 'If I get to stare at this person's face, I'm sure I will be copying him too.' Niou mused as he waited fort eh newcomer.

"Haru?" Yukimura's voice rang inside the clubroom. "Yagyuu said you're in here. Is everything ok?"

Niou bit his thumb. 'Yukimura is a sensible person. He will be able to think rationally when I tell him about this.' Niou took a deep breath before raising his hand. "I'm here Mura."

Yukimura was startled a little when Niou spoke up. He spun around and saw a hand bobbing up and down between two lockers. He made sure that the door was locked before he cautiously walked towards the hand.

"Haru? Why are you in there?" Yukimura asked warily when he finally saw Niou cramped between the lockers. He lent out a hand but the Trickster shook his head.

"Something's wrong with me." Niou breathed out.

Yukimura stooped in front of the boy with a worried look on his face. The latter averted his gaze. "Are you sick? Why won't you look at me?"

Niou sighed. "I'm not sick…well maybe…yes. I don't know!" Niou sighed in frustration. He buried his face in his hands. "I woke up with morning and everything started getting weird."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed. "Weird? Like how?" he asked, scooting closer to the Trickster.

Niou watched his captain through the spaces in his fingers. "I woke up this morning and found myself looking just like my mom." He muttered.

"What?!" Yukimura's eyes widened.

"I don't know how it happened but I just saw my reflection and suddenly it's my mom I'm seeing instead of me. I changed back just before my sister burst into the bathroom. When they left I saw my face bulging in places and my eye color changes from blue to brown to green!" Niou explained everything under his breath. He didn't want anyone else finding out his weirdness.

"I see…" Yukimura seemed in deep thought.

"I see?! That's all you can say about this?" Niou muttered in outrage. "Mura, I'm my own private freak show! Oh yeah, I always wanted to have one but I never asked to be personally in it!"

Yukimura dismissed his statement with a wave of his hand. "Ohh pooh! Don't be such a drama queen. Did this thing happen again after you left the house?"

"Drama queen?!" Niou looked insulted. "Fine! I'm not talking to you anymore." Niou huffed and covered his face once more.

"I'm just kidding Haru." Yukimura patted his head. "I'm just trying to ease your anxiety. Tell me, did this happen again when you left the house?"

"Trying to ease my anxiety." Niou spat out. "Yeah you're really helping Mura, thank you." His voice was oozing with sarcasm. "I did it again thrice. First I copied the face of the man beside me when I got stuck in an intersection. Then I copied the face of a cat. Imagine that, a cat for Christ sake! Then I copied Hiroshi's face when I came in with him."

Yukimura tapped his chin while in deep thought. "Hmm…what were you doing before you copied their faces?" he asked.

Niou's sour mood came to a halt. "Yeah…come to think of it. I was only able to copy their faces after I've been staring at them for a while." He said.

Yukimura's face lit up in interest. "And what were you thinking when you were staring at them?"

Niou's face contorted in concentration. "I don't know. I can't seem to remember…"

"Oh that is so sad…" Yukimura muttered.

"Wait!" Niou muttered. "I was thinking something about the person or thing then I copy…like with the cat. I was mentally figuring out a way to scare it away then pooff! My face turned feline!" he stopped his ranting when he noticed that Yukimura was staring at him intently and his hands were no longer covering his face. 'Oh no!'

"Wow…" Yukimura gazed at him in amazement. "I never really believed those people telling me that I look like a girl but now I'm starting to agree with them." He muttered as he studied his exact replica before him.

"Oh no!" Niou groaned. "I copied you too?!" Niou hugged his knees and buried his head in it. "This is turning out to be the most horrible day of my life. I'm officially a freak. Now I couldn't get out looking like this."

Yukimura sighed impatiently. "Stop that! You're making me look like a whiny brat." He gently patted Niou's head which is beginning to turn back into its original platinum color. "See? It doesn't look like it is permanent or something."

Niou whined at his words.

"Don't worry Haru." Yukimura whispered into his ear. "At least it's safe to say that you're not the only one who's starting to become a weirdo around here."

Niou's head jerked up, his eyes widened in surprise. "You mean…"

Yukimura smiled at him and nodded.

"You too?!"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yeah I know Niou is not himself in this chapter. of course! Who would if they found out that they're sporting someone else's face every now and then? A few people started to develop abilities as well but I'm limiting it to six. I'm following one my reviewers' advices from TMTYM that fewer characters with power will make it less confusing

Oh yeah…this chapter and the next 5 more are written in a juxtaposition. So 6 chapters starts…THURSDAY

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. broken clock

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks and memories, underscored words for English dialogs and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"Don't worry Haru." Yukimura whispered into his ear. "At least it's safe to say that you're not the only one who's starting to become a weirdo around here."

Niou's head jerked up, his eyes widened in surprise. "You mean…"

Yukimura smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"You too?!"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Thursday (Yukimura residence)…

Yukimura Seiichi is a morning person. He made it a point in his life to enjoy every daybreak and sundown. Ever since he got sick, he was stuck inside the hospital. He's always praying for the hours to speed up so that he can live normally again.

'BEEP! BEEP!'

Yukimura slowly lifted his head as he stared at the clock with bleary eyes. " Mhorning world." He murmured under his breath. He stretched out languidly before stripping the blanket off him. He stared at his digital clock once more.

"5:45 am," he muttered as he made his bed. "It's such a shame that this is my last practice with the club. How I wish the clock your slow down or go back a little." He slumped back on his bed and stared at his clock once more. 5:46 am…Yukimura stared and stared at the clock.

'What if?' he suspended his thoughts for a while. He stared…and stared some more. He then closed his eyes. "Go back." he whispered into the wind. His forehead creased in concentration. "I said go back." he muttered again before he opened his eyes.

He blinked…and did it a couple of times more. He stared at his digital clock in bewilderment.

"5:43?!" his eyes darted to look at his wall clock. Yes he keeps two clocks for comparison. One can never be too sure. His beautiful tawny eyes winded in amazement. "5:43?!"

"I did it…" Yukimura smiled. "I did it!!!" he jumped up and down and danced around his room a little. His little celebration was cut short however by a soft knock on his door.

"Seiichi? Is everything ok in there?" his mother's voice sounded into the room.

"Ka-san!" Yukimura yanked his door open and pulled his stunned mother inside. "Look! I made time go back!" he took his digital clock and showed it to her. "See?"

"Seiichi are you sure you're ok?" his mother stared at him warily.

"I'm ok Ka-san!" Yukimura smiled. "But look at the clock. Earlier it says it's already 5:46 but when I concentrated and wished it back, it jumped back to 5:43!!!"

His mother stared at her son. "Honey, you're clock may just be broken." She said in her soft voice. "Come now, you must be very hungry to think of such things. Get ready for school so you can come down to eat."

"But Ka-san, look at my wall clock!" Yukimura was not going to let her off so easily. " it's synchronized with my digital clock…" he trailed off when his mother gave him her trademark pat on the head.

"You're still sleepy I say. You can sleep in for a while. I'll wake you up for school later." And with this, she went out of his room.

Yukimura slumped back on his bed dejectedly. He placed his digital clock back in its original place and sighed. 'Now she thinks I'm a fool.' He frowned. "But I'm dead serious! I knew the hands went back a few minutes." He sighed. He stood up and went inside the bathroom.

"I'll do it again later. I'll find proof that I can manipulate time." Yukimura studied his image in the mirror with determination. "I'm not just a tennis player…"

"I'm special."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

His ludicrous claim for having to control time was the topic on their breakfast table the moment he went down.

He tried to keep his annoyance to himself when he sat down. His younger sister kept on casting him a funny look and kept chuckling under her breath. 'Great. My little science escapade now turns me into a scientific baboon. Nice going Seiichi.'

"So…" His father started while flipping through the newspaper. "…your mother said that you had a little experiment this morning. Want to enlighten Otousan a bit, Seiichi?" He looked at his son expectantly.

"Uhm…" Yukimura was still grasping for the right words to say when his sister suddenly erupted into fits of giggles. "Sachi!" He glared at her.

"Gomen ne, Nii-san. It's just that when Ka-san told us that you kept ranting about being able to control time…" she covered her mouth to suppress her giggles. "I-I just couldn't help but imagine how silly you looked."

Yukimura sighed.

"Now you shouldn't inject such things into your sister's head Seiichi." His father said. "And besides, your claims are impossible." He added.

Yukimura bit his inner cheek. 'This is not something that I was looking forward too.' He sighed and took a piece of toast. 'So much for my future ventures.' He quickly drank his milk. "Gomen ne Otousan, for ruining the day with such ridiculous things. I'm running kinda late for practice. Gotta go." He bid his parents goodbye and left the house as fast as he could.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

He was lost in his thoughts as he walked to school. He looked neither left nor right. It seems like he's following a pilgrim to nowhere, without direction, only urges pulling him to walk.

'This is so twisted!' he thought. 'I have found something so great but no one would even believe it. This is so not how I wanted it to be. It only adds to my problems. Akaya's ability to lead is still in question, results of high school tests won't be in until tomorrow, my plans for asking Echizen Ryoma out on a date is still in hiatus…damn it!' Yukimura clutched his bag tighter. He stepped out to cross the street when a car came whirling past the bend, towards him.

Yukimura stared in horror as the car screeched towards him. All the he could think about to stopping time.

"Look out!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone cried.

"STOP!!!!" he cried.

The Rikkai captain held out his hands and closed his eyes, expecting the impact but none came. 'Hmmm…maybe this is what they call a fast, painless death.' He mused before he slowly opened up his eyes.

To his delight and astonishment, everything seemed to have been frozen in time. The car that was supposed to run him over was in a pause, even the driver wasn't moving and he has this horrified expression on his face. He slowly turned around, marveling at the still world that he created himself. The person who called out turned out to be a woman, still standing still with her mouth formed as if to scream. The leaves that were supposed to be carried by the wind were petrified mid-air.

"Amazing!" he uttered, feeling a slight fluttering in his heart. "I did it! I controlled time!!!" he punched his fist in the air. Then he noticed the still world he created started to move very slowly.

"I gotta get out of the way or else I'll die." He muttered before skipping to the opposite side of the street.

"LOOK OUT!!!!" then he heard it, the woman's scream. The moment he stepped onto the safe side of the street, his spell was broken. The car that was supposed to hit him zoomed by. Yukimura smiled at his handiwork.

"Are you ok, kid?" the handsome boy turned around and saw an elderly woman, looking at him in concern.

"Uh hai!" Yukimura smiled at her. "I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"You are quite fast if you are able to evade such on-coming car. Are you sure you're ok?" a man came up to him.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you." Yukimura was getting a little uncomfortable with their concern so he did a quick bow and sprinted away from the scene.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

He practically ran to get to Rikkai as fast as possible. Someone must hear his amazing story.

"Genichiro!" he called out to his capped best friend. "Genichiro!!" the latter paused to wait up for him.

"Is everything alright, Seiichi?" he asked. He studied his friend's flushed face. "Don't tell me you ran all the way here."

Yukimura smiled despite the reality of breathing. "Yeah I did." he gasped. "I almost got run over by a car."

"WHAT?!" Sanada stared at his friend in disbelief. To learn that he almost got hit by a car and to see him smiling broadly at him like it's the best thing that happened to him unnerved the poor fukubuchou. "And you're still smiling?"

Yukimura grab hold of his arm and urged him to walk on. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" he asked. They didn't even notice that Yanagi approached them and heard everything.

"Seiichi…you said you almost got run over by a car. The right behavior after that is supposed to be anxiety, not ecstasy." The Data man murmured.

"Rengi!" Yukimura hugged him. "You wouldn't believe what happened!" he laughed after released his friend.

"Can't agree with you more. What got into you?" Sanada gave his friend a scrutinizing look. "First you're so cheery about you near-death accident then you go hugging people. Are you on crack?"

Yukimura chuckled. "No silly." He playfully swatted Sanada's cap. "I just discovered something amazing about myself."

"Really? What is it?" Yanagi asked.

"I'm special." Yukimura winked at them before running towards the clubroom.

"Hmm…I thought it was already an established fact?" Yanagi turned to their stoic friend.

"He must've had a dose of Sunshine vitamins today." Sanada replied. "I'm warning you. This could get pretty ugly."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Yukimura chose to keep his mouth closed about his ability. He doesn't want anything to dampen his high spirits.

'It's not that I don't trust Gen-kun and Rengi-kun but I think my discovery is still too much for them to handle.' He told himself as he watched their kohai-tachi prepare the courts for their last morning practice. 'But I do hope that I'm not the only one. It'll be a bit sad if that happens.'

Most of the regulars are already in except for Niou and Yagyuu. And speaking of which, he caught sight of their D1 pair, apparently having some argument. 'Hmmm…whatever could've happened to the two of them?' Yukimura tapped his chin.

And then he saw it. When the two were about to get inside the courts, Niou suddenly turned into Yagyuu. Yukimura blinked once…then twice. 'Am I still dreaming?' he asked himself as he watched the "other" Yagyuu covered his face and ran towards the clubroom.

"Weird…" he muttered. With his curiosity prodded, he was determined to find out what just happened.

"Hiro, what happened to Haru?" he asked as the Gentleman approached him.

Yagyuu sighed. "He's being a bit weird." he said. "You know him. We don't know if what he's saying is true or he's just cooking up another trick."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed as he stared at the direction that Niou (sporting Yagyuu's face) went off. "What did he say?"

"He said he was a cat and he kept covering his face and kept on telling me not to look at him." he pushed up his glasses. "He's got some serious morning-related problem, Buchou."

"Is that so…" Yukimura muttered. 'I bet something's happening to Haru as well.' he cleared his throat and walked towards the clubroom. "Tell Gen to start practice without me. I won't be long." He then ran towards the small building.

Yagyuu shook his head. "Trouble for so early in the morning Haru." He started walking towards Sanada. "And you had to involve Buchou."

forgotten

Yukimura found Niou hidden in the space between two lockers. He sat there in front of the Trickster and listened in rapt attention as his friend recounted what happened to him this morning.

'Wow…Niou is special like me too.' Yukimura couldn't help but smile. 'I couldn't help but feel ecstatic knowing that I'm not alone. And I cannot deny that I'm amused as hell, watching the once cool and untouchable Niou Masaharu freak out in front of me.'

"I'm just kidding Haru." He patted his head. "I'm just trying to ease your anxiety. Tell me, did this happen again when you left the house?"

"Trying to ease my anxiety." Niou spat out. "Yeah you're really helping Mura, thank you." His voice was oozing with sarcasm. "I did it again thrice. First I copied the face of the man beside me when I got stuck in an intersection. Then I copied the face of a cat. Imagine that, a cat for Christ sake! Then I copied Hiroshi's face when I came in with him."

Yukimura tapped his chin while in deep thought. "Hmm…what were you doing before you copied their faces?" he asked.

Niou's sour mood came to a halt. "Yeah…come to think of it. I was only able to copy their faces after I've been staring at them for a while." He said.

Yukimura's face lit up in interest. "And what were you thinking when you were staring at them?"

Niou's face contorted in concentration. "I don't know. I can't seem to remember…"

"Oh that is so sad…" Yukimura muttered.

"Wait!" Niou muttered. "I was thinking something about the person or thing then I copy like with the cat. I was mentally figuring out a way to scare it away then pooff! My face turned feline!" he stopped his ranting when he noticed that Yukimura was staring at him intently and his hands were no longer covering his face. 'Oh no!'

"Wow…" Yukimura gazed at him in amazement. "I never really believed those people telling me that I look like a girl but now I'm starting to agree with them." he muttered as he studied his exact replica before him.

"Oh no!" Niou groaned. "I copied you too?!" Niou hugged his knees and buried his head in it. "This is turning out to be the most horrible day of my life. I'm officially a freak. Now I couldn't get out looking like this."

Yukimura sighed impatiently. "Stop that! You're making me look like a whiny brat." He gently patted Niou's head which is beginning to turn back into its original platinum color. "See? It doesn't look like it's permanent of something."

Niou whined at his words.

"Don't worry Haru." Yukimura whispered into his ear. "At least it's safe to say that you're not the only one who's starting to become a weirdo around here."

Niou's head jerked up, his eyes widened in surprise. "You mean…"

Yukimura smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"You too?!"

Yukimura's smiled grew wider. "Yes."

Niou eyes darted around; making sure no one is eavesdropping on them. "You mean you woke up and started doing odd things too?" his voice dropped into a whisper.

"Yeah I did." Yukimura brushed of the hair on his eyes. "Well I kinda willed it to happen."

"What can you do? Can you spit fire? Or maybe eat knives?" Niou looked at him in interest.

Yukimura grimaced at his words. "Why do you make it sound like we're a freak show or something?"

"Aren't we?" Niou asked him.

"No." Yukimura said sternly. "I think we're born special. It's weird but I don't think it's something that we should regard as gross or freaky. I think it's amazing."

Niou stared up at him in amazement. "Well, that depends on what you can do." he asked.

Yukimura smiled as him and took out his handkerchief. "Watch." He said. He unfolded the piece of cloth and held it up in mid-air. He closed his eyes, forehead creasing in concentration. Then he let go of the cloth.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the way Niou's eyes are almost bulging out of their sockets. His smile grew wider when he saw how the cloth froze in mid-air.

"See? I think can manipulate time and space."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: Hahahaha…I just love seeing Niou lose his cool. Yukimura might be a bit off his character but I guess it can work. His discovery of his powers is very similar to how Hiro Nakamura in Heroes discovered his. It was done out of pure will.

So let me review…Niou can copy those around him (power of illusion) and Yukimura can manipulate time and space continuum. There are four more characters with powers left. Would you like to guess who are they? Heheheh

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. whispered thoughts

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks and memories, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

PP/S: I had fun reading the guesswork you guys made on last chapter's review. Atobe is not an evolved human like Yukimura and the others however, he plays a vital part in my story. The powers exhibited by the six "special" tennis players are very…hmm peculiar? I don't know…check it out.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

Yukimura smiled as him and took out his handkerchief. "Watch." He said. He unfolded the piece of cloth and held it up in mid-air. He closed his eyes, forehead creasing in concentration. Then let go of the cloth.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the way Niou's eyes are almost bulging out of their sockets. His smile grew wider when he saw how the cloth froze in mid-air.

"See? I think can manipulate time and space."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Thursday (Fuji Residence)…

Fuji Syusuke succumbed deeper into his bed. It's too comfortable for him to get up and prepare for their last practice. 'Maybe if Nee-san delivers a cup of tea to my room, I might change my mind.' He smiled at that thought. Ever since Yuuta moved out of their house and boarded at St. Rudolph, Yumiko has been showering Fuji great dozes of TLC.

'I wonder what's for breakfast today?' he stretched languidly on his bed. 'My cacti collection doesn't need watering as well. I think I have enough time to bum around.'

'I wonder if Syusuke's going to be early today.'

Fuji turned his attention at the door. No footsteps. "Nee-san?" He called out but no one answered.

'I think I'll make him a special bento today. It's Syu-chan's last day at the tennis club.'

"Kaa-san?" Fuji sat up and waited for his door to open, revealing however it is who's talking.

'I'm down to my last three papers. I'll deliver this immediately so I can prepare for school!' 

Fuji massaged his temple as a sting of pain shot through his head. 'What's happening to me? Why is it that I'm hearing so making things?' he stood up just as his door creaked open.

"Syusuke, are you getting ready for school?" Yumiko's head popped in.

"Ahh Nee-san how long have you been standing outside my door?" Fuji asked as he made his bed.

"No Syusuke. I came up just now. Why?" Yumiko asked. 'Is he alright? He looks pale. He might be sick'

Fuji jerked up and smiled at her. "I'm alright Nee-san. I'm not sick."

"Syusuke…" Yumiko stared at her brother. "I didn't say anything about you being sick."

Fuji froze. 'Where did that came form?' He struggled to put on a smile. "My bad Nee-san. Don't worry about it."

Yumiko's face darkened. "Be careful in school today Syusuke. Someone might or will hurt you." And with this, she closed his door.

'Syusuke's acting weird. Maybe I should go consult my cards about this.´

Fuji felt a chill ran down his spine. He grabbed his things and ran to his bathroom. "This is really weird. Why am I hearing her thoughts? I'm not going crazy, am I?" he slumped against the door.

'Syusuke looks faint—'

'A nice bento won't be too bad—'

'One last paper and I'm off home! I better—'

Fuji clutched his head as pain grew instantaneously. "Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to hear these things." He chanted under his breath like a mantra. However the voices seemed to grow louder. "I said stop!!!" He cried, eyes flaring open revealed a terrified pair of sapphire orbs.

Then it stopped. No more voices inside his head. He stood up, his knees a bit weak from the ordeal. He braced himself by the sink and stared at his pale face.

"This is just a phase Fuji Syusuke. It won't happen again. They're just talking too loud that's why you can here them." he roughly washed his face with water. 'You're going nuts if you think you're starting to hear people's thoughts.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

However, these assumptions were proven wrong when he came downstairs for breakfast. The moment that he sat on the table, voices came to him once more. Voices that belonged to his mother and sister yet they barely opened their mouths all throughout breakfast. Fuji had to excuse himself from the table to escape the chatter that's only occurring inside his mind.

He made a grab of his iPod before running out of the house.

'Maybe it's just because of the house. Our house is quite old—' His chain of thoughts were interrupted by an overwhelming rush of voices in his head when he came into a quite busy crossing.

'Man I'm beat! I have this deadline—'

'Tomorrow's graduation. I'm so excited—'

'I wonder what I'll cook for dinner—'

"Damn bastard! I'm gonna kill him once I found out he stole—'

Fuji clutched his head at the onset of pain. The chaotic rumble of different, unknown thoughts inside his head makes him want to pound it on the ground. He wasn't even halfway to school yet his tired already. He ran across the street as fast as his feet could go and was glad that speed somehow lessened the intensity of the voices in his head.

'This is so not happening to me!' He mentally panicked which was a surprise actually. Fuji Syusuke never panics. He's the one who gives rise to panic situations most of the time so being on the other side of the plane is quite unnerving for him.

When he noticed that there's no human being within a 5 meter radius from him, he slumped down on a bench, dead tired from all the running and the unsolicited thinking that he has done. What he didn't notice was a pair of green eyes watching him from afar.

"This is so not what I want for my last day of practice." Fuji groaned, still trying to catch his breath.

'Is Fuji alright?' 

Fuji's eyes snapped open. He realized that Oishi was staring at him worriedly.

"Hi Oishi!" he tried to put up his usual smile but he's still having a hard time calming down.

Oishi sat beside him and handed him a bottle of water. "Here. You'll feel better after you take a few sips." He smiled uneasily at the tensai. 'He seems fine. Unlike me…'

Fuji accepted the drink and eyed their fukubuchou carefully. "Are you ok Oishi-kun? You seemed a little pale." He reached out to feel his forehead but the other boy moved away form his touch.

"Everything's fine Fuji-kun. I'm just a bit tired." Oishi smiled at him sadly. 'He'll probably never understand anyway.'

Fuji took a deep breath and smiled encouragingly at the boy. "You know, if you have problems you can always talk to me."

Oishi shook his head and held out a hand. "Nah, I'm fine. Come or we'll be late for our last morning practice."

Fuji smiled and took his hands and helped himself up. "So you think Eiji will be alright going to Toyotama High without you?"

Oishi chuckled a little. "He'll be fine. And besides, Inui will be there to help him." he looked away. 'Though I really wish he would change his mind though.'

"Are you still sad that he chose to be with Inui rather than stay as your doubles partner?" Fuji couldn't help but smile a little when he saw Oishi's reaction. 'Hmmm…maybe hearing people's thoughts is not so bad after all.' He told himself.

Oishi shook his head. "It's his decision anyway. Sooner or later we'll grow up and realize that some things are not meant to be together forever."

Syusuke's smile widened. "My Oishi, you should stop thinking about others first sometimes. It's not bad to give yourself some gratification." He placed a comforting arm around the fukubuchou. That he didn't expect was the slight chill that ran up his spine when he heard the next mental reply.

'Damn right! You know you should listen to these kind of advices more Ichiro. You should go and thank the sexy vixen who gave you that!' 

Fuji stopped dead on his tracks, causing Oishi to stop too.

"Fuji, is everything ok?" Oishi asked, his mother hen instincts kicking in.

Fuji stared as him uneasily for a while. "Uhh yeah…something just came to me and surprised me a bit. That's all." He tried to smile as genuinely as he could but the last thing from Oishi's head that came to him rattled him. 'That was not Oishi at all.'

Oishi smiled back awkwardly. He looked down on his watch. "Uhh listen, I gotta go and open the clubroom." He looked rather perplexed. "Would you be ok walking by yourself?"

Fuji nodded and took out his iPod from his pocket. "You go ahead." He's look darkened as he watched Oishi's figure disappeared into the corner. 'Something's off.' He suddenly caught sight of a throng of students approaching him so he immediately plugged his ears with ear phones and listened to classical music.

'Ahh sweet silence!' he mused triumphantly when no unwanted thoughts came into his head. 'Now…to investigate on one of my friends…"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Club practice was already over and the underclassmen hurriedly went to their classes. The senior however are left with nothing to do since they already finished the completion of their requirements days ago. Actually, the only reason why they came to school today was because of tennis practice.

"I'll see you in the library!" Fuji called to Eiji's retreating back. He and the rest of the graduating regulars were planning to make one last lingering tour of their alma mater.

"Ok!" Eiji called back. "Bring Oishi along with you ok?" he said before clinging to Inui.

"Cute couple." Fuji muttered. He was about to pick up his bag when he caught sight of Oishi entering the clubroom dejectedly. He sighed before he walked purposely towards the small building. 'Time to help a friend out.'

He crept slowly upon reaching the outside perimeter of the building. When he came to the door, he started hearing something. It was like two people having a heated argument.

'Funny I thought no one came in with Oishi.' He muttered to himself. He pressed his ear to the door to hear them better.

"Will you stop it?!"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything. You want me to?"

Fuji froze. It sounds like a conversation alright but what caused him to do so was time he's hearing the same voice…Oishi's.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?"

"You don't remember, Ichiro? I'm hurt." A soft chuckled. "My name's Mikazuki—"

"Go away!" Then a loud crash was heard.

Fuji took a deep breath, feeling his lungs with air of courage before he burst through the door, determined to come to his friend's aid. "OISHI!!!"

Silence reined the clubroom as Fuji stared in amazement when he found Oishi standing in front of the broken mirror by the wall, alone.

"Oishi…" he took a step closer to his friend but the latter backed away.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Oishi blurted out, a look of sheer terror on his face.

"What's wrong? I can help you! Is someone bothering you?!" Fuji ranted. He's at a loss for words to comfort Oishi. The latter sat back on the bench, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Something's wrong with me Fuji." Oishi choked out. he buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Fuji sat beside Oishi and soothed his back. "It's ok Oishi. You can tell me. You might not know, I maybe feeling the same thing—"

Oishi glared at him. it was a first for the tensai for their fukubuchou was known to be a kind, gentle-hearted boy. "You can't possibly feel the same way that I do Fuji."

"Then tell me." Fuji said, masking his true emotions. He was frantically trying to reach out to his friend. "It's not about Eiji right?"

Oishi shook his head. "No."

"Then what is it?" Fuji asked. He could sense the heavy aura that's surrounding his once-calm friend.

Oishi sniffled a little. He took a deep breath before facing Fuji. "You know sometimes when I look in the mirror?" he gripped the bench tight until his knuckles are white. "I don't think that it's still me who's looking back."

"Oishi…" Fuji stammered.

"And it feels like someone is always watching me," Oishi met his gaze. "Like a pair of untiring eyes observing me."

"Don't worry—" Fuji muttered but was caught off guard when the bench they were sitting on suddenly collapsed.

"Oishi!"

The latter just stood there, staring at his handiwork in disbelief. "Oh no." he stared at the tensai, fear immanent in his green eyes. "You better run Fuji." Oishi uttered.

"Oishi, what's happening?" Fuji protested, clearly shaken from what happened. His gaze shifted from the pieces of shattered wood on the floor back to Oishi's.

"I said run!" Oishi cried.

Fuji was really scared now. There was something in Oishi's eyes that made him scurry back.

"_Be careful in school today Syusuke. Someone might or will hurt you."_

Fuji made one last desperate move to calm Oishi down. He got into his feet and shook Oishi vigorously. "Oishi snap out of it!"

Oishi's eyes suddenly opened and there was a different gleam on it. There was a feral, sadistic or rather evil glint in those usually empathetic green eyes that nearly took ten years off Fuji's life.

"You should've listened to the little mouse, Vixen." Oishi growled. Even the way he speaks changed. He grip Fuji's arms so tight that it hurt.

"Oishi!" Fuji cried again, this time for his life.

Oishi blinked a couple of times before flinging Fuji against the locker. "I told you to run!" Oishi looked at him accusingly before he rushed out of the clubroom, leaving the dazed Fuji behind.

If took a couple of seconds before Fuji could get a hold on himself and start breathing normally again. Oishi's been gone for quite a while and yet the fear he evoked in Fuji's heart was still there. He just sat there, gasping for his breath, waiting for the pain to subside. He was shaken to the core. It was then that he realized that tears were falling down his face unabashed.

"Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji's head snapped up, surprised to see Echizen Ryoma standing by the door looking at him worriedly. "Echizen…" more tears escaped his eyes.

"Help me."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: what'd do you think of that? Hehehehe I really hope you like this fic because I do. I haven't written an action fic for a long, long time and I'm glad I'm doing it again. Heheheh…crack pairing appeared Kiku/Inui

And yeah…Oishi's scary. So I revealed another character with a special ability. Fuji has telepathy. The range of his ability will still be discussed in the further chapters. Oishi? Oh you'll know his problem in the next chapter.

So…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. altered reflection

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji's head snapped up, surprised to see Echizen Ryoma standing by the door looking at him worriedly. "Echizen…" more tears escaped his eyes.

"Help me."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Thursday (Oishi Residence…)

Oishi Syuichiro is a pretty normal kid. He's a good epitome of a balanced time management. He's a studious student. He's also a tennis player. He's the president of the student council. He's the fukubuchou of the tennis club. He even got into the high school of his dream, Seito High. Despite everything that he has achieved, he's still bereft of full satisfaction.

His friend and doubles partner, Eiji decided to part ways with him…and went to Toyotama High with his boyfriend, Inui. Now he shouldn't be that affected. If only Eiji wasn't his first crush. If only he hadn't built "their" castle of dreams inside his mind for almost three years now. If only he had the strength to voice out his true feelings. He really shouldn't care at all.

"_Ichiro-kun!" Oishi looked around but no one was there. _

"_Ichiro-kun! Would you like to play the piano with me?" the voice echoed inside the dark room where Oishi sat in the middle. _

"_Nah! I've changed my mind." A boy…a faceless boy appeared right in front of him. "You could turn Mozart into a monkey." _

"Syuichiro…"

"Ngghnng!" Oishi groaned in his still.

_Ichiro-kun!_

"Syuichiro, wake up. It's already five thirty." His mother nudged at his shoulders gently.

His eyes suddenly flew open. "Mother." he muttered. It was only then that he realized that he was sweating and panting a bit. "Sorry." He sat up abruptly, causing him to fall back with a groan. 'Vertigo…I should've remembered.'

"You better get up or you'll be late for school." His mother smiled kindly at him before leaving his room.

Oishi sighed. "Today is the last day of club practice." He muttered before he got up and made his bed. "I better show Eiji that I'm supporting his decision all throughout." He slowly trudged into the bathroom. "It's the least that I could do as his friend." He mumbled while putting a hefty amount of toothpaste on his toothbrush.

He kept his eyes cast on the vanity sink all the time he was brushing. That is why facing the mirror after that shouldn't be a shocker…but it is.

Oishi placed back his toothbrush in his mug and wiped his mouth clean. He straightened up and studied his reflection in the mirror. He gently slapped his cheeks a couple of times and forced himself to smile.

"It's ok Syuichiro. You can do this." He muttered. Then as if his eyes were tricking him, his reflection smirked up at him.

"Huh?"

Oishi blinked a couple of times then squinted his eyes to get a better view. His reflection is unchanging. It just stared back at him with a sinister smirk in its face.

"What the fu—?!" Oishi back away from the mirror. His image's smirk grew into a grin.

"Hello."

Oishi's eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

"Are you sure you're ok, Syuichiro?" His father's face loomed over him.

Oishi stirred into consciousness. "Uh…huh? What's going on?" Oishi asked. He felt his head was 5 times heavier than usual and he's lying on something cold and hard. "Wha-what happened?" he asked.

Strong arms came under his shoulders which gently helped him up to a sitting position. Now that he is, he's finally recognizing his surrounding.

"Tou-san, why am I on the floor?" Oishi asked. His father, in turn, was busy checking his head. "And why is my head aching?"

"You gave us quite a shock, son." His father muttered. "You're mother and your sister are in your room. Sayaka cried a little when she saw you on the floor, unconscious."

"Why am I unconscious?" Oishi asked again. 'Oh my god! What happened to me?'

" I don't know. You must've slipped or something." His father helped him up. "We heard you scream and the next thing that we know, you're lying on the floor."

Oishi shook his head lightly. "I don't remember."

Oishi-san helped him up on his feet and walked him back to his room where his mother and little sister are. Oishi could still see how Sayaka was sniffling a little.

"Syuichiro!" his mother cried hugged him. "Are you ok now? What if you miss school today so that we can take you to your uncle or a doctor?"

"I'm fine Mom." Oishi smiled a little. "It's just a small bump." He said.

"But I still insist that you see your uncle this afternoon." His father spoke up.

Oishi sighed. Now he knows where he inherited the worrywart attitude. He nodded just to finish things up. He caught sight of his reflection in a mirror at his desk and froze when his reflection winked at him.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

'I think I'm regretting my decision of coming to school today.' Oishi mused as he crossed the street. Not only that his head is still sore from the fall he had this morning, but he also dread seeing Eiji at school. 'He's expecting me to show up in all smiles today.' He bit his lip, hating the sting of pain in his heart.

"He's such a naïve boy, isn't he?"

Oishi spun around only to see no one.

"That's one of the reasons why you like him so much."

Oishi's head snapped to the left where he came face to face with a glass window, his sinister reflection on it once more.

"What are you?" Oishi's eyes narrowed. He kept his voice to a whispered so that no one else could hear him.

"What am I? Oh I'm hurt." The "other" Oishi pouted. "I'm a person."

Oishi clenched his fast. "Go away!" he muttered in outrage before he ran as fast as he could. An evil, haunting cackle followed him as he sprinted half-way to Seigaku.

He came around the bend and stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Fuji looking dead tired and slumped on one of the benches.

'Is Fuji alright?' he asked himself. One part of him revels in the idea of approaching the tensai. Fuji has a knack of making people tell them their problems even though they don't have any plans in doing so. That other half of him lost in the debate when Oishi found himself walking towards the tensai.

"Hi Oishi!" Fuji greeted. 'My, he looks tired.' Oishi mused.

Oishi sat beside him and handed him a bottle of water. "Here. You'll feel better after you take a few sips." He smiled uneasily at the tensai.

Fuji accepted the drink and eyed their fukubuchou carefully. "Are you ok Oishi-kun? You seemed a little pale." Oishi was slightly perturbed when Fuji asked for his well-being. 'I don't look that depressed don't I?' and he automatically distanced himself from Fuji's touch.

"Everything's fine Fuji-kun. I'm just a bit tired." Oishi smiled at him sadly. 'He'll probably never understand anyway.' He added mentally. No one will be able to explain what was happening to him.

Fuji was looking at him in an odd way. "You know, if you have problems you can always talk to me."

Oishi shook his head and held out a hand. "Nah, I'm fine. Come or we'll be late for our last morning practice."

Fuji smiled and took his hands and helped himself up. "So you think Eiji will be alright going to Toyotama High without you?"

Oishi chuckled a little. "He'll be fine. And besides, Inui will be there to help him." he looked away. 'Though I really wish he would change his mind though.'

"Are you still sad that he chose to be with Inui rather than stay as your doubles partner?" Fuji asked and gave him on of his trademark close-eyed smiles. The latter couldn't help but flinch at his statement.

Oishi shook his head. "It's his decision anyway. Sooner or later we'll grow up and realize that some things are not meant to be together forever."

Syusuke's smile widened. "My Oishi, you should stop thinking about others first sometimes. It's not bad to give yourself some gratification." He placed a comforting arm around the fukubuchou. They passed by another shop with a glass window. Oishi stared at it for too long, not realizing its consequences.

'Damn right! You know you should listen to these kind of advices more Ichiro. You should go and thank the sexy vixen who gave you that!' 

Oishi froze in his tracks and so as Fuji. 'Oh god I hope he didn't hear it.' he silently prayed. Fuji, is everything ok?" Oishi asked, deciding that the tensai's looking at him awkwardly once more.

Fuji stared as him uneasily for a while. "Uhh yeah…something just came to me and surprised me a bit. That's all."

Oishi smiled back awkwardly. He looked down on his watch. "Uhh listen, I gotta go and open the clubroom." He tried to hide his anxiety from his friend. "Would you be ok walking by yourself?"

Fuji nodded and took out his iPod from his pocket. "You go ahead."

With this, Oishi ran way from the tensai as fast as he could. 'I'm beginning to get the idea that Fuji can actually look into my brain and know what I'm thinking.' That thought made him shudder involuntarily. "There's no way anyone will know about my condition."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

He thought it was easy, doing the same thing he did when he's under pressure. Multitasking is not actually working for him now. He couldn't face Eiji and its consequences while dealing with his own freaky dual character problem. He tried but then he's failing tremendously. Tezuka's worried glanced told him that.

"Oishi!" Eiji called. "Sadaharu and I are touring the school for one last time before graduation. Want to come?" he smiled toothily at his friend.

Oishi struggled to put on a smile. "Uh yeah. I'll come." he wished so hard that he looked believable to the acrobat.

"Ok!" Eiji gave him a tight hug making him blush a little at the gesture. "I knew you would come around."

Oishi blinked. "Huh?"

Eiji released him. "Sadaharu told me that you might be feeling a bit left out since we didn't tell you sooner. But I told him you are the most understanding and the kindest person in the world!" the redhead smiled at him.

Oishi felt someone squeezed his heart into a pulp. He could feel his eyes tearing up but he reveled against the idea of showing Eiji how devastated he felt. 'Eiji's happy. As long as he is, I'll be happy too.'

"Uh thanks."

'Oh bull crap! You're such a pretentious little fool Ichiro.'

Oishi shuddered. 'No. I don't need you right now!' he forced himself to wear the world's most believable smile as he slapped Eiji's back gently. "Ok Eiji. You go ahead. I'll lock up and catch up with you later." He slowly distanced himself from the redhead.

"Ok! I'll go tell the rest! See ya Oishi!" Eiji said cheerfully before skipping away from him. It was only then that he allowed a tear to fall.

"I'm the world's biggest loser." He muttered before he set off to the clubroom. What he didn't notice was the pair of cerulean eyes watching him closely as he entered the clubroom.

Oishi threw his towel of the floor and kicked the lockers a few times. This is the only way he knew how to deal with his misplaced aggression. He braced himself on the wall, mirror staring directly back at him.

"My poor Ichiro-kun, too sweet, too caring, too easy to neglect—" 

"Will you stop it?!" Oishi snapped at his reflection who smirked at him in return. He doesn't care if he looks crazy arguing with his own reflection. No one's seeing him anyway.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything. You want me to?" His reflection arched up a brow.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?" Oishi gritted his teeth, clearly loosing his patience on his intrusive reflection.

"You don't remember, Ichiro? I'm hurt." A soft chuckled. "My name's Mikazuki—"

"Go away!" before Oishi knew, his fist came crushing against the mirror, shattering it to thousands of pieces. The pain is nothing. It didn't matter to him.

"OISHI!!!"

The brunette turned around only to see Fuji by the doorway, looking very agitated.

Oishi was rooted on the spot. His mind was going a mile a second, trying to think of ways to cover up the little "accident".

"Oishi…" Fuji took a step closer to him but Oishi backed away.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Oishi blurted out, a look of sheer terror on his face. 'I don't want him to meet Mikazuki! He's evil!'

"What's wrong? I can help you! Is someone bothering you?!" Fuji ranted.

Oishi sank back on the bench, feeling the energy being drained from his body. "Something's wrong with me Fuji." Oishi choked out. He buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Fuji sat beside Oishi and soothed his back. "It's ok Oishi. You can tell me. You might not know, I maybe feeling the same thing—"

Oishi glared at him. "You can't possibly feel the same way that I do Fuji." He bit his lip. 'I didn't mean to say that!'

"Then tell me." Fuji said. The slight shaking of his voice gave away his desperation to reach out to Oishi. "It's not about Eiji right?"

Oishi shook his head. "No."

"Then what is it?" Fuji asked.

Oishi sniffled a little. He took a deep breath before facing Fuji. "You know sometimes when I look in the mirror?" he gripped the bench tight until his knuckles are white. "I don't think that it's still me who's looking back."

" Oishi…" Fuji stammered.

"And it feels like someone is always watching me," Oishi met his gaze. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. "Like a pair of untiring eyes observing me."

"Don't worry—" Fuji muttered. Oishi wasn't paying attention to him and just gripped the bench harder…so hard that he was shocked that he actually broke it, making the bench collapse.

"Oishi!"

"Oh no." he stared at the tensai, fear immanent in his green eyes. "You better run Fuji." Oishi uttered. Fear was consuming him.

"Oishi, what's happening?" Fuji protested, clearly shaken from what happened. His gaze shifted from the pieces of shattered wood on the floor and to Oishi's.

"I said run!" Oishi cried. He's afraid of what might happen next…or rather what he would do to Fuji if the tensai stayed any longer. The latter remained stubborn and shook him hard.

"Oishi snap out of it!"

Oishi then slipped into unconsciousness. He didn't realize someone else was taking over his body.

"You should've listened to the little mouse, Vixen." He growled before he grabbed Fuji.

The real Oishi snapped back to reality but finding himself a bit of trapped. He looked around and saw nothing but void. He peered closer as realized that Fuji's still in front of him but looking fear-stricken. Something's odd. It seems like he's in front of Fuji but he's still far away. 'What's happening to me?'

"Oishi!" Fuji cried again. Oishi shuddered at the sound of it. it was a cry of pure fear. He took a deep breath before he punched hard on the invisible wall that seemed to separate him from reality.

Oishi blinked a couple of times before flinging Fuji against the locker. " I told you to run!" Oishi looked at him accusingly before he rushed out of the clubroom, leaving the dazed Fuji behind.

He looked neither left nor right. His promise to Eiji was forgotten. All he wanted to do is get as far as possible from Seigaku.

"I hurt him. Oh god I hurt Fuji!" he couldn't stop the tears as he ran for his life. He soon found himself in a dark alley.

Oishi collapsed against the wall as he gasped for his breath; tears forgotten, Fuji forgotten, Eiji forgotten. He almost forgot everything until one by one, the memories came back to him and hit him hard. He was sobbing his heart out, not noticing the dark shadow gaining of him slowly.

"My, my what do we have here?"

Oishi froze. A hand grasped his neck, trapping his voice, his breath. A look of utmost fear shined in his beautiful green eyes as a scruffy looking man leered down at him. 'Help!' he mentally cried.

"I think I'm going to have fun today."

These were the last words that registered in Oishi's mind before he slipped out of consciousness. All his pain, his agony should've ended there…but it didn't.

"I don't think so." Green eyes flashed dangerously. "It is I who's going to have some fun today. "

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: wow…dark. Poor Oishi! I didn't mean to hurt him! (smiles cruelly) but I think the heartbreak is essential to my crack pairing. Hmm…I'll reveal that in the next chapter.

Ok…let me clear things up. Oishi's power is not having an alter ego. That's not ability. That's an illness. His power, if you looked closely in the last parts of this chapter, is enhanced human strength. In case you didn't notice, he broke the bench and threw Fuji against the lockers. More of violent Oishi (implied) in the next chapter.

So…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. persuasive suggestions

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

**Bold** for someone's ability.

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and Yuushi for Oshitari.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"I think I'm going to have fun today."

These were the last words that registered in Oishi's mind before he slipped out of consciousness. All his pain, his agony should've ended there…but it didn't.

"I don't think so." Green eyes flashed dangerously. "It is I who's going to have some fun today. "

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Thursday (Oshitari Residence)…

Oshitari Yuushi is a calm and reserved boy. He doesn't wear his emotions up his sleeves. These characteristics of him made him one of the most sought-out personalities in Hyotei. His reclusive behavior gave him a mysterious aura that seemed to attract more people to him.

What people didn't know was there's a soft side of that granite rock named Yuushi after all. No one knows but he's a bit of a hopeless romantic himself. He keeps on wishing that someday he'll find that one person who'll break at the walls he surrounded himself in. however, that "one" person is not actually a regular choice. He's attracted more to gonads than to ovaries.

"Yuushi-sama." A soft voice called out from the door then followed by a soft knock. Yuushi's up alright. He already awake for about 15 minutes now.

"Come in." he called out. The door creaked open and the head of one of their servants peered in.

"Would you like me to bring some tea, Yuushi-sama?" she asked.

Yuushi closed the book that he's reading. "Yes please." He muttered. The door closed once more, giving him more time for peace and quiet.

His eyes caught sight of the clock.

"7:30…we don't have classes today but last practice is around 10." He told himself. "I'll leave at 8:30." He decided to read some more, until his door opened once again, this time, the maid brought in tea.

"Thank you." Yuushi muttered after she poured him some tea. The maid didn't left immediately. She just stood there, fidgeting a little.

"Ts there something else?" Yuushi asked her, quite annoyed from being watched.

"Uh would Yuushi-sama want his breakfast brought up here? You're parents and sister already left for work."

"I'm not hungry." Yuushi settled his cup down, a note of disinterest in his voice.

"Oh I see." The maid blushed. "Then just call me Yuushi-sama if—" Yuushi rolled his eyes.

"Could you just **shut up and leave me alone?**" Yuushi threw her a glare; his voice is more hoarse than usual. It would've been normal since he's always cranky in the morning especially with pesky servants however, the manner in which the maid's body jerked in attention and left was unusual.

Normally they would flinch then scurry away from him but this time, the girl's face turned blank before she slowly turned around and left his room like a she's being manipulated by puppet strings.

'Now what the hell was that?' Yuushi asked himself then the door closed. After a few minutes of thinking and with no answer, he shrugged the subject off and continued reading.

"I guess today is Mukahi's day." He muttered to himself, referring to the eccentricity of his doubles partner.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

He got tired of reading so he decided to go and take a bath. It took him 30 minutes to finish. He lingered in the bath since he's feeling peachy today. He put on his uniform and went down for something to eat.

He caught sight of the maid earlier and saw her scurry towards the kitchen when he came down. Another servant approached him and gave him the morning papers.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Yuushi motioned to the maid earlier.

"I don't know Yuushi-sama. She's usually talkative and lively but today she's different. It seemed like her tongue's cut off today." The servant replied.

Yuushi stared at the girl worriedly. 'Maybe she took my order to heart. Bad start Yuushi.' He sighed.

"What would you like for breakfast, Yuushi-sama?" the servant asked.

Yuushi shook his head. "I'm suddenly not-so-hungry anymore." He muttered before walking towards the door.

"But Yuushi-sama!" the servant cried. "Your mother told me that you need to eat something before practice."

Yuushi sighed. "I'll grab a bite outside."

"But—"

"Stop bothering me." Yuushi snapped at her. "**Go water the plants or something.**" He blinked back in surprise when the made snapped in attention before walking towards the garden. She was wearing the same blank expression as the earlier maid.

Yuushi was speechless. He just stood there, gaping a little at the scene before he snapped back into reality and hesitantly followed the servant into the garden.

Amazingly, the maid grabbed hold of the water hose and started watering the plants.

"Mother in heaven!" Yuushi muttered under his breath. 'What the hell is gong on here?' he stayed there for a few seconds, dazed at his handiwork.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"

The spell was broken by a loud, terrifying screech from the butler who was running into the garden.

"You're killing Madame's plants!" he yelled at the servant who in turn was equally perturbed at the scene before her. The potted cacti were swimming in water.

Yuushi slowly drifted from the scene, not wanting to be pinned with the mistake he caused the servant to commit.

"What took you so long?" Yuushi snapped at his driver who was waiting for him outside.

"I'm sorry Yuushi-sama." He apologized and opened the rear door for him. Yuushi tried his best to look calm. "Where are we off to now, Yuushi-sama?" the man asked when he got in front of the wheel.

Yuushi was in deep thought, reflecting on the two weird incidents later. 'Hmm…I don't know what's going on but I think it'll be safe to limit myself to using non-action words for today.' He pushed up his glasses and leaned back on the seat.

"Downtown." And they're off.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

The blue-haired tensai got off the car when they reached the busy downtown area. With only his valuables with him, he asked the driver to leave and deliver his stuff to Hyotei.

He lingered around the stores, looking for interesting buys. He soon felt the same boredom that conquers with every time after getting out of the 6th shop.

'I don't understand why most things bore me. Only Tennis keeps me hyped now.' Yuushi frowned a little. 'I'm looking for something to interest me. Is this the reason why I'm out here on the streets now, instead of lazing around Hyotei?' When he couldn't find a sufficient answer to his question, he decided that it's time for him to eat something so that his brain could resume functioning once more.

He started down a familiar street where he and the Hyotei regulars frequented to eat.

'And what about that thing I did earlier?' he asked himself. 'I didn't make them do such things. There's no possible way I could order them around like mindless minions. That's strictly scientifically impossible.' he was thinking so hard that a body crashing into him became such a big surprise.

Golden brown eyes widened when he recognized the trembling figure he's holding now in his arms.

"Oishi-kun?"

Expressive green eyes that usually made his stomach flutter now looked up at him in sheer terror.

"Oshitari-kun." he muttered.

"Are you ok?" the tensai asked. As seconds passed by he became aware of the state of Seigaku's fukubuchou. There were specks of red sporadically spread out all over the poor boy, his clothes are in a mess, he was trembling uncontrollably and something that he didn't expect…tears. "What happened?"

Oishi's lips quivered. "H-help me." he mumbled. "I think I killed s-someone."

Yuushi's was stunned. 'And here I am thinking that I'm going crazy.' He mused. He was roughly brought back into reality when Oishi suddenly collapsed into his knees. It was a good thing that Yuushi caught him before he hit the cold pavement.

"Get a hold of your self, Oishi-kun." he helped the brunette up and settled him down on a bench.

The other boy was still shaking and crying uncontrollably while Yuushi was left grasping for solutions inside his head.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Yuushi sat beside the boy and took his trembling hand. The latter just was muttering incoherent words under his breath that left Yuushi desperate and annoyed.

"**Will you calm down a bit, Oishi-kun!?**" he muttered in outrage. He was amazed by the effects of his words on Oishi who in turn stopped rambling. A few more seconds, the boy was nothing but relaxed. 'Hmmm…maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all.'

"Now tell me where you left this person who you think you killed." He whispered into the boy's ear. Oishi's hand pointed to a concealed alley by a rundown building. "Now stay here and wait for me." he waited for the boy to nod before he left.

He made sure he doesn't look suspicious when he slipped into the alley Oishi pointed. It seems like the place is empty with broken woods and stuff haphazardly thrown everywhere. The tensai took a deep breath before walking a bit farther.

And then he saw it.

" no way…" Yuushi felt himself shudder when he saw a man lying on the cold concrete, his legs bent in a weird and seemingly painful way. There are also random cuts and bruises all over him and blood was dripping from his mouth.

"This man received one hell of a beating." He muttered as he peered closer to him. He was almost certain that the man's already dead just as Oishi claims but he noticed the soft heaving of the man's chest and his eyes are slowly fluttering to open.

'If this man gets to a hospital, he will surely tell on Oishi. There's no way that he would forget the person who beat him to a pulp. If that happens, Oishi could go to jail.' He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'That couldn't happen. There must me a reason why Oishi did this.' He jerked when something hit his leg. The man is awake but barely holding up. That same moment, Oshitari came up with a decision he never thought he would be making.

"I'm sorry for what had happened." Yuushi told the half-conscious man. "I'm going to get you some help but **you are going to forget who did this to you.**" He stood up and ran out of the alley. He scanned the crowd and saw Oishi still sitting where he left him, peace written all over his face. 'Damn idiot.' Yuushi gritted his teeth.

He stopped the next person who approached him which turned out of be a 10 year-old boy. He didn't waste any second as he whispered into the kid's ear.

"**I want you to call the police and tell them that there's a badly injured man in an alley next to Old Fiji Building who needs an immediate attention. After that, hang up and…**" Yuushi held the boy's face to look up to him. "**forget about me.**"

He lingered for a while to see if the kid got his instruction and upon seeing that he did, he ran to grab Oishi and left the place as fast as they could.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

"Wha—?! Stop!!!" Oishi's voice came to his head.

Yuushi's eyes narrowed and let Oishi's hand go. He studied the boy for a moment, noting the distressed aura once more. "Looks like you're back." he panted.

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" Oishi started to rant. "There was something that I was supposed to do. I don't remember being here…"

"Simmer down Oishi-kun." Yuushi straightened up.

"Simmer down?" Oishi asked him. He paused for a while to think.

"Oh god." He uttered.

"What?" Yuushi asked. 'I think he's beginning to remember now. Hmmm…so this means I can't alter memories?'

"The man." Oishi blurted. He began trembling once more. "There was a man who attacked me earlier."

Yuushi's eyes narrowed. "Attacked?"

Oishi looked up him fretfully. "Yes. I somehow ended up in that alley," Yuushi could see his eyes tearing up once more. "And then there was this crook who suddenly strangled me and then I passed out."

Yuushi studied his distressed companion. "You mean you don't remember anything?"

Oishi shook his head. "The next thing I knew I was waking up next to a half-dead man with blood splatters all over me." his lips quivered and soon tears fell unabashed down his cheeks.

"He did it."

Yuushi reached out and wiped the tears of Oishi's cheek. The other boy just froze upon the contact. "He?"

"Mikazuki." Oishi choked out.

Yuushi's eyes twitched a little. "Who's this Mikazuki?"

Oishi bit his lip and shook his head. Yuushi sighed.

"Hey, give me credit here. I saved you." He crossed his arms on his chest.

Oishi gave him a pleading look. "I swear I don't know. I...I" he didn't notice that he was wringing his wrist.

"You what?" Yuushi prompted.

Oishi let out a sigh. "It might sound crazy but—"

"Go on. I'm listening." Yuushi gently took his hand and urged the boy to walk on. Oishi blushed at the gesture. Seeing this, Yuushi tried to hide his smirk.

"A-after nationals I started seeing and doing weird things." Oishi stammered as he let the Hyotei tensai to drag him to places unknown.

"Hmmm…coincidence. Me too." Yuushi aid off-handedly as he steered them both out of the mini park.

"You too?" Oishi peered at his face. "You mean you started talking to yourself in the mirror as well?"

Yuushi chuckled a little before he cast Oishi a side-ward glance. "I'm not so sure about the talking-to-the-mirror thing but I've been noticing strange things happening to me as well."

Oishi looked down dejectedly, making him look like a little child who lost his precious balloon or something. "Ohh…so I think it's just me then. What the—" He sputtered when he found himself before pushed inside a boutique.

"You look like a mess." Yuushi told him before grabbing random items on the shirt rack. "Here, try these on." he dumped the shirts on Oishi's arms before he let an attendant usher the poor, stunned boy into the fitting room.

"Hmm…maybe life's not that boring after all." Yuushi smirked before flopping into the sofa near the fitting room.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Oishi squirmed in his seat. How he ended up in a classy western restaurant, in an expensive-looking shirt, from the dark alley earlier was still a blur in his memory. One thing is clear to him though. He doesn't like the fluttering in his stomach every time Yuushi's gaze settles on him. It's too much of a discomfort

"Do you have any problems?" golden brown eyes looked up to him in concern. "Is the food bad?"

Oishi blushed under those scrutinizing eyes. He shook his head before he clumsily started on his plate of Italian pasta.

Yuushi smiled at the other's discomfort. 'I couldn't quite explain it but he makes me feel...well alive.' He gave Oishi one last amused look before going back to his own plate.

"Why are you doing this?" Oishi suddenly asked. "I didn't mean to sound so rude but why are you helping me?" greens eyes glazed with insecurity looked up at him.

Yuushi put down his fork and propped his chin on his hands. " Well, honestly I don't know. But this I can tell you," He gave Oishi is trademarked lazy smile. "You managed to perk up my interest and not all things or people could do that."

Oishi just sat there, lost in a sea of gold. He could feel his heart beating faster against his chest. 'This is impossible. I'm still grieving over my long crush finding a boyfriend and I almost killed a guy earlier but now I'm sitting here, blushing like a girl who's out in her first date!'

Yuushi noticed Oishi's discomfort. He couldn't help but smile a little, seeing his effect on Seigaku's Mama.

"So…" Oishi jerked up a little. "What was the thing that you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"Uhh Oshi—"

"Yuushi."

Oishi gave him a confused look which Yuushi just waved off. "Call me Yuushi."

"But—"

"What? you want me to command you instead?" Yuushi cast him an amused looked. "When I said earlier that strange things happen to me too, I wasn't kidding. I woke up with morning, only to find out that I can make people do things against their will be use of words. That's how I saved you earlier from an impending life in prison."

Oishi's eyes widened comically. "Seriously?" he gaped at him.

"So I told you mine now tell me yours," Yuushi looked at him challengingly. "Syuichiro."

Oishi was marveled at how sultry Yuushi sounded when he said his name.

"Syuichiro."

Oishi snapped back into reality. He didn't noticed that he's sporting a very obvious blush right that moment. "Uhh…I-I woke up this morning only to find myself passed out on the bathroom floor after I saw my reflection winked and said hello to me." He smiled awkwardly at Yuushi. "After that my reflection seemed like a different entity. He's like a whole new me. he talks rudely, he's short-tempered and a bit violent."

Yuushi tried his best to deduce everything that he said. "So it's like you have developed an alter ego with a personality that is completely opposite to who you really are." He gave Oishi an amused look.

"Don't tell me that all that is to it."

Oishi shook his head. "You don't know how scary it was. Earlier during practice, I think Fuji heard me talking to him. I accidentally broke the bench with my very hands. Could you believe that? God knows I couldn't even break my pencil in half."

"Ok what happened next?"

"Our talk went out of hand and I hurt him." Oishi bit his lip. "I never meant him any harm but I slipped and became Mikazuki for a second. In my desperation to get hold of my consciousness I kinda threw him against the lockers."

Yuushi's eyes widened. "You did that?!"

Oishi sweat-dropped. "I didn't mean to." He frowned. "That's why I ran as fast as I could away from Seigaku. If I didn't, who knows what could've happened."

Yuushi let out a deep breath. By asking questions, he knew he made Oishi upset once more. "I see. Go finish your food and I'll drop you off at Seigaku later."

Oishi gaped at him. "But you still have school right? You might run a little late if you do that. I don't want you to get into trouble…"He trailed off when Yuushi reached out and rubbed a finger gently on his forehead.

"You should stop worrying too much or you'll get wrinkles at such a young age." Yuushi smirked at him before pickling up his fork again to eat.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Yuushi won the argument and soon he and Oishi are stowed inside his car and are driving towards Seigaku.

"What if you come in late? You'll get in trouble." Guilt was written all over his face.

"You worry too much, Syuichiroh." Yuushi let out an exasperated sigh.

"But Yuushi---" Oishi brought a hand to cover his mouth, realizing what he just did.

Yuushi's face brightened up a little. "You called me by my first name."

Oishi blushed crimson.

"It's ok." the car started to slow down until it came to a stop right in front of Seigaku's gate. "I like the sound of it."

Before Oishi knew, he was out of the car. What he couldn't forget though was the blush on Yuushi's face when he said the last statement. Oishi took a deep breath and watched the car's fleeting image. He couldn't completely explain it but Yuushi's presence was like a breath of fresh air to him.

forgotten

"Where are we off to now, Yuushi-sama?" the driver asked.

Yuushi smirked, still feeling the butterflies in his stomach. "school." He muttered. 'I think I can finally beat Atobe today.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Oishi/Oshitari is the best!!!!!!!!!!

Another character is gifted with a special ability. Yuushi has the power of verbal persuasion. Hhmmm…just imagine what he could do with it. (nosebleed) total domination over Oishi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So…if you want to see such beautiful schemes of mine…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. vague potential

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"where are we off to now, Yuushi-sama?" the driver asked.

Yuushi smirked, still feeling the butterflies in his stomach. "school." He muttered. 'I think I can finally beat Atobe today.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Thursday (Echizen Residence…)

Ryoma is a lover of rest and sleep. In fact, his father referred him once as the child of Valium. He can sleep whenever and wherever he wants…tennis excluded. So in times wherein he could hardly get a shut-eye…that means something is definitely wrong.

Ryoma shifted restlessly on his bed. He glanced at his clock.

5:30 am

He's definitely not an early-riser. He tried to succumb deeper into his bed but all the softness and fluffiness of it didn't help a bit. He eyed his clock again, 5:36. Sooner or later he has to get up and go to school, a thing he's not very fond of doing right now.

No one knew that he heard everything that transpired in their living room last night. They heard the sound of his door closing signaling that he retired for the night. They just didn't realize that he decided to linger for a while, curious on the gloomy expressions of his parents. Ryoma blinked back the hurt when he recalled their conversation.

"_We're not planning to let him know anything." _

"_But you're leaving an empty hole in his life Nanjiroh." Ryuzaki pointed out. _

_The man almost looked murderous at her statement. "I'm just trying to protect my family or what is left of it!" _

_Ryuzaki sighed and stood up. "He's your son Nanjiroh. If you're not going to start telling him the truth anytime soon, he'll find a way to have it whether you like it or not." _

Ryoma rolled unto his back and let out an irritated sigh. 'What is it that they're trying to hide from me? What truth is Sumire-baba talking about?' Ryoma groaned and punched his pillow. "Damn it!" he cursed. "What does that case-something has to do with my family?!" He gritted his teeth before he buried his head into the pillow.

"Sumire-baba is right," Ryoma growled. "If I don't get answers soon, I will find it myself whether my parents like it or not."

His little reverie was cut short when he heard his door creaked open. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as footsteps came towards him. He soon felt a weight pressing beside him.

"My poor baby…" Rinko whispered as she gently raked Ryoma's hair. "I'm sorry if we had to lie to you for 12 years. You must understand why we did this."

Ryoma's senses perked up. 'Ahh so they did lie.'

"Your Nee-san would've been very proud of you if she could see you right now. You're all grown up. I know she would really love to be with you all these time," Rinko placed a small peck on Ryoma's cheek. "But instead, she left in order to protect us…you."

"She kept on rambling about how she wanted to protect you because you were not special unlike her," Rinko gently placed that blanket over her sleeping son. "But I really wish she's alive right now to see what a special kid you've become." She stood up and left the room like a whispers of the wind.

Ryoma lie still as he contemplated on his mother's words. So many emotions are in turmoil in his heart. Anger only came second to frustration. 'I don't understand what's going on! Mother said Rei-nee-san is special. But why? What makes her special that she died protecting us?' Ryoma rolled into his back and sighed.

"Why do I need to be protected?" He called out but silence only answered his question. He could feel the emptiness in heart and how painful it is.

'Do you really have to die protecting me, Nee-san?'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Restlessness finally forced him out of his bed and into the bathroom. He's been formulating plans on how to get more information about his sister, her death and Human GENOM Project. He thought about the direct attack in which he would ask his parents regarding this but the conversation with Ryuzaki-sensei last night put a damper on things.

"Hmm…maybe I could employ Inui-senpai's help. He's the Data Man after all." He muttered as he buttoned his shirt.

A soft purring diverted his attention. He looked down and saw Karupin circling at his feet. The freshman couldn't help but smile at his pet. He reached down and took the feline into his arms.

"I'm really sorry Karupin." Ryoma petted her head. "I know you're worried about how gloomy I was these past few days. Please understand. I'm going through rough times." Ryoma settled her down on his bed before grabbing his things.

He went down the stairs to find his family sitting in the breakfast table, looking normal as possible. However, now that he's onto their little secret, they don't seem very convincing anymore.

"Ryoma-san, good morning." Nanako smiled at him. "Baa-san made delicious omelet and some dried fish that you really like."

Ryoma wordlessly sat on his chair and gazed at his parents while Nanako gave him huge helping of food. He sighed and started eating.

"You would like some vinegar with that." Nanjiroh muttered when Ryoma started on his dried fish. With this, Rinko slipped a saucer to him.

Ryoma sighed once more. "Mom, tell me stories about Nee-san again." Golden eyes looked up to them.

"Uhh…" Nanjiroh stammered.

Rinko brushed off her initial shock and sat beside her son. "Your sister has this waist-length black hair, just like yours…"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

'Clink. Clink'

Ryoma walked aimlessly as he kicked a can of Ponta around. It's no use hurrying up to school when he's up this early anyway.

His mother took the pleasure of taking him into a magical place of weaved stories about how his sister cared for him when he was born, how she guarded him like a hawk that no one, even Nanako's father could touch him. He smiled bitterly at the bittersweet expression that his father wore all the time his mother was talking.

"What if she didn't die? What would I be if I grew up with her looking after me?" Ryoma said as he focused on Ponta can. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was unable to move aside when an old man came rushing towards him.

"Ouch!" Ryoma cried when he fell backwards.

Paint brushes, a wooden stand, wads of blank canvass, sheets of paper and other painting materials were scattered around them.

"I'm really sorry, little one. I didn't mean to." The man helped Ryoma up. Now that Ryoma got a closer look on him, he noticed that he wasn't so old after all. If you look past the untidy chestnut brown hair that came down all the way to his back and the morning beard, he look not older than 22.

"Are you ok?" Blue eyes gazed into gold ones.

"Uh yeah." Ryoma muttered. A soft gust of wind sent the man cursing under his breath as he struggled to gather his things. Ryoma stumbled to help him.

It took only a few minutes for them to clean up and soon both were seated on a nearby bench, sipping Ponta.

"I'm really sorry." Ryoma apologized as the man tried to organize his things.

"It's ok really." The man smiled kindly at him. "We both have our heads up in the clouds."

Ryoma caught sight of the sketches on the sheets of paper the man stuffed in his portfolio. "You're an artist?"

The man was looking at his tennis bag at the same time. "You're a tennis player?"

Silence caught them for a second.

"Yes." They replied in unison. The older man chuckled a little while Ryoma just smirked.

"I'm going to my art dealer to deliver my newest painting." The man replied. "And you?"

"Morning practice." Ryoma answered.

The man smiled. "Hmm…I can carefully deduce that you're not a man of many words."

Ryoma smirked. "May I see it?" he asked. The man nodded and opened his canister. He took out a roll of canvass and handed it to Ryoma. The boy slowly unrolled canvass.

"Wow…" Ryoma was amazed. The colors were very bright and the technique used made the picture look like it is moving.

"Like it?" the man asked.

"It's amazing." Ryoma breathed out. The painting showed park scenery where in a heap of random things which looks like painting materials were the main focus. He was caught in a daze created by the painting.

The man beside him studied the boy with amazement. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was already 6:30. "Hey, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier but I seem to be running a little late already."

Ryoma blushed a little by being caught off guard. He rolled the canvass up and gave it back to the man. "I'm sorry. Your work is very beautiful." Ryoma smiled at him.

"Thanks." the man gather his things and stood up. "It was nice bumping into you, kid. I wish you luck with your own ventures in life."

"Wait! What's your name?" Ryoma called out when the man started to walk away from him. The man stopped for a while and smiled at him. Ryoma could feel his stomach fluttering at the way the man's lips curved up into a perfect bow-shaped smile and his blue eyes sparkled in delight.

"Moritaka Ikari." He replied.

Ryoma smiled at the man and bowed. "Echizen Ryoma!" He replied before sprinting off.

Moritaka's eyes widened in shock. He just stood there, art dealer forgotten, as he watched Ryoma's fleeting image. 'It's him. Kami-sama…'

He turned around; a smirk was on his face. "And who thought I'd be the lucky one to literally bump into him? Wait until she hears about this."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma was feeling elated today. Maybe the panting still has its effects on him. Since he's still a bit ecstatic, sleeping was not an option right now. In order to keep boredom from consuming him, he took out his pencil and started doodling.

'The seniors are free the whole day…lucky them.' Ryoma mused as he absentmindedly continued sketching. He's not a gifted artist so he doesn't expect that he's work will turn out good.

"AMAZING, RYOMA-SAMA!!!!!" An irritatingly loud shriek broke his concentration.

"Let us not bother him, Tomo-chan." Sakuno blushed and tugged at her friend.

"Wow…look at this, Echizen in drawing stick figures!" Horio butted in, taking a peek at Ryoma's notebook which was swiftly shut closed by the freshman prodigy.

"Go meddle with someone else's life, Horio." He stood up and left the group abruptly.

"YOU MADE RYOMA-SAMA MAD!!!" Tomoka launched herself on Horio.

"Hey doesn't honesty deserve commendation anymore?!" Horio protested.

"Echizen! Teacher said we're free until lunch time!" Kachiro called after him.

forgotten

Ryoma stomped off towards the tennis courts with his notebook in tow. He was fuming. Not only that Horio and the others popped his happy bubble, they caught him doing something un-Ryomaish. He sighed and opened his notebook again.

"Hmmp! I'm pretty talented in Stick drawing." He scoffed. The picture he drew consisted of a small stick boy with a cap, him of course, standing by the school's rooftop and another stick figure floating in midair. Ryoma frowned. "This is nothing compared to Moritaka-san's painting."

He closed his eyes and recalled the work of art that he saw earlier. 'So amazing…it looked so real--' His thoughts were cut short when another thing came to his mind.

"That's odd. The painting looked exactly like what happened earlier." Ryoma tapped his chin with his notebook. "If I can remember correctly, his things were scattered in the same way the focal image of the painting was drawn."

Ryoma continued walked, a bit freaked by his discovery. "It looks like he painted the incident before hand." There was a slight vibration in his pocket. He reached in and took out his cell phone. There was an unregistered number flashing in his screen

'Hmmm…who could this be?' Ryoma mused before he pushed the answer button.

"Moshi?"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma is pissed and blushing like hell. He never expected that phone call at all. Not in his entire 12 years of life he imagined Yukimura Seiichi calling him to ask him out on a date. He blushed deeper as he recalled their conversation.

"_How did you get my number, Yukimura-san?" Ryoma asked, his heart pounding against his chest. _

"_Ahhh... Fuji gave it to me. Are you mad?" Yukimura's sweet voice came on the line. _

"_Uh…n-no. It's just that…I didn't expect this at all." Ryoma stammered._

"_Ahh," A chuckle was heard from the other line. "So Saturday it is? I'll meet you up in Shou Seki Park around 10 am. Is that ok with you?" _

"_Uhh…o-ok." Ryoma replied. _

"_Terrific! I'll see you then, Echizen-kun." _

"_Uh…ok." _

He's pissed because Fuji gave his number to Yukimura. 'I think I can still remember that I told him that's for exclusive use only.' Ryoma gritted his teeth and set out to find his sadistic senpai. His search led him to the clubroom and was surprised to see that the door was open.

'Hmmm…it's a bit uncharacteristic for Oishi-senpai to leave the clubroom unlocked.' He peered inside and was shocked to see Fuji slumped against the lockers, looking hurt and the shattered remains of what used to be their bench.

"Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma called out.

Fuji's head snapped up, surprised to see Echizen Ryoma standing by the door looking at him worriedly. "Echizen…" More tears escaped his eyes. The broken look in Fuji's eyes unnerved the freshman.

"Help me."

Without second thought, Ryoma rushed inside to aid his senpai with anger and annoyance forgotten.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma slumped next to Fuji after he swept the pieces of their broken bench. The tensai was unusually quiet the whole time.

Ryoma was at a loss for words. To see the clubroom in such a mess was one thing and having Fuji still in a shocked state was another.

'I wonder where Oishi is right now?'

Ryoma's head jerked upon the sound of Fuji's voice but when he saw Fuji's face and it seemed like he's till in a state of trauma. "Why are you looking for Oishi-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji's eyes widened and stared at the freshman in disbelief.

'Fuji-senpai is acting weird, I mean weirder than usual.'

Fuji's eyes narrowed upon hearing Ryoma's thoughts. 'Don't tell me he can hear my thoughts as well?' 

Ryoma's eyes widened when he heard Fuji's voice once more with his lips not even moving. "You're creepy." Ryoma scooted away from Fuji. "You're talking yet you're not opening your mouth."

"Echizen…" Fuji inched closer to the freshman. "You mean…"

"Are you a ventriloquist or something?" Ryoma suddenly asked out loud. What he didn't expect was Fuji's silent reply.

'I never imagined Echizen could be this gullible.'

He frowned. "Hey! You're the weird one around here Fuji-senpai. You're the one talking without moving your lips."

"Echizen!" Fuji muttered in outrage, his eyes flaring in urgency. "Stop talking nonsense!" Fuji sat next to the freshman. 'You can hear my thoughts.' He glued his eyes to Ryoma's.

'No way! This is freaky bull crap!' Ryoma covered his gaping mouth.

"You can do what I can do!" Fuji suddenly grabbed the freshman in his embrace.

"Hey! This is sexual harassment!" Ryoma gasped out as he struggled to escape from Fuji's embrace.

Fuji chuckled and released the poor freshman. "Wow...it's just not me then. You can hear people's thoughts as well."

"What do you mean "not just you", senpai?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji sighed and started to relay to Ryoma what happened to him.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma exiled himself up the school's rooftop after his talk with Fuji. Not only that he found out the tensai's deepest secret to date, but he also found out that he can do what he can do as well. Ryoma's already-messed up brain became more messed up than before.

"_I think we're born special Echizen." Fuji told him. _

"_Special?" Ryoma massaged his temple. "That is just absurd, Fuji-senpai. How do we wake up one day and start hearing people's thoughts? This is scientifically impossible!" _

"_I know!" Fuji said firmly. "But apparently it is since we're able to do this stuff." _

Ryoma shook his head and pulled his cap lower to hide his face. "This is so disturbing." He clenched his notebook tighter. "Everything started to become weird after Nee-san's death anniversary. Mom said she was special…but Fuji-senpai and I are starting to show special abilities too."

Ryoma sighed and leaned against the railings. 'This is making my brain explode!! Nee-san…Yukimura-senpai…my abilities…the lies my parents told me…all of these I can't handle at the same time.' Ryoma groaned. "Why do problems love to come in bundles?"

"Echizen!!!"

Ryoma looked up only to see a large mass is descending upon him. "What the fuck—"

'THUD!'

Ryoma landed on his back, the falling body still latched on top of him. His head is spinning and his back is aching. Most parts of his body are in pain right now but he couldn't explain the gradually warming and molding of his body into the one pinning him to the ground.

"Echizen-kun! Are you ok?" A soft familiar voice came into Ryoma's dazed consciousness. The body pressed down at him and Ryoma couldn't help but moan at the contact. "Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma could feel hot air slightly fanning his neck. This new sensation sent shivers up his spine. 'Feels good. I wonder what feeling is this.'

"Cute." Ryoma's eyes flew open only to see the bright, smiling face of Yukimura Seiichi on top of him.

"Hi."

"AHHHHH!!!" Ryoma screamed and shoved Yukimura off him. "Pervert!" Ryoma sent his an accusing glance as he scooted away from the Rikkai captain.

It took a few seconds for Yukimura to recover from the sudden movements. He got up and saw Ryoma backed on the railings, looking terrified.

"What are you doing here? H-how did you appear like that?" Ryoma fired his questions. The handsome boy in turn just smiled triumphantly before he stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"I did it!" Yukimura skipped towards him.

Ryoma was a second slower than the older boy so he found himself trapped between the corner of the iron railing and Yukimura. "H-how—?"

"I teleported." Yukimura smiled down at him.

"Telewhat?" Confusion overriding his brain.

"I teleported from Rikkai to here. I guess I couldn't wait until Sunday to see you—"

"Rikkai?! Teleported?! How? Why?" Ryoma clutched his head as pain pounded his skull. He closed his eyes and wished hard to escape Yukimura's imposing figure.

"I'm spe--" Yukimura blinked a couple of time when Ryoma suddenly disappeared in front of him. "—cial" He turned around and saw Ryoma standing behind him.

"You can manipulate time and space too?!"

Ryoma was too amazed by what happened. His gaze shifted from the equally stunned Yukimura to his own body. "I-I don't know…" He was roughly snatched from his daze when Yukimura suddenly hugged him.

"Yay! So that makes the three of us!!" Yukimura beamed at the freshman.

"Three?" Golden orbs looked up to him in confusion.

Yukimura released the freshman. "There's someone I know who has special abilities too. I'm not allowed to tell but I guess it is ok since you're one of us. I know Haru would understand."

"Haru?" Ryoma shook his head. "I don't understand Yukimura-senpai, I don't know how I ended up here. For all I know, my ability is to hear people's thoughts, just like Fuji-senpai."

"What?" Yukimura leveled with Ryoma. "You mean Fuji has ability as well? But you just manipulated the time-space continuum…are you trying to say you have two abilities?"

Ryoma sighed. "I don't know."

He bit his lip as he tried to comprehend what was happening. First he could hear Fuji's thoughts, now he can teleport just like Yukimura. A soft warm hand caressed his face. Ryoma leaned into the touch, feeling his body relax bit by bit.

"It's ok. I know it's hard to grasp but you'll get used to it." Yukimura smiled at him. "So this means you're extra special." He studied Ryoma's face for a while. With the freshman's eyes closed and a small smile in his lips, Yukimura felt he's being slowly drawn into him.

'I never thought Yukimura-senpai's touch can be you soothing.' Ryoma mused. Since his eyes were closed, he didn't expect the soft and welcoming pressure on his lips. He could feel a slight spark running through his body when another hand gently held his chin as Yukimura softly nibbled on his lips, seeking entrance.

Yukimura felt like he's in heaven when Ryoma gasped a little when he nibbled on the freshman's lower lip. He took the opportunity and deepened their kiss. 'My first kiss. I can't describe how happy I am to be sharing it with Echizen.' He fought the urge to smile when Ryoma's hands wrapped around his neck.

'Wha-what am I doing? I'm kissing a boy!' The thought came to him but Ryoma was already drowning into the heat created by their kiss. He started to get aggressive and engaged Yukimura's tongue into a battle of dominance that left the two of their breathless.

"Wow…" Yukimura panted when they came up for air. Both of them are still in a daze, passion still blazing in their eyes. Their lips are only an inch apart, still wanting…still yearning for more. "That was unexpected."

Ryoma tried to retort but no words came out of his mouth. He just realized that he tightened his arms around the handsome senior. 'I don't know what I'm doing…' Ryoma's eyes drifted close as he closed the distance between their lips once more. '…but it feels so damn good.' He concluded before his mind was sent reeling by Yukimura's kiss. Their first kiss was gentle and unhurried. Their second was so fiery that it ignited something within their consciousness.

"Don't...you…have classes…today…" Yukimura muttered in between kisses. He couldn't get enough of the impetuous freshman that he desperately clung to their kiss.

"And…you?" Ryoma whimpered a little when Yukimura broke their kiss and went to nibble on his earlobe.

"I'm a graduating senior. It's my free day." Yukimura's arms snaked around Ryoma's waist and pulled the freshman on top of him.

Ryoma moaned at the sensations their new position is giving him. "T-then I'm playing truant." He muttered before Yukimura pulled him down for another searing kiss.

'DING! DONG!'

Ryoma's head shot up, eyes snapped open in alertness. He quickly rolled off the senior.

"I-I gotta go. That signals end of lunch." Ryoma mumbled as he tried to smooth out his uniform with trembling hands. He shuddered involuntarily when Yukimura's arms gently wrapped around him.

"I thought you're going to play truant?" Yukimura whispered into his ear making Ryoma shiver a little.

"I-I still have classes." Ryoma hastily broke away from Yukimura and stood up. The older boy sighed and stood up as well. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I don't want you to get into trouble." Yukimura smiled at him. "I guess I'll be going back to Rikkai now."

Ryoma picked up his notebook. "Are you sure you can handle your ability now? What if you get—" Ryoma's sentiments were cut short by a quick kiss from the older boy.

"Ahhh, it's nice to have you worrying about me." he took a couple of steps away from the freshman and held his arms out wide. "I'll be fine, especially after what happened to us."

Ryoma couldn't help but blush at his statement. "You're a pervert."

"And you liked it." Yukimura winked at him. "I'll see you Saturday, Ryoma. Ja!" and he disappeared.

Ryoma was left gaping at the spot where Yukimura used to stand. He shook his head, classes back in mind. He left the rooftop and ran towards his classroom.

"You're just in time, Echizen-kun." Katsuo muttered when Ryoma collapsed on his chair.

Ryoma nodded at him and opened his notebook once more.

"Oyahou Toriyama-sensei!!!"

Ryoma yawned and took his seat. The soft wind from the open window flipped a few pages of his notebook until his stick drawing came to his view. Ryoma blinked a couple of times as he gazed at the figures.

"Damn my soul in hell…" Ryoma muttered.

He snatched his notebook and studied it closely. "This one looked just like what happened at the rooftop." Ryoma couldn't help shudder a little. This "ability" of his is the most troubling of all.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKI/RYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

An OC was introduced…he's name is Moritaka Ikari. He'll be a very vital character in the story, given that he's gifted as well. His gift? Guess… Hahaha Ryoma's gift is still ambiguous up to date. It seems that he exhibits a variety of it. You'll know more in the future chapters. He's the main character so you can guess that he has the most interesting ability among the six players mentioned… if you wanna know more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. nothing to hide

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

Ryoma yawned and took his seat. The soft wind from the open window flipped a few pages of his notebook until his stick drawing came to his view. Ryoma blinked a couple of times as he gazed at the figures.

"damn my soul in hell…" Ryoma muttered. He snatched his notebook and studied it closely. "this one looked just like what happened at the rooftop." Ryoma couldn't help shudder a little. This "ability" of his is the most troubling of all.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Yukimura was in his best mood ever, smiling almost to anyone who come across him. Of course having Yukimura Seiichi to smile at you is something and it sent the whole school, as in the whole school, swooning after him.

"Mura-buchou, why are you so happy today?" Kirihara asked him while in the changing rooms.

"Oh that?" Yukimura beamed at him. "I'm just very, very happy today, Aka-chan. things are going my way and I couldn't ask for anything else." he gave Niou a sideway glance.

"It's just that, I don't know, kinda weird?" Kirihara eyed his senpai-tachi. "You're not planning anything now, aren't ya?"

"Enough kid," Sanada took his racket. "You better focus your mind in your task at hand as the new captain of Rikkai." He went out of the clubroom followed by Yanagi, Yagyuu, Jackal and Marui.

"Yeah brat," Marui popped his gum. "Let's see how much damage you can make."

"Hey that was uncalled for!" Kirihara protested before he followed the redhead out.

Finally with all the "ungifted" regulars gone, Niou approached Yukimura with a questioning look.

"Where have you been? You didn't eat lunch with us." Niou asked. "You know that I'm still trying to control this ability and I need you there just in case I slip."

Yukimura closed his locker. "I went to Seigaku."

Niou blinked once, twice as he tried to comprehend what Yukimura just said. "W-what?!"

Yukimura chuckled at the sight of his friend's shock. "I've been practicing all morning Haru. All I was able to do earlier was control time so I tried controlling the space part of the continuum."

"A-and you were able to get to Seigaku?"

"Yup. Landed right on top of my dear Echizen-kun." Yukimura could feel his cheeks heating up. "Oh this is my best day ever!"

"Y-you mean you met Echizen? Did you ask him about our condition?" Niou sat on the bench. "'Cause you know we started developing these powers after we went to the cemetery."

Yukimura sat next to him with a serious look on his face. "About that. Echizen is gifted too and so is Fuji Syusuke."

Niou tapped his chin. "Soo that makes four of us…I'll bet my hair and conclude that Oshitari is one of us as well. I think there's something about yesterday that is connected with us. I guess it's just us, five who are gifted then."

"Maybe."

Niou stared at his friend. "You mean there's someone else, aside from the Cemetery Party, who has strange ability as well?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it's not only us. There's more." Yukimura stood up.

"Uhh so did you find out what Echizen can do?" Niou asked. He stared in disbelief when Yukimura's face changed from serious to bright and sunny once more.

"Oh that?" Yukimura almost skipped towards the door. "He doesn't exactly know what his ability really is. He said that he could hear people's thoughts just like Fuji but when we're together, he was able to teleport. Ryoma is really cute when he's confused you know."

Niou ran up to his friend, more confused than ever. "He exhibits dual abilities? Ryoma?" Niou's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he studied Yukimura's flushed face. "You didn't just _talk_ to Echizen while you're in Seigaku, Mura."

Yukimura's smile grew wider at Niou's comment. "Come on! Let's see how Aka-chan handles his first practice as buchou." He ran towards the courts, leaving Haru with a sinister smile.

"Really Mura…is he that interesting?"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma was in his worst mood ever. He was so frustrated that he went home immediately after practice. First, Fuji was tailing him wherever he goes. Next, Oishi was so jumpy which made Eiji worried which lead to a confrontation. Ryoma was sad thinking that the Golden Pair is breaking up because of school preference and also because of Oishi's feeling towards the redhead.

Ryoma, feeling an unusual amount of concern towards their fukubuchou, ran after him when he walked out of the courts and saw how the once-kindhearted boy vented his anger on a poor innocent tree.

What amazed Ryoma the most was how strong Oishi was. Every punch left a deep indent on the wood.

When Ryoma got his wits back, he ran to Oishi and tried to stop his attacks on the poor trunk. In his struggle to keep hold of the now rampaging Oishi, he who was only 151 cm tall, was able to heave older boy who was 175 cm tall and slam him on the ground.

'_E-Echizen…" Oishi groaned when he soon felt the impact of his fall. _

"_O-Oishi-senpai!" Ryoma snapped back into reality and helped his senpai up. "I'm sorry." _

_Oishi, who was back in his normal self, winced when he sat up. "When did you learn Judo?" _

"_I-I…" Ryoma stammered, still unable to explain even to himself where he got such power. _

"_Echizen! Oishi!" _

_Both looked at the direction from where the voices are originating. Oishi smiled bitterly at the freshman when he struggled to get on his feet. _

"_I guess running is not an option anymore." He muttered. _

The freshman went straight up to his room upon entering their empty house. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the note on his door telling him that everybody will be coming home for dinner. Ryoma sighed when he flopped on his bed. Oh yeah…his third problem was he can't hear thoughts anymore, much more teleport. Thinking about his ability makes his head want to explode.

'This is so absurd!' Ryoma closed his eyes as he tried to calm down. 'Earlier I was a total freak with the ability to do this and that but now I'm nothing more than ordinary. What the hell is going on?!' Ryoma buried his face in his pillow and screamed. He did this a couple of times until exhaustion conquered him.

"I even forgot to ask Inui-senpai about the research." Ryoma slapped his head. He closed his eyes for a minute as he tried to sort out his thoughts. 'If my sister's death is somehow connected to Human GENOM Project and that project is well-known…'

His eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly on his bed. "I bet Dad has something in connection to that!" without second thoughts he got up his bed and ran to his parent's bedroom. It wasn't in his personality to by nosy but desperate times call for desperate measures.

forgotten

"Ikari, is this some kind of an act of desperation to get her to talk," Cold green eyes glared at him. "Or is this some practical joke you're whipping up to get more excitement into this place?"

"Look man, I'm not kidding." Ikari sighed. He was surrounded by his colleagues a few seconds after he announced that he had personal contact with Ryoma Echizen. "I bumped into him in the park this morning. He bought me Ponta, we sat for a while and talked."

"What does he look like?" a bubbly girl, not older than 16, propped herself on Ikari's knee.

"He's cute…a younger, cuter, male version of--"

"Did you tell him about us?!" a hand grabbed his collar, cutting him off.

"Relax, Paython." Ikari eased the man's hands off him. "I'm not that stupid. I maybe a bum but I have more loyalty to her than anyone of you could ever muster."

The door suddenly opened and another man, not older than 46, came in with a grim look on his face. His eyes looked tired but there's unspoken strength and danger lurking behind his golden brown orbs.

"I don't think that would actually surprise her, Ikari." His voice bore tenacity that made the rest snap up in attention. There was an unstable tension looming inside the room.

Ikari took a deep breath. "I apologize if my carelessness could jeopardize our security but I don't feel sorry at all because I have the opportunity to fully comprehend Dancho."

The man stared at Ikari for a moment before his lips curved up into a small smile.

"Is he really that cocky and cool like the magazine says?"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma discovered many shocking things from his search.

But on how he was able to decode his parent's vault, he was clueless.

It seemed like he opened Pandora's box. Inside were stacks of thick bundles of money in US currency, numerous gold bars carefully stacked one of top of the other, bank statements indicating the Echizen's financial status which is way higher than middle class and last but not the least, a thick black portfolio hidden underneath stacks of folders containing land titles and stuff.

Ryoma held his breath as he tried listening for any arrivals. Once sure that his father nor his cousin is not yet home, Ryoma slowly took the portfolio from the vault and placed on his lap. He took a piece of tissue and wiped the dust proliferating on the cover.

He took a deep breath before slowly opening the case. "Here goes nothing." he muttered. Its contents almost took the life out of Ryoma. His eyes darted to and fro as he scanned the bold, scathing headlines of numerous news clipping dated 12 years ago.

"**Human GENOM Project discovers advancement in genetics—"**

"**Human GENOM denies multiple kidnappings—"**

"**15 missing: private research facility denies custody—"**

Ryoma could feel his head pound in pain as he scanned the texts as fast as possible. He flipped through the pages and grew more disturbed from its contents.

"**Samurai Nanjiroh's daughter gone missing—"**

"**Echizen allegedly accused HGP for kidnapping daughter and cousin—"**

A sound of a car engine tore Ryoma from his concentration. 'He's back.' he glanced at the papers once last time and shuddered at the next headline.

"**HGP research facility goes up in flames"**

Ryoma's heart was pounding against his chest as he tried to read the article. The engine sound died down, adding to his anxiety. "…no survivors were found. Victims listed bellow inclusive of kidnap victims; Echizen Reina, Minoue Saturo—"

"Shounen!!!"

Ryoma shut the portfolio and stuffed it quickly back into its original place. He closed the vault, made sure everything was in its original places, soiled tissue paper in his pocket before he ran outside his parent's room in lightning speed.

"There you are! I thought you're still out." Nanjiroh caught him by the stairs.

"Uhh I was tired so I decided to come home early." Ryoma panted. His heart was beating so fast that he could barely breathe.

"Why do you like you ran a hundred miles?" Nanjiroh asked as he ascended up the stairs.

Ryoma racked his brain for a quick excuse. "I-I…Karupin and I are playing hide and seek. I decided to make things exciting so we're on a time limit." He bit his inner cheek, praying to the gods that his father would by his excuse.

"O-ok." Nanjiroh yawned. "You better not mess this house or your mother might trample me." He reached out and ruffled Ryoma's hair playfully. "Go take a bath. You mother's planning a grand dinner tonight to celebrate your victory in the Nationals."

"O-ok." Ryoma nodded. He's hoping his actions won't give him away.

Nanjiroh shook his head at his son's unusual behavior. He watched him until he got into his room.

'I hope he'd stay this cute and innocent forever so that he will never feel the same pain we had.' Nanjiroh turned around, only to see their bedroom door slightly ajar. He went inside. Nothing seemed amiss. He heart started thumping faster as he locked the door and went to their vault.

He slowly opened it and let out a sigh of relief after seeing that everything is still intact. He closed the door and went to Ryoma's room.

"Shounen."

The door slowly opened and Ryoma's golden brown eyes met his father's cold ones.

"Next time you and Karupin want to play hide and seek, stay out of our room, understand?" Nanjiroh flicked hard on his son's forehead.

"Ouch!" Ryoma cried. "Fine!" he shut the door into Nanjiroh's face.

"Hehe…" he couldn't help but chuckle. 'Stay like this Shounen. Don't grow up just yet because curiosity comes with maturity. I'm not prepared if ever that happens.'

forgotten

Ryoma made sure he locked the door before going back to huddle inside his closet. Why he ended up in there, he has no idea.

"They lied…Nee-san didn't die from a disease…" Ryoma choked out, trying to keep his eyes at bay. "She…s-she was kidnapped and killed." Ryoma clutched his fists tight. "She was only three years old!" he muttered in outrage as tears finally fell down his cheeks.

'Why did they lie to me? Why?' Ryoma sobbed harder. The pain of finding out the truth is too much for him to bear. 'Why did they let me live my life believing a lie? How could God allow such terrible thing to happen to my sister?' Ryoma hastily wiped his tears away, anger boiling inside him.

"If she was persecuted because she was special…" Malice glinted in those golden orbs.

"…I will make sure that those responsible will suffer the same fate with the use my very own special abilities."

forgotten

Niou stood restlessly on the other side of the fence as they watch Kirihara play against Yukimura. The game was interesting enough but Niou couldn't keep his mind focused.

"Are you ok Haru?" Yagyuu elbowed him gently.

Niou glanced at his partner with glazed eyes. "Uh yeah…the brat's going to lose as usual."

Yagyuu shook his head. "What got into you? Normally you would yell expletives to distract Akaya but now you're behaving pretty well. You're planning something drastic again, aren't you?"

Niou shook his head. "Calm down. I'm not planning anything." He turned his gaze back to the game where Yukimura just won his 5th game in a row. "I'm just distracted."

Yagyuu's forehead creased as he scrutinized his friend. 'Somehow, you're still a stranger even to me.'

Niou sighed and walked away from the game. 'Mura said Echizen exhibits multiple abilities. Hmm…he seems like the dangerous kind.' He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Fuji Syusuke?"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: Now you know how Reina really died…together with her uncle. Now starts a dangerous chess game where all of them are pieces to be played. Who are the white pieces? The black? Who will win?

I told you from the previous chapter that Ikari is an important character. His part shall be soon revealed. Dancho? Guess! The plot is not that complicated at the start…but it will.

I promise you it will.

If you want to know more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. fear foreboding

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

Niou sighed and walked away from the game. 'Mura said Echizen exhibits multiple abilities. Hmm…he seems like the dangerous kind.' He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Fuji Syusuke?"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Friday morning…

A black limousine stopped abruptly in front of an elegant mountain villa. The door opened and several armed men from the other car form behind rushed around it and stood guard as the door slid open.

"Sir, everyone is already waiting for you inside." One of the guards announced.

A tall brunette stepped out of the limo, looking very professional in his black suit. "Get my things inside." He ordered before he walked purposefully towards the villa. After him came a woman wearing a black dress, earplugs in her ears. She followed the man into the villa guarded by several men armed with heavy ammunition.

"You better not get in my way, Setsuko." The man spoke up when the two of them walked along the long hall. "Remember that I'm only sparing you because you're my sister." They came upon big oak doors.

"Did you hear me?" the man grabbed the woman's arm.

"I heard you perfectly asshole." The woman retorted, yanking her arm from her brother's grip. "You don't need to manhandle me just to prove a point."

Before the man could even reply, the woman pushed the oak doors open, revealing around 15 men, either dressed his lab gowns or business suits, seated around a large wooden table. The occupants of the room stood up to greet the two newcomers.

"Good morning, Chairman Mikagami, Dr. Mikagami."

The man took off his shades and leered. "Well it's about time that we do this."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Light slowly penetrated the windows of a small room. Curtains were drawn, allowing little light to illuminate its interiors. The room is sparse, containing a bed and a desk. On the bed was a lump hidden beneath a sheer white blanket.

The knob slowly turned and the door was slowly pushed open. A middle aged man came inside and sat next to the lump on the bed.

"It's time to wake up." He gently shook the lump but it only curled up. The man sighed and stood up. He gently drew the curtains open, letting the soft rays of the sun in. "Come now, breakfast is waiting."

Golden eyes peeked from under the blanket.

The man sat back on the bed and slowly drew the blanket back. "Come on now…don't be such a baby."

The girl sat up. Her long black hair with green undertones fell down to cover her face.

"That's a good girl. Now let's get down and have some breakfast. Ikari-kun has something interesting to tell you."

forgotten

Mikagami Soujiroh is not a very patient and kindhearted man. In fact, he has very little humanity left in him. His sister however is the exact opposite of him. Mikagami Setsuko is a gentle and kind woman. That is one of the reasons why she chose to be a doctor…not a cold-hearted lawyer which her brother became.

They are the children of Dr. Sachi Miyamato and military officer, Gen. Daisuke Miyagami…the founders of Miyagato Tech. Institute and spearheads of Human GENOM Project. The said project totally changed their lives…lives that lead to suffering and ill fate.

Soujiroh scrutinized each and everyone seated around the table. Scientists and former military officials who worked for his father came upon his summons.

"Is there new basis that you have found regarding your mother's research to be calling us today?" a former 2-star general asked.

Soujiroh snapped his fingers and his assistant came immediately with a big book entitled, Activating Evolution. "There's no new basis. I'm just continuing what my beloved mother has started." He took the book and flipped it open.

Setsuko's eyes narrowed upon the sight of the book. 'You're such a demon Soujiroh. You never wanted to pursue Mom's research. All you wanted is to extract revenge.'

'Vengeance on those who robbed you of our parent's love and attention.'

Soujiroh sighed. "According to this book that my mother wrote, there is a possibility of more people are discovering that they are the so called, Evolved Humans. From the old list, we were only able to secure 15 individuals. There should be more."

One from the lab gown-clad men stood up, pushing up his eyes glasses. "But we're we just following a hunch? It can be very dangerous especially that HGP was exposed to the public. We might not be able to move as freely as we did in the past."

Soujiroh placed the book down. "That is the reason why I called you all in today. This is not a hunch. I, myself found another one when I was traveling the world." He lips curved up into a sinister smile.

"Taja, come closer." He called and his assistant stepped up again.

Setsuko stared at the Indian boy who delivered the book earlier. She took off her earphones and listened very carefully. 'What's that?' she asked herself as she listened to the beat of his heart. The rhythmic beating that used to be so calm took up pace. 'This is not fear…it is anger.'

Her eyes gazed on her twin brother. 'What did you do to have this boy loathe you so much and yet still serves you with loyalty?'

Soujiroh smiled at his associates as he motioned to his assistant. "This is Taja. I found him when I was exploring in India a year ago. He's one of the evolved humans. He has the ability to intercept, generate and interpret wireless transmissions."

He stood up and towered over the young boy. "He can read emails and text messages even before they are received and he can send messages directly from his mind."

Soujiroh turned to his audience with arms wide open, as if inviting them. "Just imagine the power, the advantage, the wealth that you will be having with these people around. Don't you want to have a taste of it?"

forgotten

Breakfast was unexciting as usual…very much unlike what Ikari had expected. It had been so long since the whole house erupted in joy. He was hoping that his news regarding Echizen Ryoma would perk up everyone's attention but it didn't.

'She didn't even bat an eyelash!' Ikari protested silently when he continued eating. For 12 years they've been like this. Everyone would be in the same mood except for one…her. She never makes a single sound, nor changes her poker face. She's always the one who would be there with them and yet she's still as distant as ever…a stranger.

Ikari sighed as he toyed with his food. Everyone beside him was eating with gusto, used to the fact that she will never change. Ikari should be used to it as well but he never ceased hoping that one day, she would smile once more and grace them with her soft voice, like she did 12 years ago to keep them brave.

The eldest among them and the one who stood up as their father, Minuoe Saturo cleared his throat as he settled his fork down. "Remember today's house-keepers, that would be Ikari-kun, Paython-kun and Hanna-chan. Ririn-chan and Kyouya-kun will come with me to do groceries and surveillance duties."

Ikari snorted when he caught Paython's irked face. 'Trapped once more with Mister Rigid.' His ears perked up when he heard the familiar soft dragging of chair. He looked up only to see her hair cascading behind her as she went directly to her room.

"Dancho will be lying-in for today after her surveillance duty for two straight days." Saturo stood up and started cleaning their side of the table. "You two numskulls better not give her and Hanna-chan trouble while we're away, understand?"

"Hai!"

Ikari slumped back on his seat…looking very dejected. Sometimes…sometimes he wanted to do drastic things in order to illicit emotions from her again. He just couldn't help but wish that the child in her didn't die.

'I just want to see Reina smile again.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Setsuko stormed out of the conference room, fuming in anger. Her brother's assistant ran after her but she just brushed him off.

'I don't know if knowing that they're at it again is more maddening than being called worthless.' She gritted her teeth.

"_What about you're sister? Is she going to be submitted to the research again?" Miyazawa Katou, their mother's former protégée asked, dragging all eyes to pin Setsuko in her seat. _

_A hearty, malicious laughter echoed inside the room. It took a few seconds for her brother to get a hold of himself. _

"_Oh don't bother. Her ability is useless anyway."_

_A loud bang was heard and they saw Setsuko off her seat, looking very murderous. "YOU AMBITIOUS, INHUMAN MURDERERS!!!!! I will make sure that things will never be easy for you and your rebirth of the HGP!" she pushed her chair back, not caring if it crashed against an antique looked dresser. _

"_I hope you all die like what happened years ago, you assholes!" _

She already stuck a cigarette stick in her mouth and was peacefully puffing away when she felt warm hands on her shoulders.

"Get your hands off—"

"Relax Setsuko." She turned around as saw the friendly face of Dr. Miyazawa. "It's me, Katou."

Setsuko sighed in relief as she allowed herself to relax. "What are you doing here? Is the meeting done?"

"No." Katou sat down on the sofa. "But I left anyway."

Setsuko sat across him, worry etched on her face. "You're not supporting this monstrosity, Katou-san. You're not like them."

The man sighed. "I have no power over your brother's wishes, Setsuko. I am a mere puppet to this game."

Setsuko put off her cigarette. "But you can't! You know for sure that everything…every horrible thing my father did in the past will be repeated in my brother's charge. I still have my nightmares. Hearing how my best friend died is not something I could just easily forget." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I know Setsuko…I understand."

"No you don't!" Setsuko muttered in outrage. "Reina was only 3 years old! She was a genius and yet my father destroyed her life!"

"It was your mother who started all of this." Katou said. "If she just listened to me and forget about her discovery…none of these could ever have happened. They both have their share of the guilt and punishment for their actions."

Setsuko brushed off her tears. "It was my father who grew greedy of the power he could achieve by controlling people like us. He didn't even care if his own daughter would die for the sake of his future gains."

"Guess like father, like son." Katou sighed. "But I think we have edge in this." He leaned closer to Setsuko. "There's a way to put a stop to your brother's plans."

Setsuko's eyes widened. "Really?"

"All the lists, the documents were destroyed in the explosion…" Katou's eyes darted to a fro to check for eavesdroppers. "But you mother entrusted me with the second list containing the last 7 Evolved humans alive."

"Seven?"

"Well…six since your brother was able to get to Taja. 6 more are here in Japan and their safety lies in our hands." Katou took her hand. "This is a way to seek amends for your parents' mistakes. There is still hope that we can save these people from doom."

Setsuko's lips slowly curved up into a knowing smile. "Yes…for salvation."

"For salvation."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: Whatcha think? So the main villain is revealed and that is Mikagami Sourijoh. You'll hate his guts more in the future chapters. His twin sister, Setsuko, will also become one of the main "Game Masters" in this game of chess.

Want more?

Then….

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. crossed paths

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such. And those thought bubbles that are underscored are the thoughts that Fuji can hear.

PP/S: I noted from the previous chapter that it was the shortest chapter...now this is the longest chapter so far. I kinda stopped giving myself a quota length for all chapters like I did in TMTYM. hehehehehe

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

. "This is a way to seek amends for your parents' mistakes. There is still hope that we can save these people from doom."

Setsuko's lips slowly curved up into a knowing smile. "Yes…for salvation."

"For salvation."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Saturday morning…

It wasn't in Oishi's to-do list to get out of the house. All he wanted to do is bum around and avoid mirrors as much as possible…or maybe do yoga so that he could practice meditation to keep Mikazuki at bay.

But he was wrong…so wrong.

Apparently, being the son of a mother hen, he was forced out of his bed to get a consult from his uncle whose a doctor regarding his fall last Thursday.

'Really…they don't have to worry that much.' Oishi frowned as his father drove him to the hospital where his uncle was on duty.

His eyes caught sight of his reflection and saw Mikazuki smirking at him. Oishi closed his eyes again and remained that way until they arrived at the hospital.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma was busy running to and fro his room, haphazardly looking for things.

"Oi Shounen! Stop making such racket!" Nanjiroh's voice rang from the kitchen and yet Ryoma didn't pay him any mind. He's a freak, he's been lied to and he has a date to prepare for.

Ryoma finally decide to go for simplicity. He put on a plain white shirt with pockets, a pair of khaki shorts and his tennis shoes. He was hoping he could Yukimura to play a game with him…mainly to keep the handsome captain's hands off him.

Ryoma could feel the heat on his face when flashes of memories of the rooftop incident came back to him. he knew that everything changed after that but he's still Ryoma Echizen…he doesn't wear his emotions up his sleeves.

Or at least for now.

A rapt knock dragged him back to reality.

"Ryoma-san?" Nanako's voice came to his ears.

"What?"

"Baa-san wants you to come down for breakfast now."

Ryoma studied himself on the mirror for the last time. 'You can do this Ryoma. this is just a date…you'll just eat out, play tennis then go home.' feeling the new air of determination in his heart, Ryoma nuzzled Karupin one last time and grabbed his cap before leaving his room.

forgotten

Niou checked his watch one more…9:50. 'He's late.' He frowned and scanned the crowd once more.

"Niou-kun."

the Trickster turned around only to face the ever smiling face of Fuji Syusuke. He sighed. 'Well better late than never. We have a lot to talk about.'

"I know Niou-kun. I'm sorry for running late. I had to cuddle my brother first, you know." Fuji said. He just continued smiling at the Trickster who was gaping at him.

'How did you—"

"Let's sit down and get on with that talk, ok?"

forgotten

Oishi was getting bored. He was asked to wait for his uncle while he talked to a colleague regarding his condition.

'Surely this is nothing serious,' Oishi mused. 'I mean, there's still a bump but there's no need to fuss.'

The door slowly opened and his uncle's assistance peered inside.

"Oishi-kun? Dr. Kuwatari said you could proceed to room 103. He'll meet you there."

Oishi stood up and thanked the lady. He left the room silently, pondering on his recent life-changing events.

"_But Yuushi---" Oishi brought a hand to cover his mouth, realizing what he just did. _

_Yuushi's face brightened up a little. "You called me by my first name." _

Oishi couldn't help but blush in remembrance. Everything was new to him. These feelings, these fluttering feelings inside his stomach seem so alien to him. He closed his eyes then tried to turn his focus back on his task on hand. He didn't even realize that he was already standing in front of room 103.

He didn't even bother looking at the name of the doctor posted when he knocked and went in.

"Oh here he is. He's my nephew, Dr. Oshitari."

Oishi was rooted on the spot. Inside were his uncle, talking to another doctor who looked really familiar and another person whom he was dreading yet longing to see.

"It seems like he's of the same age as my son." The other doctor replied, smiling at him. "Do you know this boy by any chance, Yuushi?"

The other boy, seated in the sofa looked at him with interest. "Oh I sure do, Father."

"I sure do."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Yukimura sat idly while waiting for Ryoma. he told the freshman to meet him at a famous fast food chain in Tokyo downtown. He learned from Yanagi that Ryoma loves fast food. Using this information, he deciphered that he could keep things in the right mood if he knew what Ryoma prefers.

He couldn't help but smirk when flashes of their hot, unguarded moment last Thursday came to his mind. 'I always knew he'll show the same intensity and passion even if it doesn't concern tennis.'

"Yukimura-san."

His head jerked up upon hearing that familiar cocky voice. "Ryoma."

Ryoma slid into the booth across him. "I'm sorry for making you wait." He said timidly. He pulled down his cap, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Yukimura smiled and propped his chin on his hands. "It's ok. But I can think of a good way for you to make it up to me." he winked at the him, making Ryoma blush more.

"Yukimura-san!"

Yukimura tried to suppress his chuckles when Ryoma looked at him indignantly. "Sorry. I was talking about me feeding you." He stood up. "What were you thinking?" His smile widened when Ryoma turned beet-red.

'This is gonna be fun.'

forgotten

Niou stared at the tensai in disbelief. He wanted to talk to Fuji regarding their abilities but it seems that Fuji's the only one talking. Even before he could open his mouth to speak his mind, Fuji was already responding to him.

Somehow, he realized, that Fuji's been reading his thoughts all along…a very creepy ability to have.

"So you were saying," Fuji couldn't help but smile a little. "I mean, you were meaning to say me that Yukimura has ability as well and it is time-space manipulation? Wow…his is cool." The tensai took a sip from his tea and continued smiling at Niou.

Niou shook his head and sighed. "You did all the talking, Fuji. Don't do that." he glared at him. "It's creeping me out."

Fuji let out a chuckle. "Is it? I think it's an efficient way to communicate and conserve energy. Up to what extent can Yukimura use his ability?"

Niou's forehead creased. "I don't know…he can stop time. He told me that's what he did when he was about to be hit by a car. I also watched him freeze a falling cloth in midair."

"Amazing. As far as I'm concerned, I can only read your thoughts."

Niou smiled a little. "He can also make time go back but only in minutes. He also said he can teleport."

Fuji's hand stopped in midair. "What?"

"Teleport, you know travel from one place to another without use of any means of transportation." Niou smirked. 'Really Fuji, I think you should ask your cocky kohai about that.'

His smile broadened when Fuji opened his eyes. "And what does Echizen has to do with this?"

forgotten

Ryoma never felt so self-conscious before. But with Yukimura staring at him like he's a delicious piece of meat makes his food lodge in his throat.

"So did you try practicing your skills at home?" Yukimura suddenly asked.

Ryoma looked up from his food. He shook his head before going back to his task, frying the French fries with his fiery glare.

"Why?" Yukimura asked. 'He should be practicing. Time-space manipulation is very hard to do.'

"I can't." the freshman finally spoke up, meeting Yukimura's languid gaze with his cold eyes.

"What do you mean you can't?" Yukimura leaned closer to the boy.

Ryoma sighed. "I don't know. I realized that when I'm with Fuji-senpai I can read minds. When I was with you, I could do what you can do but cannot do Fuji-senpai's skill."

Ryoma bit his lip as the disappointment settled in. "when I got home, I couldn't do anything anymore."

"I don't understand." Yukimura muttered. "You can do what I can do. That just couldn't be a one-time thing."

Ryoma closed his eyes and remembered his attempts to make his so-called abilities to come out. He couldn't help but frown at the bitter taste of failure.

"It's like without others with abilities…I'm pretty much amount to nothing."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Oishi and Yuushi were taking a walk downtown after the latter's father declared that he's ok. It so happened that Yuushi's father is a famous neurosurgeon who dropped by the hospital where his uncle is working to follow-up on a past case. He brought Yuushi along, wanting the boy to get some fresh air rather than staying inside their house.

Yuushi got his fresh air indeed…although it was in human form rather than the normal gaseous form of it.

"So how you've been?" Oishi muttered, breaking the silence between them that seemed to grow like a balloon.

"Fine." Yuushi shrugged. "I almost crushed Atobe in a game last Thursday but lost in the tie-breaker."

"Ahhh…"

"How about you? Were you able to apologize to Fuji?" Yuushi glanced at him and noticed that Oishi's more tensed than usual. 'I wonder what's wrong.'

"W-well I-I haven't had the time to talk to him. There was a bit of a commotion—"

"He showed up again, didn't he?" Yuushi's eyes narrowed.

"Who? Oh Mikazuki? No." Oishi shook his head. "It was different."

They became silent for a few seconds. Yuushi was still waiting for Oishi to continue but after sensing that the Mother hen seemed like he didn't want to, the tensai prompted.

"Different in what way?"

Oishi bit his lip as guilt started eating him up. "You don't really want to know—"

"**Tell me.**" Yuushi ordered. 'I didn't want to do this but I don't think I like the fact of you hiding things from me anymore. I don't know why but I want to know more…to know you more.'

Oishi's eyes snapped in attention as Yuushi's power took its effect. "Eiji and I got into a fight. It was my fault. He was worried that I was gone for a long time and yet I shoved him away. I don't want Eiji to be close to me anymore because it hurts…"

Yuushi stopped dead on his tracks. it wasn't just about Oishi's confession but it was the way his heart pained a little. Oishi's words…they felt like needles puncturing his heart. The way Oishi said Eiji's name had created an inner turmoil in Yuushi.

'I want him to say my name the way he says Kikumaru's name.'

"…it hurts because I felt something special for him but he already has a boyfriend. I don't want to be too close because I'll get hurt." Green eyes gazed at him blankly.

Yuushi took a deep breath then gently slapped Oishi's face. Those green eyes that looked so empty earlier snapped back into reality.

"Y-Yuushi?"

Yuushi sighed and walked purposefully ahead of Oishi. "Let's go."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Niou shook his head. It was information overload. At first he concluded that the five of them who went to the cemetery were suddenly sprouting with special abilities but his theory was proven wrong when Fuji told him that Oishi seemed to be exhibiting something special as well.

"So the cemetery visit has nothing to do with this?" Niou asked.

"I don't think so." Fuji said. "There's no way that we're magically turned into these by just visiting a graveyard."

Niou shook his head. 'I wonder what Oishi's ability is.'

Fuji's eyes opened abruptly upon remembrance of Oishi. "His is quite ambiguous up to now. I can't even tell what it is but he's darn strong fir s 14 yr. old kid."

Niou glanced outside and saw Yuushi and Oishi walking past the café where they were in.

"Speaking of the devils," Niou nudged Fuji to look outside. "Want to find out what's wrong?"

Fuji couldn't help but smile. "Ahh…Niou-kun is indeed a devious character."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Yukimura didn't try to pry more information regarding Ryoma's ability or the absence of it since he noticed that it's depressing the freshman.

"Would you like to see your sister today?" he suddenly blurted out.

Ryoma gazed up at him in confusion. "Qhy?"

Yukimura got over his shock and decided to finish what he started. "You might want to check on that jasmine sprig that you planted last Wednesday."

Ryoma was silent for a moment. 'He's right. I think it's best to check on it and make sure it's still ok. The idea of it dying is not a very good omen.' He took a deep breath before nodding.

"Ok…but I have to get some things first." He said and led the handsome senior into that flower shop once more.

forgotten

"If I had a dog, I would rather have it accompany me than spend the whole day with you, Ikari."

Ikari let out a hearty laugh. "I never imagined you hated me that much, Paython." The two of them were walking along the park as part of their surveillance duties.

Paython flipped his long red locks off his shoulders. "I don't hate you…I just don't like you that much. You're lazy. You obviously lack in the hygiene department. You're a self-confessed slob."

Ikari rolled his eyes. And you are what? Mr. Perfect? Come on Paython! What's fun with being neat and proper all the time." His blue eyes twinkled in mischief. "Now that I'm on it, you might want to rough it up a bit or they'll suspect you're a fag."

Paython's green eyes darkened as he reached out and gave Ikari a good blow in the head. "I could phase my fist into that thick skull of yours and crush your miniscule brain, Ikari. Don't temp me."

'He's so easy to rile up.' Ikari smirked when the pain subsided. He just grinned at the redhead.

"Fuck off!" Paython hissed.

"I'm not a fag. I'm just preferentially challenged."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

The trip to the cemetery was filled with silence. Ryoma seemed to be drifting far away from him and there's nothing Yukimura could think of to stop him from doing so.

'Nee-san…' Ryoma laid down the organic water that he brought from the flower shop and caressed the pristine tombstone. 'You lay here for twelve years but not as a whole. You were burned alive after those people took you away and probably made your life a living hell.'

He gripped the edge tightly as anger came back flooding in his heart. 'I know they're out there, Nee-san. Those people who destroyed our family, I know they're still out there. I will find them and crush them one by one. I will avenge your death.'

Yukimura could feel the anger radiating from the boy in front of him, the boy who was once filled with confidence and passion. 'I want to know what's causing you to act this way, Ryoma. I want you to go back to how you were supposed to be.'

"Ryoma…" Yukimura called. "If there's something bothering you, you know you can always talk to me."

Ryoma gazed back at him, his eyes unreadable. The freshman simply took the bottle of liquid and poured it over the plants. "Yukimura-san…"

Yukimura snapped out of his reverie. "Yes?"

"Do you know how it feels to be burned alive?" Ryoma asked, his back still facing Yukimura. "To endure every second your flesh is slowly roasting in the high heat? The smell of your own burning flesh? the screams of those suffering the same inferno as you do, can you imagine how it feels?"

Ryoma turned around, his golden eyes welling up in tears. "Because I need you to explain to me how it must have felt."

"Ryoma…" Yukimura stepped closer to the freshman. He was at a loss for words. The Ryoma in front of him now is very different from the one who stood on this very same ground three days ago.

"Because I can't do it myself. Everytime that I try to, anger and hatred fill my heart and my mind that my thoughts are taken into a different course." Tears fells slowly down his pale cheeks. " My parents said you have to put yourself in the shoes of the others to understand how they feel but I just can't."

Yukimura reached out of the freshman and tugged him into his embrace. "I just can't get myself to imagine how my sister felt when she died."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Oishi squirmed a little. Fuji just kept on smiling. Niou was smirking. Yuushi was expressionless. This is a very awkward meeting for them.

"Uhh…" Oishi stammered.

"Are you two on a date?" Niou suddenly asked. Oishi turned beet-red while Yuushi remained stoic.

"I see you're recovering a bit, Oishi." Fuji smiled.

'Oh fuck! I haven't apologized to him yet! What am I gonna do?' Oishi fret silently. He threw Yuushi a pleading look.

Fuji smiled even more. He just loved seeing people squirm.

"About what Syuichiro did to you last Thursday," Yuushi pushed his glasses up. "He didn't mean to do that."

Niou hit epiphany. "Syuichiro? I guess you really are dating."

"Wait! It's not—" Oishi cried but Yuushi raised a hand, causing him to stop.

"And what if we are?" the Hyotei tensai raised an eyebrow. 'Syuichiro must get over Kikumaru soon. I don't like sharing.'

Fuji smiled a bit when he heard Yuushi's thoughts. 'Hmmm…I guess Oishi really is recovering fast.' He reached out and placed a comforting hand on Oishi's shoulders.

"It's ok, Oishi." Fuji smile at him. "I know you didn't mean to do it. You were confused and scared."

'Confused and scared my ass.'

The Seigaku tensai jolted when he heard the voice again. He met Oishi's apologetic gaze.

"I'm really sorry Fuji. I really didn't mean to scare you." Oishi frowned a bit. "I couldn't control him."

"Him? Who's him?" Niou asked, not wanting to be left out from the conversation.

"I'll tell you but you have to meet him first." Yuushi smirked. Oishi opened his mouth to protest but Yuushi cut him off. "I'm just kidding."

"So there really is someone else…" Fuji muttered. "That explains the big difference in the personality."

"COME ON!!!" Niou cried, his whole body suddenly transforming into Oishi himself. "Give me a clue here."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Yukimura couldn't still fathom the truth Ryoma just revealed to him. Now he knows why the freshman became so distant. Everything about him, his life, his sister were complete lies.

"Don't worry." Yukimura placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "I'll help you out. I will try to get more information about the GENOM project something."

Ryoma looked up to Yukimura and smiled a little. "Thanks."

They walked in silence until something came to Ryoma's head. "Hey, want to play some tennis?"

Yukimura couldn't help but smile. 'He's such a tennis freak.' He nodded. "Ok. I guess I could spare you a game or two. Maybe I could even let you win."

Ryoma frowned. He doesn't like the idea of being taken so lightly. "Hey! I won't talk to you anymore if you don't play seriously."

Yukimura chuckled. "Ok fine. I'll play seriously."

Ryoma smirked and pulled his cap lower to hide the soft tint of blush on his cheeks.

They continued on like that, just walking amicably in silence until they came into that familiar outdoor tennis courts. Ryoma looked up once more, only to see a familiar face walking towards them. The redhead was a new face and they seemed to be engaged in an argument.

"Moritaka-san!" Ryoma cried.

forgotten

"Hey, isn't that Echizen's voice?" Oishi suddenly asked, breaking the silence they were in ever since Niou copied him.

Niou, in Oishi's image, grunted and changed back to normal. "Damn it! Where is Yukimura when you need him?" he turned to look at his companions and snapped back into reality. "Wait, you mean Echizen?"

Fuji walked away from them. " I think he's down there." The tensai motioned to the stairs.

"But he's in a date with Mura." Niou called out. Yuushi and Oishi stared at him before they followed Fuji down the steps.

forgotten

"Nice you see you again, Moritaka-san." Ryoma greeted the brunette ecstatically. He somehow looked neat this time, with his beard shaved off and his hair tied nicely into a low pony- tail. It gave emphasis to his handsome face.

"Echizen Ryoma." Ikari's lips curved up into a knowing smile while his companion just paled.

Yukimura caught up with the spirited freshman. He saw the way Ryoma looked at the brunette. He couldn't help but frown at the obvious adoration in Ryoma's eyes. "Ryoma…"

The spell was broken when Yukimura spoke up. Ikari and Paython turned to look at him while Ryoma glared in return.

"I see you're not alone." Ikari said, his mellow baritone voice sounded like music to their ears.

Ryoma squirmed a little when he felt the tension suddenly rising up from nowhere. He could see the invisible tension thread when Yukimura met Ikari's gaze. "Uhh…this is Yukimura Seiichi. He's—"

"I'm his date." Yukimura stated firmly but still smiling, giving him an aura that rivals Fuji's. 'He was able to change Ryoma's mood when I can't. I don't like him.'

"Ohh." Ikari nodded knowingly. He turned to his companion and smirked. From the corner of his eyes he could see Ryoma blushing scarlet.

"Yukimura-san!" Ryoma hissed at the senior. The Rikkai captain just ignored him and took his hand and held it firmly. "Yukimura-san!"

Ikari couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious jealousy Yukimura is displaying. "I understand. Oh by the way, " He placed an arm over Paython's shoulders. "This is my art dealer but he part-times as my dog—OUCH!!" he yelped in pain when Paython elbowed him hard on the ribs.

"Ignore his obvious lack of social graces." Paython smirked and held out his hand to Ryoma, making the boy blush even further. "My name is Paython Fire. I'm an art dealer for this insolent worm over here. I hope he didn't scare you that much."

He tried his best to hide his anxiety and excitement. 'This is Echizen Ryoma I'm talking to. This is such a marvelous opportunity.'

Ryoma held out his clammy hands. 'I don't understand why I'm so clumsy towards them.' he smile a little and bowed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Echizen Ryoma." he could feel his stomach flutter when Paython smiled at him. "I-I met Moritaka-san the other day when he was rushing to meet you."

"Is that so…" Paython gave Ikari a questioning glance.

"Thursday…art gallery." Ikari said, still massaging his ribs.

"Ohh I remember." Paython muttered.

Ryoma took his hands from his grasp and held on firmly to Yukimura who just glanced at him suspiciously. "Moritaka-san sure is an amazing painter, Fire-san."

Paython shrugged. "He is…only if he would clean up a bit." He glanced at his watch and tugged at Ikari's coat. "We better get going then."

Ikari reach out to pat Ryoma's head, causing Yukimura's smile to disappear. "You be a good kid, ok?" he smiled. 'She is very proud of you.'

"Bye! Hope we meet again some other time." Paython made a grab for Ikari's arm and dragged the brunette away.

Yukimura and Ryoma just stood there. The latter was still shocked at the sudden course of events while Yukimura was still fuming as Ikari's last gesture fanned his jealousy.

"Mura! Echizen!" both snapped out of the daze and sat Fuji, Oishi, Yuushi and Niou running down the steps.

forgotten

Ikari glanced at his partner and smirked. He gently nudged the redhead to look at him.

"You felt it too, right?"

The redhead couldn't help but smile. "Just like you said…the excitement of finally meeting him…it's taking me into an overdrive."

"I told you so…" his smile slowly disappeared. "If only she would be able to experience what we had…maybe…"

Paython sighed and leaned against Ikari's arm. "Are you still hoping that one day she wound smile again?

Ikari smiled sadly. "I never gave up hope, Paython."

forgotten

Ryoma stomped into the tennis court, trying to ignore his senpai-tachi especially Yukimura.

"Ryoma." Yukimura called out but the freshman stubbornly looked away.

"What happened?" Oishi asked.

"Looks like a classic lover's quarrel." Yuushi replied.

Yukimura sighed and approached the freshman. "Why are you so mad when I'm the one who should be?"

Ryoma glared at the handsome captain. "Why shouldn't I? You were the one who acted like you're my boyfriend already or something."

Yukimura gritted his teeth.

"Uh guys….are you having a lover's quarrel?" Niou asked.

"No we're not." Ryoma snapped at the Trickster.

"Yes we are." Yukimura injected.

Fuji approached the two, followed by the rest. "You should learn how to discuss relationship problems in a peaceful manner."

Ryoma glared at his senpai. "We're not in a rela—" he stop abruptly when a sting of pain flashed in his head. The pain was increasing by the second.

"Ryoma!" Yukimura gasped when the freshman collapsed into his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"What's happening to him?!" Oishi started hyperventilating.

Ryoma felt like his head is being trampled by a bulldozer.

'What's going on? Why is he in pain?'

'I think we should rush him to the hospital and fast.'

'What the--? Mura made him eat something unfavorable.'

'Ryoma! Oh my god! What is happening to you!?'

Ryoma sight blurred at the pain intensified in every thought that came to him. 'What's going on!? I can't breathe!'

Yukimura stared in horror when Ryoma's face changed from Niou, to Fuji then to Oishi. Then his hand phased through the tennis racket he's holding.

"RYOMA!!!" Yukimura cried, gathering the writhing boy in his arms. 'What is going on?! Why is he displaying different abilities at the same time?!'

Fuji stared in horror as Ryoma writhe in pain. He knew that the freshman has a specialized ability but it was still ambiguous to them up until now.

"Oh my god! Look at his eyes!" Oishi cried.

Their attention was drawn to the freshman's eyes which used to be golden but now it turned into white.

"Echizen!"

Then Ryoma felt nothing. it was like he's been sucked into an endless void. He couldn't hear anything, not even the pained cries of Yukimura.

'Nee-san…'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehehe Ryoma is actually an empathic mimic who duplicates the powers of others. Amazing isn't it? But he still coulnd't controll it. He doesn't even know what his ability exactly is. And more especially, his duplicated powers only lasts when the person he is mimicking is nearby.

If you've seen Heroes, that sudden breakdown of Ryoma was patterened after Peter Petrelli's breakdown. it's like information overload when he's surrounded by lots of people with powers that he couldn't control his body from mimicing them.

This ability of him is also patterned from POT series esp. Sanada-Ryoma and Atobe-Ryoma matches where he copied and exhibited the techniques and skills of various players in the tennis circuit.

Ok since I've exposed Ryoma's powers, I better expose other's as well. Moritaka Ikari has the ability to "paint the future." His ability includes present-time or past clairvoyance in addition to precognition.

Paython Fire has the ability to phase some or all of his body through solid objects. He has used his ability to walk through walls, pass his arm through a window, open locked doors, and injure other people by phasing through their bodies. Note the powers Ryoma displayed during his lapse. His hand phased through the tennis racket.

If you want more….PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. on thin ice

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"Echizen!"

Then Ryoma felt nothing. it was like he's been sucked into an endless void. He couldn't hear anything, not even the pained cries of Yukimura.

'Nee-san…'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma lapsed into a dreamless sleep while his companions fret over him. they were at a loss of what to do.

"We should get him to the hospital." Oishi said.

"We can't." Niou snapped at the mother hen. "This is related to his abilities. You think those assholes in the hospital would understand?"

"But that's the only way." Yuushi reasoned out.

"But Niou-kun has a point. We can't just barge in there with weird talents." Fuji told them.

Yukimura check for Ryoma's temperature…he's getting cold. He turned to his still-bickering companions and cried. "THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"Mura…" Niou was shocked at his friend's uncharacteristic reaction.

"I know. Let us take him home. Maybe his parents can do something about it." Fuji announced.

"Ok let's go for that." Yuushi said, taking Ryoma's things. Yukimura heaved the freshman in his arms and ran down the steps.

'Please Ryoma…' Yukimura prayed silently as they hailed a cab. 'I'm sorry for upsetting you. I will do anything you want me to do…just be alright.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

They arrived at Ryoma's house in under five minutes since Yuushi used his powers to command the driver to speed up. Oishi and Yukimura would've protested against it but Ryoma's health comes first.

They got out of the taxi, rang the bell like there's no tomorrow. They would've thought that they were in the wrong house when Nanjiroh opened the door then slammed it shut again.

"Echizen-san!!!!" Yukimura cried. "Please Echizen-san! This is an emergency!!!"

The door opened once more and Nanjiroh's eyes widened in shock when he saw the unconscious Ryoma in Yukimura's arms.

"What happened?!" Nanjiroh asked when he stepped aside to let them in.

"He passed out Echizen-san." Oishi told the old man.

Nanjiroh took his son and rushed him upstairs. The kids were at a loss for what to do so they followed the man up to Ryoma's room. Nanako suddenly came out of her room to see the commotion.

"What happened, Ji-san?" she asked worriedly.

Nanjiroh didn't respond when he laid the boy on his bed. He checked the boy's temperature.

"He was really cold earlier." Yukimura's voice trembled.

Nanjiroh sighed. "He's warming up now. Nanako, get Karupin out of here and bring me a basin with warm water and a cloth."

The girl immediately ran to the kitchen. Nanjiroh studied the worried faces of his son's companions. He hesitantly stood up. "I'll go a give my wife a call. Please look after him for a while."

Yukimura nodded and rushed to sit next to the still boy. Nanjiroh went out of the room, leaving the other kids to finally vent out some frustrations.

"Do you think he did that on purpose?" Niou asked.

"No way." Fuji replied. "Why would he risk being exposed to such ordeal just to scare us?"

"Wait…does his parents know about his abilities?" Oishi suddenly asked. They all turned to him but stayed silent.

Yukimura held Ryoma's clammy hand firmly. 'I'm sorry but I think they have to know what is going on with you. They might be able to help. You really scared me, Ryoma.' he reached out and caressed his cheek. 'I thought you were going to leave me.'

The door opened once more and Nanako came in with a basin and a cloth.

"Where is Ji-san?" she asked when she laid down the basin on Ryoma's bedside table.

"He went out to call Ryoma's mom." Yuushi replied.

Yukimura eyed the cloth and Nanako seemed to get what he was trying to say.

"It's ok. You can give him the sponge bath." Nanako handed him the cloth. "I'll go get his clothes."

Yukimura gently washed Ryoma's face with the damp cloth. 'Please wake up. I promise I won't do anything that you don't like as long as you wake up.' they fell silent while the Rikkai captain continued giving the freshman a sponge bath.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

It took only a few minutes for Rinko to get to their house. When Nanjiroh told her that their son collapsed, she jumped into her car and zoomed her way home.

'To hell with tickets! I'll deal with them later.' She told herself when she got out of her car and ran inside their house.

"Nanjiroh!" She cried out when she burst into the living room. no one was there. She turned to the stairs when he heard voices from Ryoma's room. she ran upstairs and bolted inside Ryoma's room, only to find it full with five unfamiliar faces, her son on the bed, her Husband and Nanako pacing back and forth.

"Nanjiroh." Rinko gasped. She ran into her husband's arms. "What happened? Oh god I was so worried."

"The brat collapsed Rinko. I haven't asked yet why. I was waiting for you so that I won't have to repeat it to you later." Nanjiroh soothed his wife's back.

Since Ryoma's room is a bit cramped, the boys were told to sit on the floor or on the bed.

Nanjiroh glanced at his son's sleeping figure before he returned his gaze to Yukimura. "Now…tell us what happened."

Yukimura anxiously glanced at Niou who nodded firmly in return. The captain took a deep breath. "I would want to start by saying that your son is special."

Upon hearing the forbidden word, Nanjiroh's eyes narrowed.

"All six of us are." Yukimura steadied his trembling hands. "We haven't told anyone yet aside from each other. We started discovering special abilities after the Nationals…after we have visited your late daughter's grave."

Rinko sat there gaping at the kids. All five of them were nodding to each other. Nanjiroh grew stiff. The silence inside Ryoma's room grew like a balloon being pumped with air…it could burst any moment soon.

"Are you telling me—" Nanjiroh started but was interrupted by a loud clattering of metal. They all turned their attention to Nanako who accidentally dropped the empty basin.

"I'm sorry!" Nanako scrambled to clean up the mess.

"W-we know this might be a shocker to you but it's true." Yuushi said. " We're not joking."

"H-how did you know about Reina?" Rinko asked.

"After the Nationals, we followed Ryoma to a cemetery and there he revealed to us that he had a sister and that she is already dead." Niou shrugged. "We thought at first that there was something about her grave that turned us to be this way but Oishi-kun here, who as not a part of the Cemetery Party discovered his ability as well."

Nanjiroh shook his head. Never in his life had he imagined having this conversation. 'This is ridiculous! The GENOM chapter is done…all those with special abilities including my daughter and cousin died.'

"Your son exhibiting special abilities too, Echizen-san." Fuji's eyes narrowed when he heard Nanjiroh's thoughts.

"That is impossible. Ryoma can't— he didn't manifest—" Rinko was at a loss for words.

"There was very little clinical basis that siblings or blood relations could affect the development of abilities." Nanako muttered, her first clenched so hard that it turned her knuckles white. "It's impossible—"

"Are you telling us that your daughter is special—"

"Keep it down!" Nanjiroh hissed. He stood up and went to check Ryoma's opened windows. He shut it close and turned the AC on. "We don't know what you're talking about—"

"Nanjiroh!" Rinko cried. They all turned to the distressed woman. "Just stop it! All the lies…all the pretentious plays that we did…j-just…stop." She soon dissolved in tears.

Unbeknownst to them, Ryoma's eyes started to flutter as he slowly regained consciousness. His mother's distraught voice brought him back and upon noticing that their attention was not on him, Ryoma chose to keep still and listen to truth that his parents might never tell him.

"Rinko…"

"They said it themselves, Nanjiroh. They're just like your daughter. Your son is just like Reina." Rinko sobbed. "If we don't tell them soon, they might suffer the same fate our daughter had."

"Echizen-san…" the boys chorused.

Nanjiroh sighed when he saw the Nanako was crying silently as well. "Fine but we're telling this not to encourage you to develop or show your powers…we're telling you because we want you to take special precautions."

He sat beside Rinko and took her hand. "And I would like you to keep it a secret for a while or maybe divulge this to Ryoma as slowly as you can. It will devastate him."

'But Ryoma already found out.' Yukimura bit his lips, debating with his inner self if he should tell on him or not.

Fuji frowned at Yukimura's thoughts. 'So Echizen knew…I wonder how it must've felt.'

Yukimura shook his head. "I'm really sorry Echizen-san but I couldn't do that. Your son deserves the truth and he values his sister as much as you do. I, for once, don't think it's healthy for him to keep on this way."

Nanjiroh gritted his teeth. "You do not tell me how to manage my son, young man. I'm only doing this to protect him."

"Echizen will not be a child forever, Echizen-san." Yuushi suddenly spoke up. "Sooner or later he will start questioning about things and knowing his character, he will find a way to know the truth. You think that keeping the horrible past from him will protect him but it will only drive him to the point of insanity wherein he will do anything just to get it."

He pushed up his glasses and met Nanjiroh's dark gaze head on. "It is better that he finds out the truth from you than have it from others."

"I already know the truth."

"What?!" all eyes turned to the boy who came back from the dead.

forgotten

Setsuko crept into the old, burned down research facility that her mother brought up. Her brother was hell bent in pursuing after the remaining Evolved Humans and she's not going hand over the trophy so easily.

She rummaged through the burnt remains of her mother's dream for something to help her in her dangerous quest.

'It should be right here if Katou-san was correct." She muttered when she slipped into what used to be an office. She made sure that she was wearing gloves when she delved into piles of burnt materials. 'There it is!' she rejoiced silently when she found a burnt, dilapidated vault.

'Thank god it's still intact.' She slowly decoded the lock and pried it open. The effects of the radio-active explosion eroded the metal so it was quite hard to open it. She congratulated herself silently as she fumbled into the folders still inside.

"Reina…I'll make sure you get your well-deserved justice." Setsuko muttered as she hid the folders inside her jacket and replaced the vault's contents with folders containing random news clippings. She stopped for a while and listened carefully to any sound. When she heard none, she closed the vault once more and left the place as fast as she could.

forgotten

"You went through our security vault?!" Nanjiroh howled. He's not mad because Ryoma invaded their privacy…he was mad because he was unable to stop the boy from finding out their family's deepest secret.

"Nanjiroh!" Rinko cried. "Remember that you're son's sick!"

Nanjiroh closed his eyes for a while. He could feel his muscles trembling in anger. "You are not to get out of this house, play tennis nor use the phone until I say so!"

Ryoma gritted his teeth and strained against Yukimura's protective embrace. "You lied to me! I think I'm the one who has the right to be angry here because you lied to me! You lied about Nee-san and how she died! I have all the right to know!!!" tears were falling unabashed the poor boy's face.

"Ryoma…please…" Rinko tried to calm her son down but whenever she gets too close, Ryoma starts thrashing. "You have to understand."

Ryoma glared at his mother. "Nee-san was never sick! Nee-san didn't die peacefully in her sleep! Nee-san was kidnapped and was murdered!!!!! You lied!!! You call yourself my mother and yet you lied!!!!"

A hand came down so fast that Ryoma and Yukimura weren't able to react to it. A distinctive sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded inside the room.

"Nanako-san…" Oishi gaped at the fuming girl.

Ryoma sat still in Yukimura's arms while glaring at Nanako in full hatred. "You…"

"You want to know the truth so bad?" Nanako's voice was shaking. "Ok, I'll tell you. You sister was born special…she inherited it from my father. It so happened that a scientist released a research regarding their condition and so your parents came to her, unthinking of what the consequences would be."

"Nanako…" Nanjiroh muttered but Nanako raised her hand to stop him.

"They were diagnosed to have advanced, specialized DNA strain and were labeled as Evolved Humans. The doctor wanted to do research on them…we refuted." The girl wiped her tears away and met Ryoma's glare. "When we did so, they started taking Evolved Humans by force. My father was taken first. I haven't seen him since."

"Nanako-san…" Fuji couldn't help but feel for the girl. 'So it wasn't only Ryoma…'

"Your father did his best to hide the two you from them. They transferred from town to town…taking in different identities but alas, a few hours before your flight back to New York, they got to you. Reina, God bless her soul, at such a young age she was able to understand the danger your family was in so she gave up herself so that they would leave you alone."

Nanjiroh slumped back on Ryoma's bed, head buried in his hands as he recalled that dreadful day.

"_DON'T HURT TOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Little Reina screamed before she was roughly tossed inside the van. "DON'T HURT TOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her muffled screams can still be heard. _

"Why didn't you just tell me?!" Ryoma glared accusingly at his parents.

"Ryoma…" Fuji gave Ryoma a warning glance. Rinko was already sobbing her heart out while Nanjiroh cried silently.

"Because the truth devastates them more than it does you." Nanako said.

"How are they supposed to tell you that five months after the disappearance of your sister, someone was heartless enough to send a box to them…a box containing your sister's bloody ripped clothes and a picture of her, bleeding profusely while being pinned against the wall by countless knives?"

Ryoma sat still as Nanako's words blew up in front of him like nuclear bombs. Oishi and Yukimura gasped while Niou, Fuji and Yuushi stood rooted on the spot.

"I don't have the heart to ruin your image of Reina." Nanjiroh sobbed. "If you knew about how she died, what they did to her…you'll just seek revenge."

Rinko stood up and took the stunned freshman in her arms. "I'm really sorry…so sorry." She sobbed into his hair as Ryoma sat limply in her arms. "We don't want you to grow up full of hatred."

Yukimura felt a hand squeezed his heart into a pulp when Ryoma broke into another fit of tears. 'I can do nothing for him…it hurts. It hurts just watching him break into millions of pieces. '

Fuji went closer to the Rikkai captain and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'We all want to help him, Yukimura. We'll find a way.'

The teal-haired boy just glanced up to him and smiled a little. Somehow he's relieved that he's not alone in this ordeal.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Setsuko, disguised as an old lady, waited patiently for Miyazawa. They agreed to meet in a fast food chain to discuss the success of her mission earlier.

"May I share this table with you, Ma'am?"

Setsuko looked up and saw the grinning face of Miyazawa Katou. She nodded curtly and let the man sit down. She cautiously glanced left and right before slid a folded tissue paper across the table. Katou immediately took the paper and opened it. There was a short scribbling on the tissue. It says:

"Open your computer. Check your new email account. I've sent to soft copy of the file to you."

Katou gaze Setsuko a knowing glance before he took out his laptop. To the rest of the world they looked like two strangers sharing nothing more than a space to eat. The man quickly checked the documents sent to him.

His eyes narrowed upon stumbling upon the six dreaded names. He deleted the message and quickly shut off his laptop and started tapping the table with his fingers in random rhythm.

Setsuko closed her eyes and listened very carefully to the sound. To a normal person, it might look like a harmless mannerism but to her ears, every beat was like a sound of a festival drum. She devised a rhythm code for Katou as their means of communication. She closed her eyes as she tried to decode Katou's message.

'These are high-profiled individuals. It would be very easy for your brother to find them. it was a good thing that we're able to get a hold of this material immediately.'

Setsuko raked her hand through her hair, indicating that she got the message. Without any word, she stood up and left. As she walked away, she couldn't help but wonder how they will go from there.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Nanjiroh didn't think twice about giving the boys a ride home. Regardless if it means that he has to drive all the way to Kanagawa and back.

"Echizen-san…" Yukimura broke the silence that seemed to be suffocating them.

Nanjiroh sighed. "I want all of you to listen to me very carefully…" the boys leaned towards the driver's seat. " I don't want you to inform anyone else about your condition. If you really had to, make sure that you can trust these people with your lives."

"Echizen-san…the GENOM Project was destroyed years ago." Yuushi said. "Why are we still in danger?"

Nanjiroh gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "Those high-powered assholes who backed that fucking project were never caught. If they got wind that another batch of Evolved Humans showed up, there's no telling how far they will go this time."

"But there are times when we cannot stop or control ourselves." Niou frowned.

Nanjiroh eyed them from his rear-view mirror. 'You just have to be very careful. Look out for each other.'

Fuji glanced at him warily. "Will you let us look after your son as well, Echizen-san?"

Nanjiroh took a deep breath. "Not until I've figured out his ability. It might not be as stable as yours."

Yukimura turned his glance to the passing view outside. 'Ryoma…'

Nanjiroh glanced at Yukimura and frowned. "When evolution selects its agents it does so at a cost. It makes demands in exchange for singularity and you may be asked to do something against your very nature. Suddenly the change in your life that should've been wonderful comes as a betrayal. It may seem cruel, but the goal is nothing short of self-preservation... survival."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: ok Setsuko's power is enhanced hearing.

Yeah…regarding Reina's death…I was a bit cruel but it gets twisted in the middle. Remember the box…it is essential in the next chapters.

If you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. the fix

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

PP/S: I'm so busy these past few days...I may not be able to polish this chapter to its sparkling clean version. Gomen! Will do better next time!!!!!

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

Nanjiroh took a deep breath. "Not until I've figured out his ability. It might not be as stable as yours."

Yukimura turned his glance to the passing view outside. 'Ryoma…'

Nanjiroh glanced at Yukimura and frowned. "When evolution selects its agents it does so at a cost. It makes demands in exchange for singularity and you may be asked to do something against your very nature. Suddenly the change in your life that should've been wonderful comes as a betrayal. It may seem cruel, but the goal is nothing short of self-preservation... survival."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma felt like a prisoner. His parents didn't allow him to move around unattended. It is either Nanako or Nanjiroh who accompanied him wherever he goes…well except for the bathroom maybe. Nanjiroh still didn't take back his words when he said that Ryoma was grounded. If there are any scheduled practices, Nanako accompanies him to school…much to his distaste.

Echizen Ryoma should not be treated like a baby.

His mother gave him some credit when she allowed him to use the phone and converse with people. What she didn't know was her son was abusing his very little freedom by calling his "friends" almost everyday.

Wonder who these friends are? Ryoma found comfort and solace in the forms of Fuji, Yukimura, Oishi, Yuushi and Niou. Although they were warned not to practice their powers by Ryoma's parents, they still try and see developments as the days go by.

"You mean you'll all be out this Friday?!" Ryoma asked indignantly while on a three-way phone call with Fuji and Oishi.

"Well yes since we found out that all of us are going to attend the same school, Seito High." Oishi replied.

"Tezuka and the others who passed already went there today for their physical examinations and books. We're planning to meet up with Yukimura-kun, Niou-kun and Oshitari-kun this Friday." Fuji added.

Ryoma frowned. He doesn't want to be left out.

Fuji heard the obvious disappointed thoughts of the freshman.

"I know! You can come with us!!!" Oishi announced.

"But Oishi…Echizen is grounded." Fuji said. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Ryoma mentally cursing.

"We'll ask permission for him and besides, it seems like we're the only ones his father would trust." Oishi said.

"What do you think Echizen?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma's line was silent for a while. 'I'll die if I get to stay alone inside this nuthouse for one more day!'

"Ok…I'll ask Yukimura to call your father." Fuji decided.

"Wha-why Yukimura-senpai?!" Ryoma protested on the other line.

Fuji smiled, a bit sad that he couldn't see the freshman's piqued expression. "Because he's your special someone. Ja Echizen!" he chuckled when Ryoma' protest resounded when he was about to hang up.

'Yukimura better thank me for this.' He mused as he dialed Yukimura's home number. 'I'm giving him the opportunity to impress the father.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma dreadfully waited by the stairs for his father to finish talking to Yukimura on the phone. Nanjiroh didn't seem happy even for a bit all throughout the conversation.

'Please let me come…please!' Ryoma mentally prayed, desperate to get out of the house. He stood up abruptly when his father placed the phone down and glanced up at him.

"He wants to talk to you." He left to sit on the sofa to read his "precious" magazines once more.

Ryoma timidly took the phone and placed it to his ears. "Yukimura-san?" he heard a soft sigh from the other line.

"Nice to hear you're not mad at me anymore." Yukimura answered, making Ryoma blush scarlet.

"Y-Yukimura-san, " Ryoma glanced at his father cautiously. "My father said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yes about that," Yukimura's voice seemed to perk up a little. "He agreed to let you come with us to Seito High this Friday although he said that you have to be home by 6 pm."

Ryoma groaned.

"He's just worried about your well-being Ryoma. He doesn't want you collapsing again." Yukimura said in Nanjiroh defense.

"Fine but you have to pick me up. I don't want to show up being chaperoned by Nanako again."

"Ok…I'll pick you up around 7 am. Bye Ryoma. Take care of yourself." Yukimura's soft voice sent shivers down Ryoma's spine. The freshman didn't know how to respond.

"Uh thanks…you too."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryuzaki gazed upon her companions solemnly. "Are you sure you still want to push through with this?"

Hanamura smiled. "Of course! This will be the last event that the kids will share with each other before the seniors officially leave their posts and become high school students."

Sakaki took a sip of tea before answering. "You know very well that I'm only into this because of the athletic benefits the camp will offer."

Banji smiled his patented Banji-creeps-me-out smile. "So it's settled then. We will conduct a training camp two weeks from now.

Ryuzaki remained silent. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

As agreed, Yukimura promptly arrived at 7 am to pick him up. Although normally he would lag purposefully too buy him some time, Ryoma decided to be smart and moved quickly to keep his parents from asking questions regarding his relationship with Yukimura.

As he absentmindedly glanced at the handsome senior Ryoma couldn't help but try to define the status of their relationship. 'As far as I'm concerned, we're not together…yet. He didn't make any advances ever since the rooftop incident.' Ryoma felt a sickening lump in his stomach. 'Did he get tired of chasing after me? I know I've been ignoring him in the chat room and the group message sprees but he didn't…' He stopped the not-so-positive thoughts that ran inside his head.

'Why should I bother?' The freshman blushed a little when the senior took his hand and lead him to the door. 'It's not like I'm in love with him, right?' The fluttering in his gut intensified as he tried to search for the answer to his question.

'Seriously…I'm not in love him, right?' Yukimura glanced back at him with a sweet smile on his lips that made Ryoma's knees turned into a pile of goo.

'Oh shit…I am in love with him.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

The trip to their meeting place was filled with silence however Yukimura is not stupid to not notice the awkwardness Ryoma in displaying. He couldn't help but smile a little whenever he catches the freshman stealing glances at him during the taxi ride. It somehow appeased Yukimura a little.

'At least I'm apparently not a nobody to him anymore.' Yukimura mused when the taxi stopped behind a black Crosswind. "We're here, Ryoma." He took the freshman's hand and gently pulled him out of the car.

He smiled inwardly at Ryoma's obedience today. It's a bit disturbing but he liked it. It's not everyday that the cocky brat would let him hold his hands.

The door of the Crosswind opened and Fuji came out to greet them. "Wow…so you made up after all." He said when they got closer. Yukimura just smiled at him while Ryoma flushed scarlet while keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

'Hmmm…this is unusual.' Fuji tried to listen to Ryoma's thoughts but none came to him. 'I can't here anything…' he looked around and saw a man not older than 46 walking with another male teen. Aside from them, no one was within 20 meters from them. 'That's odd.'

"Let's hurry now Fuji. What's the point in being early if we end up being late." Yuushi's bored voice broke into his inner sanctum.

"Sorry." Fuji said before climbing up the car.

Oishi noticed the tensed aura surrounding Fuji when he took his seat beside Niou. 'Is he ok?' he asked himself.

"Let's go!" Niou muttered, getting impatient by the minute. "I have a date with Rou-chan after this." He grumbled.

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket, Niou." Yuushi drawled. "You can always see him anytime you want, even though it entails you flying from Kanagawa to Tokyo." He pushed his glasses up. "It's the only day Echizen gets to spend without any chaperones."

Ryoma marveled at the unexpected kindness the Hyotei tensai was showing him. 'Hmmm…maybe Oishi-senpai started to rub off him.'

The car started to move, making everyone ease up except for Fuji.

"Are you ok?" Yukimura asked the brunette. He noticed his uneasiness as well. 'I wonder what happened to him.'

Fuji's eyes snapped open upon hearing Yukimura's thoughts. 'I don't understand…now I can hear them once more.'

'Stop being such a worrywart, Ichiro. You're making me look like a weakling.' 

'Hey, this is my body for your information. You're only a parasite living off me.' 

'Rou-chan is going to be mad. I better call him.' 

'I'm glad Syuichiro is more relaxed today. It means I can start taking him out on a regular basis.' 

Fuji closed his eyes once more as slight pain that flashed inside his head.

'Fuji looks pale. I hope nothing's wrong with him.' 

Fuji smiled at Yukimura when the pain subsided. "I'm quiet fine now. Thanks."

'Fuji-senpai seems weird. oh well…got back to pining over Yukimura-san, Ryoma. at least this you can do without him ever knowing.' 

Fuji couldn't but chuckle. This got everyone's attention.

"Fuji, did you eat breakfast today?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Fuji shook his head before giving Ryoma a knowing smile. He could see that the freshman visibly flinched at his gaze, knowing that the freshman realized what just happened.

'I heard you Echizen…I never thought you're such a hopeless romantic.' Ryoma wanted to slap himself. He forgot that Fuji was able to hear his thoughts.

'You're invading my privacy!' 

"Am I?' Fuji smiled broadly. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean too.' 

"Shut up!'

forgotten

"They're gone." Saturo sighed and sat on the bench. The male teen who stood next to him nodded. Underneath the light blue cap, a pair of golden eyes followed the fleeting image of the black car.

Saturo shook his head and sighed. "You've been doing this for eight years now, Reina. Aren't you even tired of just watching him from afar?"

Reina met her uncle's worried eyes. She sat next to him, took his hand and held it firmly in hers.

"I know." Saturo reached out to pat her head. "I can only imagine your desire to hold him once again…but it was your decision, Reina."

"The dead are not supposed to come back to life."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

They arrived at Seito High and there were only a handful of kids left milling around the campus. The boys went out of the car and entered the future seat of their loyalty for three years.

"Wow…you managed to get into the nerd school, Niou-san. good for you." Ryoma smirked up the Trickster, every word he said was oozing with sarcasm.

Niou gritted his teeth. "Look brat. I gave up my date with Choutarou just for you—"

"Haru." Yukimura glared at him warningly.

Niou glared at the freshman one last time before haughtily turned his back from him. "Be thankful you're Mura's paramour or I might've made you cry already."

"Now, now Niou…there's no need to be violent." Oishi came between them, worry etched on his face.

"And there's no need for you to worry Oishi." Fuji injected. "Didn't Oshitari warned you about stress?"

Yuushi managed to hold on to his composure while Oishi blushed hard at the comment.

"Come now kids." Yukimura took Ryoma's hand, dragging the unresisting freshman into the school ground.

"Aww…aren't they cute." Fuji cooed before they made an effort to follow the two.

"Cute my ass…" Niou muttered.

forgotten

Setsuko peered out her window and watched at the six walked towards the building. She tried to calm herself down when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind.

"Did you understand what I just said?" Soujiroh's annoyed voice came to her.

Setsuko spun around and glared at her brother. "I'm not stupid like you and your minions, Soujiroh. Now I want you to get out of my clinic."

"You're impossible." Soujiroh met her glare. "Well whatever. Remember to give me the names of the students who came in today. I want everyone to be screened. I need blood samples."

"I already told you, I'm not helping you in this idiocy of yours." Setsuko snarled at him. She knew that he paid the previous doctors in-charged of the medical exams who were scheduled before her so that he could get the blood samples. It is through blood that they were able to screen their genetic code for some "abnormality".

"I, as the chairman of the Board of Trustees in this school, order you to do that." Soujiroh slammed his fist on Setsuko's oak table. "You will obey me or you will suffer dire punishments."

Setsuko scoffed. 'As if you could touch me. Your conscience or the minute amount of it prevents you from doing that.'

"And besides," He went for the door. "It is in the school rules that everyone must undergo blood sampling."

Setsuko gritted her teeth as she watched her twin brother leave her clinic. For the tenth time, she cursed the name of their parents.

Seito Academy was the school where her mother Dr. Sachi Miyamato became a main stockholder in the past. Now, her brother regained her stocks and took over as the chairman of the board of Trustees. Somehow when they were still young, Setsuko got a premonition that this would happen so she fought hard against her brother to be able to get the presidency of the school.

"Despite all the clever and intricate plans you've made to remake GENOM, you're still the same Soujiroh. You're so consumed of your partial victory that you tend to overlook the little things moving against you. You're like a prey for a spider waiting in the shadows." She composed herself as the clocked ticked closer to the start of her duty.

"I don't know who the spider will be but I will make sure I'll be the web that will choke you and immobilize you until death reclaims you as one of his own."

forgotten

"Wow…" Ryoma was awed by the gothic structure.

"You should work really hard if you want to study here too." Fuji told him. "Tezuka and the others are here too so it'll be a great opportunity to come together and play tennis as one club."

They were in line to take the elevator up to the Doctor's clinic which is situated on the fourth floor.

"The next options aside from this is Toyotama High and Rikkai." Yuushi said. "Which made me wonder why Niou and Yukimura opted to attend here."

Niou sighed. Yukimura turned to him and smiled. "I'd like to have a change in the atmosphere. I almost grew up in Rikkai…I think it's time for a little change of environment."

"And how about you Niou-kun?" Oishi asked.

"Che!" Niou frowned.

"His parents forced him to take the exam but he has his other agenda." Yukimura replied for him friend.

"Mura!" Niou groaned. They all chuckled at the Trickster's discomfort. They stopped though when the elevator doors opened and out came two men in black suits followed by Soujiroh.

All of them, except Ryoma bowed to pay his respects. Soujiroh's eyes narrowed when he met Ryoma's golden orbs. 'Those eyes…they're like hers. I hate gold eyes.'

Soujiroh walked off with his body guards trailing after him. All six eyes lingered on him for a moment before they got inside the elevator.

"Who was that?" Ryoma was the first to break the silence. "And why did you bow down?"

"That was Mikagami Soujiroh. He's the chairman of the Board of Trustees, Ryoma." Yukimura playfully ruffled his hair. "His picture is all-over the school manuals."

The door opened and they stepped out and into an empty hall.

"Sure is creepy." Niou muttered when they started to look for the clinic. He took out his manual and searched for the name of the school physician/president.

"Here it is." Oishi said when they came in front of an office with the name "Dr. Setsuko Mikagami" on the wall.

He reached out and gently knocked on the door. "Dr. Mikagami?"

"Come in."

They pushed the door open and went inside. Their initial reaction was shock. Inside was a woman who looked exactly like the man they met outside the elevator.

"Hurry up and get inside." Setsuko's eyes narrowed when they scrambled to follow her instructions. She went to the door and checked if anyone was lurking outside her clinic. She closed the door and locked it.

"Uhh…may I ask what's going here?" Yuushi asked, clearly baffled by the doctor's actions.

Setsuko ran to her window and watched as her brother's car left the campus. She listened intently for his voice, making sure that it was him who's inside the limo. She drew her curtains closed.

"Dr. Mikagami?" Oishi asked apprehensively.

Setsuko snapped out of her trance and faced them. "I'm sorry for scaring you. It's just that I need to make sure you're safe."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Setsuko calmly met the boys' stares. She had them seated on her observation bed. She was glad that Katou was about to tamper with the security camera on her office. She can finally have her talk with them without fear of getting caught.

"I'm not sure I'm getting this right, Doctor." Fuji started.

Setsuko sighed and opened her drawer. She took out a large book before dragging her chair to sit closer to the boys. "I have something important to tell you." She handed the book to Yukimura who read the title.

"What is this?" he asked.

"My mother wrote that book. It's entitled Activating Evolution." She started. "She spear-headed a research study on human genes called Human GENOM."

"WHAT?!"

forgotten

Saturo watched in agony as they spied the Echizen household from afar. He could feel his heart being torn into millions of pieces as he watched Nanako, Rinko and Nanjiroh moved about the house.

"Nanako…" a tear feel down his cheek when he saw his daughter went out of the house to water the plants. The pain of not being able to hold his daughter for 12 years intensified. 'You're all grown up.'

He looked up when he felt a cold hand on his arm. He sighed and took the girl in his arms. Always, it never fails. She would silently coax him to go and spy on her family and end up crying silently afterwards. Not being able to make his existence known to his daughter hurts but seeing his niece agonize over the scene pains him even more.

"Come…let's go home." he whispered into her ear before they jumped off the tree and flew into the sky invisibly.

Nanako felt a soft breeze gush over her. "Hmm…that's odd. I thought the news said it would no be windy today."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

It was Ryoma who recovered first from the shock. His initial reaction was to launch himself unto the female doctor in full-blooded rage but Yukimura and Yuushi was quick enough to hold him off.

"You bastards!!!!! You killed my sister!" Ryoma cried, thrashing against his senpai's grip. "You heartless bitch!"

Setsuko had expected this. Despite the pain Ryoma's loud voice is causing to her ears, she endured it. It's the only thing she could do to ease the guilt inside her heart.

"Ryoma!!!" Yukimura cried when the boy's thrashing grew stronger. He knew he'd be sporting bruises after this but he can't let things get out of hand. Niou came to ail the two of them but it seems like the agitated freshman was getting stronger and stronger by the minute…which was actually absurd for his tiny body.

"Let me go!" Ryoma protested.

Yuushi's patience snapped so he released his grip on the boy. "**Sit still and listen, Echizen!**" He muttered in outrage.

They stared in wonder when Ryoma stopped struggling and sat perfectly still. Yuushi didn't say that he calm down so he's still gritting his teeth in anger. It seemed like his body was the one who responded to Yuushi's order.

"Yuushi!" Oishi tugged at his worriedly while eying Setsuko.

Yuushi sighed. "I don't have any choice Syuichiro."

"I understand if you're worried. You had to use your power to keep him still." Setsuko said. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you. That is the reason why we're here."

"You're part of that hideous project who took away a lot of innocent lives, including Ryoma's family." Fuji had his blue eyes staring coldly at the doctor. "How can we be so sure that we can trust on you?"

Yukimura sat beside the rigid freshman and held him in his arms. "I'm sorry…" He placed a chaste kiss on Ryoma's forehead.

"Because I was one of them." Setsuko met is piercing gaze. "I'm an Evolved Human like you too."

forgotten

Soujiroh felt uneasy, he doesn't like this feeling at all. They were already relatively far away from Seito when he felt something was off.

"Taja…rig the school's security cam for me." He said and the Indian boy promptly set up the laptop and in a few seconds, he was looking into Setsuko's clinic where she was visibly drawing blood from a student.

Soujiroh let out a sigh of relief. 'She's not stupid to disobey me.' He took a sip of brandy. "Turn that off."

forgotten

Katou smirked at the sight of his handiwork. He knew the Soujiroh would ask his assistant to hack the security cameras. It was a good thing he and Setsuko had seen this coming so he was there to intercept Taja's powers and diverted it to a video they took yesterday.

'That is just so sad, Soujiroh.' Katou mused when he saw the Taja cut the connection. 'You think you have everything under control…but you don't.'

forgotten

"Even though I was their daughter, I wasn't spared from the project. It was I who actually became the basis for my mother's theories. When the data coming from me couldn't suffice the research, they started taking other Evolved Humans in…by hook or by crook."

The boys couldn't believe what they were hearing. Everything that she's saying seemed really far-fetched.

"What is your ability then, if your telling the truth." Niou gave her a challenging glare.

"I have enhanced hearing. I could hear a drop of rain from 40 miles away, and a cockroach walking outside this room sounded like a marching band parading through the hall." Setsuko replied.

"If you're telling the truth…how come you're alive?" Fuji asked.

"Of course she's alive." Ryoma spat. Indeed Yuushi's order still gave him the ability to talk. "You think her parents would let her die?"

"That's true…in a way." Setsuko frowned. 'My dad was the one who didn't care about me. che! He'd probably let me die along the rest.'

"Your mother was the one who saved you." Fuji suddenly said.

Setsuko marveled at the ability of the young man to read her thoughts. "Well yes. My dad grew greedy of the fame and power he will get from us. My mother's research started out in good faith but he ruined it, kidnapping Evolved humans here and there."

"I never understood why they would hurt such individuals with good hearts." Setsuko smiled sadly. "I met your sister Echizen-kun. She was my best friend…or rather everyone's best friend. Despite her young age, she was the one who comforted us during the horrible ordeal we had from the experiments that they've been doing."

"Then why did she die?" Ryoma hissed. 'She's lying…'

Setsuko took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing. I've been keeping this secret from everyone...even Katou-san.'

Fuji's eyes narrowed at her thoughts.

"She's not dead."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: WHEW!!!!!!!!! So hard to make this one!!!! I feel sorry for all of them…especially for Reina and Saturo…poor, poor them.

Anyway…so Niou is not going to be dating Fuji anytime soon. He's dating Ohtori…crack alert!!!! Fuji? I'm not sure what I'm going to do to him romantically. Any ideas?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. the list

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"Then why did she die?" Ryoma hissed. 'She's lying…'

Setsuko took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing. I've been keeping this secret from everyone...even Katou-san.'

Fuji's eyes narrowed at her thoughts.

"She's not dead."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

An eerie silence filled the room right after Setsuko dropped her bomb.

"For 12 years I didn't faze in my faith. She's alive. She cannot die." She said.

"Don't you fucking mess with me right now, woman." Ryoma was staring daggers at her. His lithe body was trembling in anger.

"Ryoma…" Yukimura tried to comfort the boy.

"Your god-damned parents killed my sister and my uncle. I don't know why you didn't die as well but it is injustice to have you sitting here in front of me, telling me lies when my sister is in that tomb, rotting with what's left of her burned flesh!!" Tears fell down his cheeks.

Setsuko felt every bit of hatred that came from the young boy's lips. Guilt started to churn inside her. Soon she found herself trembling and tears fell down her cheeks unnoticed.

"I was saved because of my mother's love, Echizen-kun. I know I should've died as one of them—"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

Niou finally snapped and hit the freshman hard on the cheek.

"HARU!!!" Yukimura cried.

"We know you're hurt…you're betrayed but this is not all about you now Echizen. If I'm not mistaken, this is leading to our fate and I want some freakin' answers if my life is going to be at stake!" Niou gritted his teeth before he slumped back to his seat.

Setsuko was taken aback by the rapid turn of events. She doesn't need this. She doesn't want them to turn against each other when they have very little time to save their futures.

"I'm not lying when I said you sister is not dead. She cannot die because her ability is spontaneous cell regeneration." Setsuko took the book which was flung underneath her table earlier.

"What?" Ryoma spat. 'What the hell is she talking about?'

"She can heal almost any wounds instantaneously. Burns is nothing but child's play to her. That is the reason why she became the most interesting test subject among all the 15 Evolved humans the project took in."

Fuji was silent for a moment. "But nobody survived the fire. It was burned to the ground." He said.

"The morning before Miyagato Tech. Institute exploded, the news of Reina's death during an experiment spread among us and since your sister was our source of life, it made all of us mad. Tracy Brevington started to lapse. He has the power to emit radiation from his body. Seeing this, my mother feared for my life and snuck me out of the facility while everyone panicked to get Tracy under control."

Setsuko clutched the book to her chest as she started recalling that fateful day. "My mother asked Katou-san to take me home and went back inside the facility just in time when the west wing exploded. I watched a mile away when a big mushroom cloud went up the skies. Tracy made the facility explode. I tried to go back but Katou-san stopped me. I tried to listen and I heard it. Hurried footsteps ran across the forest unnoticed, hushing voice cautioned of danger. I know who those people are. For the five months that we're together, I came to learn to distinguish one heart beat from the rest."

"I don't understand—"

"I heard Reina's heartbeat the loudest. It was as if she's approaching me. I heard a scuffle inside the burning building, still following her eased pulse. She is the only one who could walk through the fire and come out unscathed. I heard Tracy's heartbeat as well…it was failing until it was gone. You're sister continued moving through that burning inferno. I listened to her heartbeat until it disappeared into the calm of the night."

Setsuko pushed up her glasses and gazed at Ryoma sympathetically. "She was able to escape that night Echizen-kun, along with nine more. I don't know why she didn't turn up after that but I'll bet my life that she's alive. I tried looking for her but it seems that they disappeared into thin air."

"But why are we manifesting our powers only now?" Yukimura asked.

"Maturity of the powers comes with the maturity of the body as well." Setsuko replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryoma spoke up after being silent all the while that she spoke.

Setsuko sighed. "Because my idiot brother wants to rebuild GENOM." She leaned in to hold Ryoma's hands. "Unlike us, he's ungifted. My parents were so preoccupied with the Evolved Humans, especially your sister, that he was neglected. My father made it sure that he felt remorse at the fact that he is of no use to them. Reina, she became the object of my parent's attention. Soujiroh nursed a grudge on your sister for twelve years and now he's determined to find the rest of us so that he could extract his revenge."

"Then what you we do?" Oishi asked, fretting over the situation.

Setsuko stood up and took out six blood samples on a tray. "My brother is using this school to find who the remaining Evolved Humans are in existence. By using the blood samples obtained from the medical exams, he can screen for you genetic make-up." she started labeling each test tube with their names.

"So we should transfer schools—"

"That is not necessary." Setsuko interrupted Yuushi. "Taking your name out of the school list will be too suspicious. Your names are already on the list my mother made 12 years ago. Fortunately, I was able to grab hold of that before my brother did. Given that information, I already took blood samples matched to yours, manipulated your files in the school data base and such."

Unbeknownst to them, Yuushi's powers started to wear off. Yukimura gasped in shock when Ryoma jumped off the bed.

"I need to see that list." Ryoma said, holding out his hand to Setsuko.

Setsuko shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't—" She trialed off when she drowned into those pools of gold.

"I need to see the list. That's the least that you could do appease my hatred." Ryoma pressed in.

"Echizen, calm down." Fuji reached out to hold him off but Ryoma shrugged his hand off.

Setsuko sighed and took out a white folder from her bag. "I will show this to you but you have to promise to listen to what I shall say afterwards."

Ryoma nodded and snatched the folder form her hands. He flipped it open gaped at the first page…his sister. (A/N: I shall decode the entire list here. That's why the title is "The List") it says:

Name: Echizen, Reina

Age: 3

Genetic code: unknown

Ability:

Exhibits two: a) Rapid cell regeneration; b) Intuitive Aptitude

Name: Minoue, Saturo

Age: 34

Genetic code: unknown

Ability:

Mind Manipulation, selective interference for power use and selective memory deletion

Name: Fire, Paython

Age: 11

Genetic Code: Unknown

Ability:

Phasing

"What the hell?!" Ryoma gasped. He studied the picture of young Paython Fire. "Unbelievable!"

His outburst caused the rest of the boys to stumble behind him.

Name: Brevington, Tracy

Age: 20

Genetic Code: U/AUU + GUC/CCU UGA/CCA

Ability:

Radiation emission

Ryoma felt his brain would explode but he continued on. He didn't realize that the rest of them were peering past his shoulders to read as well.

Name: Ivanov, Loreta

Age: 19

Genetic code: Unknown

Ability:

Invisibility

Name: Lou, Ririn

Age: 8

Genetic code: Unknown

Ability:

Healing

Name: Tendo, Kyouya

Age: 6

Genetic Code: Unknown

Ability:

Technology Manipulation –range unknown

Name: Willmer, Sean

Age: 15

Genetic code: Unknown

Ability:

Pyrokinesis

Setsuko grimaced at the intense concentration the boys have. 'They're learning and god only knows what the price will be.'

Name: Mikagami, Setsuko

Age: 16

Genetic code: AC/UAG + CGC/CUA UCG/AGC

Ability:

Enhanced Hearing

Name: Moirev, Hanna

Age: 16

Genetic code: Unknown

Ability:

Cryokinesis

Name: Vasquez, Dominique

Age: 19

Genetic code: Unknown

Ability:

Clairvoyance

Name: Marasui, Shinji

Age: 14

Genetic code: Unknown

Ability:

Telekinesis

Name: McAllister, Torrence

Age: 22

Genetic code: Unknown

Ability:

Flying

Name: Gray, Cyrilla

Age: 6

Genetic code: Unknown

Ability:

Enhanced Memory

Ryoma paused for a while when the pain in his head became unbearable. The faces of these people, they were etched in his head immediately and the young prodigy could almost feel them.

Yukimura took the folder form him, seeing that the freshman is struggling a little. He flipped onto the last page then accidentally dropped the folder.

"Why? What is it?" Yuushi asked, curious at Yukimura's behavior. The papers, as if it has a mind of its own, flipped to the last page.

"What the fuck—" They stared in disbelief when Ikari's picture was exposed to them. Who would believe that Ryoma's acquaintance is one of them as well?

Fuji picked up the folder and read out the information.

Name: Moritaka, Ikari

Age: 10

Genetic code: ACG/UAC + GCG/CGC AUC/AUG

Ability:

Precognition—outlet: Arts

Setsuko took the folder from Fuji and placed it back to her bag. "Those are the fifteen people who were taken in by HGP. The second list where all of you belong is a list of "potential" Evolved Humans only. None was proven about you that time."

Ryoma recovered a little. "I met two of them last week."

"What?!" Setsuko gaped at him.

Ryoma met her dumbfounded stare. "I bumped into Moritaka Ikari twice. Maybe that's why I was able to draw the future as well. We also met Paython Fire. He's with Moritaka-san."

'They're alive…oh god.' Tears started fallowing down her cheeks once more. 'My friends are alive!' she snapped out of her daze and held Ryoma's hands. "Do you know where they live?"

Her hopes were shattered when the freshman shook his head. She sat back on her seat, dejected but not completely out.

"What do we do now?" Yuushi asked. Setsuko wiped away her tears and scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper.

"Here." She gave it to Yuushi. "If possible, I want you out of Tokyo today. Stay out of this place until school starts." She stood up and retrieved a package underneath the table.

"I want you to minimize phone calls, emails or text massages to your parents or friends while you're away." She handed Niou the package. "These are new mobile phones with new number. I'll be in-charged of the bill."

"So you mean we have to go on isolation now?" Niou asked incredulously. "I mean what about tennis and camp?"

"Yeah." Fuji nodded. "We have summer camps scheduled. We can't just go and be hermits after this."

"My brother is starting to scour the city for you. He will contact families, your friends…acquaintances. You need to be away from here." Setsuko said firmly. "About your camp or something, make sure it's not in the vicinity of Tokyo. GENOM Dogma is located here in the city. It'd be very stupid to lurk in your enemy's turf."

"So it means I do have to go on that vacation with my grandmother." Oishi groaned.

"Not necessarily." Setsuko smiled. "If you can find a way to be together so that you can help each other in controlling your powers, that would be best."

The boys stared at each other, the idea of living together for two months seem far-fetched.

Yuushi sighed. "I'll take care of it."

"Great!" Setsuko gave the book to Yukimura. "Here, it'll help you a lot. Now, once you're away, call me using a payphone. Don't use your mobile phones to call me."

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

Setsuko sighed. "There are seven potential EH on the second list. Aside from the six of you, my brother found the seventh. He's name is Taja." She went trough her files for his picture. "He has the ability to intercept, generate and interpret electronic wireless transmissions. He works for my brother now." She handed Ryoma a picture of Taja.

"Watch out for him in the streets. Be careful not to talk about HGP or your abilities in public places." Her phone rang. She glanced at the screen and it was her brother calling. "It's my brother. be quiet…don't move an inch."

The boy nodded cautiously as she picked up the call.

"What is it?" Setsuko snarled.

"I'll be there in 30 mins. I need the blood samples now."

Setsuko glanced at the boys warrily. "Whatever you asshole." Then she put down the phone.

"You have to get out of here." She said. "my brother will be here in 30 minutes to pick up your blood samples." She hurriedly tidied up her office and pushed the boys out of her room. "Make sure you didn't leave anything."

"But—"

"Hurry!" Setsuko muttered in outrage. "Use the stairs on the left. That's barely used."

The boys started running towards the direction of the stairs with Setsuko tailing them. it is as if death was already knocking at their doors that they made it out of the building in under two minutes.

Setsuko grabbed them just before they sprinted off the grounds. "Act normal!" she hissed. "If ever you're going to call me, mention "Bottleneck" first so that I'll know it's you." She then pushed the boys out in the open.

'Be safe…live longer…do not die' these were her thoughts that etched into Fuji's mind as they walked as casually as they could to Yuushi's car. He caught Ryoma's glance, knowing that the boy heard her too.

They glanced back at her once last time and saw her nod. They nodded back before embarking into the car.

forgotten

Setsuko composed herself as she walked back to her clinic. She was not surprised at all to see Katou lounging inside.

"How did it go?" he asked worriedly.

"They'll be safe." Setsuko smiled at him.

Katou let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god!"

Setsuko nodded. 'Thank god indeed.'

forgotten

"**I want to you drive normally and not listen to a word that we're saying.**" Yuushi watched as the driver's eyes go blank and the car started to move.

"Do you really have to do that, Yuushi?" Oishi asked.

"Yes." The tensai's curt reply.

"What are we going to do? We can't just disappear into thin air." Niou said.

Yuushi took one on the cell phones from the bag Setsuko gave them. "I said I'll take care of it."

Everyone watched him closely as he dialed. They held their breaths when the tensai placed the phone to his ear.

"Be careful. That Indian boy might be lurking somewhere." Yukimura warned him. The tensai nodded.

"Who is this who dares to disturb Ore-sama?"

Yuushi smirked at the familiar greeting. "Atobe, it is Oshitari."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: now is the start of their hide and seek. Hehehehe…if you have questions, just ask and I will try to answer them. hehehehehe…

If you're wondering about the genetic code, well I copied one from NBC site and the others I just toyed with my Biochemistry notes. It's fun mixing up the RNA. Hehehehe

If you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. don't look back

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

PP/S: Gomen for the very grave mistake of Saturo's last name. I was really apprehensive whether I got Saturo's last name right and was waiting for a critic but none came…but thanks to Empress Satori!!!

So from now o it's Meino…not Minoue. Thanks!!!!

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"Be careful. That Indian boy might be lurking somewhere." Yukimura warned him. the tensai nodded.

"Who is this who dares to disturb Ore-sama?"

Yuushi smirked at the familiar greeting. "Atobe, it's Oshitari."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

They stopped at a gas station where Yuushi dispatched their driver home. the Hyotei tensai took the reins while the rest sat inside the car.

"Mom, I know it's hard to understand but it is what it is." Yuushi bit his lip. He called his mom to tell her about his powers and the crisis he is in.

"What are you going to do now?" his mother asked.

"I need to get out of Tokyo immediately. I'm asking for a friend's help to get us as a place to stay." He saw Oishi went out of the car.

"Is it really necessary? Can't you just hide in one of our villas?"

"It's dangerous mom. I can't risk your safety. If they found out about me, we're all dead." He felt a warm hand on his shoulders. He met Oishi's worry-filled eyes.

"Fine. Just so you know, your dad and I knew that this happen sooner or later."

Yuushi blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"I'll explain everything to you once you get into a safe hiding place. Don't forget to call me once you're on your way. I'll bring in groceries and stuff."

"But Mom!" Yuushi protested. 'What is she talking about knowing this would happen?' he relaxed a little when he felt Oishi's arm wounding with his.

"Call me again, Yuushi." His mother said firmly. "And be careful. Stay safe." And she cut the line. Yuushi was left staring at the receiver.

"How did it go?" Oishi asked.

Yuushi sighed. "I'm confused. My mother said she knew this would happen soon. Could it be possible that they knew about my abilities and hid it from me?"

Oishi bit his lip as he carefully chose the right words to say. "Maybe they're just protecting you. And come to think of it, we are of the same age with Echizen's sister. If they mentioned your abilities that time, you could be dead by now."

Yuushi felt himself drowning into those green pools. He smiled a little. "Yeah…I guess." He laced his fingers with Oishi's and together they walked back to the car.

forgotten

Soujiroh barged inside Setsuko's clinic.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

Setsuko spared her brother an annoyed glance. It was thankful that she doesn't have any patients today. "Can't you use your eyes and look for them instead?"

"I do not have any time to play around with you, bitch." Soujiroh gritted his teeth. "I need them now."

Setsuko let out a sigh. "I said use your eyes. It's right in front of you, moron."

Soujiroh fumed at his sister's obvious indifference. He glanced at the counter in front of him and indeed there stood 5 test tubes with blood. He grabbed the rack and stormed out of her clinic.

Setsuko couldn't help but smirk. 'You may have father's intimidating demeanor but I got mother's clever brain.'

forgotten

"So how should we go about meeting Atobe?" Yukimura asked when Yuushi and Oishi got back inside the car.

"Only Niou and I will meet with him." Yuushi sighed.

"Why?" Ryoma asked. "I want to come."

Yuushi spared Ryoma a glance. "You can't."

"Why?" Ryoma pouted.

"Because you two can't stop yourselves from insulting each other, thus blowing our plans to convince Atobe to lend one of his rest houses to us."

"Why me?" Niou asked.

"You'll create our disguise." Yuushi told him.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Yukimura asked.

"Stay here I guess. That'll minimize the chances of running into unwanted people like that Taja guy."

Fuji was unusually quiet the whole time. "Hmmm that seems a plausible idea but how are we going to get to the meeting place? You sent the driver home." he suddenly asked.

Yuushi drew out a key from his pocket.

"But you don't have a license yet!" Oishi protested.

"Unfair!" Niou added.

"Yeah! It's totally unfair!" Ryoma injected.

"I've been driving for a year now." Yuushi told them. "Don't worry, I won't crash the car into a ditch and leave us all to die."

"But what if we get stopped by the traffic police?" Yukimura asked.

"That the reason for Niou's existence." With this, he went out of the car and transferred into the driver's seat.

"Damn you, Oshitari." Niou muttered under his breath when he placed his hand on Yuushi's shoulder, using his power to change Yuushi's appeared.

"There, better?" he asked grudgingly while looking at Yuushi.

"Not bad…" Yuushi smirked at his new look, which happens to be an old, feeble guy. "Not bad at all."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Atobe sat impatiently inside the restaurant where he and Yuushi agreed to meet. He's not that friendly with the tensai but sensing the urgency and fear in his voice made Atobe curious.

'He better stay out of trouble.' Atobe pouted as he twirled a tress of his magnificent hair with his finger. 'It'll reflect badly on Ore-sama.'

The doors to the private room slid open and a young couple came in and sat in font of the dumbfounded Atobe. The woman was pregnant.

"Um excuse me but Ore-sama thinks you got the wrong room." Atobe told them. The couple just met his gaze. Atobe is getting annoyed. The silence inside the room was shattered when the couple burst into fits of laughter.

Their outburst snapped Atobe's patience in half. "That's it! Ore-sama demands to speak to the manager now!"

"Ease up Atobe." The man said in between giggles.

"We didn't mean to scare you," the woman added, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ore-sama doesn't understand—"

"It's us, Atobe." The woman smirked at him before her face contorted, much to Atobe's horror, to Yuushi's.

Atobe gasped when the man turned into Niou. "Wha—"

Yuushi's face sobered up. "We need your help."

forgotten

To those who were left in the car, they took turns in calling their respective families to inform them of their plans.

Yukimura gazed out of the window worriedly, watching Ryoma and Fuji by the payphone.

"Yuki…" the Rikkai senior turned to face Oishi.

"Yes Oishi-kun?"

"I'm really scared. Maybe I should just go home." Oishi bit his lip in anxiety.

Yukimura sighed and shifted closer to the boy. "We're here. We need to be together in order to protect each other."

Oishi closed his eyes. "But I still couldn't control him. I'm scared that I may end up hurting you."

"Mikazuki?"

Oishi nodded. "He's very violent and strong Yuki. I-he almost killed someone. What if—"

He trailed off when Yukimura placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If he ever gets out, we'll be there to suppress him. Don't worry, we'll get through this together."

The door opened and in came Ryoma and Fuji.

"How did it go?" Yukimura asked.

Ryoma scowled upon remembering his father's words. "He wants me to go to New York. He said it's safer."

Fuji smiled. "Well it's not like he can chase after you now."

The freshman threw him a dark look. "He doesn't understand," he grabbed the book Setsuko gave them. "This is the one chance I've got to right the wrong."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed at his statement. "You're not planning—"

"Echizen," they all turned to Fuji whose eyes are cracked open this time. "It's called stupidity when you mindlessly win yourself an enemy which you couldn't defeat."

Ryoma gave him a lingering look before turning his attention back to the book.

"That is not the life your sister would have wanted you to live."

forgotten

"So let me get this straight," Atobe took a sip of tea. "You found out that you have special abilities and that an organization from a long dead research mayhem is out to get you and you need Ore-sama to lend one of my rest houses so you could hide out."

Yuushi and Niou nodded.

"Are you fucking kidding Ore-sama, Oshitari?"

Niou gritted his teeth. "Look Atobe, we're not joking around here. Echizen's sister was killed because of this, and so as other individuals who are like us."

"Echizen Ryoma?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"They're out to get us, Atobe." Yuushi bit his lip. "If it's not dangerous, I would've had us run to my family's properties but it is. One wrong move and everything connected to us, our families, friends, acquaintances, will all be in grave danger as well."

Atobe couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

"If we're found out, who knows what they will do?" Niou added.

"You are giving Ore-sama quite a headache, Oshitari."

"If you do this for us, I promise I will give you back all the blackmail materials I have against you." Yuushi announced.

Silence reined the room as Atobe pondered in his predicament.

"Fine." Atobe sighed. "Be awed by Ore-sama's generosity."

forgotten

They were all gathered inside a room with Saturo standing up front, a grim expression in his face.

"What do you mean they're at it again?" Hanna asked.

"This is classified information that Kyouya-kun intercepted during his surveillance duty." Saturo dumped the folder he's holding on the table in front of him. The girl beside him was just quietly, and blankly staring back at them.

"It seems that someone started another hunt for Evolved humans."

"What?!" This caused a buzz inside the room.

"But it's impossible!" Ikari protested.

"This is unacceptable!" Ririn added.

"Was someone stupid enough to give our identities away?" Paython asked. The room fell silent once more.

"No." Saturo answered. "Our existence remain hidden from the world. We're not the targets."

"Who then?" Ikari asked. He saw how Saturo glanced at Reina. "No way…"

"What is it?" Hanna asked.

"Just as what I have expected and feared, there's more." Saturo took the folder once more. "That bitch-doctor had a second list containing the names of 7 potential EH." He placed a comforting hand on Reina's shoulders. He could feel that the girl was still in shock.

"The list included Reina's younger brother, Ryoma."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

They watched apprehensively when a limo parked beside their Crosswind.

"No wonder." Ryoma muttered when he saw Yuushi and Niou coming out of the limo with Atobe close behind.

Fuji opened the door for them. "So?"

"Ahhh so these are the individuals who are lucky to be chosen to reside in one of Ore-sama's magnificent villas." Atobe scanned their faces one by one.

"You're very generous, Atobe-kun." Yukimura smiled at him. "Thank you so much."

"Hmp!" Atobe snorted. "Ore-sama is and be awed and be grateful for it." His eyes settled on Ryoma. "So Oshitari here says that you're sister was once a part of this, brat."

Ryoma glared at Oshitari. "You do not have a right to discuss about my sister."

Yuushi sighed. "I had to."

Ryoma slumped back. 'Great…just great!'

Fuji gave the freshman an apologetic look. "I do hope that Oshitari already told you about our situation and that no one else is supposed to know."

Atobe's face sobered up. "Ore-sama perfectly understands your situation that is why Ore-sama decided to help you."

Yukimura leaned in. "I'm sorry if this might look like were abusing your kindness but our protector told us that HGP was backed up by powerful and wealthy entrepreneurs. If there's a way—"

Atobe flipped his hair. "Ore-sama shall see what he can do." he turned to Oshitari. "Ore-sama already informed the residence's main butler to clean the villa for you. It'll be a 5 hour ride so it will give them enough time to do their job and move out."

"Ok." Yuushi nodded. "Thank you so much Atobe."

"Che!" the diva scoffed. "I need those materials as soon as possible."

Yuushi nodded knowingly before he took the driver's seat, with Niou seated to his left. "We'll be going then."

"Thank you Atobe-kun." Oishi took the time to actually hug Atobe, which surprised not only the diva but also a certain someone from the driver's seat.

"Uhh…"

"Don't get too cozy Atobe." Yuushi's eyes gleamed. He gave Oishi a side glance and frowned at the sight of blush on his cheeks.

Atobe immediately recovered from shock. "Whatever." He gave Ryoma one last lingering look before stepping out of the car. "You better show up at camp. Your lives may be important but tennis is as well." he closed the door and walked back to his limo. The chauffeur was already waiting with an opened door when…

"Monkey King!"

Atobe turned around and saw Ryoma leaning out the window. His blood started to boil upon hearing the absurd name but it soon dissipated when he saw Ryoma smiled.

"Thank you!" Ryoma cried as the car started to drive off.

Atobe smirked as he watched the car disappeared out of sight. 'Be safe brat.'

forgotten

Rinko was left at home when Nanjiroh rushed to a travel agent to get Ryoma a ticket to New York. She was left to pack the freshman's things.

'What is happening to my family?' Rinko wiped her tears away as she neatly folded Ryoma's clothes. 'Was it really a good idea to tell him the truth?'

The prompt ringing of the phone broke her reverie.

"Hello? Echizen Residence."

"May I speak with Echizen-san?" An unfamiliar female voice came to her ears. at first she thought it was one of her husband's "friends".

"If it's Nanjiroh you're looking for, he's not here. Really, can't you even tell that he's married?" Rinko wanted to end the call immediately so she could go back packing Ryoma's things.

"I'm sorry. You might be mistaken. " The woman replied. "I'm calling in regards to your son, Ryoma."

Rinko blinked twice. "Pardon me?"

"I sincerely apologize for not introducing myself earlier, " The woman said. "I'm Oshitari Sakurako. I'm certain that your son already mentioned of my son, Yuushi, to you."

Rinko soon remembered the dark-haired tensai. " Oh Yuushi-kun?"

"Yes. I called to discuss their recent flight for safety."

Rinko sighed. "So you already found out about your son's ability. My husband is out to get my son a ticket to New York. Oshitari-san, you better get Yuushi-kun out of the country as well."

The woman sighed. "About that, all six of them are currently on the road, heading for a secret hiding place that a friend of them provided. And I think leaving the country abruptly will only draw more eyes to us."

"W-what?" Rinko clenched her fist.

"The boys found a way to keep safe, Echizen-san. it is only I that Yuushi allowed to communicate. If you want, you can give me Ryoma-kun's things so that I can deliver it to them."

"But…I'm not allowed to see my son?" Rinko felt her chest tightening.

"The more people that are streaming in and out of the place will only give them away. Electronic communication should be limited as well or probably reduced to old-fashion telegrams since someone from the enemy can actually track them through wireless communication." Sakurako explained.

Tears fell down Rinko's cheeks. 'It's happening again.' She hastily wiped them away.

"Where should we meet?"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

The journey started in silence, each of them uneasily trying to cope to the new life in front of them…a life of a fugitive.

"Come on guys, ease up!" Niou's voice sliced through the quietude. "Just chatter or banter." He turned around to look at them. "Just act normal. It's the only thing that keeps us from cracking up and falling into pieces."

Yukimura smiled at his friend. "Haru's right. Letting the tension get to us is no good at all."

Fuji nodded. Ryoma scoffed and opened a bag of chips. Oishi winced.

"Are you ok, Oishi?" Fuji asked the mother hen.

Oishi met their worried stares (Yuushi through rear-view mirror). "I'm fine. It's just that I have a favor to ask you guys first."

Yuushi's eyes narrowed at the obvious restlessness of the boy.

"Go ahead." Yukimura smiled encouragingly.

Oishi took a deep breath. "You have to keep me locked up all the time." This earned his confused glances from the rest. "And you have to buy handcuffs for me."

Niou chuckled. "Yuushi, your paramour is into S&M."

"No!!!" Oishi protested. His eyes were focused on his hands. "You don't understand the danger you are in if you don't do what I suggest. Mikazuki is longing to get out for a long time. I-I don't want to end up hurting anyone of you or worse, kill—"

"Stop worrying Syuichiro!" Yuushi's angry voice echoed inside the car. "We're not locking you up like some animal nor we're treating you like a prisoner." His eyes softened once he met Oishi's gaze through the mirror.

"We'll find a way to reconcile your two halves. Trust me, we will."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: thus starts their lives living under one roof. This would only denote mayhem…Ryoma's a brat with unstable powers, Oishi's a psychotic mother hen, Yukimura's trying to create a relationship, Fuji's being his normal sadistic self, Niou can't keep himself from causing troubles and Yuushi…well let's say he's going to go through a lot of pain.

WARNING: M RATING WILL BE ENFORED ON THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS…HORMONES, THE THRILL OF BEING A FUGITIVE, ISOLATION…THESE WILL MAKE THEM…WELL…HORNY. Big exemption on Fuji and Niou. Watch out for it…I'm not holding back ok? heheheheheh

If you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. better halves

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"No!!!" Oishi protested. His eyes were focused on his hands. "You don't understand the danger you are in if you don't do what I suggest. Mikazuki is longing to get out for a long time. I-I don't want to end up hurting anyone of you or worse, kill—"

"Stop worrying Syuichiro!" Yuushi's angry voice echoed inside the car. "We're not locking you up like some animal nor we're treating you like a prisoner." His eyes softened once he met Oishi's gaze through the mirror.

"We'll find a way to reconcile your two halves. Trust me, we will."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ikari stirred from his slumber. 'Hmmm…kitties…I want to own a kitty…' he sat up, still a bit drowsy. He blinked a couple of times before he was able to make out six concerned faces hovering above him.

"Uhhh…Happy New Year?" Ikari smiled weakly. No one bulged. "Guys…you're creepy." He grumbled before he sat up. "What happened?"

Hanna raked a hand through her blonde hair and sighed. "You were at it again, Ikari."

"Huh?"

"You passed out." Paython's eyes gleamed.

Ikari then felt like the memories are coming back to him one by one. First he walked out of the meeting upon hearing that Ryoma is an evolved human. He then felt a sudden surge of power and decided to paint.

His blue eyes scanned the room, noting the usual mess. He then sat up abruptly when he saw Reina holding one of his paintings. "Dancho…"

Saturo took the canvasses one by one and placed them side by side. "You painted at least 8 pictures today Ikari. You're telling us a story once more."

Ikari took baby steps towards painting that is nearest to him.

"This one looks like a clinic setting. Look, there are six kids sitting on the examination table and there's a female doctor in front of them." Kyouya described the painting. He then pointed to the smallest character in the still-life play. "This one looks like Dancho's younger brother."

Ikari groaned inwardly. His "talent" is now giving them a view into the future…a seemingly horrible one.

"Look at the next one…" Ririn motioned to the next in the line. "This man here looks very much like Gen. Mikagami. He's holding a blood sample. This could mean that the doctor earlier got the blood samples of the new evolved humans and now their trying to screen their DNA."

Hanna took the third painting. "Third, it looks like the six boys are heading out. I know this gasoline station…it's not very far from Shou Seki park."

Saturo took the fourth painting. "Here is a burning cabin in the middle of a forest. If you look closely here in the corner, it seems like a shadow of a person." He then showed them the fifth.

"This one is ambiguous. Broken cuffs…what could that mean? It could be that they're taken captive and yet they escaped…or something else. But this one is disturbing. We have to find out what this means."

Ikari buried his face into his hands. This sudden artistic outburst is turning out to depict a tragic story.

Paython cleared his throat. "The sixth…a burned calendar of year 1995, highlighting April 12…the day the facility exploded." He gave Ikari a worried glance. "The seventh painting is like a page out of our history book…it depicts how Saturo-san and Hanna-chan carried Dancho's mutilated body into the forest." He drew their attention to an unknown character behind the tree. "This one is unusual. Hanna-chan said no one was there when they took Dancho's body out but here it seems like they have an anonymous audience."

Their attention turned to Reina who was still silently staring at the 8th painting. Ikari approached her slowly.

"What do your golden eyes see, Reina?" he asked. He stood beside her, only to gasp out loud upon seeing the 8th painting. Reina let the canvass slowly slip through her grip as she stood their, fear emanating from her usually-placid eyes.

"What the—" They gasped when they saw the painting.

"Oh no." Ririn slumped back on Ikari's bed, her body suddenly bereft of energy.

Paython took the painting. "We have to do something now." He felt his breath lodged in his throat as he studied the painting depicting six male teens, huddled in one corner with dark shadows looming over them.

What made his stomach churn was the image of Ryoma lying still on the floor, bathing in his own blood.

They jolted in surprise when the door was slammed shut and Reina is nowhere to be found. They all rushed towards the door but Saturo blocked Ikari's way.

"You're staying here."

Ikari's eyes narrowed. "What?! I can't! I have to help!!!"

Saturo's glare intensified as he tried to stare the man down. "You and Ririn-chan are staying here. Paint me more pictures. I need more information, Ikari." He placed his hands on Ikari's shoulders. "I need you to show me a way to save my nephew…please…"

Ikari held Saturo's gaze for while. 'I want to save Ryoma-kun…and this is the only way I can help.' He closed his eyes for a while.

"Saturo-san, Dancho already left." Ririn came rushing back.

"Ikari-kun." Saturo shook the boy lightly. 'Please…I need you to paint me a way to save Nanjiroh's son.'

Ikari opened his eyes; blue orbs are gone and replaced by nothing but white.

"I will."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

The boys arrived at the elegant looking villa around 3 pm. They marveled at the mansion-like property, thanking the heavens for having someone like Atobe on their side.

"You guys go ahead." Oshitari called out.

Yukimura ushered the rest inside.

"Wow this is overrated for a villa." Fuji muttered.

"Overrated or not, it's fine by me." Niou smirked before flopping into the sofa. "This is going to be our home for a few weeks. I wonder if there's a tennis court here."

Ryoma, who immediately went to peer past the gigantic windows, smiled. "I can see three, Niou-senpai."

"Really?!" Niou's eyes widened as he ran to Ryoma. "Let me see!"

Oishi smiled sadly at the two before he drifted into the massive kitchen.

"I think this merits a little celebration." He muttered to himself when he approached the fridge. The spotless stainless-steel device gleamed under the ray of light, reflecting Mikazuki's smirking face.

"Boo!"

Oishi jolted a little before glaring at his reflection. "Will you quit hounding me? I don't need you!"

Mikazuki's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. "I'm really hurt Ichiro. I think you should take a chance to remember me."

Oishi's eyes narrowed. "And why is that? You've done nothing but trouble for me." he was taken aback when Mikazuki smiled at him, almost copying the real Oishi.

"You forgot…it's understandable that you did—"

"Oishi," Fuji came into the kitchen.

Oishi tore his eyes away from Mikazuki to face the tensai. "Fuji!"

"Why are you so shocked?" Fuji asked. His eyes lingered onto the mother hen's reflection of the fridge and frowned. "You're talking to him again?"

Oishi marveled at the tensai's ability to be able to see through him. "It's nothing. I'm just telling him off, that's all." He reached out to open the fridge and started taking out random items.

"I think our stay in here deserves a little celebration so I'm cooking." Oishi glanced back at the tensai and smiled.

It took a couple of seconds for Fuji to finally convince himself that Oishi will be ok. "Oh sure. I'll help."

Oishi turned his back against the tensai and a gloomy feeling settled in him.

"_Ichiro-chan…"_

"_Mika-chan…" More tears spilled from those empathic green eyes. "Ichiro didn't mean to ruin your music sheets." _

_Another pair of emerald orbs sparkled in delight. "Nya Ichiro-chan…it's ok. I forgive you." _

_The young Syuichiro looked up to his cheerful counterpart. "Really Mika-chan?" _

_The other boy just smiled. "I will never be mad at you. You're my Ichiro-chan from cradle to grave." _

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Soujiroh's eyes narrowed as he waited for the results to come out. He scans the blood samples himself, suspicious that if he gave the job to someone else, it will fail.

"This is not enough." He muttered under his breath. He stood up and placed the distance from his table to the window. "My efforts are not enough." He closed his eyes as a fragment of memory came to him.

_General Mikagami walked past his son. The 12 yr old Soujiroh looked up longingly to the once kind-hearted man. _

"_Dad…" _

"_Katou," his father turned to his mother's assistant. "Tend to him. I don't have the time." _

_The man smiled at the boy encouragingly and held out his hand. "Sou-kun…let's not bother your father today ok?"_

_Soujiroh eyes narrowed. "Stay away form me, runt!' he slapped Katou's hand away and ran after his father. _

"_Dad! I got first place in the spelling bee today!" Soujiroh tugged at his father's pants. He let go abruptly when Gen. Mikagami glared at him. _

"_Don't you just get it, boy? No matter what you do, you are not enough." The man eyed his cringing son. _

_A soft sound resounded from the hallway and soon Soujiroh saw Echizen Reina being ushered into one of the testing rooms. He grimaced at the way his father gave the girl an interested look._

"_No matter what you do, you are not like your sister…much more be like that little treasure." Gen. Mikagami spared him one last disdainful look before he walked towards the room where Reina entered. _

"_Your efforts will never be enough to please me."_

Soujiroh gritted his teeth, his knuckles turning white. "I'll show you, father. I'll show you that I'm more than what you give me credit for. I'll find those freaks and achieve something that you and mother didn't, perfection."

The DNA scanner beeped and a sheet of paper was produced. He spun around and snagged the paper. He quickly scanned the text and soon his piercing blue eyes narrowed and he immediately crumpled the paper.

"Bullshit!!!"

He threw the paper away and held one last blood sample, the one with Yukimura's name on it.

"I will find them…I will find them one by one and crush them until they're screaming for death itself." He took a deep breath before he prepared another sample to be screened. "This is all her fault. Once I get my hands on the remaining six, I will first extract my revenge on her family..." he held the test tube with blood up before he erupted into fits of maniacal, evil laughter.

"I will make sure the Echizens feel every bit of pain I felt when that Reina bitch stole my parents away."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Reina wiped her tears away as she flew around the city, looking for her brother. She was glad that she's invincible so that she wouldn't be disturbed.

'Ma-chan…' more tears silently spilled from her golden eyes. 'I have to protect Ma-chan.' she flew down when she came to their house. She listened outside the door to two adults arguing.

"You agreed to this?!" Nanjiroh cried.

"Mikagami already has a secret group guarding airports and ship docks! Do you still think it's wise to send your son away?" Rinko asked.

Nanjiroh banged his fist on the table. "They're still kids! They can't even protect themselves!"

"They're fine." Rinko shot back.

Reina backed away from the house, not wanting to hear her parents arguing anymore.

'I don't have time to waste anymore.' With a flash of determination in her eyes, she shot up into the sky like a rocket.

'All hell will break loose if ever something happens to my brother.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

All six of them were enjoying the sumptuous dinner Fuji and Oishi cooked up. However, their amicable silence was broken when Oishi accidentally dropped his fork.

"Oishi, are you ok?" Yukimura asked. He could see the way the boy was trembling a little.

Oishi looked up to him and smiled awkwardly. "I-I fine. I just remembered something, that's all." He caught Yuushi's worried glance and swallowed hard. "I-I'll go get another knife. Excuse me." he stood up and tried to walk as normal as possible. There's something that he saw on his reflection of the knife he's holding earlier. it was something that almost took ten years from his life.

Ryoma followed the mother hen with his gaze. "Oishi-senpai worries me."

Fuji raised his eyebrow. "Why is that Echizen?"

Ryoma met their gazes. "In case you haven't noticed, he kept on smirking from time to time throughout dinner." His gaze settled on Yuushi. "He's creeping me out you know."

Yuushi's eyes narrowed. 'Don't tell me—'

A sound of falling metal startled them. It seemed like it's coming from the kitchen.

"Syuichiro…" Yuushi stood up abruptly and ran to where Oishi disappeared a few minutes ago. The rest scrambled after the dark-haired tensai.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Oishi stirred from his dreamless sleep.

"_Ichiro-chan!"_

"He's waking up."

"_Ichiro-chan!"_

Oishi's forehead creased. 'Niou?' he tried to move but his head pounded. 'What happened to me?' He felt a warm hand on his forehead. He smiled a little at the welcoming heat.

"Syuichiro."

Oishi's eyes snapped open. It took a few seconds for the sight to register in his mind. All of them…Yuushi, Yukimura, Ryoma, Fuji and Niou's faces are looming over him. He noted the concerned expressions that they wore.

"What happened?"

Yuushi sighed. Oishi tried to move his arms but he can't. it seemed like he's bound to the one he's lying on or rather sitting on. He looked down and saw his hands are handcuffed to the arm chair.

"What's going on?"

Ryoma walked away and sat on the chair opposite from his. He then realized that they're in the living room. "You collapsed Oishi-senpai. If you don't remember a thing…" He trailed off when Yuushi glared at him.

Oishi felt his breath lodged in his throat. "W-what happened? All I remember is going to the kitchen."

Yukimura ushered Niou and Fuji to seat with Ryoma. "You went to the kitchen alright…but we heard some noise so we tried to figure out what happened to you."

"Then?" green eyes looked at them with apprehension.

Niou scratched his head. "You were like a psycho Oishi. You were juggling four knives with this maniacal expression on your face."

Oishi felt his throat dried up. 'It's him…'

Fuji gave him a sympathetic smile. "He's the reason why you went to the kitchen, right? You dropped your knife because you saw something on it."

Yuushi reached out to touch his face but Oishi cringed. "N-no. Please don't. I told you earlier…I told you to bind me."

Yuushi sighed. "We'll figure this out once and for all. You have a classic multi-personality disorder Syuichiro. Finding a balance between your two personas will be the only way to control him."

Oishi's eyes widened in fear. "But he's dangerous! He's violent! What if he hurt you?"

"We tied you up pretty snugly Oishi. Not even an elephant could break free from those." Yukimura motioned to the handcuffs.

"I don't want to live with a psychotic maniac, Oishi." Niou bit his lip. "Let us help."

Oishi was at a loss. All of them are trying to reach out to him but there's not assurance that Mikazuki will behave. He felt a warm hand on his shoulders. He looked up and met Yuushi's smoldering gaze.

"If anything happens, Yuki is here to stop the time and I'm here to give out orders." he smiled at the green-eyed boy. "Is that good enough for you?"

Oishi was drawn into Yuushi's hypnotic eyes and nodded. "Ok. What should I do?"

forgotten

Setsuko was on the run. She found out later that afternoon that Katou disappeared.

'That could not be a good omen.' She mused as she moved through the crowd with the stealth of a stalking lynx. Her phone rang, she took it out and saw Katou's name was flashing on the screen.

'You shouldn't take the call Setsuko. It might be a trap.' She closed her eyes and debated on her options. There's a 50-50 chance that it's Katou who's trying to contact her.

"Here goes nothing…" she took a deep breath before pushing the call button.

"Setsuko?" Her eyes narrowed at the sound of Katou's frantic heartbeat.

"What is it?" she asked. She pulled down her baseball cap to hide her face from the crowd.

"We have bad news…my assistant rummaged through my things when we went out for lunch earlier. Your brother sent him."

Setsuko's breath lodged in her throat. 'Oh no.'

"I'm out hiding now. I suggest that you do the same. You need a total disguise, disappear into thin air…"

"Katou…" Setsuko muttered. "I'll be fine. I can look after myself." She crushed any remaining fear in her heart. 'I started this. I should be brave enough to face the consequences.'

She took a quick scan on the crowd. Her heart almost stopped when she saw a familiar redhead. 'Paython!' her feet started moving in its own accord.

"I'll call you again Katou. Be safe." She put off her phone and ran after the redhead. 'I can't be mistaken! It's him! It's Paython Fire!'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

"How long have we been here, senpai-tachi?" Ryoma complained. They've been on the same sport for a few minutes now, the annoying tick of the mirror pendulum is seeping out their patience.

Niou yawned. "This is boring."

"I'm sorry guys." Oishi bit his lip.

"We've been like this for 20 minutes now." Fuji muttered. "Maybe we're doing something wrong."

Yukimura took the textbook from Yuushi and scanned it. "It says here that you have to concentrate on the mirror."

Oishi let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm doing it!"

Yuushi retrieved the book from the captain. "You're fighting it Syuichiro. I told you, focus on the mirror and relax. Let your mind wonder."

"But—"

"Oishi-senpai, please!" Ryoma whined. "I'm a growing boy. I need my bed rest."

Oishi bit his lip once more and looked at the swinging mirror. 'I can't.' 

"Syuichiro…I said **relax**." Yuushi took his seat beside Fuji.

"You know you don't really have to do that." the tensai told him. "You still don't know the depth of your ability. You can damage him permanently with that."

Yuushi frowned. "Do I have any other choice?' he watched Oishi's calm face. 'This is the only way I know.' he too a deep breath, trying to remember his mother's usual questions.

"What is your relationship with this Mikazuki?"

Oishi stared on the mirror wistfully. He gazed at it with glazed eyes as it swung from side to side on a rhythmic pattern. "I have a friend…his name is Mika-chan. he looks just like me."

The five scuffled to listen to the mother hen.

"Ok, tell me more about this Mika-chan." Yuushi pressed in further.

Oishi smiled wistfully, his eyes glue to the windows. "Mika-chan loves to play the piano. He's so good at it and I'm not." A light chuckle bubbled from his heart. "Sometimes I would take out his sheet music and connect the dots with my crayons."

"I thought he doesn't know who Mikazuki is." Ryoma muttered to Niou.

"We'll find out more. Now shut up." Niou hit him softly on the head.

Oishi glanced back at the mirror again. "I don't understand. It's all just dots and lines. Mika-chan got mad." He smiled again. "He said I could turn Mozart into a monkey." His gaze stayed on his reflection on the mirror.

"He said that?" Yukimura asked.

Oishi's eyes snapped in attention and glanced back at them with a feral gleam in them.

"I sure did."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: Waaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Through Ikari you saw through my plot…just a glimpse of what will happen. Now all of them are on the run, with Soujiroh hot on their heels.

The real score behind Oishi and Mikazuki will be revealed in the next chapters…and so as a fateful reunion and someone's death.

If you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. renewal

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

WARNING!!!!!!!! LEMON COMING UP!!!!! WARNING!!!!! LEMON COMING UP!!!!!!!!

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

Oishi glanced back at the mirror again. " I don't understand. It's all just dots and lines but Mika-chan got mad." He smiled again. "He said I could turn Mozart into a monkey." His gaze stayed on his reflection on the mirror.

"He said that?" Yukimura asked.

Oishi's eyes snapped in attention and glanced back at them with a feral gleam in them.

"I sure did."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

"Mikazuki." Yuushi gave the new persona a knowing glance.

Mikazuki smirked. "You should've listened to the little mouse earlier." He clenched his fist and yanked his arms, breaking the handcuffs.

Yukimura's breath hitched in his throat. 'Now Seiichi!' He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

Mikazuki grinned. "Aww you don't have to do that." He crossed his arms on his chest and spared Yuushi a glance. "You don't have to order me either."

Ryoma grabbed hold onto Fuji while Niou stood in front of them. Yuushi was rooted on the spot, seeing how Oishi's behavior changed drastically. The shy, mother hen doesn't exist anymore. Someone with a stronger personality…more dangerous owns his body right now.

"Oishi said you're dangerous." Niou muttered. A chuckle was heard from the boy seated across them.

"Yeah…" Mikazuki feigned a frown. "I think he did. But you five are brave or rather stupid enough to actually get me out. Do you know how hard he's been trying to suppress me?"

Ryoma shivered at the coldness of Mikazuki's stare. "Why are you doing this to Oishi-senpai? He hasn't done anything wrong." The freshman glared accusingly at Oishi's id.

Mikazuki stood up, causing the other five to back up. "Don't you dare look at me like that, brat. I can rip your gut open and yank your innards one at a time."

The air inside the room was heavy with fear. Maybe drawing out Oishi's id is a bad idea after all.

Mikazuki happened to pass by the mirror and saw the real Oishi trapped inside it, frantically banging the invisible wall.

'No!!!! Stop it!!!!'

Mikazuki stopped abruptly and sat back on the chair.

"But I won't." he rubbed his chin with his fingers. "I want to see how Ichiro survives everyday being feared by you."

Yuushi snapped back from his daze. "How are you connected to Syuichiro? Why are you doing this to him?"

Mikazuki sat back smugly. "Syuichiro? Ahh so you're interested on the little mouse." He shook his head. By the time that he met their gazes once more, it was almost as if Oishi's back with them as those green orbs almost smiled at them genuinely.

"He's my twin brother."

forgotten

Setsuko squeezed her way in through the crowded streets of Shibuya, never letting the redhead out of her sight.

"Excuse me."

"Please let me pass."

Setsuko bit her lip as the redhead started to gain distance from her. 'Shit! I can't give up now!' she ran as fast as she could. 'Paython! Please!' She restrained herself from calling out his name. 'Please!'

She came around a dark, empty street…the redhead was no longer in sight. Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she scanned the place. Still no Paython Fire. She took a deep breath and tried to listen to the world around her.

A distinctive sound of a heart beating caught her attention. She closed her eyes as she tried to classify the rhythm and the sound. "It's not fear nor excitement…what is this sound?" she muttered.

A hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall, slowly choking the life out of her.

"It is murder."

forgotten

"What?!" They stood shell-shocked at the revelation.

It was Fuji who recovered first. "But Oishi didn't even know he has a brother."

Mikazuki chuckled at their reactions. "Of course he doesn't remember." Then his face sobered up. "After that night…I never expected him to."

Niou took a deep breath and was the first to sit down. "Tell us exactly what happened." There was a change in Mikazuki's behavior now. Gone were the smirks and the leers. He radiated a certain aura akin to that of an emotionally wounded child.

"Ichiro-chan is weak. He thinks life is all about rainbows and butterflies. Someone has to be there to protect him." He looked up, eyes unreadable. "I had to protect him."

The other five just sat there, still grasping his words.

"Papa and Mama took us to visit Grandpa nine years ago. They said Grandpa is lonely so we have to keep him company." Mikazuki smiled wistfully. "But Grandpa is bad. He drinks himself into a drunken stupor every night."

Yukimura soon found his voice back. "Did your grandfather hurt you?"

Mikazuki blinked back the tears. "Grandpa was a very sad man. He would go to our room every night. He wanted to hurt Ichiro-chan but I wouldn't let him. I took every punch, every kick, Every painful thrust so that Ichiro would be safe."

"Oh no." Fuji gasped. 'So their grandfather beat and molested him! Oh my god…'

Yuushi fought the urge to take the boy in his arms. He might not be Oishi but he couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for him. He soon noticed that Mikazuki has his hands on his neck, fingers ghosting over the creamy flesh.

"And then one night, when he took me to his room once more, Ichiro woke up to the sound of my whimpers. He came in and saw Grandpa and me. He attacked Grandpa but he…" His hands started trembling and eyes well-up his eyes, "He threw Ichiro against the wall. There was blood coming from Ichiro's head…"

Yuushi wasn't able to stop himself so he rushed to Mikazuki and embraced him. The latter's eyes widened in shock but he sat still, letting himself be crushed in Yuushi's embrace.

"I wasn't able to control myself. I hit Grandpa. In turn Grandpa punished poor little Mika-chan for being bad. I can still remember the maniacal look on his face when he strangled me to death." He closed his eyes.

"I can still remember the feeling of not being able to breathe."

"He made it look like an accident. Mama and Papa never knew the truth that Grandpa killed me."

He looked up and met their gazes. "Ichiro couldn't remember a thing. But I never left him. You can't make me leave him."

"Because we promised to be together…from cradle to grave."

forgotten

"Why are you tailing me?!" Paython tightened his grip on Setsuko's neck. "Are you one of them?!" His usually cold and calm green eyes flashed in fury.

"P-Paython! It's me!" She choked out. "It's me, S-Setsuko!" her cap fell off due to her struggles so her long chestnut tresses fell down.

"S-Setsuko?" the hand that was once so tight on her neck loosened.

Setsuko stifled a sob before she collapsed into him. "Paython! Oh god you're alive!" She clung to him like he's the source of her life. "It's true! You're alive!"

Paython glanced down at the sobbing woman in his chest. A warm feeling bubbled form his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We were never dead Setsuko." Teary blue orbs looked up to soft green ones.

"You should come with me. Reina would surely be ecstatic to see you."

forgotten

Yuushi carried Oishi up to his room. He was glad that the whole ordeal was over and that Mikazuki slipped back into Oishi without further urgings. However, he whispered something to Yuushi that made his blood turn cold.

"_If you think that what I did to that man in the alley was bad…" His green eyes sparkled in malevolence. "You're wrong. Five years ago when Oishi came back to visit Grandpa once more, I pushed the bastard off the cliff."_

"_Grandpa's dead…and I killed him using Oishi.""_

'How am I supposed to fix this?' Yuushi groaned inwardly as he gently laid Oishi's body on the soft bed. The latter looked so serene in his sleep. He sighed and sat down next to him. 'Who knew you suffered such a tragic past.' He reached out and caressed Oishi's forehead.

'At first I saw you as a plain boy…too forgettable. But your eyes marked my demise…I never knew you're such an enigma, Syuichiro?'

"You may be deranged but you'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

Oishi's hand suddenly shot up and tugged Yuushi down until their lips collided. The tensai was too shocked to react when Oishi wrapped his arms around him and deepened their kiss.

'This is not him.' the thought came to Yuushi mind before he drowned even further to into pool of lust that is Oishi. He gathered every last bit of control he has to push himself off the boy.

"Mikazuki."

forgotten

Setsuko couldn't help but marvel at the obvious miracle in front of her. They might not be complete, but she's glad to see more familiar faces.

"Saturo-ji-san." Her sobs where muffled when the man welcomed her in his arms.

"I'm glad to see you're all grown up, Setsuko." Saturo gently soothed her back.

"Ji-san…" Setsuko sobbed even harder.

"I'm glad that Paython found you, Setsuko." Hanna spoke up. "I heard that your brother is creating quite a rampage. Are you sure you don't have anything to do with this?"

The coldness in the air settled in.

Setsuko let go of Saturo and frowned. "I don't. When Paython found me I was on the run. I have suspicions that my brother found out that I hid the last Evolved Humans from him."

Saturo blinked a couple of times. "You mean to say—"

Setsuko brushed off her tears. "I met them this morning, all six of them. They came in for a medical exam. Long before they came, Katou-san and I found the second list and did precautions to help them."

"But Ikari's painting—"

"Ikari painted them seated inside the clinic." Ririn suddenly appeared. "To me it doesn't seem like Setsuko is doing something to them."

Hanna turned her gaze back on Setsuko. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth." Setsuko met her cold gaze dead on.

forgotten

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yuushi hissed when Mikazuki flipped him over.

"Aww you better be honest with yourself Yuushi-kun." he smirked down at the tensai who was pinned to the bed. "We both know how much you wanted Ichiro." His head dipped down to lick Yuushi's cheek. "Now is the time. Ichiro's body is all for the taking."

Yuushi shuddered at little at Mikazuki's bold ministrations. "I don't want it this way!" He used his whole strength to whisk the boy off him. He sat up and glared at Mikazuki.

"I like your brother…or rather I'm in love with him." Yuushi sighed and took off his glasses. "If I ever want to make love to him, it's not this way nor would I command him. It's Syuichiro's body. You should respect him."

Mikazuki's smirk disappeared. "You're such a prissy prick, Oshitari-kun." He collapsed back on the bed and stayed silent for a while. Yuushi sighed and check him out. He was busy studying the serene face of Oishi when those eyes snapped open, looking up to him in fear.

"Yuushi!"

Arms flailed around the dark-haired tensai. "What did he do to you? I was so scared! All I could do is watch—" Oishi trailed off when he felt something hard brushed against his thigh.

"I'm sorry." Yuushi blushed a little then gently pried the panic-stricken mother hen off him. "You should go to sleep now, Syuichiro."

Oishi blushed crimson. His throat felt dry as an unfamiliar feeling churned in his gut. "Did Mika—"

Yuushi stood up. "He tried but I'll be fine. Nothing happened." He grimaced. 'Control yourself Yuushi. Even if Syuichiro looked like a siren, sitting and looking up at you like that, you shouldn't take advantage.'

'Your not even his boyfriend yet.'

Oishi felt the tension and sadness radiating from the tensai as he started to walk away. He felt a pang of emptiness as Yuushi drifted away from him little by little. 'I want him. I like him. I kept on denying it to myself all of the time and now he's walking away.' Oishi bit his lip. 'it hurts seeing him walk away like this than seeing Eiji with Inui.'

Yuushi took a deep breath and started to turn the knob. A sound of sudden movements caused him to look back, only to see a big blur rushing towards him.

"Syuichiro…"

"Please stay." Oishi muttered against the crook of Yuushi's neck. "I'm scared of being alone. Please don't leave me."

Yuushi felt the tension inside him subsided as Oishi melted into his embrace. "I'm not leaving Syuichiro. I'm just across the hall. "

Oishi's hands clenched tighter on his shirt. "No!" Green eyes looked up to meet hazel ones. Oishi's stopped thinking that what he wants right now is bad and that their friends are just walls away. The yearning, the longing in his heart overpowered his worries as he gently brushed his lips against Yuushi's.

"I need you to stay."

That is all what it took for Yuushi's control to crumble. He leaned in as Oishi's lips parted a bit, giving him the entrance that he's seeking. With one hand on the back of Oishi's neck, Yuushi reached to the door knob with the other and locked them in.

forgotten

Fuji and Niou was the last ones to go to their room for they were tasked to secure the house. They happened to pass by Oishi's room and Fuji encountered some not-so-decent thoughts. He couldn't help but blush a little.

Niou caught sight of his flushed face. "Are you ok Fuji?"

Fuji turned to the Trickster and gathered himself up for a smile. "I'm fine. We better get some sleep now if we want to start practicing tomorrow morning."

Niou caught sight of Oishi's door. "But Oshitari—" Fuji pushed him towards his room.

"They'll be fine. Oshitari-kun can take care of Oishi all by himself." He opened the door to Niou's room and pushed the protesting Trickster inside. He closed the door and leaned against it.

'Saa…it's about time that they do that.'

forgotten

Oishi bit his lip as Yuushi's hand slipped under his shirt to caress his back. The contact made him shudder in delight as Yuushi continued to ravish his mouth.

"Syuichiro…" Yuushi panted when they both came up for air. Oishi brought his hands to cup Yuushi's face.

"Yuushi." Passion clouded his brain as his tongue darted out to lick the tensai's swollen lips. "Say you'll never leave me…"

Yuushi caught his lips into another fierce kiss. "I'll never leave you Syuichiro." He nibbled on Oishi's neck before he ground his groin against Oishi's thigh. "But I'm warning you, I'm not stopping anymore."

Oishi moaned he Yuushi bit down his sensitive neck. "And I'm greedy as hell." A hand brushed up his torso to pinch one hardened nipple.

"Yuushi!" Oishi gasped and threw his head back, exposing more of his neck to Yuushi. Reason forgotten…Oishi clung to him like he is life. He met Yuushi gaze and shivered a little at the hunger evident in those hazel ayes. Possession…Oishi wanted that. He wanted to belong to someone…

"Want me like that…" Oishi murmured against Yuushi's lips. "Need me…" his statement ended in a whimper when Yuushi ripped off his shirt. Strong hands cupped his buttocks and pressed him against what he'll be dealing with later…or probably all night.

"Are you sure?" Yuushi panted a little, holding on to the last strings of control left in him before he threw the boy on the bed and fuck him senseless. He gasped when Oishi pressed harder against him.

"Yes…"

forgotten

"There is only .001 chance for you to survive the fire. How did you do it?" Setsuko asked.

"We planned it." Paython said before phasing through the wall.

Setsuko blinked, his words not registering in her head. "What?"

"Reina discovered something that your parents didn't." Hanna hugged her knees. "She found out how our abilities worked inside our brains. We all know that Shinji-kun was suffering from a terminal illness. He's Reina's closest male friend. He asked Reina to use his powers to help the others."

Setsuko's head hurt. Now she's very confused. "How? But the explosion—"

"Was planned." Saturo cut in. "Tracy knew that he's not going to survive in the outside world due to his abilities. So he, Sean, Shinji and Reina planned the escape. Miyagato Tech. is just 1 hectare off Japan's vast landscape. Almost close to .001 would be ruined in the explosion. The people? Not even a fraction of the land area to be destroyed. It's a very simple plan."

"You mean…" Fear settled in her heart. Somehow, these people are different from those she met 12 years ago.

"Shinjj died from an experiment and Reina found a way to acquire his abilities." Paython got back, a tray with teapot and cups on his hands. "We made sure that you're out of the building first before we execute our plan."

"But what about the morning experiment?" Setsuko asked. 'They've all become dangerous people. Is this the monstrosity my parents created out of good people?'

"Reina cannot die, remember? Saturo-san and I took her body out, got her new clothes and sent her bloody clothes with a picture I took to her parents to make them believe that she died." Hanna smirked. "What a clever little girl. She snuck back the facility and Tracy started lapsing. Paython used his powers to phase us out of the burning facility."

"You did it on purpose." Setsuko stood up, fear, anger and hatred in her eyes. "My parents…my mother—"

"Destroyed our future!" they turned around to see Ikari leaned against the doorway, glaring back at Setsuko. "If it's the other way around, they wouldn't care if we die. Your mother and father's experiments destroyed the innocence and kindness in our hearts…" He walked towards Setsuko.

"And most of all they destroyed Reina's soul!"

forgotten

Oishi gripped the sheets as Yuushi trailed his wet tongue up his torso. Every deliberate ministration shook his to the core.

"Hold still Syuichiro." Yuushi muttered when he met Oishi's pleading gaze.

"Yuushi…please…" Oishi whispered when the tensai found one of his nipples and grazed it with his teeth. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, struggling to hold back the scream when Yuushi sucked on the hardened nub. "So good…"

Yuushi smirked and turned his attention towards the other nub. By the time that he's done, Oishi's whimpering incoherently underneath him. "Already Syuichiro? I hardly even moved." He trailed a hand down to the boy's flat stomach.

Oishi arched his body against Yuushi caress, wanting more. "Please Yuushi…please." He may look like a lost, wanton slut begging Yuushi to take him but he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted more of Yuushi…he wanted to give more of him to Yuushi.

Yuushi leaned down to give him another breath-taking kiss as his hand trailed down to grip his throbbing erection. Oishi's hips jerked up at Yuushi's touch, his gasps muffled by Yuushi's lips.

As Yuushi's hand began to stroke him, Oishi couldn't help but grip the boy's arms. Everything is new to him…so new that he's afraid he might disappoint Yuushi. Yuushi broke their kiss and watched Oishi's reactions while his hand stoked him faster.

"Yuushi….fuck so good!" Oishi threw his head back when a moist wet heat slowly engulfed his cock. His eyes snapped open as the new bouts of sensation as Yuushi's head started bobbing up and down his length. He met the tensai's gaze and almost forgot to breathe at the possessive glimmer on Yuushi's eyes.

"Don't take your eyes off me, Syuichiro…" Yuushi muttered against his tip, almost causing Oishi's eyes to cross in pleasure. "I want you to watch me while I make you scream." It almost took everything Oishi had not to close his eyes when Yuushi's sinful mouth engulfed his length once more.

"Yuushi…I'm—" A hard squeeze on the base of his member cut him off, making him howl at the onset of pain.

"Not yet Syuichiro…" Yuushi licked the insides of his thigh before his lifted the boy's legs. "I want you to last for a long…long time." He sucked at Oishi's erection harder, marveling at the way Oishi's eyes darkened in passion. 'He's beautiful already but in throes of passion he's exquisite.'

"Yuushi!"

The world went white for Oishi when Yuushi tongued his entrance. He bit the back of his wrist to keep him from screaming when Yuushi inserted one slick finger inside him, hitting a small bundle of nerves that almost made him buck against him.

"Oh god…oh god…" Oishi muttered under his breath, fingers moving to pinch, and caress his own nipples. The beautiful mix of pain and pleasure nearly made him lose consciousness as Yuushi inserted a fourth finger, filling him…stretching him.

"Syuichiro…" Yuushi panted before he took out his fingers, making Oishi whimper at the loss. The tensai moved up and captured Oishi's lips into another bone-searing kiss, making Oishi taste his own essence. The latter slipped his hand between their sweat-slick bodies to gently caress Yuushi's throbbing problem.

Yuushi moaned against Oishi lips and urged the boy's hand to stroke him faster. "Syuichiro…" He suddenly broke free from Oishi and sat back, legs spread wide and eyes wantonly inviting Oishi to come closer.

Oishi sat up the bed and licked his lips at the sight of Yuushi's body. He crawled towards Yuushi's lap.

"Go on Syuichiro." Yuushi muttered as he gently pushed Oishi's head down on his length. Oishi opened his mouth obediently and let Yuushi's engorged member slip inside. Yuushi shuddered in pleasure as Oishi's head started bobbing up and down his own. To have Oishi hold him was sublime but having his mouth around his engorged member was…bloody communion. He braced his arms behind him and gave in to the feral monster from within and he started thrusting into Oishi's mouth.

"Yes Syuichiro..ahhhh…" Yuushi panted as release coiled in his gut. 'No. I don't want this to end this way.' He gathered his wits and pinned Oishi down, ravishing his lips with a kiss born out of savage passion.

Oishi was muttering incoherence when Yuushi painfully slipped inside him. he bit his inner cheek to prevent him from crying out in pain. Tears welled up in his eyes when Yuushi was finally seated deep inside him. The feeling of fullness overwhelm Oishi a little, scaring him a bit.

"I'm sorry Syuichiro…" Yuushi panted against his neck. He was trying his best not to lose himself and end everything too fast when Oishi tightened around him. The feel of Oishi's tight warmth around him, the exquisite sensation of having the fukubuchou underneath him, writhing under his touch exhilarated him to the point of insanity. "You're so tight…" He drew his hip back and thrust back again harder, nailing Oishi's prostate.

"Yuushi!" Oishi gasped as the dark-haired tensai set out a long deliberate pace that kept him hanging over the edge. In a minute he was reduced to a quivering mass underneath the tensai, panting, begging, pleading for more.

Oishi closed his eyes for a while wondering how they ended up from the alley two weeks ago to this. These were all new to him…the things he wanted to do with Eiji in the past are now becoming a dream come true in the arms of Yuushi.

It…

His nails dug into Yuushi's shoulders when the tensai lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulders, ramming into Oishi with full force.

Was…

"Please Yuushi…I—" Oishi gasped when one of Yuushi's hands slipped between them to grasp his leaking member and stroke him in time with his thrusts,

"Give it to me Syuichiro…" Yuushi's hot breath fanned against his cheek. "Surrender everything to me."

Perfection…

Oishi whimpered when Yuushi's grip grew tighter and his thrusts taking up pace. He knew that the tensai is just on the verge of completion just as he is. He opened his eyes and caught his reflection on Yuushi's glasses on the table and saw Mikazuki scowled at him. Oishi smiled sadly. 'I'm sorry Mika-chan. now I have something that you'll never be able to have.' He threw his head back when Yuushi drove into him harder. 'I have love. I have Yuushi.'

"Tell me who you belong to."

Oishi met Yuushi's hazel eyes in an intense gaze. Despite the cloud of lust and desire into those hazel eyes, Oishi saw the apprehension, the fear and love. He captured Yuushi's lips in a soft, passionate lover's kiss; holding on to every last bit of self-control he has.

He wrapped his legs tightly around Yuushi's waist. "I'm yours alone…" One thrust and his world turned white, his nerves almost frying up in pleasure. " Yuushi."

The last sigh Oishi gave did it. Yuushi crushed his lips on Oishi's swollen ones as he poured his seed inside the boy who was gently and lovingly caressing his back while chanting his name under his breath.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Setsuko and Ikari continued staring daggers at each other when the door opened, Kyouya bursting in full panic.

"I can't track Dancho anymore!" He announced, his grey eyes shinning in fear. "She removed the homing device I implanted in her clothes."

"What?!" Paython and Ikari spat in unison. The 18 yr. old brunette cringe under his "Nii-sans'" glares.

Hanna sighed. "I thought I made it clear enough that you have to keep the homing device intact and unnoticeable."

Setsuko didn't know how to react at times like this. The calm, calculated doctor that she used to be is long gone.

Saturo stood up and pat the boy's shoulders encouragingly. "Don't worry. I'll find her." He turned his gaze back to Setsuko. "Ririn, help Setsuko get more comfortable and let her rest. I bet she's tired from being a fugitive."

"Wait!" Setsuko protested. These are getting out of hand. These are too far-fetched. "My brother…"

"Will be dealt accordingly Setsuko." Ikari finished for her. "Whether you approve of our methods or not, he may be your brother…but if you only knew how your parents' stupidity screwed us all over especially Reina, you will not be able to stop her from committing bloody massacre once something happens to her precious little brother."

forgotten

They shared the quiet bliss for a while, enjoying the sound of one's breath eased down.

"Yuushi?"

A strong pair of arms pulled Oishi closer to a warm embrace. "Hmmm?" Yuushi nuzzled against his neck. Oishi shifted until he's facing the tensai. He tentatively traced the handsome profile of his new-found love with his fingers, until Yuushi gently brought each tip to his lips.

Happiness bubbled from deep within his heart. "Thank you."

The smile almost took Yuushi's breath away. From their first encounter two weeks ago, it was only now that he saw Oishi smile like this. It doesn't denote sadness or fallacy…it is a smile born out of contentment.

"My pleasure Syuichiro." He placed a chaste kiss on Oishi's forehead that made the mother hen's toes tingle. Before sleep claimed him, he uttered a few words that struck Yuushi to the core. The tensai couldn't help but smile and pull the boy securely I his arms.

"_You're my gift form heaven Yuushi." Oishi's green eyelids started to drop. "I love you."_

forgotten

Ryoma couldn't get a shut eye. He's debating with himself if he should go out of his room and scold his senpais to keep their perverted acts…or rather thoughts on their own. He's still a kid. and to top it all off, isn't it that it's Oishi who's the first one to rush to protect his innocence?

"Damn them all." Ryoma muttered as he bolted up into a sitting position. He shook his head vigorously to clear his mind off the "possible" things his Oishi-senpai and Oshitari-senpai are doing. He lifted his blanket and groaned at the sight of his groin.

"Great…just great." He stood up and tried to think of "horrible" things. "Not only that they mentally scarred my mind, they turned me on!" He gritted his teeth and waited for Ryoma Jr. to go down.

He tip-toed towards the door and slowly opened it. All doors closed. He shut his door and leaned against it. His eyes caught the book Setsuko gave them and took it.

"Here is to one sleepless night."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Soujiroh was fuming. Not only that he was made a fool by one of his trusted associates, his sister turned out to be the mastermind behind it.

"You screwed me bad this time Setsuko." He gritted his teeth as he studied the folder that one of his men found in Katou's stash. His eyes almost bore holes on the paper while rereading the names for the 6th time. "They're right under my nose and because of that bitch they got away!!!!!" he slammed his fist on the table.

There was a soft knock on the door and Taja came in. "Mikagami-san."

Mikagami glared at the boy. "What do you want?!"

"I made a quick surveillance on the residence of the individuals of the list…" Dark brown eyes looked up to him emotionlessly. "It seems that the remaining Evolved Humans are not there."

"Bullshit!!!" Soujiroh crumpled the list and threw to away. "This is unbelievable!!!!" His blue eyes almost glowed red in anger.

"But I have found a very valuable information though." Taja added.

"What is it?"

"It seems that the tennis clubs that the kids belonged to will be having a training camp a week from now."

Soujiroh's lips curved up into a cruel smile. "You never fail to amaze me Taja…" An unusual excitement coursed through his body. "Maybe Setsuko's not that clever after all." He took the crumpled sheet of paper and smoothed it out. His nails dug in Ryoma's name.

"Poor boy…he'll get the best out of his sister's punishment."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: Nyah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yuushi and Syuichiro… (nosebleed)! So now you've found out that evil begets evil. It was actually the evolved humans who planned the explosion. It all boils down to one person…Reina. Who knows that's going on inside her head? She's no angel, minna-san. You'll know more in the future chaps.

To the YukiRyo lovers…be patient with me ne? They will have their fair share in the lemon limelight soon. Hahahaha. I hope I didn't go overboard on the lemon part.

If you want more….

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. 12 years ago

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"It seems that the tennis clubs that the kids belonged to will be having a training camp a week from now."

Soujiroh's lips curved up into a cruel smile. "You never fail to amaze me Taja…" an unusual excitement coursed through his body. "Maybe Setsuko's not that clever after all." He took the crumpled sheet of paper and smoothed it out. His nails dug in Ryoma's name.

"Poor boy…he'll get the best out of his sister's punishment."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A slender shadow moved through the night silently. It is without uncertainty…without remorse. Every nook and cranny she searched…even the darkest of the alleys she scouted. Nothing…not even a familiar scent or shadow, she cannot find them.

She stumbled upon one of Tokyo's tallest buildings, SEIBUN Tower and saw some familiar uniforms entering the building.

'So this is their central dogma.' Golden eyes watched the people that are streaming in and out of the building at such an ungodly hour. The same golden orbs narrowed in anger when a couple of familiar faces came to view.

"Report anything suspicious to me Taja." Soujiroh said before getting inside his limo.

"I will Mr. Mikagami. I will continue the surveillance in travel ports and their residences." The Indian boy replied.

"Good. And continue searching the city for my sister and Katou." The door was shut and off sped the vehicle.

Reina turned invisible and walked towards the Indian boy. She cannot phase like Paython so she stayed a good distance from him when some of the body guards rushed to the boy.

"Mr. Taja…one of our men reported sightings of Miyazawa Katou."

Reina watched the boy curiously. 'He cannot be older than 15. Why is he working for Mikagami?' she followed him when he walked towards a parked car. 'Katou? You mean the kind man who's always looking after Setsuko?'

"We better hurry." Taja muttered to the guard. "Mr. Mikagami is not a very patient and forgiving man." He went in followed by some armed men.

'This is not good. I want to help Katou-san but I have to search for my brother first.' Reina bit her lip as she weighed her options. She took a deep breath. 'They still don't have Ma-chan. right now, someone else needs my help.'

The car left the building and Reina shot into the air, following them.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma is never a morning person…especially since he hardly had any sleep at all. Reading that gigantic book made his head ache so much and yet he couldn't stop. Everything about them…the abilities listed was etched in Ryoma's memory making his curiosity stronger.

"You look like hell Echizen." Niou muttered when he arrived at the breakfast table.

"And so do you." Ryoma groaned when he sat down next to him. Everyone except him and Yukimura is already taking his breakfast, including Oishi and Yuushi. Ryoma shot Yuushi a secret glare which made Fuji chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Oishi asked. He looked around the table and noted that Ryoma was blushing a little while Fuji was chuckling.

'How could you sleep with all the racket these two are making last night?' Ryoma glared at Fuji.

'Ahh…it's like lullaby to my ears Echizen.' Fuji mentally replied. The freshman, who was pouring cereals into his bowl chocked out.

"Echizen!" Oishi went towards the boy. "Are you ok?"

Ryoma recovered fast. "I'm ok Oishi-senpai." He couldn't help but blush every time he sees the mother hen and the dark-haired tensai.

Yuushi noticed the boy's discomfort and realized that he knew about last night. "Ahh…about that—"

"Don't Oshitari-senpai!" Ryoma cried, blushing harder.

"What's going on?" Niou and the new arrival, Yukimura asked in unison. The teal-haired boy sat beside Ryoma.

Fuji's chuckled escalated to fits of laughter.

"So you too, Fuji." Yuushi can sense a migraine coming up. 'This is so troublesome. I forgot that there are two telepaths who can't control their abilities across the hall.'

Fuji smiled at the tensai. "Saa Oshitari-kun…it's fine by me but you have to be cautious with Echizen. He's still a fragile kid you know." The brunette then winked at the blushing freshman.

Oishi, getting the gist of the situation blushed. 'Oh that! How can I be so careless?!'

Ryoma sighed. "Oishi-senpai, it's ok. Don't sweat it."

Yukimura stared at his companions. "What's going on?" He doesn't like being left in the dark.

Niou frowned. "Yeah! It's like you four have a secret joke. We like to be included!"

Oishi blushed harder. "No…it's not that. It's just that—"

"We had sex ok?" Yuushi sighed in frustration. 'There's no point in denying.'

Niou choked on his cereals while Yukimura and Oishi gaped at him. Fuji kept on chuckling while Ryoma covered his ears.

"Yuushi!"

"NO WAY!"

Yukimura shook his head and glanced at Ryoma. The expression the freshman is sporting made him smile. 'I wonder how he coped up with it.'

"I didn't." Ryoma muttered.

"Eh?! What did you do then?" Niou asked.

"I read the damn book!" Ryoma snapped at him. "For the whole night!"

forgotten

Reina zoomed through the morning sky unseen. She heard from Taja's body guards that they already captured Katou who was hiding out in Kyoto. After getting the necessary information she needed, she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Taja and his men are taking the private jet so they should be a bit delayed.

Their choice of transport is nothing compared to flight at the speed of sound.

'I need to save him.' Reina bit her lip as she neared her destination. And there she saw it…a black car parked outside a cabin in the middle of the forest. She landed by the door in a whisper, close enough to hear and see what's going on inside.

"Are you still not telling us where you hid those kids?!" a gruff looking bald man was hovering over a seemingly limp one. There were five more men standing around them.

Reina's blood boiled when the bald man kicked the person on the floor. She peered closer and realized that the limp man on the floor was Katou. His eyes and cheeks are swollen and bruised. Blood was dripping from his lips and nose.

"You'd have to kill me first—" A gasp replaced his words when the man kicked him again.

Reina clenched her fists. 'I will save you Katou-san.' she kicked the door open, startling the ones inside.

"What the—?!" it took a few seconds for the men to react and fumble for their guns. Reina glared and raised her arms.

'Thud!'

All six bodies flew against the wall. Sticks, knives and random sharp objects flew into the air and impaled the men to the wall.

It was so fast…they were not even given the chance to scream. It took only a few seconds for blood to pool unto the floor.

Reina walked purposefully towards Katou and hoisted him up. The man whimpered in pain.

"Who are you?" he mumbled. He's almost slipping into unconsciousness. His question was replied by a blank stare from those golden orbs. If he wasn't so beaten up, he would've jump in surprise. His head felt like a heavy block and his losing grip of reality.

Reina's face was unreadable when she walked out of the cabin with Katou. She didn't even blink when fire burst out of one of her hands and into the old wood. She simply walked into the thicket while the cabin erupted in flames…she didn't want to stay there…

It reeked too much of the scent of burning flesh.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Yukimura frowned. He doesn't like Ryoma's attitude today. Well first, he's behaving like a brat and next, he doesn't want to be all lovey-dovey with him anymore. The freshman is too preoccupied in reading the book than play tennis with them.

It's tennis for heaven's sake!

"Ryoma." Yukimura stopped in front of the freshman. Ryoma looked up to him and frowned.

"What is it Yukimura-san?"

Yukimura sat beside the boy. "Is there something bothering you?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Nah, I'm just reading. I'm trying to find a way to locate my sister." He turned his attention back to the book which annoyed Yukimura more.

'I want him to focus his attention to me and only me.' He was taken aback when Ryoma glared at him.

"I do have a life Yukimura-san and now it is focused on finding my sister." Ryoma focused his eyes on the text once more. "It's not like we're joined at the hip."

Yukimura frowned at the words that came out of his mouth. Those words stung like scorpions. He closed his eyes, hoping the disappointment and pain would dissipate somehow. 'If he wanted to really find his sister…I could go back in time and find out where they were headed.'

The sound of a book being shut abruptly tore into his thoughts. "You shouldn't concern yourself too much with my problems Yukimura-san. You might get into trouble." Worry flashed in those golden orbs, making Yukimura feel a bit better.

"But I could and I want to. If I could go back to the exact time before the facility exploded, I can track their location." He said firmly. "I'm the only one who could do it—"

Ryoma stood up and looked at the boy indignantly. "You can only stop time! You, of all people, should know that one mustn't mess with history! You can die from the explosion, don't you know that?!"

His outburst got the attention of the others.

"What's going on?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma turned to the tensai. "Talk to him Fuji-senpai! He wants to go back in time to know where my sister and the rest headed off!"

Yuushi raised an eyebrow. "It seems like you're talking nonsense Yukimura."

"It's very dangerous Mura! What if you die—" He was cut off when Ryoma kicked him on the shin. "OUCH!!!!"

"He's not going to die because he's not going anywhere!!!" Tears welled up on his eyes. Tears that he couldn't even justify. 'I'm scared. What if he doesn't come back? He will be trapped in that time forever…he could…he could…'

Yukimura stood up and sighed. "As what Niou said yesterday…this is not all about you Ryoma. I want answers too." he gave his racket to the stunned Oishi. 'I maybe a person in love with you but beyond that, I'm still Yukimura Seiichi. I don't just sit back and relax.'

Ryoma felt his body tremble as Yukimura walked away from them. He felt numb. 'He's walking away…he might not come back.'

"Yukimura! Think about this!" Fuji ran towards the handsome boy. "Think of the risks!"

Yukimura smiled at him. "A minute Fuji. That's all I need. Give me a minute there and I'll definitely come back."

'This is not happening…' Before Ryoma could even stop himself, he ran towards Yukimura and held on to his waist. He held the senior in a tight embrace, his face buried at the back of the boy. "Don't go," he sobbed. "I promise I'll stop coming up with stupid ideas. I won't go looking for my sister. I will always stay by your side. Just stay."

"Seiichi…please…"

Yukimura's resolve almost melted at the sound of Ryoma's sobs. But he made up his mind and not even Ryoma could stop him. He pried Ryoma's arms open. He turned and bent down to cup the freshman's face in his hands.

"Ryoma…"

The freshman stubbornly tried to avert his gaze. Yukimura tilted his head to make him look at him. "Yukimura-san…"

Yukimura smiled and brushed the tears off Ryoma's cheeks. "Stop crying, it's unbecoming of you." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Ryoma's pouting lips. "I promise I'll be back. Give me just a minute Ryoma. That's all I ask of you."

Ryoma's lips quivered. The resolve in Yukimura's eyes cannot be phased even by his pleas. He felt a pair of hands tightening on his shoulders and realized that it was Oishi. He turned his gaze back on the teal-haired boy.

"You'll be back in a blink of an eye right?" Ryoma asked. He felt like a little kid left by his parents in a day care center for the first time.

Yukimura nodded before kissing him again, longer this time. Ryoma pushed all his inhibitions aside and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, clinging to their kiss. The gentle pressure from Yukimura's lips made his head go light and his toes tingle.

Then…

It was as if he woke up from a dream…he opened his eyes and only to find Yukimura gone from his arms. Tears flowed down his cheeks once more. "He's gone."

Oishi bit his lip and embraced the young boy. "It's ok Echizen. He promised to be back right?" The boy's shoulders shook, telling Oishi that the boy's guards all crumbled down.

"He's gone." Ryoma bit back the pain. 'I'm scared. What if he doesn't come back? What will become of me?'

Fuji couldn't help but frown at the scene. 'You better come back Yukimura.'

Niou sighed. "He's troublesome alright." He retrieved Yukimura's racket and held it to Ryoma. "He said a minute but we all know by far that it will take more. Let's play a game." He smiled gently when teary golden orbs looked up to him. "It'll make you feel so much better."

forgotten

Tezuka frowned as he scanned the anxious faces in front of him. He called for a meeting but three never arrived.

"Are you sure you don't know where they are?" He glared Eiji who's not only Oishi's doubles partner but also Fuji's best friend.

The redhead cringed under the intense glare of their captain. "I swear Tezuka! I called their cell phones for so many times but they're always out of reach."

Momo sighed. "I tried calling Echizen's too but just the same."

"Nyaa…maybe Oishi's still mad at me!" Eiji whimpered.

Tezuka's head wanted to burst in pain. Normally he wouldn't expect anything less from Fuji and Ryoma. Not showing up in meetings like this should be normal but Oishi? That boy is too responsible to skip things like this.

The door opened and in came Inui. "I have a very peculiar news."

The regulars leaned in to listen.

"Fshuu…what is it?" Kaidou hissed.

"I tried calling their houses." Inui pushed up his glasses. "Echizen's mom said he went to New York. Oishi's dad said that he's off to see his grandmother while Fuji's sister said that he paid his dad a visit abroad."

Taka looked up his friend in confusion. "But Inui…that doesn't seem so peculiar at all."

"I know but what made it peculiar is that Rengi called me."

Tezuka shot him a glare. "Yanagi?"

"Yes." Inui nodded. "He told me that Niou and Yukimura went MIA as well. I heard Marui talking in the background that he heard that Oshitari of Hyotei is gone as well."

Silence filled the clubroom. The regulars were deep in thought that they didn't notice that someone slipped inside.

"They will all be present at the camp." They turned around and saw Ryuzaki-sensei. "I already talked to their parents. They will be back in time for the tennis camp."

forgottenforgotten

Yukimura felt light headed at the sudden change of atmosphere. He fell back when he left solid ground once more.

"What the?!" he scanned the place and realized that he was lying underneath a low willow tree. 'Where am I?' he sat up and peered through the bushes that were covering him. Almost 20 meters away from his location stood a tall white concrete wall surrounding a huge while building.

"What is this? Did I really go back in time?" He asked himself as he watched the homing lights went up and siren resounded form the building.

There was a slight rustle of leaves behind him. Yukimura burrowed deeper into his hiding place. A murmur into the darkness perked his senses up and made him title his head to the direction on the voices.

"Be careful. We still don't know if she's hurt from these horrible wounds or not." An outraged whisper caught his attention. He squinted his eyes to get a clearer view of the clearing.

"Are you sure it's ok we take her out like this Saturo-ji-san?" another whisper came to his ears.

There was a rustle of leaves once more and it was a good thing Yukimura was able to muffle his gasp with his hand when two persons came out of the shadows carrying a body of a little girl.

"Here should be fine." The man said as they laid down the girl's body on the soft grass. Yukimura's heart was pounding so fast that he's scared that they might hear him. He shifted his gaze on the unconscious or seemingly dead girl on the grass.

'Who is she?' he asked himself as he watched the other girl, blonde, took out a skirt and a blouse from the bulk underneath her shirt. She looks like she's not a native of their country and that she's not older than 16.

He almost jolted in shock when he heard soft whimpers and saw the body on the ground suddenly moved.

"She's recovering pretty fast." The blonde girl said as she watched the girl gasp for breath.

"Welcome back, Reina-chan."

forgottenforgotten

Ryoma hit the ball in frustration. It swiveled past Niou's ear and hit the fence.

"You don't have to do it so harshly!" Niou protested.

Ryoma sighed and took another ball. "I'm sorry Niou-senpai." Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide his eyes.

Fuji frowned at the performance of the freshman. The last time he saw him play like this was when their game with Rikkai was cancelled.

"He's pretty worried." Yuushi muttered from behind.

"Of course he is." Fuji replied. "He might not admit it to himself but he's in love with Yukimura too and having him 12 years back with an impending nuclear apocalypse is not a very good thing to happen."

Oishi brought his knees up to his chin. "I really hope he's alright and he better come back soon."

"Yeah…" Yuushi added. "Or else Niou will get him for the random bruises that he will be sporting later if Echizen continues to behave like that."

"Ouch!!!"

forgotten

Ikari frowned at the sight of his new painting.

"This is not what I need." He muttered to himself as he took another blank canvass. The door opened and in came Saturo.

"Are there any progress on my nephew's case?" the man came to him, worry filled his eyes.

Ikari sighed. "I can't seem to draw the continuation. I tried a dozen times but all I get are snippets on an explosion…a massive one."

Saturo inspected the paintings that Ikari was pertaining to. 'This is no good.'

"Please continue Ikari-kun." He sighed before walking towards the door. "Just give me something."

Ikari blinked once and his eyes turned creamy white once more. "Will do my best."

There was a slight commotion outside that caught their attention. It was soon followed by hurried footsteps towards them.

"Saturo-san!" Ririn Kyouya appeared by the door. "Dancho is back! She brought someone along!!"

The two didn't think twice before running out of the room.

forgottenforgotten

Yukimura closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep him from whimpering. He could feel some unknown creepy crawlies up his leg. There's not much progress from what Reina and the two others are planning. They just stood there, the little girl was preparing a box while the two stood watch.

"Ji-san." her soft voice echoed in the small clearing.

"Yes Reina?"

"Reina wants this box to go to Ka-san and Tou-san." Ahe held the box out of him.

"But Reina, they will think that you're dea—"

The little girl nodded. "Jii-san and Hanna-nechan should listen to Reina for she doesn't want to speak after this." She tied her hair into a braid.

"Reina doesn't want Ka-san and Tou-san to know that Reina is still alive." Reina looked up to them, determination flashed in her golden eyes.

"Because Reina knows that once she goes home…her family will be in danger again."

Yukimura marveled at the little girl. She may look like a 3 y/o but her mental capacity is that compared to an adult. 'She's really something.'

"We better go—"

'KABOOM!!'

All of them jerked and turned around only to see the left side of the facility went up in flames. Screams can be heard anywhere.

Reina walked towards the facility. "It has began."

"Rei-chan!" Hanna cried and tried to grab the little girl but Saturo stopped her. "Ji-san! She can't go back inside!"

"Hush Hanna!" Saturo snapped at the girl. Reina took no heed and ran towards the building. "We have to get away from here and get to the meeting place. This place is going to explode in any minute." he grabbed the blonde girl's hand and started to run off the opposite direction.

Yukimura sat frozen, not knowing who to follow: Reina or Saturo. His heart pounded harder against his chest when he heard another explosion…closer to him this time.

"What the—" he gasped when a big boulder came flying towards him. His first instinct was to cover up his eyes and think of Ryoma and his promise.

"NO!!!!!!"

forgottenforgotten

The game ended when Ryoma accidentally hit Niou in the head. It took a miracle for the Trickster to not mutilate him that very moment.

"Echizen…please sit down." Fuji called out. "You're making us dizzy."

Ryoma glared at the brunette before continuing his pacing. 'He's still not here. Twenty minutes had passed and he's still not here!' He bit his nails anxiously.

"He's still not here!" he cried, startling the seniors.

"He promised Echizen." Oishi smiled at him sympathetically. "Yukimura-kun is not the one who breaks his promises."

Ryoma huffed. "I'm going to kill him for doing this to me." he muttered. "No one makes Echizen Ryoma worry like this."

"If you're going to do that then how are you going to kiss and make up and have sex later?" Niou called out, an ice pack held against his head.

Ryoma and Oishi looked at him indignantly.

"Niou!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream made them spun around in urgency and saw Yukimura sitting in the middle of the courts, eyes closed and arms held out before him as if he's shielding himself from someone or something.

"Yukimura!!!!!!"

forgotten

Taja watched the burned down cabin in utter disappointment. It only took half an hour of air travel and now they found nothing but ash and smoke.

"What happened?!" he asked once of his men.

"I don't know Taja-san." the man responded. "We just came out when we saw a large forest fire. By the time that we're able to put out the flames, nothing was left."

Taja gritted his teeth. This is not part of the plan. Reporting this to Sourijoh is not going to be a very pleasing idea. "What about the bodies? Maybe Katou died with them." His eyes caught some of his men carrying stretches with burned bodies.

The man shrugged. "We'll check in the dental matching Taja-san. We only found six bodies. Six of our men came here to secure the fugitive. This means someone escaped."

Taja groaned inwardly and took out his cell phone. "This is not going to be good." He muttered before dialing Soujiroh's phone number.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma frowned at he watched the steady rise and fall of Yukimura's chest. The boy was put to sleep by Yuushi since he's trashing so much. They brought him back to the villa and helped him back to his bed.

'What the hell could've happened during his trip?' he couldn't help asking himself. It was the first time that he saw the look of utmost fear from the handsome captain. He reached out and brushed his bangs off his eyes. 'Even in your sleep you look angelic, Yukimura-san.'

He was tentatively caressing the older boy's face when a hand shot up and held his firmly.

"Yukimura-san!"

forgotten

Oshitari left for a while. He didn't say where he'll go or what he'll do. He just made Oishi, Fuji and Niou wait for him in the living room.

"I wonder if Yukimura's already awake." Oishi muttered.

Niou sighed and flipped through a magazine, his appeared changes every time he looks into the advertisement pages. "They'll be alright. No need to fret." He muttered before changing into a cute girl. It is what Yuushi instructed for him to improve his copying skills.

A sound of an engine dying got their attention.

"He didn't take the car when he left right?" Fuji asked as they stood up to check the guest. They walked up to the door and saw Yuushi stepping out of the black Benz, followed by an older woman.

"I need a hand here!" Yuushi called out.

forgotten

Reina stood against the wall while Ririn and Setsuko fret over Katou. The man was totally beaten up that Reina thought their flight had aggravated his condition.

"What happened?" Paython asked. He met Saturo's gaze.

"They must've caught him and tortured him." The man replied. 'This is nothing new. Like father, like son.'

Ikari placed a hand on Reina's tensed shoulders. "Good job Dancho." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Now rest up so you could go back and look for Ryoma."

Reina gazed up at him and nodded. She gave Saturo a knowing glance and walked out of the room. Her uncle, knowing exactly what she's trying to tell him, followed her out.

"Katou-san…" Setsuko sobbed.

"Stop it Setsuko." Ririn snapped at her. "You're not going to do him any good if you're going to cry like that." She placed her hand over his forehead and soon the bruises gently faded away.

forgotten

Reina flopped down her bed, waiting for her uncle to come in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Saturo muttered to her once he closed the door.

Reina sighed and nodded. 'No one is supposed to know.'

"How about Setsuko? Isn't she your friend?" He kneeled before her and held her hands. Reina shook her head and took out a marker. She leaned over to the whiteboard that Paython bought her and scribbled on it.

Saturo sighed in defeat. 'I don't know why I allowed you to be this cold to others.' He pulled back the covers for her and let his slip into bed.

"Sleep now. Ma-chan needs you." He leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead.

Reina slowly closed her eyes with one last coherent thought in her mind. 'No one is supposed to know we're alive.'

Saturo took the eraser on her bedside table. He took a deep breath and stared at the message his niece wrote.

"Erase their memories. No one should know we're alive. I'm asking you to this to protect our family."

"Some family huh?" Ikari's voice made him cringe a little.

Saturo erased the writings and ushered the young man out of Reina's room. "She's looking after our welfare Ikari-kun. No one can blame her. We have rules that we must follow."

Ikari sighed. "Saa…so Paython gets it tonight right?" He bit his lip, trying not to imagine the horrible ordeal his friend is about to go through.

Saturo nodded. "And you're going to do it."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: Yuki/Ryo!!!! I love Yuki/Ryo!!!!! Reina's very powerful. If you saw Heroes, you might get a clue about her personality. She's mute but she's well educated. She just doesn't want to talk.

Watch out for the "kiss and make up" part of Yuki and Ryo next chap.

If you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. distractions

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

WARNING!!!!!!!! LEMON COMING UP!!!!! WARNING!!!!! LEMON COMING UP!!!!!!!!

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"Some family huh?" Ikari's voice made him cringe a little.

Saturo erased the writings and ushered the young man out of Reina's room. "She's looking after our welfare Ikari-kun. No one can blame her. We have rules that we must follow."

Ikari sighed. "Saa…so Paython gets it tonight right?" he bit his lip, trying not to imagine the horrible ordeal his friend is about to go through.

Saturo nodded. "And you're going to do it."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ikari gaped at Saturo. "Me? Why me?"

"Because the one who should break him is the one he trusts." Saturo scowled before slipping inside the panic-filled room once more, leaving Ikari dumbfounded.

"Is he nuts?!" he muttered in outrage. 'How can I bear inflicting pain on my best friend?!'

"Paython." He heard Saturo once more. "Come here."

Ikari felt blood drained from this body. It took his a couple of seconds to recover. He took a few full breaths before entering the room. 'This is for our family.'

forgotten

"What the hell are you talking about Yukimura-san?" Ryoma gaped at the handsome senior.

Yukimura sighed and sat up in bed. "I said the explosion wasn't an accident. It was planned."

Ryoma shook his head in disbelief. "How come—" Yukimura placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Hear me out." He said firmly. "I saw them. A man and a blonde girl took her wounded and lifeless body into the forest and there they waited for her to heal." Yukimura sighed deeply. 'I don't want to tell him this but he needs to know.' He caressed Ryoma's face. "The box which your parents received with Reina's bloody clothes inside was sent by your sister herself."

Ryoma's brain wasn't registering any of his words. 'He's wrong! My sister wouldn't do that! She's not mad enough to cause her parents immense grief!' he chuckled awkwardly, trying to waive off the heavy tension looming around the room.

"You're a good kidder Yukimura-san. My sister wouldn't play a prank like that."

Yukimrua shook his head. "I heard her Ryoma. She asked your uncle to send it to your parents. She said it's better that they think she's dead than endanger your lives again once she comes home."

Ryoma felt a lump in his throat. 'No! My sister wouldn't—she couldn't---'

"Everything was planned Ryoma. She walked back into the burning facility while your uncle and the blonde girl fled the opposite direction. I heard her mentioning that it has begun." Yukimura reached out of his hand but Ryoma slapped his hand away.

"Liar!"

Ryoma rose from Yukimura's bed and stared at the boy in anger. "I don't know what happened to you during your trip back in time but I cannot forgive you for thinking that my sister intended to hurt other people especially our parents!"

Yukimura sighed and flopped back into his pillows. "I don't know how to get you out of this god-complex your sister had created but you have to realize that she's no angel. You sister and the other captives planned the explosion in order to escape. I can perfectly understand—"

"No you don't!" Ryoma yelled at him, tears glistening in his eyes. "My sister is nothing like what you're telling me! My sister is kind and she will never hurt a fly!!!!!" Ryoma dashed out of his room, leaving Yukimura all alone.

"When will he grow up and face the truth?!" Yukimura cried in frustration.

forgotten

They all heard the commotion upstairs. They wanted to check on the two but Ryoma appeared by the stairs abruptly.

"Ahh so you must be Echizen Ryoma." The woman smiled at him.

Ryoma wiped his tears away and slowly went downstairs. "Senpai-tachi?" he scanned their smiling faces.

"Trouble in paradise?" Niou asked, holding out a tube of Pringles to him. "Che! You two really are numskulls when it comes to relationships. Come. Your mom sent your things."

Fuji shook his head while watching Ryoma slowly approach them. 'Do you really have to be stubborn as always, Echizen?' The freshman glared at him before Yuushi's mom embraced him.

"Your mom wants you to know despite the fact that she's totally against this idea, that she wants you to be safe." Sakurako smiled at him. "She can't send your pet car along. It'd be very hard to live as fugitives with a pet tailing you."

Ryoma remained silent. When Sakurako released him, he took his bag and opened it. His eyes started to well up when he saw his comfort things. Rinko always made it a point to send something that will keep him from being homesick.

"So you must be Yuushi's mother." They all turned their attention to the stairs when Yukimura stood leaning against the wall.

"Seiichi-kun." Sakurako's smile widened. "I had fun talking to your parents."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Taja stood still amidst the rampage Soujiroh was creating inside his office. Papers, folders, pens, anything that he could think of throwing he threw at Taja and his men. The news of Katou's escape wasn't taken lightly.

"YOU WORTHLESS IMBECILES!!!!!!" Soujiroh screamed. "You had him in your hands and you let him go!!"

Taja sighed. "I think someone else knew that we're after him; someone's who's faster than us that's why Katou was able to escape from the fire."

Soujiroh sank back into his seat and groaned. "Find them! Don't come back to me until you've found them! I want to personally enjoy the look of terror in their eyes when I extract my vengeance!"

Taja nodded and lead his men out. 'You're such a control-freak Mikagami Soujiroh. One wrong decision, that's all I need so that I could take over this project.' His dark brown eyes glinted in malice. 'Imagine how much fun I'll have when I start purifying the world with the use of these Evolved Humans.'

Meanwhile, Soujiroh fumbled for his phone.

"Hello?"

"Any progress?" Soujiroh asked.

"Everything is almost perfect Mikagami-sama. By dawn of next week, we'll have them."

forgotten

Paython sat gloomily in the garden in his white yukata. When he took Setsuko home, the idea of rules and punishments never occurred to him at all. Katou was already taken out of the house and was sent to a far-flung place while they put Setsuko into a dreamless sleep.

His auburn locks cascade down his shoulders, giving him an appearance of a woman. His green eyes blinked back the fear and sadness. 'This is how it should be. Remember how Kyouya was punished for his lapse in judgment when he led his brother here.'

He heard the tatami wall slid open and light gently illuminated from inside the house.

"Paython…"

The redhead turned around and saw them step out into the garden one by one with Reina being the last to set afoot on the ground. He gently stood up, feeling and looking like a swan in its last song before death…so graceful and beautiful and yet almost lifeless.

"I'm really sorry minna-sama." Emerald eyes looked up to them.

Ikari shifted in his place uneasily just as Hanna handed him the whip. "I really don't want to do this Paython. You know that right?"

Paython took a deep breath and nodded. "I know Ikari. You're just following the rules." Ririn was crying silently when she approached him with a piece of cloth in her hand. Paython smiled sadly at her before taking the cloth. Ririn couldn't suppress her sobs so she ran towards Hanna and cried into her chest.

Paython cast one last apologizing look to Reina which the girl returned. He couldn't help but feel elated a little. At least Reina's not being too cold about this. He turned around and walked towards the poles of bamboo where Kyouya was waiting for him with the rope.

"Paython-nii-san…" Kyouya held out his hand to him. Paython offered his two hands to the boy and let him tie him up to the pole. After that, the boy took the cloth and held it to his lips.

Paython looked at it hesitantly before opening his mouth and biting on to it.

"Two strikes Ikari-kun." he heard Saturo's voice echoed into the night.

Paython closed his eyes and bit onto the cloth tightly, hoping that the pain would come swiftly. He clenched his first until his nails are digging into his skin. 'Hurry up! Please hurry up and get on with it!'

He heard a rustle of footsteps behind him and took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.'

"I'm really sorry Paython." He heard Ikari's pained voice.

The biting sound of a whip tore through his consciousness

'Whap!'

Eyes snapped open in pain; tears fell down his cheeks unabashed as the sting ripped through his soul. The whip sliced through his yukata and blood to sip into the pure white cloth.

"I'm really sorry!!"

'Whap!'

forgotten

Sakurako stayed for a while, making them dinner. She also told them that Yuushi's father was a former colleague of Setsuko's mother and the number one critic to her work.

"_I knew the reason why he tried to thwart her studies. He knew that somehow his son will be involved." _

_Yuushi looked up to his mom curiously. "You already knew that I'm different from the rest?" the woman nodded. _

"_Then why didn't he—"_

"_His father had his blood tested behind Sachi's back and found out a strange strain on his DNA. After that, he took the whole family out of the country just before HGP launched." _

Ryoma locked his door. He doesn't want to face any of his senpai-tachi right now, especially Yukimura. The teal-haired boy recounted his trip over diner table and it took all of Ryoma's resolve not to jam his fork into his throat.

"_I don't know how to get you out of this God-complex your sister had created but you have to realize that she's no angel. You sister and the other captives planned the explosion in order to escape."_

Ryoma sighed and sat at the foot of his bed. 'What he said was not so impossible but…' Ryoma took a deep breath. 'She's Nee-san.' he closed his eyes and tried to imagine his sister, only three years old leading a rebellion.

"No, no, no!!" Ryoma shook his head. He couldn't seem to fathom the idea. His shallow breathing echoed inside the room. "No…"

He enjoyed the calmness of the night, waiting for his heart to calm down. He shivered a little when a something nibbled on his earlobe.

"Ryoma…"

His eyes snapped, realizing that Yukimura's almost pinning him against the bed.

"Yu-Yukimura-san!" He gasped when the older boy tugged him into his embrace.

"I liked it better when you called me Seiichi earlier." His deep soothing voice melted Ryoma into a pile of goo.

The boy struggled to look up to him. "What are you doing here Yukimura-san? Didn't I tell you not to pop into my room so suddenly?"

Yukimura chuckled and released him. "So you're not mad anymore?" He leaned against the bed and smiled at the freshman.

Ryoma huffed and leaned back as well. "When I had some time to think, you're idea seem a bit plausible."

Yukimura's eyebrow arched up. "It's the truth." That earned him a glare from the boy. Yukimura sighed and tugged the boy to lean against him. "I'm sorry for destroying your perfect image of Reina-san."

Ryoma sighed and cuddled against him. "It's not your fault Yukimura-san. I placed her on a pedestal." He settled comfortably against the older boy, letting him wound one arm around his waist.

"Did I make her pedestal crumble?" He placed a small kiss on Ryoma's temple.

"You didn't." Ryoma looked up to him, tawny eyes met with golden ones. 'Hers is made out titanium steel however you placed a dent on it."

Yukimura smiled. "It's really reasonable why they did that. If I'm not mistaken, the facility is trying to test the limits of their capabilities. Since your sister's ability is to regenerate, they must've been trying ways to know the extent of it."

"You mean…"

Yukimura sighed. "When I saw her, she has multiply punctures in different parts of her body."

Ryoma let out a hiss. "Those bastards!"

Yukimura drew the boy back to his embrace. "Easy now. You know very much that you start spurting powers here and there when you're angry."

"Se-Seiichi…"

Yukimura felt his insides lighten up at the way Ryoma spoke his name. "Yes Ryoma?"

"I don't want to dream about my sister and what they did to her tonight." Golden eyes bore deep into his soul. "Make me forget."

forgotten

Saturo turned Paython's limp body over so that Ririn could check his wounds.

"It's no use healing him Ririn. You'll be up all night for nothing." Hanna muttered. "The whip was dipped into a special concoction that prevents wounds from healing immediately."

Ririn wiped her tears away and took out a damp cloth. "I'll just clean it for him." A hand stopped her. She looked up and saw Reina. The girl gently took the cloth from her and sat beside Paython.

"Let's retire for the night. Hanna-chan, Setsuko's your charge for tonight." Saturo led them out, leaving Reina to tend to the redhead.

'I'm sorry.' Reina bit her lip as she gently dabbed the angry red slash marks with the damp cloth. She could hear Paython hissing from pain.

"It hurts." Paython gasped. He titled his head until he met Reina's eyes. "It hurts so much." Tears welled up on those emerald orbs.

Reina smiled at him apologetically and bent to place a chaste kiss on his head. 'Sleep now, Paython…for tomorrow you shall be so much stronger.'

Paython closed his eyes as Reina's gentle touch lulled him to sleep. 'It's ok if it hurts…I have you watching over me so I know everything will be better in the morning…'

Ikari sighed and slid the tatami doors fully closed. He stood up and went back to his room. "I never meant to cause him so much pain."

"It's ok Ikari." Saturo spoke up. He was studying the new paintings Ikari created. "You may not realize this but you helped him become so much stronger. One has to embrace pain to overcome it."

Ikari sat back on his bed, his body bereft of strength. "Is this why Reina is so cold?"

Saturo stood up and went for the door. "If you have knives and bullets sticking into your body almost every day then of course you will get used to it somehow."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

"Relax, Ryoma," Yukimura soothed as he rubbed his hands up and down Ryoma''s arms. He leaned closer, his lips ghosting near Ryoma's. "I'll make sure you'll dream only of me tonight."

Ryoma whimpered as their lips met, hands going to Yukimura's chest and fisting in his shirt. They pressed their bodies tightly together and stumbled to Ryoma's bed. Yukimura settled himself between Ryoma's legs and the freshman thrust upwards as they ground their groins together. Ryoma began to tug desperately at Yukimura's t-shirt, emitting a small whining groan when the older boy broke the kiss to pull the shirt over his head.

'This is dream come true.' Yukimura's blurred senses register Ryoma and only him…his scent, his sinful pants and whimpers…his everything.

He gazed at Ryoma's kiss swollen lips and lust filled eyes until the freshman started squirming. Bucking his hips to get Yukimura's attention back where it belonged, Ryoma unbuttoned his shirt and jerked it off, tossing it carelessly to floor to join Yukimura's.

'I want him. I need him.' Ryoma smiled at the senior, causing the older boy to blush. 'Ever since the rooftop incident, I've been waiting for this.'

The senior burned as Ryoma was exposed, and they were soon scrambling with the remaining clothes. They paused to admire each other's bodies, the heat from the skin to skin contact overwhelming them.

"God, Ryoma, you're perfect," Yukimura gasped as he began to rub their erections together again.

"Make me forget Seiichi…" Ryoma whimpered at the contact. "Make me yours."

Ryoma wrapped a hand around the back of Yukimura's neck and dragged him down for another kiss, sliding his tongue along his before he pulled back. "Please, Seiichi," he begged breathlessly, "I want you so much."

Yukimura growled and slid down Ryoma's body, smirking at the whispered, "Oh God". He caressed the freshman's sides as his mouth hovered just over his erection.

"Do you, Ryoma?" he breathed, looking up to see Ryoma nod as he bit his lip, trying to stop the stream of begging Yukimura was sure was about to come. His tongue snaked out and teased Ryoma's slit before Bill drew away and tilted his head questioningly.

"Ahhh…yes… please Seiichi, please," Harry plead, "I neee-" Ryoma broke off and keened as his throbbing cock was engulfed in Yukimura's's hot, wet mouth. His tongue slid along the underside, and Ryoma's hips bucked as his cock slid into Yukimura's throat.

Ryoma could feel his heart pounding against his chest. This feeling…this is something that he's been wanting for so long. 'To be owned…to be his.'

The teal-haired boy drew back to suckle at the head, wrapping his hand around the boy's cock as he toyed with the foreskin. Pinning Ryoma with one hand, he brought the other to gently fondle his balls, rolling and pressing lightly. He shamelessly ground into the mattress as he watched Ryoma pant and writhe.

Ryoma looked down to see Yukimura's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, hips moving. He was a bit startled when he felt the other's finger stroking his hole. He watched in fascination as Yukimura sucked his own finger alongside his cock. He gasped loudly as the saliva soaked finger came back to prod his entrance. Ryoma did his best to relax as it pushed into his virgin hole until it reached the knuckle, crying out as it hooked forward and found his prostate.

"Tell me who you love Ryoma…" Yukimura mumbled against Ryoma's cock. "Say my name and I'll make you forget everything."

Ryoma whimpered at the different sensations Yukimura is giving him. "Y-you do…" he whispered into the air.

"I can't hear you." Yukimura smirked. He loved teasing the boy. Ryoma gasped out loud when he give the tip a lick.

"It's you Seiichi." Ryoma panted. "It's you that I love."

Yukimura felt Ryoma's balls tighten as their eyes met, and he slid a bit further down the dripping cock as Ryoma exploded into his mouth. He swallowed as best he could while his own release pulsed out onto the mattress.

Crawling back up the bed, he drew Ryoma in for kiss, smiling into it as he heard the delectable boy moan at the taste of his own seed. Ryoma trailed his hand down Yukimura's chest to find his limp penis. Looking down between them and then back up to the older boy in confusion and a little hurt, Ryoma opened his mouth to speak. Yukimura gently laid two fingers against Harry's lips, shook his head, and smiled.

He reached down and dipped his fingers in his release. He brought them up to Ryoma's lips and watched as the boy sucked them clean. Ryoma smiled and kissed Yukimura deeply before settling his head on his shoulder.

"Sleep tight Ryoma." Yukimura whispered into his ears. "No more nightmares for you as long as I'm here."

Ryoma smiled a little as sleep started to claim him. "Thank you, Seiichi." He snuggled closer to the boy.

"I'll always protect you." Yukimura wrapped his arms around the boy and drifted into a peaceful, Ryoma-filled sleep.

forgotten

Oishi paced the length of the game room. " we better check on them."

Fuji chuckled. He and Niou are playing billiards and they're supposed to be up against Yuushi and Oishi. The other pair, however, seemed to be losing since Oishi can't keep his mind on the game.

"They need to sort out their differences, Syuichiro." Yuushi sighed, watching Niou take a shot.

"But Yuushi!" Oishi protested. "You know Yukimura! He's very taken by the boy and who knows if his control is still intact."

Niou sighed when Oishi's outburst caused him to miss the 5th ball. "Oishi!" he muttered in frustration. "The kid was able to pass the night with the two of your shagging off like bunnies last night." Oishi gasped at his statement, Yuushi choked on his soda while Fuji burst out into fists of laughter. "I think he can fend himself from Yukimura's advances."

"That's not very nice Niou." Fuji smiled. "Look. You've made Oishi-kun blush."

"Che!" Niou tossed the chalk to Yuushi. "If you ask me, you and Oshitari are still amateurs."

Yuushi glanced at him. "You mean you and my kohai are like—"

"Bunnies on E."

"Fuji!!!!"

Laughter erupted inside the game room. Had someone seen them like this, they would assume that they don't have any problems.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Soujiroh walked to the window, puffing white smoke on his way.

"Do you have everything ready?" He asked. Behind him a shadow shifted in the light provided only by a lamp.

"Of course." The man replied.

Soujiroh put out his cigarette before turning around to study the man in front of him. "You came back for revenge, am I correct?"

The man smirked. "Of course. If not because of their father, I would've lived a very wonderful life right now."

Soujiroh walked back to his seat and tossed a folder to him. "You'll be working with my assistant. You have met him earlier. I need these six individuals taken in as soon as possible."

The man opened the folder and an evil leer replaced his smirk. "Ahhh…an Echizen again?"

"It's in their genes."

The man closed the file and nodded. "I could still remember how the little girl shrieked for her father's safety when we took her." His hand caressed his abdomen. "And I could still feel the bullets that his father was able to get to me."

Soujiroh took out another cigarette. "Just make sure I get them unscratched. I will not be very pleased if one of them gets damaged, especially the younger Echizen."

The man chuckled and bit the back of his hand to suppress his excitement. "I guess you're assistant better be good in restraining me." He walked to the door.

"In case you don't know, your father favored me for my bloodlust."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: argh!!!!!!!!!!!! YukiRyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So let me just warn you, as what Yukimura said, Reina is no angel.

And there's an impending doom waiting for Ryoma and the rest. Remember in chapter 1? The man who took Reina is the same man who will capture Ryoma. Talk about a repeat in history.

Other POT characters will emerge in the next chapter. Watch out for it. Here starts the dangerous part of the game of chess…the part where both sides starts taking each other down one by one.

If you want more….

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. public apology from author

I'm sorry minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE MISS.

I've been caught up with HP 7 that even at the time of writing the chapter I'm thinking about Bill and Harry. (sniffs) I'll make sure I'll polish everything and I'm planning to repost chapter 19 with chp 20. I'm really sorry!!!

It's just that I have finished it in under 9 hours that I'm still a bit high from my record breaking success.

I'm really sorry. I hope I'm forgiven.

Thanks in advance!!!! (hugs and kisses)

Ria Sakazaki


	21. unexpected

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

And this might be one of the shortest chapters ever.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

Soujiroh took out another cigarette. "Just make sure I get them unscratched. I will not be very pleased if one of them gets damaged, especially the younger Echizen."

The man chuckled and bit the back of his hand to suppress his excitement. "I guess your assistant better be good in restraining me." He walked to the door.

"In case you don't know, your father favored me for my bloodlust."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

The week swiftly passed by for the six of them. They didn't even feel like they're on the run. Their life in the villa is like a vacation. Soon they realized that camp is only hours away and that they need to depart for their beloved villa. 3 am said and clock and that signals their exodus to camp.

"Ahh…it's sad that we're already leaving." Yukimura muttered as they stood in front of the villa, a few minutes before departure.

"I know." Fuji stood next to him. "A lot of things were discovered here."

"Better get in Fuji, Yukimura." Yuushi muttered before climbing into the driver's seat. "We have to get to camp before day break."

The two nodded and climbed into the car where the others are waiting.

"What took you so long?" Niou complained. "Don't you know how much I've been waiting for this day? I want to see my Rou-chan soon!"

"Now, now Niou-senpai…" Ryoma drawled when Yukimura took the space next to him. "Your giant doll needs to be patient."

Fuji smiled at the comment. He sat back and observed them. All excited…all anxious they are. He closed his eyes to enjoy the serenity of the ambiance when…

'What's this?' Fuji's eyes snapped opened when his heartbeat started to race.

Ryoma threw him a worried glance. 'What's wrong?' 

Fuji managed to fix himself a smile. 'Nothing. I'm just excited, that's all.'

The freshman wasn't so convinced. From Setsuko he copied the ability to hear almost everything. He closed his eyes and tapped to his inner sanctum and soon he could hear six faint heartbeats and one caused him to frown.

'What are you doing Echizen?' Fuji's voice came to his head. For a moment, Ryoma forgot the fact that Fuji can hear his thoughts.

Ryoma shook his head. 'Nothing. Just listening.' He tore his gaze from the tensai.

'I don't like that sound.'

forgotten

Kyouya's hurried footsteps woke them up.

"What is it?" Saturo asked once he as able to stop the boy from bursting into Reina's room.

The boy was taken aback by the imposing figure of the man. "I-I know where he is."

"Who?" Ikari appeared by the hallway.

Kyouya turned to him then back to Saturo. "Echizen Ryoma and the rest are heading to a training camp in Chiba. I happened to come across Hyotei Gakuen's website and saw a scheduled camp for the tennis club. It says there that different tennis clubs, including Seigaku will commemorate in Chiba—"

Saturo didn't even wait for him to finish and dashed to Reina's room.

Ikari placed a hand on Kyouya's shoulder. "Good job kid."

forgotten

Highway 36…a few miles from Chiba stood a rugged man by the roadside. He was leaning against the traffic sign, waiting…watching.

forgotten

"Why in heaven's name do we have to lave this early?!" Gakuto pulled at his hair in frustration. They were all assembled in Hyotei grounds and the sun is not even up yet.

"Ano Gakuto-senpai, " Ohtori came up to him. " Atobe-buchou said that it's either you keep your mouth shut or he'll shove his phone down to your throat." The sophomore saw how Gakuto's reaction changed so backed away from him slowly.

"Gomen ne Gakuto-senpai." He sweat-dropped. "I'm just quoting him verbatim."

Atobe watched the exchange in annoyance. He's been trying to contact Oshitari for a few minutes now and still the boy's not picking up.

'Come on Oshitari!' Atobe gritted his teeth. ' How dare you make Ore-sama worry!'

"Atobe-kun." He was able to suppress his sigh of relief when he heard Fuji's voice.

"Good, where are you?" Atobe made sure that he's voice is down to a whisper.

"We're driving along highway 16."

"I see." Atobe glanced back to his team. "Ore-sama shall expect to see you there in a few hours."

"Ok."

Atobe pocketed his phone. He's relieved that they're still alive but there's something that still bothers him. 'They better make it.'

forgotten

Taja smirked. 'They're so careless.' He leaned back on his seat. His eyes studied the figure who's standing by the roadside.

"You can run far, you can take your small precautions, but have you really gotten away? Can you ever escape?" His smirk was replaced by an evil grin. "Or is the truth that you do not have the strength or cunning to hide from destiny? But the world is not small, you are... and fate can find you anywhere."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma snuggled closer to Yukimura. They're been driving for quite a while now so he drifted off into a nap.

"Ne Oshitari-senpai, " He yawned. " Where are we?" he rubbed his eyes. It's still dark outside.

"We just entered highway 36, Echizen." The dark-haired tensai replied. They remained silent for a while under they heard a loud clank and the car suddenly swerved to the right.

"Be careful Yuushi!" The rest woke up at the sudden alteration of their movements.

Yuushi stopped the car. "Sorry guys. We must've hit a bump in the road. Looks like something hit one of the tires." He took off his seat belt and opened the door. "I'll got check."

"I'll come with you." Niou went out of the car as well.

Fuji's pulse is racing to an alarming speed. 'This is not good.'

The door to the driver's seat suddenly opened and a rugged man went in, smiling at them through the rear view mirror. Every any of them could react, he placed on a gas mask and smoke started to fill the car.

"Hello pretty!"

It took only a few seconds before the four of them slipped into unconsciousness. The door to their side of the car opened and in came Taja with a mask as well.

"Perfect Konno-san." He muttered. He glanced back and saw his men took Yuushi's and Niou's unconscious body to their getaway vehicle just behind the bushes.

The man's eyes glinted in malice. "I _ALWAYS_ aim for perfection Indian boy."

Taja's eyes narrowed in annoyance before he stepped out of the car and let his men take the bodies out.

The first of the sun's rays broke into the sky. It should have been a mark of a good day…but to six individuals, it marked the beginning of hell on earth.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Tezuka studied the worried faces in front of him. The coaches, the staff, the players…all of them are filled with apprehension. Six individuals are still missing.

"I don't understand." Atobe groaned. "I called them this morning. They should be here."

"What do you mean Atobe-kun?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

Atobe was taken aback at the hint of suspicion in the woman's voice. "I-I…"

Sakaki-sensei sighed and took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Hanamura-sensei asked him.

Sakaki-sensei looked at her as if she's out of her mind or something. "What else you suppose I'm going to do? I'm calling their parents."

Tezuka couldn't suppress his curiosity anymore so he approached Atobe. "What were you saying earlier?"

Atobe nervously looked away from his piercing glance. "I've been in contact with them ok? I talked to Fuji earlier. He said they're on their way. I expected that they'd be here before us."

forgotten

Reina and Saturo watched them from afar, listening to every word they say.

"This is bad." Saturo muttered. "What if—"

Wind gushing past him made him scamper under a bush to hide. "Reina!" he muttered in outrage as his niece zoomed out of sight. Cursing under his breath, he took out his cell phone and dialed Ikari's number.

"Ikari?" his voice was down to a whisper, making sure no one hears him. "Damn it! We're too late! They got to them!"

He stood up quickly and left the place as fast as his feet could take. 'Damn it Reina! Don't do anything harsh!!!!!!!!!!!"

forgotten

Soujiroh just got off the phone with Taja. Soon the room was filled with his laughter.

"I told you I'd get you," He muttered as he calmed down. "It's time for me to start my game."

forgotten

As soon as she heard that they failed to arrive at the camp on time,everything turned bloody red for her. Anger and murderous rage filled her heart to the point that she wanted to ruin everything in her path to get to her brother.

"Ma-chan." The first word she uttered after 12 long years of silence. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes. "Ma-chan."

As she rocketed across the sky, there's only one thing that is on her mind. Golden eyes narrowed into a death glare.

"Burn them all! Burn them all for trying to touch my brother!!!!!!"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!!! I so like cliff-hangers!!!!! Next chapter you will know how dangerous and deadly this game is. Next chapter focuses on Reina and someone's death.

She went to hell and back to protect her family and now that her bother is in danger, she will do everything, show all the hostility and cruelty she learned from Soujiroh's father.

And once again, I'm so sorry for the slip-up I made last chapter. Gomen nasai minna-sama!!!!!!

So if you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!


	22. the corrupted

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

And this chapter is Reina-centric. And please be warned…VIOLENCE ALERT ON THIS CHAPTER!

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"Ma-chan." the first word she uttered after 12 long years. tears threatened to escape from her eyes. "Ma-chan."

As she rocketed across the sky, there's only one thing that is on her mind. Golden eyes narrowed into a death glare.

"Burn them all! Burn them all for trying to touch my brother!!!!!!"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Nanjiroh, Rinko and Nanako scrambled to get to Chiba. They just received Ryuzaki-sensei's call and they wasted no time.

"I told you this would happen!" Nanjiroh punched the steering wheel. Rinko was just crying silently.

"Ji-san!" Nanako cried when their car swerved to the right. "Be careful! We don't know what happened yet."

Nanjiroh gritted his teeth as he clutched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "I swear Nanako. If something happens to my son now, I will not hesitate to commit bloody murder!"

forgotten

Reina landed on top of SEIBUN Tower, holding on to the small thread of control she has so that she don't make the whole building erupt. She turned invisible and jumped off the ledge, her skilled eyes narrowed in anger when he saw three black SUV's getting into the building through the back entrance.

"Mikagami." She gritted her teeth. She landed perfectly on her feet, just as the door to the parking lot closed. She cursed silently when armed men ran towards the entrance and stayed there.

'I have to get in.' she took a deep breath and flew up once more, looking for any possible entrance.

forgotten

"Atobe-kun, may I speak with you?" Ryuzaki-sensei came up behind him. Atobe sighed and followed the woman to the side.

"Is there anything that I could help you with, Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Did Ryoma mention anything to you?" the coach sighed. "Or Fuji or the rest who are missing?"

Atobe raked a shaking hand through his glorious hair. "I-I don't think I'm in the position to tell you anything about their secret, sensei."

Ryuzaki's eyebrow arched up. "Secret?"

Atobe bit down his tongue, not expecting the slip. "Sen—"

"Does this pertains to them having special abilities?" The woman prompted. Atobe was taken aback. 'Can she read minds?'

Ryuzaki sighed. "I knew it." She left Atobe without another word, leaving the boy dumbfounded.

forgotten

"Bring them to the holding cell. Make sure that each of one of them gets a dose of tranquilizers." Taja told a female doctor. "Mikagami-san wants to see them before any experiments starts."

"Che!" Konno Nori snorted. "If I were you, you better lock them pretty safe. I might need some entertainment later and I can't promise that I would be able to control myself."

Taja glared at the man. "That is not necessary Konno-san." He motioned the woman to leave. "While we're here, you're not in the position to decide the fate of these kids."

Konno's laughter echoed through the while hall. " Are you fucking kidding me? Kids? My Indan boy, aren't you one of them?" He turned and left the boy, his laughter still ringing inside Taja's ear.

"One day, you bastard." Taja gritted his teeth. "One day you will beg me to spare your life."

forgotten

"Mobilize everybody, even Ririn." Saturo burst into the room. "Arm up, we will scour the city for Reina and Ryoma!"

The rest scrambled after him.

"But what about Setsuko-san?" Kyouya asked. This brought everyone to a stop. Soujiroh sighed and turned to Hanna.

"Hanna-chan, increase the dosage of Demerol in Setsuko's system." He took his gun and checked its bullets. "I don't need someone unstable during this mission." Hanna nodded and quickly exited the room.

A sound of a vase breaking caught their attention.

"Paython?" Ikari went to his friend. "What are you doing up?! You're still weak."

Paython shook his head and collapsed on the chair. "Ririn can patch me up but now, I need to help."

"But you're still wounded Paython." Saturo pointed out. Ririn pulled his yukata down and checked for his slash marks.

"I can heal this now Saturo-san." She said. "Please?"

Saturo meet her soft green eyes and sighed. "Fine but do hurry. We don't have much time until Reina decides to blow the whole city up."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Soon the families of the six missing players arrived at the camp.

"Are you sure they're not just late?" Niou's father nagged at Sakaki-sensei.

"We've been waiting for hours already, Niou-san and still no sign of them anywhere."

Oishi's mother collapsed on a chair. "Sakurako!" She turned to Oshitari's mother. "I thought you said they were in a good condition?"

Sakurako wiped her tears away. "I did. I saw them. I talked to them. I cooked for them. They're far from danger when I got to them."

Tezuka couldn't take all of these anymore. His patience is already slipping.

"I need answers now, damn it!" He heard Sanada muttered under his breath. Tezuka pat his shoulder encouragingly. "Yuki's in trouble! I just can't sit here and relax!"

"Calm down Sanada." He muttered. "You don't need to add to the tension. Everybody's worried as hell. Damn, even Ohtori form Hyotei collapsed after hyperventilating and crying non-stop for 20 minutes."

Sanada looked at him straight in the eyes. "What is happening here, Tezuka? Why is everything turning up this way?"

Tezuka sighed. "I don't know." He gazed back at the worried parents and their coaches. "But we will know soon."

forgotten

Konno left the facility alone. He's in a terrible mood since he's not allowed to "look after" the specimens.

"Damn that Indian boy!" He punched the wall. He's walking along a deserted, dark alley…a mile away from the facility. " I'll go back later. I have to do something."

He was so busy thinking about murderous things that he didn't even notice a shadow following him deeper into the desolated alley.

"I better call Soujiroh. He needs to discipline that prick…" A crunching on a metal plate took his attention. He stopped abruptly and slipped his hands to his side, feeling his gun. 'Hmmm…someone wants to play with me.' He slowly turned around but saw no one.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Leering, he started to look for his stalker. "I know you want to play with me and Konno-san wants to play with you too."

Golden orbs narrowed in anger, craving for screams of agony, thirsting for cries of distress and pain. 'Kill…mutilate…incarcerate…'

_A pair of golden orbs looked up to them in sheer fright as they tied her up the wall. _

"_No more…please." Reina's lips quivered as tears fell unabashed down her cheeks. "Reina will be a good girl. No more…please! It hurts!!" _

The sound of heels clicking against the concrete echoed around him. Someone's coming…but he couldn't see who.

"_Daisuke please!" the woman threw her husband a pleading look. "She's so young! Don't do this to her!" _

_The man regarded his wife a disdainful look. "Why are you saying such things now, Sachi? Weren't you the one who pursued this study? Don't blame me. You started this." The man turned to the person who was standing by the door. _

"_Konno, get ready." He started for the door. "We're playing target shooting today." _

"_Please!!!!!!!!" Little Reina screamed and thrashed against her restraints. "Please!!! No more!!!" _

_Sachi dropped her gaze and pretended not to hear the poor girl's cries. "Gomen." She then ran after her husband. _

Hands dangled to her both sides; fingers itched to touch the texture of blood. 'Retribution…amends…peace...'

"Come on now…" Konno gripped his gun tight, his heart pounding against his chest. He slowly backed away from the unseen enemy. "Are you one of that Indian boy's henchmen? I'm warning you, I'm the best mercenary in town."

Memories of her five-month captivity and misery brought about by the very person in front of her filled her heart and mind with dark thoughts. Five months of torture…the scars may be gone but her soul shall never be fixed.

"_Be careful." Sachi muttered to Katou as he gently tugged at chains that kept the girl up the wall. The young man quickly worked on freeing the little girl from her bonds as she bled profusely. _

"_Hurry up, you scum!" Daisuke slammed his fist of the examination table. "I want to see how she does it this time." _

_Katou swallowed back the contents of his stomach when he gently laid the seemingly lifeless body on the table. The other doctors closed in, observing carefully as the wounds started to close. _

"_Amazing." _

Things around him started to shake from an invisible force. Cold air started to settle down on him. He swallowed hard and took his gun out, aiming for nothing in particular.

"Show yourself!!!!" the anxiety is getting on his nerves. The footsteps seemed to be coming closer…closer…

'Kill...'

_She coughed out more blood by the time that she was wound-free. "P-please…no more." She looked up to them, only meeting cold stares in return. _

"_P-please."_

…Closer…

'Protect…'

And then it stopped. Konno wiped the cold sweat on his face and held his gun firmly with shaking hands.

"I said show yourself!!!!!" he cried and pulled the trigger.

Golden eyes widened in excitement. 'AND MOST OF ALL…'

_Daisuke chuckled before leaving the examination table. "Evolution is an imperfect and often violent process. A battle between what exists, and what is yet to be born. In the midst of these birth pains, morality loses its meaning. The question of good and evil reduced to one simple choice: survive, or perish." He cast one last crual smile at Reina. _

"_Y__ou should survive, my dear." He moved towards the door. "You should survive to serve me."_

'KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'WHOOP!'

Rusty pipes, broken pieces of wood and random things shut up into the air and pinned Konno against the cold concrete wall.

"Argh!!!!!!!!!!!"

Despite the extreme pain he felt, he squinted his eyes and saw a figure slowly materializing in front of him.

"Y-YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

forgotten

"So you mean to tell us that Echizen and the others developed some kind of super human powers?" Tachibana stared at the elders incredulously. "That is totally off the rocker!"

"I'm finding it hard to believe myself, Tachibana-kun." Sakaki-sensei told him. "But it is what it is."

"I should've seen this happening. He's Reina's brother." Nanako muttered under her breath. "It is only normal that he shares the same special DNA—"

"No one knew Nanako." Nanjiroh snapped at her. "It wasn't even in your father's wildest dream that his niece and nephew with turn out just like him."

Rinko sighed. "This is no time for a squabble. We have to find them."

"But how?" Sanada asked.

"I don't know but we have to." Oshitari's dad gritted his teeth. "God only knows what will happen to them if that bastard Mikagami captures them."

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. "You mean there's someone out to get them?"

Nanjiroh sighed. 'I really don't want to do this.' He interlaced his fingers and held them tight. "Ok, here's what happened 12 years ago."

forgotten

Saturo mobilized their small unit and divided them into two groups. He, Paython and Kyouya are to locate Ryoma and Reina while Ikari, Hanna and Ririn are to watch over the camp.

"We only have simple but direct rules for this mission." Saturo muttered just as the others are loading their guns. "Divide and conquer. A sighting of a GENOM individual, don't hesitate to shoot. If the kids are sighted, contact the rest and mobilize for a rescue unit."

Ikari strapped his bullet-proof vest and whistled. "Sexy." He checked himself out in the mirror.

"If you see the Indian boy or Mikagami Soujiroh, first directive is to fire. No matter what circumstances are present, shoot." Saturo studied the determined faces in front of him. "We're dead in the eyes of the people…for that we know no justice."

"We know no affiliations." Hanna muttered.

"Nor rules and obligations." Paython added.

"We're ghosts of the past." Ririn clutched her gun tight.

"And we know no mercy nor weakness." Kyouya nodded.

Ikari's eyes glinted in malice. "We only know death."

forgotten

Konno almost forgot about the pain he's experiencing from the things that impaled him to the wall. It was as if the past is mocking him. Golden eyes met his frightened and shocked gaze.

"Y-you…"

Reina slowly walked towards where he is. Every step she took, fire burst out from her trail.

"You're dead…you can't be a-alive…" Konno sputtered. Before him stood the very girl whom he used as target board for his knives the morning the facility erupted. Before him stood, in all her glory, the girl he killed so many times before.

Reina smirked and held out her hand and out flew Konno's cell phone. She took it and checked the phone book.

"What are you doing?" Konno panicked. "Who are you calling?!" He cried when the phone floated towards him. It was even in loudspeaker.

To her side, a thin sheet of metal slowly rose in mid-air.

"My brother…" Reina muttered. The metal sheet twisted and formed into a circular disc with a fine edge. "You hurt my brother." Her voice was full of hatred and anger towards the man who's bleeding profusely against the wall.

The ringing stopped when someone picked up the call.

"Your brother shall suffer—"

"Hello? Who's this?" Konno trailed off when he heard Soujiroh's voice on the other line.

"Mikagami!!!" he screamed to the phone. From the corner of his eyes he saw that Reina moved her fingers and the metal disc started spinning. "Mikagami help me!!!!!"

Reina smiled in sheer cruelty as she drew the disc back before it flew towards Konno.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His seemingly endless screams echoed around them as blood slowly trickled down his forehead.

Reina watched in amusement as the disc slowly sliced through Konno's head.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIKAGAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Die you bastard."

forgotten

Soujiroh gaped at the telephone as Konno's screams echoed inside his office.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

For almost an eternity, the screams soon died down and he held a loud thud before the call ended. Fear gripped his heart. It was his first time to listen to someone die in agony and pain.

'Who was that?' his body started to tremble. 'Who k-killed him?'

With clammy hands, he reached for the phone once more and dialed a number. He's sweating and shaking all over while he waited for someone to pick up his call.

"Yes Mikagami-san?"

"I-uh…" It took a couple of seconds before he got his voice back. "I need those people now. Fly them in. something went wrong."

"What is it Mikagami-san?"

Soujiroh wiped the cold sweat that formed on his face. "I-I think I just finished listening to one of my men being killed. Someone is out to get me. I need them now."

"I will ensure that they will be flying to Tokyo immediately Mikagami-san."

Soujiroh sank back in his seat with his head full for unanswered questions. 'Who was it? Why did he kill Konno? Is someone out there who is out to get the Evolved Humans as well?'

He reached out and dialed another number.

"Mikagami-san?"

"Taja, come to my office now."

forgotten

Reina scoffed when the things that she used to impale Konno started to all off. It only took a few seconds before his limp, lifeless body fall in a heap. She basked in the scent of his blood as she approached him, with his head cut open and his brain separated a few inches away from his body.

"I told you before that I'll come and get you for all the things that you did to me in the past." Reina hissed as she raised her leg. "You did all kinds of inhuman things to me back then."

Her leg came down and squashed his brain into a pulp. Fire soon shot up from her legs and to Konno's body, engulfing him into an envelope of angry flame.

Golden eyes glinted in malice. "As what your former master had said, evolution is an imperfect and often violent process. The question of good and evil reduced to one simple choice: survive, or perish."

"I survived…and now all of you who made me like this shall perish."

forgotten

Ryoma felt like his head is going to explode. He tried to move his limbs but they felt like lead.

"He's waking up." A woman's voice came to him. 'A woman? Why? How come?' the freshman struggled to regain his consciousness and soon found himself facing ten armed men and a woman in a lab coat.

"Ahh…and so he comes back to life."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: EW! Brain particles… oh well so I turned Reina into an evil sadist Sylar in Heroes. See how it gets complicated? If you know Sylar, he's the other villain in Heroes. He goes out and kills evolved humans to get their powers.

Hint: notice how Reina displays multiple abilities.

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! It's so cruelly twisted!!!! But isn't it only fitting that she asked for a payback? Hmm…whatchathink?

If you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. lockdown

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

Ryoma felt like his head is going to explode. He tried to move his limbs but they felt like lead.

"He's waking up." A woman's voice came to him. 'a woman? Why? How come?' the freshman struggled to regain his consciousness and soon found himself facing ten armed men and a woman in a lab coat.

"Ahh…and so he comes back to life."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Ryoma's first reaction was curiosity. The last memory that he could recall is that they're in Yuushi's car. His senses started to return to normal.

"Where are we?" he asked. He looked up curiously to the woman in white.

"Somewhere." The woman replied. The men with her were watching him like vultures over its prey.

Something hit his knees and Ryoma gathered his self and realized that it was Fuji who was stirring from his sleep.

"Fuji-senpai." he reached out to the tensai but the armed men immediately aimed their guns at him. "What the—?!"

"Easy." The woman muttered. The men hesitantly lowered their guns.

Ryoma's pulse raced and he shook Fuji awake. "Fuji-senpai! What is going on?" Groggy blue orbs looked up at him.

"Echizen?"

Another one shifted on his right. Ryoma turned to see Niou waking up as well. He looked back at the woman.

"Who are you?"

The woman pursed her lips.

"I said, who are you?" Ryoma asked again, putting more stress on his question.

The woman sighed. "I'm Dr. Abe Midori."

"Why are we here?" Fuji asked, gaining half of his consciousness. He turned to the side and saw Yuushi, Oishi and Yukimura still sleeping soundly.

"You'll know later." One of the armed men chuckled. There was something in his voice that made Ryoma scoot back with Fuji and Niou.

"You're not one of the good guys, are you?" Niou asked apprehensively when he saw the rifles that the men are holding. His eyes narrowed when realization hit him. "You're one of those people who are after us!"

The room erupted in laughter. Fuji's arm tightened around the freshman.

"Ahhh so now you get it." The woman replied. She took out a folder. "Possible evolved humans: Echizen Ryoma, Fuji Syusuke, Niou Masaharu, Oishi Syuichiro, Oshitari Yuushi and Yukimura Seiichi." She pushed her glasses up and leered at them. "Welcome to Human GENOM Project 0.2."

forgotten

Hanna counted how many rounds she has while Ikari took a leak. Ririn was the one out for surveillance. A beep came to her ears.

"See anything funny Ririn?" She muttered to the mini microphone clipped to her collar.

"No changes inside the camp. Elders are still in a meeting while the players are huddled in the mess hall." Ririn replied.

A rustle of leaves took her attention and soon Ikari came strutting towards her. Hanna let out a sigh of relief before going back to Ririn.

"How about the roads?"

There was a short pause when made Hanna nervous.

"Two black SUV parked 2 km away from camp. Men are armed with high-powered ammo."

Hanna stood up abruptly and tugged Ikari to follow her. "We'll be right there." She turned to the brunette behind her.

"Are you ready to release some aggression, Ikari?" grey eyes met blue ones.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I've been waiting for 12 whole years!"

forgotten

"Nya, I wonder if Oishi is alright." Eiji whined. The coaches locked them in the mess hall and boredom and anxiety started to swallow them.

"They're really in big trouble." Marui added. "Making everyone worried like this will earn them punishment as big as Jupiter!"

Gakuto gritted his teeth and restrained himself from throwing his bag at the gum-popping redhead as fresh tears flowed down from Ohtori's eyes at his comment. "Shut up airhead! We already have enough tension looming around here. You don't need to add."

The door opened and in came Tezuka and Sanada, both sporting grim looks.

"Is there any news about the Gen?" Yanagi rushed to his friend. Sanada shook his head.

Tezuka stood in front of the players and cleared his throat. "In lieu to the disappearance of some of the participants, the coaches decided that everyone must stay inside this place until further news. Atobe's family is sending some body guards to ensure our safety."

"EH?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Sanada massaged his temples. "Just don't do anything drastic that could either expose our location or jeopardize our safety. understood?"

Protests erupted inside the hall, making Tezuka and Sanada wish that they had super powers as well to shut them all up.

forgotten

"You bitch!!!!!" Ryoma tried to launch himself at the female doctor but he's too weak to move. "What did you do to them?!"

Abe shrugged. "I just injected an inhibiting drug so that you won't be able to use your abilities for the time being." She threw the folder back on the table. "We wanted to save the fun in discovering it during the sessions."

"Sessions? You mean inhumane experimentations." Fuji corrected her. What she said was true…he could hear any thoughts.

The woman laughed. "Ahh so you already know about the past HGP."

"Yeah we already know and so does other people." Niou gritted his teeth. "Once they found out that we're missing, they will alert the police and you will be punished severely for sure."

Abe gave him an amused look. "You're so idealistic Niou-kun—"

"You don't have the right to say my name!!!" Niou tried to stand up but one of the men quickly pointed his gun to his skull.

"Niou!" Fuji cried and pulled the boy closer to him. 'This is so crazy. This is not happening!' his tensai mind rushed to think of plans how to escape.

Ryoma's body was trembling in anger. These are the actually people who made his sister's life a living hell back then. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would've laughed his head off at the peculiar situation they are in…talk about history repeating itself.

Fuji scanned the tiny room. One door…one small window, that's all that he can see. His plans for escape seemed so far-fetched now.

'Please…if someone is out there…help us. Please!'

forgotten

Taja was curious as hell as to why Soujiroh summoned him to his office, which is relatively far from their facility. He has some captives to mind and his master's unreasonable whims are really out of the question right now.

'Here goes nothing.' he knocked at the door. "Mikagami-san."

"Come in."

Taja went in and noticed the strange aura his master is emitting. "Is there anything that I can do for you, Mikagami-san?"

Soujiroh shifted in his seat and studied him for a while. "Tell me, what are you expecting from your service to me?"

Taja was taken aback by his question. "Uh well…"

"Power? Fame? Authority?" Soujiroh's shaking hand brought a lighted cigarette to his lips. "Tell me, do you think you really deserve those things?"

Taja's eyes narrowed at the kind of conversation they are having. "Mi-kagami-san—"

Soujiroh stood up and paced the distance to the window. "I have found three more evolved humans, Taja. And that is three more than what my mother had predicted. They're arrival will only mean competition for you Taja. What will you do then?"

Taja shook his head to gather his wits. 'New evolved humans? What is this? I don't know anything about this!' he cleared his throat. "What are you talking about Mikagami-san?"

Soujiroh blew a puff of smoke into the air. "Konno Nori was killed by an anonymous a few minutes ago. I'm calling for back up." He fixed his eyes on Taja. "Now if you still want those things that I mentioned earlier…"

"Give up you life as a form of service to me."

forgotten

Silence reined after the aftermath of the storm. Not even a drop of blood or a little scream was left for Soujiroh's men before death embraced them in her cold embrace.

Ikari dusted his shirt off as they watched their handiwork. "Hmm that was fast. " He said.

Hanna stepped out of the vehicle with a smirk on her face. "Ahh should we let the sun thaw them?"

Ririn giggled. "I'll call Kyouya. He knows how to dispatch of this." She took out her phone.

"Ahh I've never seen you have so much fun in freezing people up Hanna-chan." Ikari muttered.

"And I've never seen you enjoy melting things this much either." The woman replied.

Ikari cast his eyes up in the sky and sighed. "You think Saturo-san and the others are able to locate Dancho?"

Hanna kicked off a rock which sailed into the sky. "As long as we don't see a big mushroom cloud anywhere, it's safe."

forgotten

There was an eerie silence inside the holding cell. Tension arises between the captured kids and their oppressors.

"You cannot hold us for that long." Fuji muttered.

"Oh really Fuji-kun?" the woman raised her eyebrow. "This place might look normal to the outside world but inside we have a security system as tight as in Pentagon."

"Just you wait." Niou clenched his fists. He threw a sideward glance to their sleeping companions. 'Why in all times you're sleeping?! You are the only ones with powers capable enough to get us out of here!'

Fuji clutched his head as a slight buzzing echoed inside his head. It sounds like wave interference and it's making him cringe in pain. 'Please…give me anything!!!!'

Ryoma clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. 'I'll kill them. I'll kill them all…I'll kill them all!!!!!!!!!!!!' He closed his eyes tight and tried his very best to tap into his ability.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" One man cried and grabbed hold of his gun.

"Echizen, stop it!!!!" Fuji screamed.

Silence…it filled the room to a point of suffocation.

Yukimura's dreamless sleep was shattered by the sound of two gunshots and a scream. 'What's happening?' He stirred in his sleep until rigorous movements tore his quietude apart.

"Echizen!!!! Echizen!!!!" Fuji and Niou scrambled to aid to bleeding boy.

"Why did you do that?!" Abe stood up and kicked the shooter hard on the groin. "If Taja or Mikagami-sama hears about this you'll be dead!!!!!"

Ryoma tried not to cry at the extreme pain. One bullet gazed his arm but the other one was embedded in his right shoulder. "Fu-fuji-senpai…"

Abe scrambled to hold him but Niou roughly pushed her away. "Don't touch him!!!!!!"

Yukimura slowly woke up and everything seemed to be moving blurs to him at first. Soon Niou's face hovered above him.

"Mura, Echizen is hurt. Please wake up."

The words didn't register to him immediately. "Huh?"

"Niou, wake Oishi and Oshitari!" Fuji's lips trembled as he tried to suppress his tears. He searched his pockets for something to stop the bleeding.

forgotten

Golden eyes narrowed in anger as the scene unfolded before her. Beside her the security guard sat limply on his chair with a big hole in his gut.

She turned around and followed the trail of blood towards the door. She rubbed her arms as it glowed red. 'Not yet…there is time for that.' She immaterialized the moment she stepped out of the door.

'Fuji-kun, can you hear me?"

forgotten

Fuji snapped in attention when a female's voice came to his head. 'What's this? My powers are back?' he scanned the room, hoping to find the location of the voice but he got nothing. He went back to tending to Ryoma who fainted probably from the steady gush of blood from his wounds.

'Just listen to me Fuji-kun. You can hear my thoughts right? Just listen and do what I say. Don't look so suspicious.'

'Who are you?' Fuji tried to ask but nothing came. He then remembered that he couldn't project his thoughts to other people.

'Check the boy's wounds; see if the bullets are still embedded.' 

Fuji pulled at the neck of Ryoma's shirt. He wiped off his tears and saw that indeed the bullet is still inside.

"What are you doing Fuji?" Niou gasped. He was helping Yukimura to recover.

'Take the bullet out.'

Fuji bit his lip. 'I can't!' He placed his palm over the wound to stop more blood from coming out.

'Great, you can project your thoughts now.' Fuji blinked in surprise. 'Now do what I say. Take the bullet out.'

'But he'll bleed to death. The bullet is plugging the wound.' Fuji cast one worried glance to Abe who was staring at them anxiously.

'Just do it!' The female frantically cried. 'I'll come closer. See if something happens to his wounds after you take the bullet out.'

Fuji swallowed hard and placed his finger into Ryoma's wound. He could see the freshman cringe in pain.

"Fuji you're hurting him!" Niou grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry." Fuji told him. He could see Yukimura and Oshitari sitting up.

"What happened here?" Yukimura asked. Fuji ignored him and continued with his task. It was hard since the wound was small but it was fortunate enough that the bullet didn't go too deep.

"Ryoma…" Yukimura gasped at the sight of blood and scrambled to get closer to the boy. "Ryoma!!!"

"What the fuck are you doing kid?" Abe snarled at him. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"Shut up!" Fuji snapped at her. "It's your fault anyway!" With a great struggle, he pulled out the bullet. The moment that he did so, fresh bright red blood gushed out of the wound.

'It hit an artery!' Fuji mentally panicked at he plugged the wound with his hands.

'Relax. I'm just outside the door. Observe what happens.'

Fuji slowly and apprehensively took his hands off Ryoma's shoulders and to his amazement, the wound magically started to close up. He inspected the other wound on Ryoma's arm and it too, disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Mother in hell…" One of the men muttered. "It can't be."

Abe snapped out of her daze. "Of course it can't be!" She turned to her men. "Watch out for the door. We have an unwanted visitor!"

"What's going on?!" Niou asked when the men stumbled to get into a position, guns aimed at the door. Oishi was now fully awake and still unable to comprehend what was happening.

Yukimura nudged at the brunette. "Fuji, how was he able to heal?" Fuji looked back at him with confusion in his eyes.

'I don't know.' Yukimura gaped at him.

'You can project your thoughts now?!' Fuji closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Ne Yuushi…what's happening here?" Oishi asked. Abe's eyes narrowed upon hearing him.

"Mitsui, Kago, shield the kids. We don't know what we're dealing with." The two guards stumbled to follow her orders.

"Is someone going to save us?" Yuushi whispered into Fuji.

"I'm not sure." The tensai muttered in return.

Heavy air filled the room. The tension is as if choking them. no one moved an inch, obviously waiting for which side will make the first move. The guards gripped their guns tight, watching the door in apprehension.

"Once the door opens, shoot at will."

"But what if it's Taja—"

"I said shoot at will!!!" Abe snarled at them. Her heart is pounding against her chest. 'This is not real. She's dead. She cannot come back to life.'

Fuji eyed the door anxiously. "Could it be…"

'BLAG!'

The door sung open and the chorus of gunshots filled the air.

forgotten

"This is useless!" Paython hissed when they met up with Hanna and the others.

"We were not able to find her?" Ririn asked. Everyone was gathered in a circle. Saturo shook his head.

"We tried but we got nothing." He turned to Ikari. "What happened here?"

The painter sighed. "As expected, Mikagami sent men. We don't know for what purpose but since they're Mikagami's, we had no hesitation in taking actions."

Paython glared at him. "I can see that perfectly. How about the camp?"

Hanna stood up. "The parents of the evolved humans arrived and it seems that they already revealed the dark secret of the past. The kids are advised to stay together until further notice."

"Then we really have to do our best in guarding them." Paython muttered. Kyouya stood up and laid down his materials.

"I'll take care of the surveillance system. This will ensure us that we have 24/7 visibility on them."

forgotten

The firing died down and the attack left them to marvel at the seemingly suspended bullet cloud. In a heart beat, the bullets reversed its direction and now are aimed at the guards and Abe.

"What the hell are you doing?! Shoot!!!!!" Abe cried as her men scrammed to reload. Yukimura gathered the boys in his arms to shield them from the impending doom.

In a swift movement of an arm, all of guards with Abe fell on the floor…dead and blood started to pool on the white tiles. As they fell down one by one, they revealed a girl who's not older than 15 with long dark hair and golden eyes.

The boys were in a trance as the ethereal image of Echizen Reina stood before them. It took almost infinity before they found their voice back.

"Y-you…"

Reina's eyes blinked in alarm. "Get up." Her monosyllabic words cut into the silence like knife. The boys jumped to their feet, with Yukimura carrying Ryoma. "Get out, hog the walls." she immediately went out of the room.

"Who is she?" Niou asked as they skedaddled to get out.

"Are you blind?" Yuushi snapped at him. "It's Echizen Reina, Ryoma's big sister." They immediately stayed closed by the wall. Reina stood before them and herded them towards the fire exit.

"Hurry!" Her frantic whisper made them pick up their pace. Numerous hurried footsteps caught there attention.

"Get down!" Reina pushed Oishi to duck down as fire, as huge as that of a flamethrower, burst out of her hand to the new batch of guards that came around the bend.

Screams of individuals being roasted alive echoed inside their ears as they stumbled to get away from the place as fast as possible.

Yukimura clutched Ryoma's unconscious figure close. This is turning out to be just like the types of movies Kirihara enjoyed the most. 'Hang on Ryoma. We'll get out of here. Don't worry.' They turned to the right, Reina trailing after them while throwing fire blasts after fire blasts.

"Oh no!" Oishi gasped when they saw the metal barrier closing. They tried to run faster the door closed just before Fuji could get through.

"Reina-san!!!" Fuji cried in distress. The girl rushed to them, one flaming hand still held outward.

"Get out of the way!" She pushed the boys away from the door and braced her other hand on the thick metal sheet. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Get them! They're here!"

The boys watched the girl in fear as her right hand glowed red and the metal started melting.

'Just a little more!' Reina gritted her teeth as she released an ample amount of radiation to blow the wall away. "MOVE!!!" She spun around and fired a bigger wave of scorching flame.

Yuushi wanted to take time and marvel at her different abilities but Oishi grabbed him and the two, along with the others made a run for it until they came into a balcony.

Niou leaned against the ledge and looked way down. "Guys…"

"What is it?"

"Do you realize that we're as least 80 meters above the ground?" The other boys realized his predicament just as Reina burst inside the door.

She ran towards them and took Ryoma from Yukimura's arms. "Everyone circle around me then hold on to each other." The boys knew better than to disobey her. "Now all of you tighten around me and hold onto me tight."

"What are we—" Oishi muttered worriedly but Reina's glare made him flinch.

"Do it!!!" They had no choice but to hold on to the girl.

'BLAG!'

The door was kicked open just as they rocketed into the night sky.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

"Nanjiroh!" Rinko cried. The man was just coming out of the comfort room. He saw everyone huddled around the television set.

"What is it? Any news?" He fought his way through the crowd of players. When he got in front of the TV, all he saw were angry bursts of flame coming out of a building.

"It's SEIBUN Towers, practically owned by the Mikagami Group." Ryuzaki-sensei muttered. "One floor burst in flames a few minutes ago."

As Nanjiroh stared at the video, reality started to catch up on him. "But Mikagami is…" Rinko's sobs broke his daze. The players turned to the woman worriedly.

"You're son could be in there…"

forgotten

"Wow…I never thought I'd enjoy Tokyo's night sky this much." Niou's voice brought them back to reality.

"Niou…" Yuushi muttered as he tightened his grip on one of Reina's arms. "Shut up!" he closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from freaking out. He's not someone who enjoyed flying very much without something solid beneath him.

"Be kind Yuushi." Oishi scolded him.

Yukimura and Fuji remained silent and just settled in studying Reina's face. The fact that she was able to heave all six of them into the air meant that she's not far from normal, with normal as defined as being one of them.

Yukimura marveled at the similarities the two have, especially in facial features. Ryoma seemed like he was molded after his sister, given that he has the body and soul of a boy. From the hair, to the bone structures, the nose, the lips…the only thing different is the eyes.

Yukimura concluded that he liked Ryoma's eyes better. His gold is warm and welcoming. It had a certain playfulness and yet it is shrouded in mystery. Ryoma's eyes drew him into a bond which he cannot break free.

Reina's however were cold and blank. Her gold is like a twin pool of void that no matter how hard to dig in, you can hardly get anything. Reina's eyes were like warnings that one should never get too close or they'll get burned.

"Echizen Reina…" Those cold eyes blinked twice before settling on Fuji's blue orbs.

"Thank you."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So hard!!!!!!! I really had a tough time doing this one. I'm not sure if I did ok. Whew!!!!

If you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. house of the undead

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

Yukimura concluded that he liked Ryoma's eyes better. His gold is warm and welcoming. It had a certain playfulness and yet still shrouded in mystery. Ryoma's eyes drew him into a bond which he cannot break free.

Reina's however were cold and blank. Her gold is like a twin pool of void that no matter how hard you dig in, you can hardly get anything. Reina's eyes were like warnings that one should never get too close or they'll get burned.

"Echizen Reina…" those cold eyes blinked twice before settling on Fuji's blue orbs.

"Thank you."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

'Hang on…just a little bit more.' Reina bit her inner cheek as pain from her side stung. What the boys didn't know was she took two shots, one into her gut and the other to her thigh. It would've been alright…she's used to pain but she was unable to get the bullets out.

Had there been one tiny weakness to her ability to heal is that she cannot heal something is blocking the healing process.

She hoped that their house would be near…they've been flying for almost 10 minutes now and she's losing strength to hold up six boys airborne.

"Um…E-Echizen-san?" Oishi stammered from behind. Her silence gave a vague signal if he should go on or not.

"A-are you still ok Echizen-san?" Oishi asked again. Reina bit her lip but pain hit her nerves. "We're kinda loosing height."

The boys soon noticed that they are indeed loosing vertical height. They almost hang dangerously at almost a meter above the forest canopy.

Reina decided to keep her mouth shut. 'In a few seconds Reina. You can do this.' Fuji's eyes narrowed upon hearing her thoughts.

"Are you hurt Echizen-san?" He asked. Reina met his gaze for just a few seconds and then those golden orbs focused on the horizon before them.

They heard Niou whimpering and a slight rustle of leaves. Seeing that his friend's legs grazed painfully among the treetops, Yukimura's eyes darted back to Reina who was biting her lip, face contorted in pain.

"You're hurt Echizen-san. It's ok, you can put us down now." Yukimura said. Reina looked at him as if he's crazy and tried to gain elevation.

"Echizen-san!" Yuushi cried. "This is serious. You're hurt! Take us down. We'll carry you." From his position, which was behind Reina's right shoulder, he could clearly see the red liquid seeping into his shirt.

Reina stubbornly shook her head as they started to accelerate. 'A little bit more. I can do this! Pain is nothing! I can do this!!

An incoming gush of air made them topple to the right.

"Echizen-san!!!!" The boys feared for their lives as they swerved unsteadily in the night sky.

"Hold on!!!!" Reina cried as they descended down the thick forest at a dangerous speed. Reina closed her eyes as she drew the last of her strength to steady them up.

'No…you didn't save them from that hellhole just to get them killed here, Reina.'

A loud crash resounded in that small clearing in the middle of the thicket. The noise caused the birds to awaken and took off into the air.

forgotten

"YOU SAID WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Soujiroh was glaring murderously at Taja. The news of the Evolved humans' escape almost drove him into insanity.

Taja almost wanted to cringe in fright at the glare his master was now bestowing upon him. "Someone attacked the building when I was away Mikagami-san. Someone who's definitely an evolved human."

Soujiroh collapsed in his chair. 'This is not happening. This is not happening. I had them. I was this close…no this is not happening.' These thoughts ran like a marquee inside his head.

"I barely made it to make a cover up in the media. 30 percent of our man power was lost in the explosion."

He covered his eyes with his hand. 'I refuse to believe this. After all that I've done…I cannot retreat. I cannot stop. Azalli will be here any moment. She—'

A knock disrupted his chain of thoughts are Taja's rant of apologies.

"Mikagami-sama, Ms. Krueger is here."

Soujiroh stood up abruptly. "Move out of the way Taja!" He barked at his poor assistant who moved just as the door swung open.

"My Sou-kun, I never thought I'd see so disgruntled like this." A sultry voice with a dark hint of sarcasm came to their ears. Three shadows appeared by the doorway.

"Azalli…" Soujiroh breathed as the shadows stepped into the light.

"I'm back, love." A tall woman with long dark hair that went down to her hips appeared before them, wearing a little black dress and holding a lighted cigarette in one hand. Her steel-gray eyes hinted not only of sheer malice but also evil.

Behind her came two individuals, one looking not older than 33, male with sandy brown hair and blank brown eyes. The other was a woman, not older than 26 with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"I hear you're in big trouble, Sou-kun." Azalli Krueger flicked off the ashes before putting the cigarette to her lips. She took a slow drag and puffed the smoke into Soujiroh's office. "I'm here to help, love. I also brought my pets along for you to use."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Yukimura woke up to the sound of chickens clucking. He squinted his eyes open, barely making out the faint ray of light that penetrated from the windows. Something shifted to his side and he realized that it was Ryoma snuggling close to him.

Color came back to the pale boy's cheeks, indicating that he's well. His steady breaths soothed his worried heart. "Ryoma…so cute." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Had this been a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up.

A grunt caused him to jerk up. He scanned the room they were in and noticed that they were not alone. Four more mounds covered with blankets came to his view. One of those said mounds moved.

"Rou-chan…" Niou's sleepy voice came to his ears. "Ru-chan misses you much." Yukimura's heart swelled in happiness, knowing that they're all alive and well. He sat up and crawled to the others to check them out.

His eyes blinked in concern when he saw bandages wrapped around Fuji's head. Yuushi moved in his sleep and Yukimura saw his entire right hand wrapped in bandages as well. He closed his eyes as his happy bubble popped and fear took its place in his heart. he hesitated to look at Oishi. 'What if he's far worse that the others?'

Footsteps coming from the outside tore into his reverie. His heart pounded hard and fast against his chest as the sound drew closer. He held out one weak hand, ready to freeze everything just in case.

The doorknob twisted. Yukimura bit his lip and concentrated hard…but he got nothing. All he could hear was an ear-splitting static sound.

"Argh!" He clutched his head as pain shot through his skull. He didn't even hear the hurried footsteps towards him.

"It's ok boy…relax." A soft deep voice came to him like water into the desert. It soothed his panic-stricken being. A warm hand clasped in his shoulders. He made an effort to open his eyes, only to meet Saturo's worried face.

"Good morning…are you ok?"

forgotten

No one was able to sleep the previous night. Everyone stood vigil, waiting for a miraculous phone call from the missing ones, announcing their safety.

But none came. Dawn came with a promise of a new day but it didn't give these people any cheer.

Nanjiroh scanned the crowded cafeteria. Fondness filled his heart at the sight of the boys who dared not to close their eyes, wanting to share their pain. Damn, even Atobe agreed to use a sleeping bag.

He gently shook Tezuka. The stoic boy looked up to the man, fatigue and sorrow evident on his aging face.

"I had some hot drinks made. You kids better get some rest. It's not good for your health." He smiled gently at the boy who nodded in return. He stayed there for a moment as the boy started alerting his tired friends. In the corner of his sight came Nanako who was walking briskly out of the place.

He couldn't help but frown…the magnitude of depression his son's disappearance caused them was immeasurable…but he and his wife could still handle it. 'I'm not sure how she's holding up though.'

forgotten

Nanako slipped into the bathroom, a black leather box in her arms. She could feel her pulse pounding in her ears as her shaking hands pried the box open.

'This is too much…enough is enough!' One shaking hand closed on the hilt of a shiny dagger. 'Dad would understand. For my family's sake, I'm all ready to kill…to spill blood.' She quickly secured the dagger to her waist and stared at the other item inside.

"I may not be as special as Reina or Ryoma…" Her hand slowly eased to grip on the handle of the gun. "But I can do something to protect the ones that I love."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

It didn't look long for the others to stir from their sleep and wake up…well except Ryoma. He's the god son of valium.

"Breakfast will follow shortly." Saturo smiled. "We're not used to having so many guests at the same time."

Yuushi studied the man's features. He looked achingly similar to Echizen Nanjiroh.

"Uh, I don't want to be rude but what's you're name Oji-san?" Yuushi asked. He winced a little when his bandaged arm hit Oishi's elbow.

"And why are we here?" Fuji added. "The last thing that I remember is that we were flying with Echizen—" The man's eyes snapped in attention.

"I do believe that you all now know the gravity of the situation." His voice was deep and soothing. "And I also believe that Setsuko had educated you well about our kind."

"But—"

Saturo met their gazes. "You are currently inside the dueling place of those who were supposed to be rotting 6 feet under the ground twelve years ago." He stood up when a rapt knock sounded against the wall.

"Welcome to the house of the undead."

forgotten

Taja was fuming in anger. Not only that his position was taken away from him but also Azalli Krueger became the one in-charged in taking the evolved human's back.

"We will use other tactics to make them show up." She muttered. "Surely they didn't die in the explosion. If I'm not mistaken, there's a renegade group of evolved humans out there who are moving against us. 20 of our men that we sent to guard the training camp are currently missing."

"What do you want us to do now, Lady Azalli?" Taja asked. On how Soujiroh became a deranged fool to succumb to this woman's power, he could now understand. She's imbibed the personality of the late Gen. Daisuke Mikagami.

"We will force them to come out." Azalli stood up. "We'll take the camp under siege. Let's see if they don't scramble back to us once we get hold of their precious friends' lives." Her laughter echoed inside the room. It was of pure evil that even Taja, who's practically bad himself, couldn't help but shudder.

"Ted," The man stepped forward, "Erich," Followed by the woman. "Prepare yourselves."

forgotten

"You're Echizen's uncle?!" They gaped at Saturo in shock.

"Not so loud." Saturo told them. "You'll wake up my nephew." With this, he went to Ryoma and gently picked the boy up. it was as if Ryoma is was fragile doll that could break any time. "My, he does take after his sister. I bet Jiroh's boasting in his sleep about having perfect children."

"Um Meino-san…" Niou muttered. "So this means you're Nanako-san's father?"

Saturo looked up to him and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I am but I couldn't actually call myself her father. I wasn't there when she needed me the most. It was Jiroh who took my place."

From one corner they could hear Ririn gently laying down their breakfast.

"I'm sorry if you can't meet the rest immediately." His face sobered up again. "We have an important thing to attend to."

"I-it's ok Meino-san." Oishi smiled at him. he handed the plates to his friends. "But I think we should wake Echizen now. He needs something to eat."

Saturo gently tapped Ryoma's face. "Ryo-kun, wake up." The boy stirred in his sleep. "Ryoma…"

"Dad…" Ryoma moaned in his sleep. Saturo's eyes welled up. "Daddy…" The boy snuggled closer to him. Saturo couldn't stop himself anymore. Tears fell down to Ryoma's cheek as emotions flooded in his head.

"Meino-san…" The boys were mesmerized by the scene in front of them. It took a few seconds for Saturo to collect himself just as Ryoma started to awaken.

His first reaction was confusion.

"Uh…who are you?"

Saturo smiled and gently laid the boy back down. As soon as Saturo released him, he scuttled toward his boyfriend.

"Seiichi!" he clung to him. "Why are we here? Who is this man?" His panicky eyes darted from Saturo to Ririn. "And that girl? Where are we? Where are the—" Yukimura gently placed a finger on his lips to stop his ranting.

"It's ok. We're safe here." Yukimura caressed his cheek and gave him a small peck on the forehead. Saturo's eyes widened in shock at the scene.

"You—he's—" He was cut off by a shy giggle from the corner. " Ririn." He threw the girl a glare.

"Sorry." Ririn stood up, hiding her giggle behind her hand. "I couldn't help myself. You're always like this that's why Ikari and Paython love teasing you."

Saturo pouted before glaring at Yukimura. "You." The boy snapped in attention at the sudden change in the man's aura. "You're my nephew's boyfriend?"

Ryoma's eyes widened in an almost comical size while the rest erupted in laughter. "N-nephew?"

Fuji was the first one to recover. "Sorry Echizen. We forgot to tell you—"

Saturo sighed before smiling at his nephew. "I'm your uncle, brat."

"Eh?!" Ryoma stared at the man before him. His heart pounded against his chest as he met the man's intense gaze. 'Uncle?!'

"He's Nanako-san's father, Meino Saturo." Niou told him.

Ryoma's mouth opened and closed…unable to let the words out.

Saturo sighed. "I know you're shocked. I can only imagine the things that are going inside your head. I'm supposed to be dead but I'm here in front of you and you were held in my solid arms."

Ryoma shook his head. "Yes! You're supposed to be dead but why are you here?" He turned to look at Ririn. "And who is she?"

Ririn smiled at him. Her pink hair almost blinding him. "I'm Ririn Lou but also known at Mitarashii Ai, part-time model and full time Evolved human."

"Mitarashii Ai?!" The boys gaped at her.

"Mitarashii Ai as in _THE_ Mitarashii Ai of Strawberry Ice?" Yuushi asked, referring to the famous clothes line. The girl smiled at him.

"So you mean this house…" Oishi trailed off.

"This house is the refuge of the nine evolved humans who were able to escape from the explosion twelve years ago." Saturo finished for him.

"But that explosion was planned right?" Yukimura stated. Silence fell inside the room. Ririn was eyeing Saturo anxiously. Time stretched almost into infinity, both parties waiting for the person to break the tension.

"And how did you know about that, Yukimura-kun?" Saturo was still smiling at him but there was a dangerous edge to that happy expression.

Yukimura eyed his friends nervously, not wanting to reveal his abilities but Ryoma nodded at him so he was left without a choice.

"I-I saw it."

"Saw it? Are you able to look into someone's past?" Saturo asked, suddenly interested.

Yukimura swallowed hard. "Well no. I-I can actually travel in time—" His statement was cut short when Saturo suddenly bolted out of the room. Ririn jumped in front of the door as if guarding it.

"What happened?" Niou asked. "Is there something wrong?"

A small frowned formed on Ririn's lips. "Hmm…interesting ability Yukimura-kun." The seriousness in her voice brought shudders up their spine. The door opened once more and Saturo came back with a grim expression on his face.

"That was a very stupid thing to do, Yukimura-kun." He sighed. "You could've died during the explosion."

The boys were the ones who looked up to him in shock.

"Ahh…" Ririn muttered. "So that anonymous figure in Ikari's paiting was none other than Yukimura-kun."

forgotten

Taja was between Ted and Erich, facing the forever-sneering face of Azalli.

"So what's your ability Taja?" Azalli flicked off the ashes from her cigarette. "Sou-kun kept telling me that you're quite valuable." Her steel-gray eyes seemed to bore deep into his soul.

"I can interpret wireless signals and communications, Lady Azalli." Taja replied promptly. He fought back the urge to squirm under her scrutinizing gaze.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you're hoping for a better position after the capture of the kids." Her chuckles made him want to puke. 'Pure evil, she is.'

Taja's now visibly cringing between her two assistants.

"So sad. Oh well that couldn't be helped." She flipped her hair off her shoulders. "I'm heading this research now. It's Azalli Kreuger who will perfect the GENOM project."

Taja tried to hold back in annoyance but somehow it slipped out. "And what can you do, Lady Azalli?" dark eyes met here own icy gaze.

Azalli's lips slowly curved up into a leer. "Why you ask, Taja?" the temperature inside the car seemed to have lowered. She raised her hand a finger pointing at the boy.

Sparks of electricity started to flicker from her finger until…

A soft cackle of whip-like electricity shot towards Taja. The boy was fast enough to duck.

Silence reined inside the vehicle for a few minutes. Taja slowly straightened up and turned to see where it hit. His eyes widened at the small burned spot on the backseat. He glanced back at Azalli who started laughing.

"If you could only see your face right now, Taja." She bit her wrist to control herself. "I swear you looked like you were so sure that you are going to die." She leaned in, her face close to the Indian boy.

"Now…you really don't want to, right?"

forgottenforgottenforgotten

The boys got over the shock of news after news. However, Ryoma was still in a daze when Saturo told her that Reina is really alive and was just a few walls away. The boy immediately demanded to see his sister that the man couldn't find himself saying no.

"Now this might come as a shock but the effects of HGP had taken its toll on your sister." Saturo tighten his grip on Ryoma's hand as they walked towards Reina's room. The other boys followed their suit, wondering why they haven't seen the others.

"What do you mean, uncle?" Ryoma asked. He could almost hear his heart pounding against in his ear. 'Nee-san…after all these years I finally have the chance to see you. I can almost feel you…so near yet so far away.'

Yukimura eyed his friends. 'You think he'll be able to take it?' He waited for a response from Fuji but none came. Then he remembered what he read on the list. 'Oh yeah… Saturo-san can block abilities.'

Saturo sighed. "She might not be as welcoming as she was before the project started." They came upon a door and Saturo knelt in front of the boy and held his face. "Just remember, no matter what happens after all these years, she loves you with all her heart. She might not show it that is why you need to work hard to bring back the warmth that she lost, ok?"

Ryoma was left grasping for words. 'Warmth? Is my sister sick?' He swallowed hard when the older man grasped the door knob.

"Reina…"

He held his breath and his knees started trembling. 'For twelve long years…finally…' the door slowly opened until…

"Ne Saturo-san, are you playing games with us?" Niou complained. Nobody moved an inch in front of Reina's vacant room.

"What happened?" Saturo muttered. He went inside, thinking that his niece was just hiding someone inside her room.

Ryoma let out the breath that he's been holding in. he scanned the room, feeling his sisters presence inside. 'Nee-san's room…her scent is basking over me.' his eyes slightly narrowed when he came around a familiar scent. 'Blood? Why do I smell of blood in here?'

Saturo turned around to face them. "She must've roused and met with the others though I wondered why. She's still not—"

A horrified scream from the garden broke their trance.

"Oh no." Saturo gasped before pushing past the boy in lightning speed.

"What happened?" Fuji asked. Ryoma was already trailing behind his uncle before they could even react.

"Let's go."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: I'm soo lagging behind. I'm pretty busy that I'm having a hard time trying to catch up with this. Anyway…

Azalli Kreuger, Ted and Erich are OC's. Their powers are not originally from Heroes. I came up with it since I actually used up all the powers listed on the NBC site so I have no choice but to create.

Azalli's ability is Electrokinesis, can generate enough electricity to power a whole facility for a week without tiring up.

Ted Meirhopher's ability is Magnetism, can attract and repel metals..

Erich Louvre's ability is Gravity control. You know how that one works, ne?

Ok next chapter, the danger escalates as Azalli's forces close around the tennis camp. There might be a possibility of someone dying. Drama heightens on the Evovled human's side when Ryoma watches his sister's agony and what does it takes to break her cold exterior.

Violence escalates in the preceding chapter. If you don't want seeing some favorite characters dying, better stop now.

If you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. collisions

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

Saturo turned around to face them. "She must've roused and met with the others though I wondered why. She's still not—"

A horrified scream from the garden broke their trance.

"Oh no." Saturo gasped before pushing past the boy in lightning speed.

"What happened?" Fuji asked. Ryoma was already trailing behind his uncle before they could even react.

"Let's go."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

They all rushed to the garden as Ririn's screams grew more hysterical. They stumbled upon a small party standing around what seemed to be an executioner's site. In the middle stood a girl, dressed in pristine white yukata with her dark locks tied up into a bun.

"N-no…" Saturo gasped and ran towards the group. "Reina! What the hell are you doing?!"

Upon hearing her name, Ryoma stumbled across the grass patch to get to the girl. "Nee-san!!!!" He felt tears welling up his eyes. 'I'm so close!' When he was about a few arm's length away, an arm suddenly tugged him to the side.

"What the—" He looked up and saw Ikari's grim face. The young man shook his head. Behind him came his friends, still confused about the situation.

"Stop this nonsense right now, Reina!!!" They turned to Saturo who was pounding his fist against an invisible wall. Ryoma reach out and yes, he felt something solid in front of him.

"What's going on?" Yuushi asked when Ririn collapsed to the ground, still sobbing her heart out.

They watched in stunned silence when Reina held up her hands and ropes flew up and tied her to the pole.

Ikari gritted his teeth, his hand automatically tightening around Ryoma's arm. "Stop it! Please! You don't have to do this!!!"

Hanna stepped forward, her blond tresses bellowing before her. "Please Reina, we can bend the rules. You had to do it. It was under dire circumstances."

Ryoma gaped at the sight of a whip dangling in mid-air. "NO!!!!!" His screams sent chills to their spines. Reina, upon hearing that familiar voice so full of anguish; closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to run to him.

"Saturo-san you have to do something!!!" Fuji's eyes darted towards the man who has his hand buried in his arms.

"Saturo-san can block powers. Why won't he—" Yuushi muttered but Paython cut him off.

"He has mastered his abilities alright, but Reina perfected hers that it even surpassed Saturo-san's ability to nullify it." The redhead replied.

They watched in agony as the whip slashed through the wind and hit Reina back.

"NO!!!!" Ryoma cried harder, banging the invisible barrier. He was trashing uncontrollably when the whip lashed against his sister's back. "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yukimura tried to grab hold of him but his powers are kicking in, especially the ones he borrowed from Oishi.

Reina closed her eyes and bit into the cloth hard. The pain was excruciating…but she had to bear with it. 'It's my fault. I broke the laws that I made.' She whimpered when the third strike slashed against her back. Tears started to leak from her closed eyes.

"NEE-SAN!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The pain of her flesh ripping felt nothing to the pain in her heart upon hearing her brother's cries. She glanced back and saw his face. The tears were not able to block her view of their faces.

It was pain…for her.

Her body arched up when the fourth strike came. Her muscles were trembling like crazy but she has to endure…eight more lashes.

Saturo tried to block Ryoma's voice from coming into his head. Hearing those screams are much more painful than being lashed yourself. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. 'When will you stop letting me know that I failed in raising you up as normal as I could despite everything?!'

Anger started boiling from deep within him. His body was trembling with it. He gritted his teeth as he summoned all his strength.

"REINA!!!!!!!!!!!"

In a blink of an eye, the whip which was about to deliver the fifth lash dropped into the ground as if the strings manipulating it were cut. Before anyone could react, Saturo took the whip.

"Uncle no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoma cried when his uncle started lashing his sister.

"How many times…do I have to tell you…to stop doing this to yourself!!!!" Saturo yelled; lashes punctuated his words.

Reina bit into the cloth harder as lash after lash almost tore her consciousness away. The piece of cloth was the only thing that is suppressing her screams. The lash marks felt nothing. It was only her flesh that is wounded but Ryoma's cries ripped something inside her that she knew was much more painful than those the whip caused.

Hearing Ryoma shredded what's left of her soul.

"Uncle please!!!" Ryoma, free from Reina's powers, ran to his uncle and tried to hold him back. "Please don't hurt her!"

The others were too mesmerized by the scene. No one was able to move and just stood there, watching the agonizing scene in front of them.

"PLEASE!!!!"

"No!!!" Saturo pushed Ryoma away. "She still has five more. She made the rules. Two lashes per person who was taken inside the house regardless of the circumstances." He paused to deliver another lash on Reina's back.

Sharp lines of angry red marks marred her creamy skin, her yukata ripped into shreds.

"Your sister must understand that this is not only her pain anymore."

Ryoma shook his head. He caught sight of his sister's back…the lash marks are cut off by another…and another with blood dripping down in contrast with that alabaster skin. "Please uncle, stop this. Don't hurt her…don't hurt my sister." Golden orbs looked up to him, pleas almost burning his flesh.

'I know that look.' Saturo snapped back into reality. Those golden eyes bore into his soul like balls of fire, searing and burning. How many times had he seen this look from his niece…for five months that they've been torturing her? Seeing Ryoma now, begging him to stop hurting his sister, almost took Saturo back in time…back to the times where Reina would beg to Mikagami to stop the experiments.

Slowly, he lowered his arm and the whip dropped to the ground in a dull thud. This shattered the stillness in the air.

Soft sobs tore into their consciousness when Reina's bounds came undone and she collapsed on the dirt.

Ryoma let go of Saturo's clothes and ran towards the girl. "Nee-san!" The others snapped in attention and ran towards the siblings.

Ryoma took Reina's limp body into his arms and held her close. "N-nee-san…w-why did you do that?" He choked out while clinging to her unconscious sister.

"Echizen, let's take her inside." Oishi muttered.

"No!" Ryoma snapped at him and held Reina's body tighter. "They'll hurt her again. No!"

Ikari reached and tried to loosen his grip on their leader. "Please Echizen, we'll heal her."

Ryoma swatted his hand forcefully. "No!!!" He caressed her pale face and wiped the tear trails off it. "You'll hurt her."

Saturo sighed and walked towards the boy. He kneeled before them and forcefully tugged Reina from the boy's death grip.

"Get everyone inside." He muttered before he walked towards the house, holding Reina as if she's a fragile doll.

'I'm sorry.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

The house was filled with eerie silence while Ririn took care of Reina's wounds. Everyone gathered around the poor girl, watching, waiting.

Ryoma never let go of her hands, those hands which felt cold to his touch. He clung desperately to her, hoping that his warmth would radiate to the girl. 'Why is it that you need to suffer like this?' Tears neglected, he glared at the older crowd.

"Why do you need to make her suffer like this!?!?!" hatred was replaced by sorrow. "Why did you hurt her?" his eyes lingered especially on Saturo.

Ikari sighed and sat beside the distressed boy. "Ryoma, you have to understand that in order to survive these past years, we have to set up rules. These rules are good enough to keep us safe."

"Rules? Good rules don't include someone being beaten to death just because she saved her kin." Yukimura spat. He, himself, couldn't fathom the fact that they lived at through the years under this condition.

Ikari met his burning glare. "Reina was the one who made the rules. Despite her young age, she stood up as the leader of this group. If she hadn't imposed those rules, we all could've died right now…even worse our family would have been in danger."

He met Paython's gaze. "It's ok Ikari," the redhead smiled at him. "Not everyone can understand us, especially Dancho."

"You mean…" Oishi gaped at them.

"This is the first time that Reina underwent punishment. Most of us went through the same whip these past years. To continue living, we have to be detached from the society. No one is supposed to know who we really are and where we live. The punishment would be two lashes per person brought in here or per person who knew about our existence." Hanna sighed and went for the door.

"Just a few weeks ago Paython was subjected to the rule system for bringing in Setsuko." With this, she left the room.

All eyes were on the redhead who just shrugged. "Rules are rules."

Niou's eyes narrowed. "So you mean Echizen-san was supposed to have twelve lashes equivalent to six of us?" He couldn't believe it when Paython nodded.

All the while Ryoma kept blocking their voices from his head. His eyes were focused on the unconscious form of his sister, counting every breath she took. He hastily brushed off his tears and slipped next to her in bed.

The rest were not paying him any mind as he snuggled closer to his sister's warmth. They were busy arguing about the rules.

"Then what did you do to Setsuko-san?" Fuji stepped forward. "What kind of punishment did you bestow upon her?"

"Yeah." Niou nodded in agreement. "If it weren't for her, we could've been fried dumplings right now in the research facility. She saved us!"

"Well her brave tactics didn't turn out quite well." Ikari muttered. "You were still captured and god knows the enemies know we're still alive now."

The tension was escalating into an alarming level.

"Guys, please." Oishi came between them. "We don't need to settle it this way. We can talk." The mother hen cast his friends a pleading look before face Ikari and Paython. "I apologize for the behavior of my friends but we just want to get our point across. There's no need for violence."

Saturo sighed and opened the door. "We can't do this in here. Reina needs her rest." He cast one last look on the siblings. "Come on, everyone move out."

forgotten

Ryoma heard the door close. He let out a sigh of relief now that no one could put a damper on this moment. He held out his hands and tentatively caressed his sister's face, taking in the softness on her skin, every detail. She looked just like she was 12 years ago, so young, so carefree. It was as if sleep disguised the effects of the rough years on her face, preserving an ethereal beauty for him to behold.

"Nee-san…" He smiled a little at the way her nose wrinkled adorably when he gently touched it. 'Nee-san is so cute when sleeping.' Soon a thought came to him that made him frown a little.

'Everything would've been different if we were able to spend those 12 years with you Nee-san Maybe someone could help Mom and put a leash on Dad or we would always go out and play in the tennis court in the backyard.' Ryoma let his fingers traced her lips. 'You would be the strongest female tennis player in the junior circuit while I take the male position. Together we would make Dad's dream of participating in the US Open come true.'

'We would've had a better life if things didn't happen as they did.'

A hand slowly took his and interlaced with his fingers. Ryoma held his breath as Reina's eyes fluttered open.

"Ma-chan…"

Emotions came flooding into them as years of separation finally ended. It felt like rain has finally blessed the dry cracked soil ravaged by draught for a long time.

Reina let out a contented sigh when Ryoma snuggled into her chest, sobbing his heart out.

forgotten

Nanjiroh felt restless. There was something that kept on bothering him but he couldn't seem to put a finger on it. He looked around and watched his companions for some sign of restlessness but he saw none.

'Calm down Nanjiroh…it's must've been the sleepless nights. Nothing more.' He took a couple of full breaths. He looked out of the window into the sky skies.

"What have I've done to anger the gods and made them dot his to my family?" he tried to brush away the tortured images of Ryoma from his head. "First my daughter, now my son. Who else will you take to make me suffer more?"

The sudden sounds of engines tore into his reverie. He jerked and saw cars circling the building.

"Oh fuck! What now?!?" He cursed when armed men stepped out of the vehicles. He rushed towards the cafeteria where yells and shouts can be heard.

"Oh god no! Not the children!!!!"

forgotten

Saturo studied their grim faces. Each one of them resembled an image of the past.

'Hell! I know I wore one of these expressions before.' He sighed. "We understand your concerns. I know that you don't like what occurred earlier but can you really blame us for choosing to lead such a life?"

Yukimura averted his gaze, knowing that he's making sense.

"Now I know you're tired and the things that I'm saying might not be making sense to you right now so you can rest—"

"It has sense, Meino-san." Yuushi cut him off. "I apologize for how we behaved earlier. It's just that—" A muffled sob cut him off. They all turned to Oishi who was making a futile attempt to hide his tears.

"I-I'm sorry." Oishi hastily wipes his tears away. "It's just that a lot has happened and—and it's still hard to get a good grasp on things."

Fuji sighed and placed an arm around his friend. He bit his lip as he too felt the exhaustion of their ordeal finally settled on them.

Ikari sighed. "This shouldn't be happening. You're kids!" He banged his fist on the table. It only took a matter of seconds before the boys started breaking down.

Saturo stood up. "Paython, get Ririn. Ikari, make sure that the rooms are ready. These kids have been through a lot and they need to rest." A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked down and saw Niou looking up to him.

"Where's Setsuko-san? I want to see her right now."

Saturo sighed. "Very well." the boys stood up. "But I'm already telling you that she's not in the right condition to talk."

forgotten

Ryoma's sobs long died down and yet his grip on Reina didn't ease up even for a bit. The older girl didn't mind as she tightened her arms around the boy.

"Cry no more, little one." Reina muttered. She placed a gentle kiss on his temple. "Nee-san's here. She won't let anyone harm you."

Ryoma mumbled incoherently against her chest. Reina smiled and gently raked her hand through his dark locks. The boy gradually calmed down and relaxed in her embrace.

"Nee-san?" Ryoma's voice was hoarse form the non-stop crying.

Identical pairs golden orbs met.

"Tell me all about you." Ryoma's fingers gingerly wiped the tear streaks off her face. "I want to know you for who you really are, for who you've become." He swallowed hard, trying to find the right words to say.

"I don't want to keep on believing in fairy tales anymore."

forgotten

Silence reined inside the building. No one dared to move as high-powered guns were aimed at them. Tension seemed to have been reduced into a tiny thread, pulled to its maximum capacity and only waiting for that exact moment to snap.

Nanjiroh tightened his grip on Sanada's hand to the point that he thought he's hurting the boy already. But he has to do that…to anchor him into reality.

They held their breaths, waiting for the first gun shot. The boys held back the tears as their eyes darted from the guns pointed at them to the door, waiting for someone to burst through it and save them.

Footsteps echoed through the hall, slowly approaching…heralding neither doom nor salvation.

Nanjiroh bit his lip hard until he drew blood. 'God please don't do this to us.'

"Nanjiroh Echizen, the man with notorious genes." Four figures emerged from the hall. "I bet your son's cursing you right now for that."

Her fingers deftly flicked off the ashes. She smiled sweetly, gray eyes glinting manically. "Which I don't think he should. I mean…" She eyed Nanjiroh's pale face.

"He should be thankful that you made him so special."

forgotten

The steady rise and fall of her chest told them that she's ok…although she could tell them that herself if she's not sleeping.

"Why was she put to sleep?" Fuji finally had the courage to speak up.

"She's safer this way." Hanna told him.

"But why?" The tensai's blue eyes snapped open, sending her an icy glare. "She saved us. She doesn't deserve this." The other boys were nodding in agreement.

"Her ability is solely sensory. It wouldn't do us much help during this time." The blonde woman returned his eyes glare with one of her own. "And besides, she's much too close to the enemy. We don't know where her loyalties lie."

The boys gaped at her. "But she's the one who prevented her brother from finding out who we really are!"

"He eventually found out right? She and Katou were not cautious enough that Soujiroh found out of their plans. They got to Katou first and if not for Dancho, he could've died right now. Paython met Setsuko accidentally and brought her here." Hanna sighed. "My dear boys, this is not just a game some businessman started out of a whim. Mikagami Soujiroh is just as dangerous as his father."

"This is war."

Nobody spoke for a while. The room was filled by the sound of Setsuko's steady breathing.

Yukimura studied the faces of the first generation of evolved humans. "Then what side are you playing?"

Saturo stood up. "Judging by the moves each side had made, it is hard to distinct who's working for the good side." He frowned. "You'll know who to side with once you've seen the true face of evil."

"The only thing that could help you decide which side to choose would be the motivation behind those faces."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

In just a few minutes, the camp was transformed into a mini research laboratory with the hostages locked up inside the conference room. The older ones tried their best to calm the players, fearing for what was going on cross the hall.

"Nanjiroh, this is insane!" Sakaki-sensei cursed under his breath. Some of the kids were still recovering from shock.

"I know!" Nanjiroh muttered in outrage. He's eyes lingered on the scared scare before him. "Not even I could predict this from happening!"

"Please quit it!" Ryuzaki stepped in between them. "This is not the time to do this. We have to think of a way to save the children. That is our top priority for now."

Nanako stood up and went fort he door.

"Nanako! What the hell are you doing?!" Rinko grabbed the girl. She was taken aback at the blank expression she has on her face.

"I'm going out." She replied in a monotone voice. "I need to use the bathroom."

"It's not safe out there young lady!" Banji-sensei cried.

"I'll be fine." Nanako yanked her arm from her aunt's grasp and headed fort he door. With a rapt knock, the door opened.

"Stay put or else I'll blow your head off." The guard pushed her back.

"I need to use the bathroom." Nanako didn't bulge. Nobody dared to move as they watched the exchange of words.

"Fine! I'll take you there." The man smiled ruefully before yanking Nanako out of the room.

"NO!!!!" Rinko ran for the door but it was slammed shut even before she could get there.

Panic erupted inside the room as they tried to bring the door down. They started banging the walls, the door…wanting to take the barriers down to save the girl.

Minutes passed by and three gunshots tore into the frantic struggle. Rinko collapsed against her husband, shocked.

"N-no…" She blinked back her tears.

"NANAKO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

forgotten

"I'm no angel Ryoma." Reina frowned a little. "I've done things that would make me an equal to Mikagami Soujiroh but only one thing separates us apart."

Ryoma looked up to her in curiosity.

Reina held out her hands and fire slowly cackled from her palm. "All the things I did, horrible or not, were done out of my plight for survival. People say morality is measured by the ends justifying the means however morality doesn't exist anymore if one's survival and existence are on the line."

"I understand Nee-san—"

"No you don't." Reina's eyes snapped in alertness. "You said you don't want to believe in fairy tales anymore and what I'm telling you doesn't have a happy ending attached to it."

"I sacrificed myself for your safety because I know that I'm playing a part…a hero's part. But things didn't happen that way I thought God had designed for me and for those who were taken with me." She tightened her arms around her brother. "I thought that we were chosen to save the world…but in turn we were chosen to be its sacrifices."

Ryoma shook his head. "But you shouldn't let things to go on like this. Man has the will to choose how to live his life. You can change everything. You can go against your destiny." He looked up to meet her sad gaze. "You can be a true hero once more and correct what should be corrected."

Reina averted her gaze and sighed. "You do not choose your destiny Ryoma, it chooses you. And those who knew you before fate took you by the hand, cannot understand the depth of the changes inside. They cannot fathom how much you stand to lose in failure."

She let go of the boy and left the bed. "But you are the instrument of a flawless design... and all of life may hang in the balance. A hero learns quickly who can comprehend... and who merely stands in your way."

A rapt knock broken the sanctity of their seclusion. Saturo came in, eyes fixed on Reina.

"Kyouya just left to check on the camp." His eyes settled on Ryoma. "For the meantime, we need to help them with their abilties."

Reina nodded. She held out her hand to her brother. "I see you point, my little one. Now I'm asking you to stand up and face your destiny. Should you want to change it or follow…it's up to you."

Ryoma tentatively grasped her hand. "But for now, let me lead the way."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: I'm sooo lagging!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so busy right now! I have my hospital duties and the pressure is kinda piling up on me. (I need to comeplete 5 handled birth, 5 assisted birth and 5 cord care on infants!) whew!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know…I know I made things comeplicated again and I left you hanging once more. What can I do? (smirks) I'm evil that way

Did Nanako really die? What's going to happen to the rest of the players? Will there be enough time for Ryoma and the others to master their abilities before Azalli and Soujiroh start making moves once more? What evil lies behind Reina's abilities and how will Ryoma accept it?

Ahh…time is not a very cooperative entity most of the time. Should you want to witness the race for man's survival…read on. I caution you though that lives will serve as pawns in this dangerous game of chess.

If you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Darwin's Theory

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

A rapt knock broken the sanctity of their seclusion. Saturo came in, eyes fixed on Reina.

"Kyouya just left to check on the camp." His eyes settled on Ryoma. "For the meantime, we need to help them with their abilties."

Reina nodded. She held out her hand to her brother. "I see you point, my little one. now I'm asking you to stand up and face your destiny. Should you want to change it or follow…it's up to you."

Ryoma tentatively grasped her hand. "But for now, let me lead the way for you."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

The door burst open and one of the guards shoved Nanako towards Nanjiroh. the girl was clutching her side and blood was oozing between her fingers.

More guards came inside, backing them up further into the room.

"What did you do to her!?!" Nanjiroh demanded. Yuushi's dad took Nanako's limp body. "What have you done to my niece!?!?!"

Azalli came bursting inside, looking very murderous. There was a long gash on her cheek. "That bitch of a woman slashed my face!!!!!!!!!" Strings of electricity flickered around her. She took out a gun and pointed it directly between Nanjiroh's eyes.

"No!!!" Tezuka cried and stepped in front of the older man. It was the first time that he lost his cool like this. "We did nothing to harm you! Why are you doing this to us?!"

Silence took over for a few minutes until it was broken by a high-pitched laugh.

"My, my little one." Azalli gently touched the bleeding gash on her cheek and licked her bloody fingers. "It's all about evolution."

forgotten

Ryoma wondered how they came to this. Just yesterday they were captured and the day before that they were having fun. Now…they're lined up, facing the first generation of evolved humans.

"You already know that we're all here due to evolution." Saturo started. "With just a newly discovered DNA strain, we're cut above the rest of humanities…life's next response to the environment's natural selection." He paced before the boys with a worried look on his face.

"It will not be easy." He said.

"It's ok." Yukimura replied. "We know. We want to know how much we can make use of these abilities."

Reina walked up to Yuushi and motioned him to go to Saturo. "We will work in pairs." She pushed Oishi towards Hanna. "You must learn how to draw out your abilities effortlessly." Niou was paired with Ririn. "You will get hurt in the process because evolution takes its toll on the human body. " Fuji was paired with Ikari. "It takes time, perseverance and will to complete the process." She gently ushered Ryoma to Paython.

Lastly, she faced Yukimura. The boy's face showed alertness and anxiety. "And most important of all…know when to attack." On the blink of an eye, she and Yukimura disappeared into thin air.

"What the—" Oishi gasped.

"Don't let your guard down!" Hanna shouted and sent shards of ice towards the boy.

Oishi reacted too late and felt the shards cut his skin. Yuushi's eyes widened in shock.

"G**et away from—**" Saturo yanked him back, his head buzzing with frequency sound.

"Not so fast boy." Saturo muttered and dragged the dark haired tensai away. Ririn, on the other hand, took Niou's hand and dragged him inside the house.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" The Trickster protested.

Ririn giggled. "I'll show you my magazine collection."

Fuji watched in horror as Hanna continued to attack Oishi with perpetually generating icicles while Yukimura and Reina reappeared not very far from them, the boy already in battle stance.

A warm hand touched his. He looked up and met Ikari's warm blue orbs. "Let's get inside. This is meant to be a riot." With this, he dragged the brunette inside as well.

With everything happening so fast, Ryoma's the only one who's not pleased. He wanted to be paired with Reina.

The sound of steels banging into each other made him jerk and turn around only to see Paython holding a long pipe.

"You can copy abilities flawlessly Ryoma." Paython smiled at him. "I'll teach you how to pull them out one by one." He deftly swung the pipe and aimed it towards the young boy.

Ryoma's eyes widened at the attack. "Oh shit!" He ducked to avoid the impact. "Are you fucking crazy?!" He ducked again when Paython tried to hit him. The redhead chuckled and did and low roundhouse kick causing Ryoma to fall into his lovely behind.

"Ouch!" The boy protested.

Paython couldn't suppress his laughter. "Now, now Ryoma-kun you don't expect the enemy to buy that." His handsome face suddenly sobered up. "I haven't used my ability yet. What more could happen if I start phasing through your body?"

Ryoma felt his heart dropped into his gut. 'N-no way! He's going to kill me!'

forgotten

Reina tossed a samurai to Yukimura who deftly caught it. The boy hesitantly unsheathed the sword.

Reina flexed her neck waiting for the boy. "Let's see who's faster between us Yukimura-kun; your time-space manipulation or my telekinesis and flight." She golden eyes glinted in malice.

"I cannot promise that we'll finish this with you unharmed."

Yukimura took a deep breath to calm his racing pulse. "I understand." He threw the sheath aside; the distinct shrill of the blade sent chills down his spine. It's the just time he's able to hold a real samurai, let alone use it.

"I will not hold back, Yukimura-kun." Fire erupted from her hands. "And I will certainly not stop even if you bleed."

Yukimura could feel the eminent danger her words had indicated. 'This is Echizen Reina I'm facing.' He nodded. 'Maybe this is a test for me. If I pass this test, she'll approve of my relationship with her brother.' He gripped the sword firmly.

Seconds passed by like eternity. Yukimura can see her reflection on the blade. He bit his lip as determination filled his heart.

"Here goes nothing."

With a flick of his sword, he disappeared.

forgotten

No one dared to neither move nor make a comment. The only sound echoing inside was Nanako's whimpers as Yuushi's parents worked on her wound.

"Evolution? That is just absurd!" Atobe asked incredulously. 'Everything…this is turning out to be one of the most bizarre thing—'

"Yes my dear Atobe-kun. Absurd is one words that could describe it." The diva scowled at the sound of his name. Her eyes flickered back to Nanjiroh then to Rinko. "You know Mr. Echizen, I just came up with the wildest theory." She came forth and slumped on one seat.

"What is it?" The man hissed. He's trying to keep himself concentrated despite the fact that the activities behind him were making a wreck out of his head.

"One of our men who survived the explosion early this morning reported that the culprit was a girl." Azalli snapped her fingers and Erich came forth with a cloth. "Surprisingly, the girl turned out to be hauntingly familiar." She snatched the cloth and placed it against her wound.

"From the way the man described her, she looks exactly what your daughter, Reina would look like if she's alive."

Rinko shook her head. "Quit playing mind games with us! How dare you bring up the topic about my daughter after what you have done to her?!" She tried to pounce on the young woman but Sanada and Tachibana made a grab for her.

"Echizen-san!" They cried as guns were automatically pointed towards their direction.

Azalli laughed, tossing her head back. "Don't tell me the thought never occurred to you that your daughter would've survived the explosion? She can regenerate herself, as long as that part of her brain which controls the abilities remains intact, she'll continue living even if random limbs fall apart."

Ryuzaki placed a comforting arm around the distressed woman. "Oh please enlighten us." She looked at Azalli with utter disgust.

Azalli snapped her fingers once more and Ted held the cigarette pack to her. They watched in silence as she put one between her lips and lighted it. She took a long drag. "As I was saying, if she did survive the tragedy twelve years ago and was able to rescue your son and his companions, they're still in danger. According to the stories of our men, you daughter had expressed random abilities, aside from the two which were naturally hers." The white smoke she blew into the air was starting to suffocate them.

Nanjiroh clenched his fists. "What are you implying?" He ground his teeth hard.

Azalli smiled and flicked of the ashes.

"Your daughter had surpassed evolution Mr. Echizen. Intuitive aptitude gave her the ability to see how things function. At the age of three she was able to determine where the core of ability is specifically located in the brain. If the stories are correct, she has gained several abilities that are known to be possessed by other evolved humans."

Tezuka could see how Nanjiroh was trying to control himself. Anymore blows on his daughter and he'll snap. "Just get to the point already." He muttered.

Azalli slowly exhaled the smoke. "Such a pity. All these years you believed that your daughter was a little hero who sacrificed her life for you…she's no hero Mr. Echizen." Grey eyes gleamed.

"She's no different from a common murderer."

forgotten

Oishi collapsed on the group, panting hard. His body was full of gashes.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it." He panted.

Hanna was molding a new batch of ice shards. "Yes you can. You just have to be desperate enough."

"I can't!" Oishi cried, looking up to her with tears welling up his eyes. "Only he can use it, not me!"

Hanna froze. "He?"

Oishi hastily wiped his tears. "Only Mikazuki can use the ability, not me."

Hanna smirked. "Hmm…an alter ego I say? That solves it." Soon more icicles formed in the air.

"That solves it?" Oishi gaped at her. "It doesn't solve anything!"

"Darwin's main rule, Oishi-kun is survival of the fittest. If you fail to surpass this, then you will perish and your alter ego will survive. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

"N-no."

Hanna cocked her head. "Then show me your real strength." The shards clumped together to for bigger and more deadly-looking icicles.

Green eyes glazed over. "You're gonna regret this, bitch."

forgotten

Niou dumbly stared at Ririn who was busy flipping through her tall stack of fashion magazines. He could hear the action-packed sounds coming from outside the house and here he is, sitting in font of the giggly girl.

"Uh forgive my rudeness Ririn-san but why aren't we doing anything?" Niou asked. The girl looked up to him and smiled even more.

"Oh just wait Haru-chan." The boy cursed under his breath. "I'm just looking for a perfect look for you."

"Pardon?" The girl however seemed preoccupied.

"AHA!" She giggled again and showed the magazine to Niou who in turn stared at the picture then to the girl.

"I always dream of seeing Hugh Grant in personal. Copy him for me."

Niou was shaken to the core. Here he is, trapped inside a room with a manic fangirl and heaven started crashing down on earth.

'Oh well.'

It was only a few seconds later that Ririn's shrieks filled the household.

forgotten

Fuji blinked a few times upon hearing those shrieks.

"Focus Fuji-kun." Ikari's soft voice brought him back to reality.

"I'm sorry." Fuji replied. Ikari smiled softly before his eyes turned milky white again.

"Now from the beginning." The older brunette positioned himself in front of the canvass once more.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Fuji nodded and braced himself on in front of the computer. "Ok start."

Fuji's fingers started typing as Ikari started painting. The tensai strained to catch everything from Ikari's string of thoughts. That wasn't such an easy task since Ikari's precognitive thoughts seemed to dart around inside his head then vanish.

'Slow down, damn it!'

forgotten

Kyouya let out an irritated sigh. He's being trying to contact them but no one was picking up. he strained his neck to take a look of the camp under siege. Armed men were all over the place.

"Curses!" He muttered under his breath before going back to his previous task. "Azalli Krueger. There!" He silently celebrated when he was able to break into their program. His eyes briskly scanned the information presented before him.

"Hmm so she's no different than us. Looks like Mikagami screwed her life too." A sudden thought came to him. 'There's no time if I wait for them. This is an emergency.' He hid his laptop inside his bag, made sure his looks would pass for a junior high student before he stepped into the clearance.

"Here goes nothing."

One of the guards saw him and ran to him, gun aimed at his head. "Hey you! What are you doing here outside?!" the man barked.

Kyouya made sure he looked intimidated enough. "What's with the gun mister? Are you one of the guards the Atobe Corporation sent to protect us?"

He couldn't help but smirk when the guard grabbed him and dragged him inside. 'Such a piece of cake!'

forgotten

Yuushi fell back on the floor, exhausted. He hadn't done much unlike his friends outside but he's damn tired already.

"You're still not putting all your effort Oshitari-kun." Saturo's clipped tone came to his head.

"I'm…d-doing it!" Yuushi drawled.

"You need to get through my ability Yuushi. Remember that yours is one of the most dangerous abilities to ever exist. One word from you and you can decide a person's fate."

'I know. I know. I know!' Yuushi struggled to stand up. "This is such a drag!"

Saturo smirked when the boy staggered to get up. "Ok one more time."

"**Jump like a frog.**"

forgotten

Yukimura landed on the dirt in a dull thud. There was a burnt hole on his right leg with scratches and blisters all over his body.

Reina reappeared before him with fire bursting out of her palm. "Too slow!" Yukimura closed his eyes and disappeared from his position just before the scorching fire licked his skin.

He reappeared behind the girl and swung the samurai at her. Time stood still with him suspended in mid-air. With a wave of her hand, the boy was sent flying towards the trees.

"Fucking shit!" Yukimura cursed and teleported a few meters away from his supposed landing site. His ragged breath filled the air. Reina was nowhere to be found. Yukimura wiped the sweat off his face as he listened for any movements.

"Too slack!" Reina reappeared behind him. Yukimura's reflexes kicked in as he spun around, samurai slicing through the air.

"Oh shit…" Reina flew back a little, gripping her right arm…or rather what's left of it.

Yukimura gasped when he saw blood oozing out of her decapitated arm. "Reina-san I'm sorry!" He rushed towards the girl but he was thrown back and landed hard against the ground.

"Gullibility is your weakness Yukimura-kun." Reina calmly said. Yukimura watched in horror and wonder as her dismembered right hand floating back towards her. She grabbed the limb with her left and attached it back to her right arm.

It took only a few seconds before her right arm was intact again. "Now where were we?"

forgotten

Soujiroh couldn't help but smile at the intricate plan before him.

"Oh this is so perfect!" he muttered under his breath. A rapt knock made him scramble to hide the files on his desk.

"Come in." He fixed himself his usual smirk before the door opened and one of his geneticists came in. "Any problem Dr. Mitsui?"

The man shook his head. "Nothing Master Soujiroh. I just want to inform you that the materials you requested from Korea already have a green signal."

Sourijoh's smirk turned into a leer. "Very good Dr. Mitsui. Tell them I'll be there in a bit." He waited for the scientist to leave before he let out a victorious laugh.

"Finally!" He let out a sigh of relief. "I can almost see myself now…Prime Minister of this small but powerful country." He clenched his fist tight. "Not even Azalli was able to predict this which is so much better so that that bitch finally realize who's holding the reigns here."

He moved to stand by his window where he has a perfect view of Tokyo.

"I'm excited to see Tokyo in its ash form."

forgotten

"And let's not forget young Ryoma." Azalli continued. "In case you don't know yet, your son is the most special among the evolved humans."

"Special in what way?" Sakaki-sensei asked. He couldn't help asking.

"If your daughter is the indestructible evolved human, your son is the strongest. He can copy any abilities exposed to him and use it at his disposal." Azalli stood up. "Knowing that the hero complex runs in your family and that his sister probably murdered the other evolved humans to get their abilities, he will eventually kill her."

"N-no." Rinko stammered. "My son will never do that! He loves his sister more than anything!"

Azalli chuckled before advancing on the woman with a predatory glare in her eyes. "Love?! You don't know that. All his life you probably filled his head with cock-and-bull stories about his sister. The moment he finds out the truth about Reina, he will go insane and seek her destruction."

She caressed Rinko's cheek with one cold finger. "That my dear, is the truth."

Rinko spat on her face. "Shame on you! Had you not have a family?!"

Azalli wiped the spit of her face and hit Rinko hard on the cheek. "I do Mrs. Echizen and they're all rotting their way to hell which they deserve anyway." She scanned their faces. "Evolved humans are not supposed to be treated with love. People like us should be shunned by society as freaks of nature then in time we'll get our revenge and kill all of you!!!"

Her ragged breathing filled the room. Her face was ash white and her eyes almost red.

"Why? Was that how your family treated you?" Tezuka stated. "Don't make Echizen and the others suffer just because they were treated nicely despite their uniqueness."

"Insolent brat!!!!" She whipped out her hand but Nanjiroh yanked it before it could even touch Tezuka. The look on the older Samurai was terrifying. Gone were the perverted monk and the negligent father. The Nanjiroh Echizen with them right now is the one full of rage.

"You will not touch any of these kids! You will have to go through my dead body to do so." The look in his eye almost took ten years off Azalli's life. The aura that the man was radiating was far worse than what Gen. Mikagami had.

"Ours too." Fuji's mom and Niou's parents came forth and stood next to Nanjiroh.

Azalli started backing away as the older ones started to move.

"And do not forget about us." Oishi's and Yukimura's parents followed their suit.

"Hey don't forget about us too!" Sakurako called from the back. They can't leave Nanako alone. "Remind me to have my son order you to cut your own head off when he comes back or that is if you're still alive." She added. It wasn't only them. The coaches and the staff of the camp stood between the players and Azalli.

"I know you can't immediately decide our fate, young lady." Nanjiroh advanced on her. "You know that one little mistake, Mikagami Soujiroh will kill you. The project is already in the brink of failure and he will not have you destroy it for him."

"Children from influential families are among us. You might have achieved temporary gratification by killing us all but those families will strike down Mikagami Soujiroh so hard that he will not be able to recover." Ryuzaki-sense added. "That, my dear will not be very promising for you."

Azalli's haughty expression was long gone. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white.

"Why you—"

A guard burst in with a Kyouya in tow. He threw the boy inside where Tezuka caught him.

"Lady Azalli, we found one coming in from the forest. He must've been out when we arrived." He said.

All eyes are now on Kyouya. Nanjiroh's jaw dropped upon realizing who he is. Kyouya gave him a knowing glance which barely escaped Azalli's quick eyes.

"W-where the hell have you been Horio-kun?!" Nanjiroh hoped that he looked convincing when he hit Kyouya on the head. "Why did you come back?!"

"Who is this?" Azalli's eyes narrowed.

Ryuzaki-sensei picked up messaged. "You stupid boy! Can't your two years of experience in tennis tell you that you shouldn't come back?!"

"This is Horio. He is a freshman in our tennis club." Inui supplied. He doesn't know who the hell the boy is but Nanjiroh and Ryuzaki-sensei seemed to know him so he'll play along. "He went out to gather firewood for out sleep-out activity tonight but he failed to return during the designated time."

Azalli scanned their faces. "Fine!" She spun around and went for the door. "No more stunts or else I'll personally fry you all alive." She stormed out with the guard scrambling after her.

They waited for a minute to make sure that it's safe before they turned to Kyouya.

"That was a dangerous stunt you pulled young man." Oji flicked hard on his forehead. "Now tell us who exactly are you."

Someone grab him into a tight embrace even before he could speak. "Bless my soul…" Nanjiroh breathed out. "You're Tendo Kyouya." He released the boy and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Now tell me, are my children alive and safe?" The grip on Kyouya's shoulders tightened.

Kyouya smiled and gently pried himself off Nanjiroh's death grip. "The kids must be having the time of their lives with their abilities now Mr. Echizen and yes…they're alive with six others from HGP 1."

Rinko gasped. "You mean Azalli's theory…"

Kyouya's eyes darkened. "I don't know what that bitch told you but let me tell you that everything that your daughter did was to preserve our survival. "

"The deaths are inevitable as natural selection took its toll on us."

forgotten

Ryoma wiped away the blood that dripped down his chin. At first look he mistook Paython for a gentle-hearted man but damn! 'He's such a beast!'

Paython patiently tapped his foot. "Now, now Ryoma you should realize that you are like a file cabinet and the abilities you are able to copy are like files neatly stored." He held the tip of the pipe under Ryoma's jaw. "You have to learn how to pull those abilities out one by one."

Ryoma slapped the metal tube away. "I'm trying!!!" He ducked just before the pipe clear his nose off his face.

"You're not trying hard enough!" Paython growled and brought the tube down on the boy with full force.

Ryoma closed his eyes. 'Oh god Nee-san!' Everything went still. He gently opened his eyes and saw that the metal pipe was frozen in mid-air while Paython was still forcing it down in amazement. The boy's eyes narrowed and mentally pushed against the pipe until it broke and flew towards Oishi, or rather Mikazuki, who caught it deftly.

"Wow…finally." Paython let out a sigh of relief.

Ryoma staggered up his feet. "I did that?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Now don't be cocky brat." Paython this time took out a samurai. "We're not done yet."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: ohh brutal!!!! I like YukiReina segment. Love it! Thank you for supporting this story. I'm really enjoying myself despite the demands of school and stuff.

You have yet another ploy of mine which is similar to Heroes. Soujiroh's planning something big and it doesn't involve the evolved humans alone…it involves Japan.

Warning! Character death on next chapter!!!!

A little omake: Do you like Morning Musume? Me, I like Yoshizawa Hitomi…she's the bomb!!!! Boo for Koharu.

Anyway…

If you want more…

MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. author's notes

Minna…I'm sorry for not being able to upload Forgotten Heroes in a while. It's just that I got caught up with school and How do I Love Thee? and The Corinthian Verse.

However, upon seeing the last episodes for Heroes: Season 1 and the first 5 episodes of Heroes: Season 2… I feel like continuing it again.

But I need to know if you still want this to continue. Tell me and I will upload the chapter that I'm working on.

Thanks so much!

Ria Sakazaki


	28. 7 minutes to dusk

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

There's not much lime in this chapter…I just want to put some diversion. And to those wondering who will be the lucky one/s to ensnare Fuji…hmmmm…find out.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"You're not trying hard enough!" Paython growled and brought the tube down on the boy with full force.

Ryoma closed his eyes. 'Oh god Nee-san!' everything went still. He gently opened his eyes and saw that the metal pipe was frozen in mid-air while Paython was still forcing it down in amazement. The boy's eyes narrowed and mentally pushed against the pipe until it broke and flew towards Oishi, or rather Mikazuki, who caught it deftly.

"Wow…finally." Paython let out a sigh of relief.

Ryoma staggered up his feet. "I did that?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Now don't be cocky brat." Paython this time took out a katana. "We're not done yet."

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Kyouya organized his things on one corner before checking on Nanako.

"How is she?" He asked. Sakurako shook her head gloomily.

"She's not fairing well. The bullet damaged some internal organs and we tried everything that we can with what we have."

Kaede, Yuushi's dad sighed. "The procedure was not done in a sterile field. Our worst-case scenario would be infection."

Kyouya nodded before glancing at his watch. "No one is answering from the headquarters. I'll try contacting her father in a little while."

Nanjiroh kept pacing back and forth. "But they must've everything bugged, Kyouya-kun. It will not be very easy to breakthrough specially if that Indian boy is around."

Kyouya raised his eyebrow. "Oh the Indian boy? Yeah I heard he's one nasty EH. But I think I'll manage." He smiled at them. "It'll be the ultimate test for my ability then; Indian boy's wireless decoding against my technopathy."

Rinko was still in a daze. "A-are you telling us the truth? Are you really that Tendo Kyouya who was taken with my daughter twelve years ago? Is my daughter really alive?"

Kyouya smiled at the woman sympathetically. "Yes Echizen-san. In fact, she's been watching over your family for the past eight years. She and Saturo-san are keeping tabs on you even when you're in America."

"But why didn't she—"

"If she suddenly appears by your front door after the tragedy, the truth about her ability will be exposed and it will cause you more trouble." Kyouya took his laptop. "It wasn't only Mikagami who was interested in the evolved humans."

"But is it true that she murdered some of your companions to get their abilities?" The woman asked once more, dreading the reply.

Kyouya sighed deeply. "I will not call it murder Echizen-san." He turned around to look deep into her eyes. "Being an EH doesn't exactly give us the edge over humans. We're just simply given extra abilities, nothing more. That doesn't mean we're invulnerable." After a few seconds of deep thought, "Oh maybe not Reina-dancho but we're still susceptible to diseases and such."

"Some on us have serious genetic abnormalities. Among the fifteen specimens, seven were plagued by an unknown gene disease. The first ones to die were Tracy, Sean and Shinji. Together with Reina, they planned our escape and just before they die, they asked Reina a favor."

"Don't tell me they asked her to kill them." Ryuzaki-sensei shook her head in disbelief.

Kyouya stood up. "They asked her to use their abilities to further the cause. Reina was still too young to realize the favor being asked of her. When we got out, Torrence wasn't able to go on for he sustained fatal injuries. Ririn was unconscious so he wasn't healed. He asked Reina the same favor."

He looked away with his eyes misting as he recalled the past. "Three days after we made camp, Loreta and Dominque died of the complications of their illness. A year after that, the very same illness claimed Cyrilla's life." He raked his hand through his dark locks.

Silence filled the room.

"You mean all seven abilities belong to Echizen's sister now?" Eiji asked.

Kyouya shook his head. "Saturo-san and Ikari volunteered to house Cyrilla's and Dominique's ability. Reina-dancho is currently housing 5 abilities."

Curiosity got better of Yanagi. "Then why didn't you volunteer to house an ability?"

Kyouya threw him a lazy smile. "I have enough trouble trying to house one. What more could happen if I try housing another?"

"But she said Ryoma…" Rinko trailed off.

"That my dear is going to be his problem." Kyouya shrugged. "Unless he learns how to control the abilities he copied, he'll be very destructive not only to himself but also to others."

"Oh my god." Rinko gasped.

. "When evolution selects its agents it does so at a cost. It makes demands in exchange for singularity and you may be asked to do something against your very nature. Suddenly the change in your life that should've been wonderful comes as a betrayal. It may seem cruel, but the goal is nothing short of self-preservation... survival."

Nanjiroh's jaw dropped at his statement. Somehow it seems quite familiar.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

The sun was high up in the sky when they decided to give it a rest. Well they should if they don't want Mikazuki running amok, Yukimura or Ryoma dying, Yuushi going into coma, Niou going insane or Fuji's fingers bleeding.

Ryoma tiptoed into Yukimura's room where his boyfriend was resting.

"Seiichi?" The lump on the bed moved. "Are you ok?" Ryoma made sure he locked the door. The covers were drawn aside.

"What are you doing up?" Yukimura muttered. "Your sister made you rest." He couldn't help but smile a little when the younger one snuggled close to him.

"It's ok." Ryoma muttered against his neck. "I'm worried about you." He sighed in content when the boy wrapped his arms around him.

Yukimura chuckled. "Well you should. Your sister was trying to kill me." Amusement shined in his eyes when Ryoma looked up to him indignantly. "Kidding. But Reina-san sure is strong."

Ryoma smirked. "Of course she is!" He gently rested his head on Yukimura's chest. "She's my sister."

They lay there for a few minutes, loving the quietude until…

"Ryoma…"

The boy tilted his head only to feel the gently pressure of Yukimura's lips on his. Warm tingles spread through out his body when the kiss grew bolder and left Ryoma clinging to the older boy.

"I miss you, Ryoma." Yukimura whispered against his lips. The boy didn't reply but he straddled the older boy's hip. Yukimura raised his brow at the obvious change in position.

Ryoma blushed as he gently pressed the obvious bulge in his pants against the older boy's groin.

"Ohh…" Yukimura couldn't help but gasp at the pressure.

"Mm…me too." Ryoma leaned in and captured Yukimura's lips in a tangle of tongues. The older boy grasped Ryoma's waist and reversed their position.

Soon the room was filled with quite moans and whimpers.

forgotten

Fuji shook his head when he passed by Yukimura's room. From the thoughts projected to him he knew better than to interrupt the couple.

'I must concentrate on myself for a while.' He mused as he walked back to Ikari's room. He entered the man's room was found out that the brunette was nowhere in sight. Fuji shrugged and went to inspect the paintings inside the room.

'Stupid Ikari! why do I have to do all the things around here?' Fuji stopped his activities when he heard Paython's voice. He immediately tried to straighten things inside the brunette's room.

'I mean damn I'm his lover but I'm not his slave!' Fuji grimaced at that last fragment of thought. '

'So Moritaka-san and Fire-san are together.' He couldn't help but frown a little. His gaze wandered to a picture on Ikari's desk. He studied it for a while and found himself confused by the slight twinge of pain in his heart. It was a drawing of Paython using a charcoal pencil. 'I can't blame him. Paython-san sure is beautiful.'

"Damn it!" Fuji almost dropped the paper when Paython phased directly into the room. "Ph I'm sorry Fuji-kun." Paython gracefully flipped his auburn locks off his shoulders. "I didn't thought you'd be here." He gave the young brunette a smile. 'And prowling if I'm not mistaken.'

It took a few seconds for Fuji to recover from shock and put on his smiling mask once more. "Oh no it's ok Fire-san. I didn't mean to raid Moritaka-san's room without his permission." He could almost feel the warmth creeping up his cheeks as he tried to maintain his cold composure under the redhead's scrutinizing stare.

'Hmmm…interesting.'

Paython couldn't help but smile. He caught sight of the picture in Fuji's hand and the slight red tinge in his beautiful pale skin. 'I bet this is more than just a raid Fuji-kun."

Fuji's heart skipped a bit. 'What are you implying Paython-san?'

Paython's smile grew bigger. 'You tell me.'

Fuji lost the mind-reading battle when he flinched at the redhead's challenging thought. 'A-ano…'

Paython sighed. "Oh fuck the mind-reading session!" He sashayed towards the younger brunette and gently took the picture from Fuji's grip, making sure the boy received plenty of not-so-innocent brushes from him. "When we can have a proper conversation right here." Green eyes twinkled in delight at the boy's obvious discomfort.

forgotten

"This is strange." Reina muttered while staring up at the computer screen. She has been staring at it for ten minutes and yet it is still blank.

"Strange how?" Hanna asked as she slipped a mug of coffee under her nose.

"I can't figure out why Kyouya disappeared from the map." Reina muttered. She traced a path from their hideout to the camp. "He's supposed to be here." She said, pointing at the camp.

"Signal interruptions? It is not impossible since the location is cramped by power lines." Hanna replied. "Maybe you're worrying too much."

Reina took a deep breath. 'I tried convincing myself that everything's ok Hanna but I can't erase this feeling of apprehension in my gut.' She decided to keep her thoughts to herself. "But it's unusual for him to keep silent like this for hours."

Saturo came in. "If he doesn't contact us in 30 minutes, we'll send someone out to find him."

Reina silently drank her coffee while still staring at the computer screen. 'Come on Kyouya. Where the hell are you?'

forgotten

Ikari run up to his room the moment he realized that Paython never came back from his little errand. All he asked of his lover was to get him a fresh canvass and his art things so he could draw but the redhead didn't return.

'I do hope he's not setting my room on fire.' Ikari muttered as he pushed the door open…and gaped at the sight before him. The temperature inside his room was indeed high.

"Moritaka-san!" Fuji shoved Paython off him in shock. The first thing the came to him was to cover his upper body since Paython was able to do away with his shirt.

Ikari's gaze shifted form Paython who was, apart from the lust-filled eyes, chuckling to Fuji who was flushed as a tomato. "What the hell is going on here?" He voice came out as a whisper. His kicked the door closed and locked it, energy was suddenly crawling up his veins. "Explain to me why you're half-naked with my lover, on my bed." His blue eyes almost tore into Fuji's soul.

"A-ano Moritaka-san, w-we…I-I…" Fuji struggled to find the right words to say. 'This is so wrong! Oh god Syusuke what have you gotten yourself into!?'

Paython chuckled turned into cackles.

"Hey!" Ikari glared at his lover. "You don't have the right to laugh, Fire. You just cheated on me, you bastard!" Fuji flinched at the hatred in the brunette's words.

"Relax Ikari." Paython muttered in between his gasps for air.

"Relax?!" Ikari wanted to scream bloody murder but he kept his anger intact. He doesn't want to add to the tension already felt inside the house. "You were making out with him and he's just a boy for God's sake!!!!"

Fuji bit his lip as guilt flooded through him. He never wanted it to come to this. He sighed and grabbed his shirt which was lying discarded on the floor.

Paython sat up and snatched the shirt from Fuji. This earned gasps from the two brunettes. The redhead smirked and pulled Fuji closed to him. "Oh come on Ikari." Paython muttered while tracing the pale skin of Fuji's neck with his fingers. "Isn't this what you drew three years ago?" he placed a small kiss on the tensai's neck, earning him a whimper.

Ikari was riveted at the sight before him. It seemed like all the blood from his brain flowed to one specific part, his groin. He bit back a moan when his lover continued his assault on Fuji's neck. "W-what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Fire-san…" Fuji whimpered. Paython placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh little one, you didn't do anything wrong." He leaned in and started ravishing Fuji's lips. With his free hand, he pointed at Ikari's desk.

It was a struggle for the older brunette to turn his attention away from the hot scene on his bed and to the table Paython was pointing. He staggered towards the desk, barely managing to keep his growing erection out of his focus. It took him a couple of seconds to process what he saw.

"I just showed him the not-so-innocent manga you did three years ago." Paython muttered against Fuji's collar bone. "You knew this is going to happen."

'Oh shit!'

Ikari flipped through the pages, taking in all the graphic details of a sexual encounter of the two of them with an unknown brunette…except now, the brunette surprisingly looked just like Fuji. "Oh my god."

Fuji gently pushed Paython away. "This is wrong Fire-san. Moritaka-san, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to interfere—"

"Interfere?" Paython sniggered. "Oi Ikari, tell him how we used to wank and fuck ourselves silly after we've both gotten horny by that manga." Paython held Fuji's face. "You don't know what a shock it was when we first saw you but we had to keep our emotions in check." He placed a chaste kiss on the tensai's nose.

"We can't let Saturo-san nor Reina know we're lusting over a fifteen year-old boy. Right, Ikari?"

Fuji closed his eyes, almost convincing himself that this is just a dream…a good wet dream but the soft dipping of the mattress and the feel of another set of hands caressing his body told him otherwise.

"Syusuke…" Fuji shivered when Ikari started nipped at his ear. "Tell us you don't want this and we'll stop." The younger brunette bucked against him when his fingers softly brushed against his nipples before another set of hands joined in the play.

"I-it's ok." Fuji gasped and panted. "It's fine…" He bit his lip to prevent him from crying out as Ikari and Paython started playing with his body.

'If I'm going to hell, I better enjoy the ride.'

forgottenforgottenforgotten

"Are you ready?" Kyouya asked them. He checked his watch, It's 5:30. He glanced at the small window and saw the gathering dark clouds. 'Perfect!'

"Yes."

"Ok then let's get to work." With this, people started scrambling about.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Tendo-san?" Choutarou asked.

Kyouya sighed. "This is the most that we can do. Just asked normal and I'll try to sabotage them. Listen to the doors carefully, ok?" He brushed the sweat off his forehead.

"Ok." The tall, gentle boy nodded.

Kyouya sat next to the electrical outlet and positioned his computer. "Ok guys, here we go."

forgotten

Azalli just got off the phone with Soujiroh. The conversation was something she didn't expect.

"He planned this behind my back." She gritted her teeth in anger. "The bastard's trying to play me."

The lights started to flicker on and off.

"What the fuck is going on?!?!?!" Aalli barked to the guards.

"We maybe having some overload in the circuit Lady Azalli." One of them replied.

"THEN FIX IT! DAMN IT!" The lights continued to flicker. "Oh fuck it!" She threw her cigarette away and stormed out of the room. "Where are the fucking generators in this place?!"

forgotten

They could hear the chaos outside. They stood on edge as the noise increased and the flickering finally stopped, leaving them in semi-darkness.

"What now?" Marui whined.

"SHHH!!! You'll ruin it!" Gakuto hissed at him.

"Everyone just acted like you're panicking ok?" Kyouya said when he immediately shut his laptop closed and placed it between his knees. "Huddle together like you're scared out of your wits! Hurry!" The urgency in his voice caused them to move immediately. The last of them went on position just as the doors swung open and guards with flashlights came in.

The kids acted perfectly the fear that Kyouya wanted them to evoke.

"Headcount!" one of the guards cried and the counting started. It was lucky enough that Sakurako's long hair covered most of Kyouya's body, keeping the laptop clearly out of sight.

"All counted in! Report to Lady Azalli!" And then the door was shut close once more, leaving them in darkness.

"Ok," Kyouya took out his laptop once more. "Time to get in more damage."

forgotten

Azalli stared at the generators.

"Dead…all are dead…"

She gritted her teeth and gave the machinery a good crunchy kick. "DAMN IT! CAN"T YOUR INFERIOR BRAINS OPERATE A SIMPLE FUCKING MACHINE?!?!?!?!"

The guards flinched at her obvious rage.

"They just exploded Lady Azalli. Everything was in perfect condition before this happened!" one of the guards stammered.

"DAMNIT!!!!!" Azalli screamed and blasted a high-voltage spark towards the poor individual whom Taja happened to grab just in time.

Azalli was still shaking in anger. "You fix this Taja. You better fix this before I get back."

"Pardon me? Where are you going?" Taja asked, feeling uncertain.

Azalli shot another spark at him which he was lucky enough to dodge. "None of your business twerp!" Her free hand glowed. "I'll stock you with enough back-up power until I return with new generators." She stormed out of the power room.

"Azalli."

The raven-haired woman halted. "I'm bringing Erich, Ted. I don't have a good feeling about this so in any case that the Indian boy screws up; make sure you salvage the wreckage."

The man merely nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

"This better be good Soujiroh."

forgotten

Kyouya wiped away the sweat dripping down his face. 'This is harder than I thought.' He mused as he prepared himself just before he starts the game with Taja.

"Come on…" he hissed as he typed away in his computer. "You guys better get this."

forgotten

Taja was busy supervising the power room when a message came to him.

Getlaudryandiron

"What the—!" He sputtered in surprise but it didn't end to that. He did not expect the sudden pool of electronic code or message inside his head.

Asd1safd4fdf1a321as5d78asd4as2d1a321d2aea1d2as1de8gh2gf1hgf7hfgb42f1ggf32h1fghg7hgf51gf32h1gf32h1gf321hgf32h1h/r7t8e423asd1fd

'What the fuck!' He scanned the programmers inside the power room. "Who's using a fucking computer?!?" He clutched his head in pain.

"I'm sorry Taja-san but nothing's on. You said we must put everything off a while ago." One of them replied.

Hdfghdfjkghgjkaskglhjdfhgfbf34h6f121654ggh10g1gf65h45hgjk1hj21dgdfgwuidfhreo6ut905487-o/?//';[;l.,bv?bN;v'yhgkjfdklvwekcmnzxdSOSfjgklja,132412dsfHEldsjdgjabdaH0STGEd54s21sdcsdghaseh8e10NISursdf1sCAmPfu7h5REqUesT1b1dfh7gIMMedIAte1hf7werBACK↑7sgghdrg3+ITIONAL2j4.0/.,εVolVDsd187sHMANsaf12g165trgfhg2k1uKYOTENk65l4oi12241365564548t4j,/,;'45,./1,.01;5lm1hnb32m121.2,.1/

Taja slumped into the ground, feeling exhausted. What he received is no systematic, algorithmic code. It seemed a bit meaningless. The lights flickered once more.

"Taja-san!" One of the guard rushed in. "The nearest power line exploded!"

For the first time in his life, Taja felt useless. Another batch of codes came to him.

Hdfghdfjkghgjkaskglhjdfhgfbf34h6f121654ggh10g1gf65h45hgjk1hj21dgdfgwuidfhreo6ut905487-o/?//';[;l.,bv?bN;v'yhgkjfdklvwekcmnzxdSOSfjgklja,132412dsfHEldsjdgjabdaH0STGEd54s21sdcsdghaseh8e10NISursdf1sCAmPfu7h5REqUesT1b1dfh7gIMMedIAte1hf7werBACK↑7sgghdrg3+ITIONAL2j4.0/.,εVolVDsd187sHMANsaf12g165trgfhg2k1uKYOTENk65l4oi12241365564548t4j,/,;'45,./1,.01;5lm1hnb32m121.2,.1/

Taja's forehead creased as he went over the code.

'It's the same as the one before!' Illumination came to him as he wrote down the code frantically and started decoding it.

forgotten

Reina was dozing off on the computer table when the slamming of the door snatched her out of Lala land.

"Oops!" Niou gasped. "I'm sorry Echizen-san."

Reina sighed and waved his apology off. "It's fine. I should be awake anyway." She watched him tentatively as he made his way to a chair.

Niou gingerly took a seat and smiled at the girl uneasily. "You know, I still can't seem to believe that we're of the same age bracket Reina-san."

Reina shot him a glare.

"Sorry! Please don't burn me alive!" Niou panicked and shielded his face with his hands. "I don't mean to imply that you look old Reina-san! I promise!"

Reina's glare softened. "It's ok. I didn't mean to scare you as well." She stared down at her now-cold coffee and sighed. "I guess I really am way ahead of our time."

Niou felt relieved that Reina wasn't going to kill him. He relaxed in his seat. "But it's not your fault Reina-san."

Reina's lips crooked up a little. "let go of the –san, Niou-kun."

Niou gaped at her. "But I can't." He admitted. 'I'm scared!'

Reina frowned again. "Let it go because it makes me feel old." Then she smirked. "Like what you said, we're in the same age bracket."

Niou sighed. "God! You scared me!" He said. It took him a few seconds to realize Reina was playing with him. "Ne Reina, I can't believe you're a tripper too."

Reina shrugged. "I guess it's the first time I'm able to interact with my age group. Everyone here is older than me and thinks of me like I'm a god or something."

"But you are," Niou muttered. "You rose from the dead and walked the earth again."

Reina raised an eyebrow. "Correction, I never died."

"But in the context of the normalcy, you did." Niou told her which earned him another glare. "Fine, fine…you didn't die."

Silence fell upon the two for a few seconds.

"I do hope Ririn didn't give you a hard time." Reina said.

Niou shrugged. "It's ok. I mean no matter how idiotic or crazy it turned out to be, at least I had a good practice."

"We're all pretty crazy, aren't we?"

Niou shrugged. "Just a bit above the normal level. It's not like I didn't lead a crazy life before."

Reina sighed and toyed with her coffee. "I bet playing tennis is not as crazy as you describe."

Niou leaned forward. "You play tennis too? Your brother is pretty good at it, though he could work more on his attitude."

Reina smirked. "I do practice but one can never improve with only 6 opponents. I know Ryoma was able to beat the crap out of most of the kids in your division."

"Yeah…" Niou drawled. 'Even Sanada and Atobe fell into his hands.'

"But that doesn't mean he's better than me."

Niou blinked a couple of time. "You mean—"

An insistent beeping from the computer interrupted their conversation. Moving like a flash of light, Reina hurried towards it.

"What is it?" Niou asked, coming up from behind.

"I don't know…" Reina mutter as she studied the codes she received from Kyouya.

Getlaudryandiron

Reina looked at the time on the message, 5:53 pm

Asd1safd4fdf1a321as5d78asd4as2d1a321d2aea1d2as1de8gh2gf1hgf7hfgb42f1ggf32h1fghg7hgf51gf32h1gf32h1gf321hgf32h1h/r7t8e423asd1fd

"Ok…it seems to me that Kyouya-san sent you some gag or something." Niou muttered.

"Hmmm…" Reina scanned the message further.

Hdfghdfjkghgjkaskglhjdfhgfbf34h6f121654ggh10g1gf65h45hgjk1hj21dgdfgwuidfhreo6ut905487-o/?//';[;l.,bv?bN;v'yhgkjfdklvwekcmnzxdSOSfjgklja,132412dsfHEldsjdgjabdaH0STGEd54s21sdcsdghaseh8e10NISursdf1sCAmPfu7h5REqUesT1b1dfh7gIMMedIAte1hf7werBACK↑7sgghdrg3+ITIONAL2j4.0/.,εVolVDsd187sHMANsaf12g165trgfhg2k1uKYOTENk65l4oi12241365564548t4j,/,;'45,./1,.01;5lm1hnb32m121.2,.1/

Hdfghdfjkghgjkaskglhjdfhgfbf34h6f121654ggh10g1gf65h45hgjk1hj21dgdfgwuidfhreo6ut905487-o/?//';[;l.,bv?bN;v'yhgkjfdklvwekcmnzxdSOSfjgklja,132412dsfHEldsjdgjabdaH0STGEd54s21sdcsdghaseh8e10NISursdf1sCAmPfu7h5REqUesT1b1dfh7gIMMedIAte1hf7werBACK↑7sgghdrg3+ITIONAL2j4.0/.,εVolVDsd187sHMANsaf12g165trgfhg2k1uKYOTENk65l4oi12241365564548t4j,/,;'45,./1,.01;5lm1hnb32m121.2,.1/

"Hmm…he wouldn't have this repeated if this was a gag." She muttered. "And he never sends a gag to me." She scrutinized the message again.

Niou sighed. "Still seems like a gag to me."

"Oh my god."

"Why? What is it?" Niou asked.

Reina started decoding the message. "Get everyone. Something's wrong with this message."

With this, she sent Niou sprinting around the house.

Reina bit her lip. "Damn it Kyouya!"

forgotten

Taja stormed inside the conference room, looking murderous.

"Who is it?!" he demanded to them. "Who sent this code!?" He threw a paper at them with Kyoua's message.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nanjiroh asked. He gave a sideway glance at Kyouya.

Kyoua took out a gun and grabbed Dan. "I'll shoot this kid if no one confess!"

"Dan!"

"Oh my god!"

"Bastard!"

Taja's eyes glinted in malice. He studied the terrified faces before him. "Who?!?!?!?!" Patience snapped.

A gunshot and then…

"NANAKO!!!!!!!!!!"

forgotten

"What happened?" Saturo asked once everyone came upon Reina's summons. Even Fuji, who was sore from his previous encounter with Ikari and Paython came in, trying not to limp too much.

Reina had a really dark look on her face while still staring at the paper she's holding.

"Oneesan?" Ryoma asked apprehensively.

"We're too late." Reina announced.

"Too late? For what?" Ririn asked.

Reina turned to face them, anger obviously flaring in her eyes.

"They got to them. They took the camp under siege."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"And Kyouya was captured with them." She slammed the piece of paper on the table. It read:

SOS HElds H0STGEd 10NIS CAmP REqUesT IMMedIAte BACK↑ 3 +ITIONAL εVolVD HMANs - KYOTEN

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: ahh!!! I've finally finished this chapter after 1 ½ months (or so I think)!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! I do apologize for the delay. School and Thrill pair got in my way.

Well anyway…the character death that I've been telling you about will show next chapter.

A MILLION THANKS TO THOSE WHO WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE AND I WILL!!!!!!! Don't worry, next fight scene will solely be for the 6 new evolved humans. Ryoma's battle will be the highlight of everything. Reina's character will dim a little in the corresponding chapters since I'm giving the big jobs to the others. Of course she'll be back by the end but well…anyway…too much spoilers!

You can do a guess work who will Ryoma face-off with.

Make me happy and review!!!!!!!!!!!


	29. unleashed

A/N: This is a story featuring a Yuki/Ryo pairing and other Crack pairings inspired by other writers. This is also inspired by my favorite TV show, Heroes. Please enjoy!!!!!!! Warning: might expose random OOC's. Rated for language, violence and possible sexual context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and Heroes. Don't sue me. I swear I'm only following the power list on Heroes™. Don't sue me!

"" for dialogs, '' for thoughts and sound effects, _italics_ for flashbacks, memories and dreams, underscored words for English dialogs and some specified abilities and **bold** for news telecasts, radio shows, etc…

P/S: I'm tired of typing long names. I'll refer Kikumaru as Eiji and such.

WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH/S COMING UP!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!

forgottenforgottenforgotten

Previously on Forgotten Heroes

"We're too late." Reina announced.

"Too late? For what?" Ririn asked.

Reina turned to face them, anger obviously flaring in her eyes.

"They got to them. They took the camp under siege."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"And Kyouya was captured with them." She slammed the piece of paper on the table. It read:

SOS HEld H0STGEd 10NIS CAmP REqUesT IMMedIAte BACK↑ 3 +ITIONAL εVolVD HMANs - KYOTEN

forgottenforgottenforgotten

"We have to do something!" The boys protested.

"Oh my god! Gen…everybody…they're in danger!" Yukimura ranted.

"ENOUGH!!!" Flame burst out of Reina's fist, silencing them. "We can't act rashly regarding this matter."

"Reina is right. We need a plan." Saturo agreed.

"But what about our friends?!" Oishi exclaimed. "I mean those mean people are doing something bad to them now! We have to act now!"

"Oishi calm down please." Yuushi grabbed his boyfriend.

Ryoma turned deaf to the rest of the squabble. All he could think of is the possible horror his senpai-tachi were in while they argue.

"I agree to Saturo-san that we need a plan but please Reina-san, we have to hurry." Surprisingly, there were tears welling up the tensai's piercing blue eyes. "My brother's in that camp."

Ikari discreetly wrapped his arm around Fuji's waist to comfort him. He cast Paython a pleading look and the redhead sighed.

"Yes Dancho we have to act fast."

Reina's head was filled by white noise. The situation is escalating into an uncontrollable level. 'They're right. We need to act fast.'

She took a deep breath. "You six go back to your rooms while the others and I come up with a plan."

"What?!" Ryoma finally snapped out of his daze. "No!!! You can't isolate us from this mission Nee-san! They are our friends! We know them best!" He protested.

Reina glared at her brother. "The more that I want you out of this, Ryoma. It's because that you know these individuals personally that I don't want you to participate."

"Why?" Niou asked.

"You're too subjective and unstable to deal with this."

forgotten

"NANAKO!!!!!!!!" Rinko screamed as her niece's body lay lifeless on the floor.

"BASTARD!!!!!" Nanjiroh launched himself at the boy but the guard quickly pressed him against the wall. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!!!!"

Most of the kids are now in tears, shocked at the sudden display of brutality.

"Why did you have to shoot her?!" Gen. Noda grabbed Taja by the collar but the Indian boy was unmoved.

Taja gave him a sideway glance, the gun pointing back at the temple of the whimpering boy in his arms. "Do you know what this means General? That message was sent to those responsible for the collapse of the SEIBUN Tower."

The older man glared at the captives. "Damn it!"

Kyouya was shaking in anger. He reached down and pulled a gun out of his leg pocket.

"You bastards…" He muttered.

"Kyouya no!!" Ryuzaki-sensei tried to grab the gun but the boy was fast.

"What the—!" Taja was perturbed at the sight of the gun.

Kyouya smirked as he placed the gun against his temple. "I did it." He hissed. "I sent the message to Echizen Reina. And if you go as far as touch anyone, I will make sure Mikagami Sourijoh will give you punishment far worse than death for having a very, very important Evolved Human die in your charge."

forgotten

Azalli and Erich disembarked from the car and went directly to Sourijoh office inside Seito High.

The school became the underground secret base for the HGP 2 after the SEIBUN Tower exploded.

Azalli ground her teeth as she pushed the oak doors open.

"Ahhh there you are Azalli." Soujiroh's voice came floating in the air. "I've been waiting for you."

Azalli scanned the office but Soujiroh's nowhere to be found. "Damn it Soujiroh! What are you trying to pull off now?"

The said man, wearing an expensive black suit, emerged from the terrace. "Nothing much but I do need you." Cold blue eyes glinted in malice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Azalli demanded. Unbeknownst to her, Erich grabbed hold of a vase.

"Nothing much. I just thought that if I'm going to blow up Tokyo and Chiba, I need to store a lot of power if I want the survivors to feed off my palms." The man smirked.

Azalli scoffed. "And what? I'm going to be your personal power generator? Hell no!"

Soujiroh glared at her. "You will not disobey me Azalli. Remember what you were before I took you in."

Azalli met his glare with a glare of her own. "Oh I remember perfectly Soujiroh but I'm changed now. You taught me to be ruthless and ruthless I am."

Soujiroh smirked. "You will not disobey me Azalli. I own you."

Sparks few out of her body as anger boiled in her gut. "How dare you--!"

'THUD!'

Azalli's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Nice work darling." Soujiroh smiled at Erich. The blonde girl smiled sweetly back at him while putting the vase back in place.

"She has been a demanding bitch anyway." Erich shrugged. "She deserved it." She nudged Azalli's still form with her foot.

"Yes…she has."

forgotten

"Drop the gun!" Taja barked at Kyouya.

"No." He replied, pressing the barreled against his temple. "I may not live to witness it but I know for sure my old man Saturo will think of the best and the most excruciating torture for you. He'll go ballistic once he learns that his one and only daughter is dead."

Sakurako scrambled to get to the bleeding girl. "Her pulse is weak. GSW is a through and through the chest."

"You're bluffing!" Taja clutched Dan tighter to his body as the guard loomed over them like vultures.

"M-Minna…" Dan sobbed as fear gripped his heart.

Kyouya smirked. "I'm a Technopath, you asshole. I was the one who made your generators and the power installations explode. You ability compared to mine is nothing. You maybe able to read and interpret electrical codes and message but I can send them to you and manipulate anything that runs on electricity."

"I bet Mikagami will gladly have me alive than you. Think of the possibilities my ability could reach." Soujiroh advanced on him. "I'm getting them out of here. If you do as much as lay a hand on them, I will blow my brains off and alongside your new headquarters." Kyouya grinned. "Wouldn't that be a killer?"

His free hand motioned to the other captives. "Get up guys. Bring Nanako. Someone will surely heal her."

The guards started backing away as Nanjiroh ushered the kids to walk.

"Do something General Noda." Taja hissed.

"Ah ah ah! Wrong move Taja-kun. Did you know that I already rigged the electrical system of Seito High." Kyouya's gaze darken. "One wrong move and everything will disappear in a little mushroom cloud in the sky."

Nanjiroh eyed his wife who was still weeping next to Sakakki-sensei who was the one carrying Nanako. 'I hope this strategy will last until we're able to escape.'

Slowly, using Kyouya's psychological terrorism, they were able to get out of the conference room but they were still surrounded by a lot of soldiers.

"You can't seriously do that. People will die if you do that." Taja shook his head in disbelief as Kyouya and the others continued to advance on them.

"As if I care about the people." This earned gasps even form the tennis players. "None of them will survive anyway if your plans will push through."

"Plans? What plans?" Taja asked. He turned to Gen. Noda who averted his gaze.

"Oh feeling left out?" Kyouya chuckled. "I thought so." Soon they were at the second floor of the building. Unbeknownst to there were a pair of brown eyes watching from a distance.

forgotten

"Can you believe it?!" Ryoma muttered in outrage. "Argh!!!!!!"

"It sucks when we're stuck here doing nothing when we know we can do something." Fuji muttered.

They've been stuck inside Ryoma's room for an hour already while the elders were still in a meeting downstairs.

"What's taking them so long?!" Ryoma demanded. He slumped on his bed and let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Guys?"

They all turned there attention to Niou.

"You know, we can save them even without the elders." The Trickster said. The silence grew like a balloon, waiting the right time to be popped.

"Are you downright crazy Haru?" Yukimura gaped at him.

"Guys, we can do this without much violence. I mean, I'm here. I can disguise you all as guards or something them we can sneak in." Niou told them.

"That's crazy." Oishi shook his head. "No it's too dangerous."

Niou scoffed. "Hello?! Oishi, it's not like we're living in Peaceville anymore. This is reality and we need to face it." He placed his arms across his chest and frowned. "God gave us these abilities not to be hidden forever. These abilities should be used and we have a good cause now. "

"Yeah…" Yuushi muttered. "You have a point there."

"But it's still complicated." Yukimura groaned.

"Why not…" Fuji nudged them to huddle around him.

forgotten

"We can't just burst in there Hanna. We're talking about more than fifty hostages. It'll be genocide." Ikari pointed out.

"He has a point you know." Ririn agreed.

"But what else can we do? Most of our powers here are for mass destruction!" Hanna gritted her teeth.

"I think what we need is a plan to extract the hostages first then we make our attack." Saturo suggested.

"That's acceptable but the question now is HOW. I can't phase fifty people all at the same time." Paython muttered.

Hanna turned to Reina. "What do you think Reina? This is the best the we can come up." She raked a hand through her golden locks. "Are you sure we're not going to include the kids? I mean honestly, we could use some help here."

"We will not include them." Reina snapped at her. "Did you see what happened this morning? They could barely control their abilities." She sighed. "They'll end up as liabilities than assets at this stage of their training."

Ikari slumped back on the chair. "Damn this is hard."

forgotten

Fuji smiled at them. "Is everything understood?" Ryoma and the others couldn't help but smirk.

"Damn Fuji-sempai you sure are a genius." The golden-eyed boy remarked.

Yukimura took a deep breath. "Guys, for the last time, are you sure about this?" He looked at each one of them straight in the eyes. Everyone gave him a nod. "Fine, let us make this as silent and as quick as possible if we don't want to be in the receiving end of the whip."

They all stood up, shoulder to shoulder.

"Ready?" Yukimura closed his eyes. "Hold tight!"

And then they disappeared.

forgotten

"Careful." Soujiroh muttered as his scientists attached Azalli's body on the man-sized conductor.

"How do you suppose we'll force the electricity out of her?" One of them asked.

Soujiroh grinned maniacally. "I have an idea. Supply her one gram doze of stimulants every 10 minutes. I know a way to rile her up." A boy with dark, searching eyes and bronze skin appeared by the door. 'Yes Azalli love…you'll take an impromptu walk down the memory lane.'

forgotten

Their small party landed a few meters away from the lookout posts…which were empty.

"Hmmm strange." Niou muttered as they surveyed the area. "If this is their camp they should have guards sprawling all over the place."

"Maybe something came up." Ryoma replied. They slipped past the dense woods quietly until they reached one of the outposts.

"Now Haru." Yukimura tugged at the Trickster as they ducked under the bushes to escape the search lights.

Niou nodded and soon they were no longer teens but gruff-looking men with the same uniform as the HGP guards.

"Now guys, are you ready to be heroes?" Fuji asked.

"Yes."

forgotten

Tezuka couldn't believe how time flew past them. They have been in this zombie parade for almost two hours. In his arms were Youhei and Kohei who were too weak to walk on their own. He studied the faces of his friends. They all seemed so tired and yet so alert. He turned his attention to Kyouya who still has the gun firmly pressed against his temple.

'I wonder if it hurts, having the barrel pressed on his skin like that.' Tezuka mused. He wanted to laugh at his silliness. They are in the grounds, inching their way to possible freedom or maybe their doom and he's asking about such foolish things.

"Enough of this!" they all jolted when Taja screamed. "Guards, position yourselves!"

Panic gripped his heart as the soldiers circled them in a blink of an eye.

"What, have you given up to your fate Taja?" Kyouya asked. "Are you really going to slaughter us? What good will it do to you?"

Taja closed his eyes, almost wanting to scream in rage. "SHUT UP!!!!! SHUT UP!!!" he cried.

"Taja please calm down." Gen. Noda said. He, in turn gripped his gun tight.

Kyouya smirked. "Do you realize that an Atobe belonged to this group? If you kill us all, what will happen to the corporations Mikagami Soujiroh owns? The Atobe family is one of the major investors in the business. The news that their son, the heir to the Atobe Industries was slaughtered together with a bunch of innocent kids will certainly crush any plans of continuing the project. Not a very good sign for the plan."

Tezuka eyed at Atobe who had Jiroh in a death grip.

"What plan?!" Taja cried, his head aching. He searched the crowd frantically for a friendly face but he found no one.

"You didn't know about the plan?" Kyouya taunted. "Poor, poor Taja."

forgotten

Their group briskly walked towards the fields to the crowd where the searchlights concentrated.

"What's going on?" Niou asked one of the guards.

"Where have you been idiot?!" The man replied. "We're in a crisis here!"

Yukimura caught Niou's eyes then proceeded to drag Ryoma and Oishi at Taja's side of the crowd. Niou, Fuji and Yuushi took their positions on the hostages' side.

'Guys…don't give away your identities ok?" Fuji instructed firmly. 'Now what the hell is going on here?' He mused anxiously as he watched the exchange of words between the Indian boy and Kyouya.

"WHAT PLAN ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!?!?!?" Taja demanded, flailing the gun dangerously.

Kyouya took a deep breath. "Your master plans to destroy Tokyo and Chiba using two simultaneous nuclear bomb explosions. Everyone will die, including you." His chuckles were drowned in the gasps of the crowd.

Taja froze in his steps. 'No. h-he's bluffing me so that I would weaken! Soujiroh will never do that to me. I-I am his most faithful servant!' He chuckled…and his chuckles turned into maniacal laughter.

"I'm not falling for it you bastard." Taja said. "You're nothing but an ordinary person. You're not an evolved human!! You're just messing with my head!"

It was Kyouya's turn to laugh. "Oh really?" With that a loud explosion from the nearby power installation was heard. "I've warned you—"

" BASTARD!!!!!" Taja pushed Dan off him and tackled Kyouya to the ground.

"BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD!" every curse was followed by a gunshot.

"No!!!!!" Oishi screamed as Taja staggered off Kyouya's dead body.

"Oishi!" Yukimura hissed at him but the mother hen broke off from their formation and ran towards the limp body on the ground. More explosions blasted through the dormitory.

Yuushi stared in horror as Oishi, sans the disguise, broke through the crowd to take Kyouya's body in his arms.

"Kyouya-san, don't die! Please!" Oishi cried and he clutched the boy's tight.

"Oishi?!" Eiji gasped, making Taja snap back to reality.

"Well, well, well…so this plan is not an utter waste after all." He grabbed Oishi's arm. "Welcome back Oishi-kun."

forgotten

"It's decided then. The only boy we will bring is Niou-kun. Proceed to retrieval operation first before we destroy. Understood?" Saturo asked as they finalized their plans.

"Hai!!!"

Paython and Ikari left to fetch Niou.

"Thank god Syusuke wasn't picked." Ikari let out a sigh of relief.

"You think I'd allow him to go into battle?" Paython snapped at him. 'I hate to admit it but I haven't felt this complete until he came.'

Ikari paused before Fuji's door. "I could really kill Mikagami for doing this to us…most specially to them." He felt a warm hand around his shoulders.

"We will have our revenge soon, Ikari. Don't worry." Paython placed chaste kiss on his forehead. "Come on, we need to hurry up so we could save Syusuke's little brother."

Ikari smiled a little at the thought of a relieved Syusuke. "Ok." He knocked. No one answered. He knocked again. Nothing. He caught Paython's eyes before kicking the door open.

Empty. The room was empty.

"Weird."

forgotten

"Grab him!" Taja ordered one of the guards.

"Syuichiroh! Let my son go!!!" Oishi's dad tried to push through the crowd but his wife grabbed him when the guard placed a gun to Oishi's head.

"Syuichiroh!!!"

"Oishi! NO!!!!"

Taja is laughing like a lunatic now. "It's a bit stupid for you to come here alone Oishi-kun. Feeling like a big hero today?" He circled the mother hen. "You can't save them. You can't save them now that you've stupidly thrown yourself into the pit of the lions."

Even Gen. Noda relaxed. "Good job Taja. The plan wasn't such a waste after all."

Oishi held his head high. "Let them go. You have me now. Let my parents and everyone go."

Laughter echoed throughout the field.

'Damn Syuichiroh!' Yuushi gritted his teeth. He attempted to break from their formation but Fuji glared at him.

'Oishi knows what he's doing.'

"He's going to die Fuji!!!'  Yuushi glared at him.

'He'll be fine.' Fuji smiled gently at him. 'I'll tell you when to break away.'

Yuushi sighed in defeat as he stared at his boyfriend helplessly. 'Don't get killed Syuichiroh.'

"Let them go? Are you trying to bargain with me Oishi-kun?" Taja asked.

Oishi nodded. 'I'll only have one chance to do this. I hope he listens and play his part.' He took a deep breath. "I'm the one you need. Let them go—!" He staggered back when Taja hit him in the face with the gun.

"NO!!!!" Eiji screamed. "You evil, evil person! Get away from my friend!!!" Inui had to restrain him with all his might.

"SYUICHIROH!!!!!" Distressed cries were all Oishi's mother could make.

Oishi's vision blurred as the impact of the blow overrode his senses. 'This is your moment. Don't fail me…Mikazuki.' Those emerald eyes snapped open, malice almost dancing in those orbs.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Indian boy."

forgotten

"What do you mean gone?!" Reina and Hanna cried. Paython and Ikari just reported that the boys were nowhere to be found.

"We tried looking into every nook and cranny but it seems like they disappeared into the air!" Paython cried desperately. 'Oh God Syusuke where are you?!'

"What do you mean disappeared?" Saturo asked.

"He meant that there was no sign of struggle, damn it!" Ikari was unable to control his emotions. "What the fuck got into their brains?!"

"Calm down everyone. Let's think calmly and try to figure out where they possibly went." Ririn said.

"Are you a retard?!" Ikari cried. "Of course they would probably go to the camp to save their friends and families without even thinking that they could all end up dead!!!!!!"

Silence reigned inside the room and the only sound that can be heard was Ikari's pants.

Then Reina dashed out of the room.

"Good thinking Ikari." Saturo patted his shoulders before sprinting after his niece. Ikari just stood, staring at them dumbly.

Ririn sighed. "I'll forgive you for the retard comment since you help us with their location." And she too followed the pursuit.

Paython pulled Ikari into a tight embrace. "I marvel at how your brain works sometimes, Ikari but you may have saved our Syusuke by being irrational and immature."

"Thank you."

forgotten

"What did you say?" Taja stammered. He noticed the sudden change in the aura of the boy. His eyes are different as well.

Mikazuki smirked and held onto his captor's arm. A distinct cracking of the bone can be heard in the stillness of the night.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The man screamed in pain.

"Oishi!!!" His friends gasped in surprise.

Mikazuki grabbed the man's neck and twisted it. "You should know better than to mess with unstable evolved humans, idiot." He grabbed the guard who was aiming a gun at Ohtori and snapped his spine with his knee. "A very, very bad move you made there."

"What is happening?!" Gen. Noda cried, aiming shakily at Mikazuki's face.

'NOW OSHITARI!' 

With the given signal from Fuji, Yuushi broke into the crowd. "**Shove that gone into you mouth and blow you head off!!!**"

"Yuushi?!" Sakurako gasped. A gunshot and a series of screams as Gen. Noda's dead body fell on the ground.

Yuushi bypassed his mother and went immediately towards Mikazuki.

"What the hell?!" Taja was stunned. Now two of the six missing evolved humans stood before him, displaying their terrifying abilities.

"Do you want me to tell you to die like he did?" Yuushi glared at him threateningly.

"Aww you save me." Mikazuki drawled as Taja and his minions started backing away again. "With your very first murder."

"Shut up Mikazuki." Yuushi maintained his focus on Taja. "You know, I can make your whole army slaughter each other, down to the last man if I want to."

forgotten

Fuji eyed Niou and soon he ran towards his parents.

Niou was about to do the same when he felt a sudden tug and soon he was flying backwards. "What the—?!"

He was soon caught be a pair of arms. "What the hell?!?!" Niou gaped at Ted's imposing figure above him.

"Sorry to break the reunion but you'll have to come with me." Soon metal sheets bound Niou's body and they drove off the camp.

'Oh god…' tears started to well up the Trickster's eyes. 'Oh god help me!'

forgotten

"Mikazuki?" Oishi's dad gasped, making the former grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes daddy, it's me." Mikazuki replied, grabbing another guard and snapping his bones. "It's me, Mikasuki, your long dead son."

Oishi's mom gasped. "Oh god!"

"I've returned from the dead to protect little Syuichiroh from the bad guys."

"What are you going to do now, Oshitari-kun? Kill us all?" Taja laughed nervously. "Will your prissy, pure soul be able to take that?"

Yuushi's glare intensified. To be honest, he's all shaken up by what he did to the general.

"He may not." Someone announced from the back of their ranks.

"Ryoma?" Nanjiroh gasped.

"But I can!" Flames erupted out of Ryoma's hands which set all of Taja's guards on fire.

"Ryoma no!!!" Yukimura cried. 'This is not the plan!'

Ryoma stepped forward, arms still on fire. "You killed Kyouya-san. He was a good person and yet you killed him without any ounce of humanity." He gritted his teeth as anger flared in his heart.

Taja, left alone in the middle of advancing evolved humans, was at a loss. All of his men were running amok until they drop on the ground, dead.

"This is not the end Echizen Ryoma." Taja whipped his head to find the boy. Mikazuki, Yuushi, Yukimura and Ryoma were the ones circling him like hawks this time. "Mikagami Soujorih will have his goal no matter what happens!"

"Not if we can't help it." Yukimura told him. "It's only us, Taja-san. Mere kids to his eyes but look at what we have done to his men. What more would happen once Echizen Reina makes her move."

"What?!"

"My sister will see to it that everyone in the HGP will pay for the lives they have destroyed." Ryoma added.

Taja laughed. He looked up to the void that is the night sky. 'So this is how I shall end.' He smirked. 'If it is, I'll make sure I won't go without taking another one with me!'

Three gunshots and Ryoma flew back, blood gushing out of his chest.

"RYOMA!!!!!" Rinko cried.

Yukimura's body shook in anger. "DAMN YOU!!!!!" He disappeared from where he stood and reappeared above Taja, holding his katana.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

forgotten

"Oh no!" Hanna whimpered as they sighted the camp which's ground burned red against the darkness of the night.

"We're too late!" Ririn sobbed.

"Shut up guys and hurry up!!!" Saturo barked.

Reina gritted her teeth in anger. 'Why do you have to have a hero-complex Ryoma? I just met you and I can't bear to lose you so easily!'

forgotten

Yukimura didn't mind where Taja's other half flew off. He rushed towards Ryoma's body, the boy's parents trailing from behind.

"Ryoma!" Yukimura shook his motionless body. "Damn it! Wake up! Remember your sister! Remember her!" He wiped his tears away. "Please!"

"Ryoma!"

"Ryoma!"

Nanjiroh and Rinko dropped next to the boy. "Shounen please wake up!" Nanajiroh pleaded.

"Please Ryoma. Don't die on me too. Please!" Rinko sobbed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Saturo's voice boomed across the fields.

Another shadow rushed towards the three.

"Ryoma…I'm here." Reina touched his face as the boy started coughing out blood. "You're safe now. I'm here."

forgottenforgottenforgotted

The early rays of the morning sun peeked through the car's window, stirring Niou from his sleep.

"Where am I?" He asked as he slowly came back to reality. The first thing he noticed was the metal binds around his body. "What did you do to me?!?!?!" He demanded.

Ted, who was driving, remained silent.

Niou let out a choked sob and fell back on the seat. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" He started thrashing in the back seat. "Where are you taking me?!"

Ted studied him for a while on the rear-view mirror. "A red sun rises Niou-kun."

"I don't care!" Niou cried. "Let me go!!!!"

"It means blood has been spilled during the night." Ted said. "And it is your doing."

Niou stared at those blank brown eyes and whimpered.

forgottenforgottenforgotten

A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Bad Ria-chan, bad!!!! I'm sorry because I killed Nanako and Kyouya and I made everything difficult for Niou. Sorry!!!!!!

Now you have seen some spoilers in the future chapters but may I remind you that some of these spoilers may not me right. Hehehehe.

Make me happy and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
